


April, Come She Will

by GhostClimber



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: L'inevitabile è accaduto.Lui e lei si sono messi assieme.Ma questo potrebbe aprire la strada per una tregua tra lui e l'altro.
Relationships: Akagi Haruko/Sakuragi Hanamichi, Akagi Takenori/Ayako, Ayako/Miyagi Ryota, Mitsui Hisashi/Sendoh Akira, Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 57
Kudos: 3





	1. April, 1st

**Author's Note:**

> April, come she will,  
> when streams are ripe and swell with rain...  
> (Simon and Garfunkel, April Come She Will)

Rukawa lo vide accadere con un senso di ineluttabilità.  
Li guardò allontanarsi furtivi dalla festa di compleanno senza provare alcun rancore, o almeno così si ripeté: in fondo, era stupido e inutile arrabbiarsi con qualcuno solo perché Madre Natura ha deciso di fornire una vagina a lei e non a te. Ed era certo che la cosa, pur avendo i suoi vantaggi, non ultima la possibilità di avere una storia con Hanamichi Sakuragi, comportasse anche una lunga serie di problemi e scocciature, per cui... Per cui forse era il caso di smetterla di far vagare il cervello senza controllo. C'era il rischio che si soffermasse sulla causa di quella stretta che gli cingeva il petto, sulla gran voglia di piangere, così forte che si sentiva in preda ai capogiri, o su... Che diavolo, la detestava davvero un po' per il suo essere femmina. E detestava un po' lui per essere eterosessuale. Non aveva il minimo senso, era addirittura crudele, ma per fortuna Rukawa era perfettamente in grado di pensare senza far emergere la minima espressione, e per fortuna ancora maggiore nessuno può udire i nostri pensieri più nascosti. Rukawa era certo che in ognuno giacesse un fondo di cattiveria, e si compiaceva di saper nascondere la propria: se qualcuno avesse avuto sentore dei suoi torbidi pensieri, l'avrebbe visto come il perverso sciacallo che in effetti sapeva di essere.

Li vide tornare e cercò dentro di sé un po' di quella felicità altruistica che spesso si attribuisce all'amore, per poter gioire almeno del sorriso felice e incredulo che ornava il bel viso mascolino di Sakuragi. Non ne trovò.  
Udì Miyagi ululare: -Oh porca troia, gran bastardo che non sei altro! Ce l'hai fatta!- e la risatina imbarazzata di Haruko Akagi, ora mano nella mano con Hanamichi Sakuragi, gli perforò le meningi nonostante la caciara improvvisa e rumorosissima degli amici di lui, che non avevano esitato ed erano ora intenti a urlare, esultare, scoppiare petardi e saltare sui tavoli. Quello su cui stava saltando Takamiya si ribaltò con un gran fracasso, e Rukawa colse l'occasione per chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il viso gli si contraesse in un'espressione di disgusto appena accennata, uno sfogo davvero minimo in confronto a tutto ciò che sentiva... Ma pur sempre qualcosa.

D'altronde, si disse, non era il caso di biasimare lei. Lei aveva semplicemente colto l'occasione, come un avversario che scarta un giocatore approfittando del primo varco. E in realtà, Rukawa non aveva mai fatto veramente nulla per sancire il proprio possesso su Sakuragi, non era vero? Non appena lui era tornato dal ritiro della nazionale e l'altro dalla riabilitazione, avevano semplicemente ricominciato a insultarsi e a darsele di santa ragione come se non si fossero mai interrotti, senza ulteriori contatti, comunicazioni o legami. Insomma, Sakuragi non l'aveva mai considerato altro che un avversario su cui stabilire la propria dominanza, e Rukawa non aveva fatto nulla per dargli ad intendere che da parte sua ci potesse essere qualcos'altro.  
Chi è causa del suo mal, pianga se stesso, si disse melanconico. Dal suo angolino in penombra guardò Sakuragi ricevere complimenti, cazzotti amichevoli, pacche sulle spalle e una rassegnata minaccia da parte di Akagi; Haruko parlava con le amiche, probabilmente stava raccontando loro l'accaduto, e aveva in viso un sorrisetto che Rukawa trovò molto sgradevole, pur riconoscendo che si trattava solo di una sua impressione. Odiava anche la faccia di Sendoh, che pure era un bellissimo ragazzo, per lo stesso motivo: era un avversario che l'aveva sconfitto. Si rendeva conto della propria irrazionalità, ma non poteva fare nulla per liberarsene, era parte di lui, di quella crudeltà che nascondeva in se stesso.  
Incrociò per un istante lo sguardo di Haruko, ed ebbe appena il tempo di sperare irrazionalmente che lei non potesse leggergli nel pensiero prima che lei voltasse la faccia, con la testa alta e un lieve moto ondoso di capelli, con l'aria supponente e orgogliosa del lottatore vittorioso. Per un terrificante momento, Rukawa temette che lei, nella sua costante osservazione, si fosse accorta di qualcosa, che avesse colto segnali invisibili e involontari, poi fugò il pensiero dalla propria mente: di certo, gli stava solo lanciando un ultimo sguardo prima di rinunciare definitivamente a lui in favore di un amore che non fosse a senso unico, che non fosse solo una candida fantasia ma un amore tangibile, reale, che l'abbracciasse nei lunghi crepuscoli primaverili e le tenesse la mano e la baciasse con riverenza, che l'amasse con la forza dei fiumi gonfi e pieni per il disgelo e le piogge.  
Oh, ma come faceva male immaginarsi lei al posto che Rukawa avrebbe voluto occupare.  
Si alzò, con discrezione raggiunse la porta del locale in cui stavano festeggiando il compleanno di Sakuragi e uscì senza farsi notare nell'aria ancora frizzante di inizio primavera; c'era sentore di pioggia, le stelle erano coperte dall'alone rossastro dell'inquinamento luminoso e la luna non era altro che una sagoma pallida e pietosa che di quando in quando faceva capolino da dietro il velo fumoso delle nubi d'alta quota che correvano sospinte da un vento violento che al livello del suolo non era ancora percepibile. Il lieve borbottio di un tuono si fece udire in lontananza. Rukawa amava i temporali primaverili, erano come Sakuragi: Impetuosi, improvvisi, implacabili, pulivano a fondo l'atmosfera, precipitando a terra i pollini e le polveri sottili per lasciare l'aria svuotata, nuda, limpida.  
La porta del locale si aprì, lasciando fuoriuscire una ventata calda e viziata, pregna dell'odore di corpi e alcool e cibo dozzinale, e ne uscì lui, che tutto tronfio disse: -Rukawa, stavolta ti ho proprio battuto! Esigo le tue congratulazioni!  
-Congratulazioni.- ribatté Rukawa, con che voce non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.  
-Wow, non sprecarti troppo, mi raccomando, prima che ti si secca la gola!  
-Preferisco dirti che sei stato bravo a stopparmi ieri in allenamento. Lì ero in gara, e una volta tanto sei davvero riuscito a battermi.- Sakuragi rimase spiazzato per qualche istante, poi sembrò riprendersi e sbottò: -Come sarebbe a dire, una volta tanto?! Guarda che fai più punti di me solo perché ti passano più spesso la pal...  
-Faccio più punti di te perché il tuo ruolo non è quello di fare punti, mettitelo in testa una buona volta. Tu. Devi prendere. I rimbalzi.- Sakuragi tacque.  
-In che senso, lì eri in gara?- chiese dopo un po'. Rukawa sospirò.  
-Nel senso che non mi è mai interessata la Akagi. Se anche si fosse mai dichiarata, non mi sarei messo con lei.  
-Ma come?! Haruko è...  
-Risparmiami.- lo frenò Rukawa, alzando stancamente una mano, -Lo ripeti già abbastanza in palestra, grazie. È che non è il mio tipo, tutto qui.- Sakuragi tacque di nuovo, e Rukawa ebbe il tempo di domandarsi come mai fosse lì con lui invece che su un divanetto a sbaciucchiarsi con lei, o a tenerla per mano, o a guardarla negli occhi mentre le decantava il proprio amore. Concluse che con il Gorilla presente non fosse il caso di rischiare.  
E, parlando di Gorilla, il suo vocione aggressivo ne annunciò l'arrivo: -Sakuragi, noi dobbiamo tornare a casa!  
-Oh, certo!- rispose lui, staccandosi dal muro contro il quale si era appoggiato mentre meditava chissà cosa e scaldava senza saperlo il fianco di Rukawa, sensibile alla sua presenza al punto di avvertire come un'aura intorno a lui, un'aura bollente come l'alone di un calorifero acceso alla massima potenza. Haruko fece capolino da dietro la spalla del fratello e sorrise a Sakuragi, ignorando del tutto Rukawa; il suo sforzo era evidente solo agli occhi attenti e invidiosi del taciturno moro, che cercava nel contempo di farsi piccolo piccolo, di appartarsi a sufficienza da... -Ci vediamo lunedì a scuola.- sussurrò Sakuragi, poi si chinò. Haruko invece si mise in punta di piedi e alzò il viso, e di colpo fu troppo tardi per guardare altrove. Le loro labbra si incontrarono a metà strada, sotto lo sguardo attento di Rukawa, un tocco lieve, fugace e quasi casto, riguardoso delle convenzioni sociali e consapevole della presenza del Gorilla, eppure un segno inequivocabile che quella era la realtà, che Hanamichi Sakuragi stava con Haruko Akagi.  
Poi, i due fratelli si avviarono verso casa, e Rukawa rimase nuovamente solo con Sakuragi; odiò la situazione. Una volta tanto si pentì della sua naturale ritrosia e desiderò avere un amico di cui fidarsi ciecamente, qualcuno ben disposto a prestargli un corpo su cui accasciarsi mentre le lacrime lo schiacciavano col loro peso, qualcuno che si prendesse un po' di quell'atroce sofferenza che gli comprimeva il petto e gli chiudeva le tempie in una morsa. Qualcuno che lo consolasse senza giudicarlo,

(sei un codardo, qualcosa avresti potuto fare)  
senza dargli consigli inutili  
(Devi cercare di rimettere in sesto la tua vita)  
senza sminuire il suo dolore  
(Hai solo quindici anni, non è altro che una stupida cotta adolescenziale, passerà)  
Insomma, qualcuno che lo trattasse meglio di come si stesse trattando lui stesso, incapace di distinguere tra crudeltà e disfattismo ed egualmente deluso da se stesso, per quanto una minuscola parte di lui sapesse  
(Sperasse)  
che davvero non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto fare per cambiare le cose.  
(Non c'era, vero? Oh, cielo, qualcuno mi dica che non c'era)

-Kitsune, ti abbiamo perso?- chiese Sakuragi e schioccò le dita davanti al suo naso.  
-Pensavo.  
-A che cosa?  
-Adesso che sai che lei ama te...- Rukawa deglutì. Faceva male, oh quanto faceva male: -Adesso che sai che non sono un tuo rivale... Potremmo cominciare a collaborare sul serio in partita.  
-Collaborare in che senso?  
-Passarci la palla. Giocare insieme per il bene della squadra.- Sakuragi ci pensò su, maledetto lui. Era così bello, con quell'espressione meditabonda, che Rukawa si sentì sul punto di sbottare, di dirgli che non era interessato ad Haruko perché era interessato a lui. Si trattenne, con un erculeo sforzo di volontà.  
-Credo che possiamo provarci.- disse infine Sakuragi, -Che dici, rientriamo?  
-Io... Penso che andrò a casa.  
-Vai a fare la nanna santa? Il tuo sonno di bellezza?  
-Nh.- Sakuragi rise, gli batté una manata un po' violenta sulla spalla e disse: -Rieccoti, avevi già parlato troppo. Allora ci vediamo lunedì a scuola.  
-Nh.- Rukawa gli voltò le spalle e si sollevò il colletto del cappotto per non dare a vedere che era sul punto di crollare miseramente. Sakuragi aveva pronunciato quella stessa frase poco prima, ma il coronamento con un bacio non sarebbe giunto, non per lui.  
-Comunque mi fa piacere vederti felice, questo sì.- mormorò. Non sapeva nemmeno se lui fosse ancora dietro le sue spalle o se fosse già rientrato, se il suo tono di voce fosse udibile e comprensibile oppure no, ma le parole gli uscirono di bocca così com'erano, e mentre si spandevano nell'aria insieme ad un'effimera nuvoletta di fiato caldo Rukawa si rese conto che erano veritiere.  
Certo, se fosse stato in suo potere cambiare lo stato delle cose avrebbe reso lui stesso Sakuragi felice, ma sebbene così non fosse poteva trovare comunque un filo di ristoro nello scintillio sincero dei suoi occhi, nel suo sorriso aperto, nella posa non più così rigida delle spalle. Calciò un ciottolo sul marciapiede, e la sua mente vagò ad un libro letto tempo prima, in cui uno dei protagonisti riteneva un'insperata fortuna trovare un sassolino da calciare in piena città, e il suo viso si dipinse di un sorriso amaro: sarebbe stato splendido essere una persona così semplice ed essenziale da essere in grado di trovare gioia in casualità così insignificanti e poter dimenticare il proprio dolore per qualche isolato, spingendolo con piccoli, precisi colpi del piede. Invece, lui era molto più complesso di così, e anche molto più disfattista: un ciottolo non era altro che un ciottolo, un banale incidente dell'erosione di scisti e graniti, e non bastava neanche lontanamente a sedare la prostrazione della sua anima, il tormento incessante dei pensieri denigratori che giravano nella sua mente come una voce aliena e impietosa, che trasformava ogni trionfo sontuoso in un piccolo, insignificante passo e ogni minimo rallentamento in un fallimento totale e categorico.  
-Grazie, Rukawa.- disse una voce stupita alle sue spalle, e Rukawa si voltò. Sakuragi era lì, con una mano aperta appoggiata alla porta del locale e l'altra sul fianco, sopra ma non dentro alla tasca. Il suo splendido viso si mosse in un sorriso strano, un po' imbarazzato, e la sua gola fremette di un accenno di risata: -Siamo proprio partiti col piede sbagliato, io e te, non è vero?- chiese il rosso.  
-Già.- concordò Rukawa, senza comprendere il motivo della sua affermazione.  
-Ricominciamo? Ciao, io sono Hanamichi Sakuragi e gioco a basket.- tese una mano, e sul pantalone rimase un alone di sudore appena percepibile.  
-Kaede Rukawa. Anch'io gioco a basket.- la sua mano era calda, tranne la punta delle dita, e sorprendentemente morbida.  
-Piacere di conoscerti.- aggiunse Sakuragi.  
-Piacere mio.- rispose Rukawa, poi si voltò per allontanarsi.


	2. April, 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il primo giorno di scuola. Come potrà mai andare?

Arrivando a scuola, Rukawa ricordò a se stesso l'accordo fatto con Sakuragi pochi giorni prima. Si chiese, per qualcosa come la gazilionesima volta, se fosse vero o se fosse una presa in giro; adocchiando la familiare sagoma dell'ampia schiena di Sakuragi, si disse che a titolo di prova avrebbe evitato di investirlo come al solito, ma avrebbe invece rallentato per passargli di fianco ad una velocità che avrebbe consentito loro di salutarsi. I freni, che già da tempo agognavano ad una riparazione, stridettero, mentre Rukawa moderava la velocità e girava di poco il manubrio; Sakuragi si voltò e disse: -Ohi, Rukawa!  
-Ciao.- rispose lui, col cuore in gola. Il sorriso che gli rivolse Sakuragi per poco non lo fece sbandare.  
-Ehi, vedo che mi hai preso sul serio!- esclamò Sakuragi.  
-Io ascolto, quando la gente parla, a differenza di te.  
-Maledettooo!  
-Hana-kun!- chiamò una vocina.  
-Haruko-chan!- rispose Sakuragi, e l'idillio terminò. Il rosso si voltò per salutare la ragazza e la sua attenzione si spostò lontana da Rukawa, che rimase a pedalare piano al suo fianco, sentendosi di troppo ma al tempo stesso incapace di abbandonare quella parvenza di conversazione che avevano appena cominciato ad instaurare, cercando di non odiare troppo Haruko: se davvero era intenzionato a fare lo sforzo di avvicinarsi a Sakuragi per quel poco che gli era consentito, avrebbe dovuto mettere in conto la necessità di non ricoprire di disprezzo la sua fidanzata. Decisamente, quello sarebbe stato un metodo rapido e per niente indolore di mandare tutto a puttane. Inoltre, nel suo cuore ancora covava una vaghissima speranza, che sopravviveva a discapito di ogni logica: forse, approfondendo il rapporto, Sakuragi si sarebbe reso conto di chi fosse un partner migliore tra lui e Haruko. Cercava di tralasciare il piccolo, insignificante dettaglio dell'orientamento sessuale: lui non faceva la minima distinzione, per cui c'era una lontanissima possibilità che anche per Sakuragi potesse essere così. In fondo, molte persone scoprono la propria omosessualità dopo il naufragio di vari tentativi con il sesso opposto: sin da bambini si impara che ai maschi piacciono le femmine e viceversa, per cui non sempre è immediato riconoscere e accettare l'attrazione fisica verso un esponente del proprio stesso sesso. Rukawa non conosceva la famiglia di Sakuragi, ma in un paese come il Giappone era difficile che fossero di mentalità così aperta da parlare apertamente di omosessualità e dichiarare il proprio supporto anche in quell'eventualità: che diamine, era il ventesimo secolo, dopotutto, e certe cose ancora venivano viste con vergogna. Magari, i ripetuti fallimenti di Sakuragi con le ragazze stavano proprio a dimostrare che lui proprio non aveva l'attitudine a stare con una femmina, e Haruko era solo l'eccezione che confermava la regola, complice la sua innocenza giovanile che l'aveva portata ad innamorarsi di uno che le moriva dietro per semplice istinto da crocerossina e la mancanza di altri spasimanti.

Forse.

Magari.

Le probabilità di successo erano così scarse da essere paragonabili all'ipotesi di essere aggrediti da una mucca in spiaggia, ma ehi! Di cose strane se ne sentono, e se Rukawa poteva credere all'uomo colpito per sette volte da un fulmine, riteneva di poter fare un piccolo sforzo e credere anche a quello.  
-Pianeta Terra chiama Rukawa, pianeta Terra chiama Rukawa!- urlò Sakuragi, -Rukawa, sei tra noi?  
-Pensavo.- rispose lui.  
-Di prima mattina?! Cazzo, che voglia!- suo malgrado, Rukawa sentì l'angolo delle proprie labbra che fremeva, e sperò di essere riuscito a mantenere la solita faccia di pietra. La reazione di Haruko, che inciampò su un sasso inesistente e parve dimenticarsi come si respira per un paio di secondi, lo convinse del contrario. E infatti, Sakuragi sbraitò: -Oh porca l'oca! TU HAI SORRISO!  
-Sì, può darsi,- rispose Rukawa recuperando un minimo di compostezza, -Notizia flash: ho dei muscoli in faccia.  
-E che ne so io, non te li ho mai visti usare!- Haruko emise un pigolio, e i due ragazzi si voltarono verso di lei.  
-Haruko-chan?- la interpellò Sakuragi, preoccupato. Haruko deglutì più volte, poi chiese: -Ma voi, da... Da quando siete...  
-Amici?- la interruppe Sakuragi, e lei annuì. -Da sabato scorso. Abbiamo fatto quattro chiacchiere, dopo che sei andata via, e abbiamo capito di aver iniziato col piede sbagliato. Stiamo rifacendo tutto da capo. Proprio come mi hai sempre detto tu di fare!- Sakuragi gongolò.  
-Ah. Bene!- commentò Haruko in tono strano, e Rukawa si chiese se fosse sincera. Aveva l'aria di qualcuno che ha ottenuto esattamente ciò che voleva, solo per scoprire che la nuova realtà continua a fare schifo, solo in modo diverso e con la delusione aggiuntiva di aver desiderato a lungo quella che si è rivelata una colossale ciofeca.  
-Comunque quei freni hanno bisogno di una controllata.- aggiunse Sakuragi, apparentemente ignaro del turbamento di Haruko, -Almeno se hai intenzione di non morire a breve.  
-Sì, quando avrò voglia la porterò a riparare.- rispose Rukawa.  
-Scusa?! La porti al negozio per due freni?! Senti, te li cambio io, va bene?- Rukawa lo guardò storto. Sakuragi roteò gli occhi e aggiunse: -Nessun sabotaggio, lo giuro.  
-Nh...  
-Sabato pomeriggio sei libero?  
-Sabato pomeriggio io non ci sono.- si intromise Haruko.  
-Sabato pomeriggio per me va bene.- rispose Rukawa. Sakuragi annuì, poi si rivolse ad Haruko: -Ho detto apposta sabato pomeriggio. È un lavoro semplice ma un po' noioso, non vorrei che poi ti annoi. Poi la sera sarò tutto tuo!- un'esplosione di cuoricini immaginari disgustò Rukawa, che riuscì però a mantenersi stoico: era abituato a camuffare simili sentimenti. Per fortuna, la prima campanella suonò, troncando il discorso e il movimento involontario di Sakuragi che si chinava verso Haruko come per baciarla. Rukawa salutò con un cenno del capo, sbatté la bicicletta nell'apposita rastrelliera senza nemmeno curarsi di legarla e si diresse verso la bacheca per controllare l'assegnazione delle classi; il suo malumore si impennò su una curva crescente nel notare che per quell'anno sarebbe stato in classe con Haruko Akagi. Tuttavia, il nome di Sakuragi figurava in un'altra classe, per cui almeno non avrebbe dovuto sopportare effusioni proprio per tutti i cambi dell'ora: avrebbe dovuto stringere i denti solo agli intervalli per la merenda e per il pranzo, negli altri momenti sarebbe stato troppo rischioso uscire dalla classe; Haruko non avrebbe mai permesso a Sakuragi di rischiare una punizione solo per andare a salutarla. In palestra, naturalmente, non sarebbe certo stato tutto rose e fiori: ricordando che Haruko era la seconda manager della squadra e che sarebbe stata in mezzo alle palle tutti i giorni, il cuore di Rukawa sprofondò ulteriormente, anche se riuscì a non darlo a vedere. Si diresse in classe strascicando i piedi e ignorando i soliti gridolini di esultanza delle fan e scelse un banco a caso in ultima fila; si era appena lasciato cadere di peso sulla sedia, quando una voce lo richiamò: -Ehi, Rukawa, mi raccomando tratta bene la mia Haruko-chan!- Rukawa alzò una mano stancamente per far intendere che aveva capito e lasciò cadere la testa sul banco, risparmiandosi la vista di Sakuragi che si scambiava un fugace bacio con Haruko prima del suono della seconda campanella.

-No!- esclamò Miyagi, con una tragicomica espressione da gorilla nano affetto da stitichezza cronica, -No, te lo scordi!  
-Cosa?- chiese Sakuragi, indietreggiando di colpo e scostandosi da Haruko per evitare la mano che si agitava per ghermirgli la canottiera.  
-Non tollererò effusioni nella mia palestra!  
-Ryota, calmati...- tentò Ayako, ma fu ignorata. Rukawa aggrottò la fronte: sembrava che la ragazza avesse pianto. Guardò di sottecchi Miyagi e, a meno di non dover prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi che avesse un principio di congiuntivite, anche lui doveva aver pianto di recente. La sua ipotesi collimava col silenzio di tomba che l'aveva accolto quando era entrato in palestra, una decina di minuti prima.  
-Staccati da lei e vedi di metterti a correre insieme a tutti gli altri!- ululò Miyagi.  
-Ma Ryo-chan...- protestò Sakuragi.  
-Ryo-chan un CAZZO!- ribatté Miyagi, puntandogli contro un dito tremante; e sì, aveva gli occhi lucidi. Sakuragi alzò le mani come se si trovasse di fronte la bocca di una pistola. -Ok...- mormorò lentamente, come un negoziatore sulle spine che tratta con un rapinatore di banche. Indietreggiò pian piano e Rukawa fece in modo di trovarsi tra i piedi. La schiena muscolosa di Sakuragi urtò contro il suo bicipite, ma non chiese scusa. -Sempre in mezzo alle palle.- lo accusò Rukawa.  
-Senti chi parla!- ribatté lui alzando la voce, -Se non te ne sei accorto, non stavo guardando, non ho gli occhi dietro la testa!  
-Nh.  
-Rrrukawaaa!  
-E BASTA!- i due si bloccarono, stupiti. L'urlo di Miyagi aveva fatto vibrare i vetri delle finestre. Si voltarono, e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia con un playmaker piccolo ma molto, molto minaccioso. Lentamente, mollarono la presa l'uno sull'altro e Sakuragi disse: -Miyagi, ma che hai?  
-Non ti riguarda. Tu vedi solo di non fare casino. Non sono un gorilla ignorante come Akagi, io se mi rompi le scatole ti sbatto fuori direttamente, invece di giocare a chi è il bullo più grosso. Risparmio i pugni a te e la fatica a me.  
-Capitano.- disse Rukawa, -Lo facciamo per scherzare.  
-Sarà, ma disturbate gli allenamenti. Dimenticatevi Akagi, da oggi le cose saranno molto diverse qui dentro. Vedete di scherzare da un'altra parte, se proprio dovete- Miyagi si allontanò, infilandosi la maglia nei calzoncini, e Ayako fischiò l'inizio della corsa. Dubbioso, Sakuragi chiese: -Ma che ha?  
-Mi sembra che ce l'abbia con Akagi.- rispose Rukawa, bisbigliando. La vicinanza di Sakuragi, la sua pelle che si scaldava per l'esercizio fisico e l'aura di testosterone che emanava lo stordivano un po', al punto che ci teneva a fare bella figura e a instaurare un discorso in modo da avere la possibilità di parlare con lui un po' più a lungo. Un po' da cretino, certo, ma tutti gli innamorati sono cretini, è una legge universale.  
Haruko sillabò qualcosa da bordo campo, approfittando del fatto che Ayako le stava dando la schiena; mosse la bocca lentamente per farsi capire nonostante la mancanza di audio e Sakuragi strizzò gli occhi per cercare di leggere il labiale, invano. Rukawa invece, abituato a passare le giornate in silenzio osservando gli altri, capì al volo quel che la ragazza stava cercando di comunicare. Dalla sua bocca scaturì uno spontaneo: -Oh.- e nel breve istante in cui ebbe un contatto visivo con Haruko la vide arrossire. Si arrabbiò un po': non era giusto nei confronti di Sakuragi comportarsi ancora in quel modo con Rukawa.  
-Oh cosa?- chiese Sakuragi, -Io non ho capito una ceppa.  
-Haruko ha detto che suo fratello si è messo con Ayako.  
-Che gran bastardo.- sbottò Sakuragi spontaneamente, prendendo le parti dell'amico con il cuore spezzato. Rukawa soffocò una smorfia e disse: -Non puoi evitare di amare una persona. Almeno ha aspettato di non essere più allo Shohoku, Miyagi non sarà costretto a vederli insieme tutti i giorni.- Sakuragi tacque, poi dopo un po' commentò: -Vero anche questo.- l'allenamento fu stranamente tranquillo. Sakuragi sembrava aver concluso che non era il caso di fare il ribelle, e Rukawa evitò di provocarlo, anche se con rammarico; quando Miyagi ordinò di mettere a posto i palloni, si accostò al rosso e chiese: -Tutto bene?  
-Mi dispiace per Miyagi. Onestamente, mi si spezza il cuore.- Sakuragi alzò gli occhi in quelli di Rukawa, che sussultò appena per il suo sguardo insolitamente serio e pregno di sentimento, e proseguì: -Dev'essere atroce sapere che la persona che ami sta con un altro.  
-Già.- concordò Rukawa senza sbilanciarsi, ma sentendosi di colpo un po' sperduto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo sapeva, che lo stava provando sulla sua pelle, e una parte atrocemente vigliacca di lui ebbe la tentazione di confessare tutto e pregarlo, supplicarlo, di lasciare Haruko e mettersi con lui. Non disse nulla, tuttavia. Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile, e per di più la sola idea di comportarsi così era degradante: si sarebbe odiato per il resto della sua vita, anche nella remota ipotesi che Sakuragi cedesse alle sue suppliche. Ma ecco che tornava quel subissante bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, sfogarsi, condividere il proprio dolore; era anche disposto ad ascoltare i problemi di un'altra persona, se quello fosse stato il prezzo da pagare per avere un amico.  
-Cerchiamo di stargli vicino e di saltarci al collo il meno possibile, ok?- propose Sakuragi, con uno sguardo serio che faceva fremere Rukawa, -Non diamogli un problema in più, sarà già a pezzi per conto suo. Davvero mi fa male solo immaginarmi nella sua situazione.  
-Va bene.- Sakuragi sorrise e scherzò: -Ohi, Rukawa, ma quanto siamo umani quest'oggi!  
-Sono sempre umano,- ribatté Rukawa senza potersi trattenere, -È solo che tu non ti sei mai preso il disturbo di prendermi in considerazione.- e, gettato l'ultimo pallone nella gabbia, si allontanò diretto agli spogliatoi.

Si tuffò sotto ad una doccia libera senza guardare in faccia nessuno, improvvisamente schiacciato dal peso del proprio sentimento e desideroso soltanto di lasciarsi scorrere l'acqua in faccia, giusto in caso qualche lacrima traditrice avesse deciso di sgorgare dai suoi dotti lacrimali. Si rimproverò mentalmente: doveva imparare a mantenere il controllo, altrimenti la vicinanza di Sakuragi l'avrebbe presto fatto soccombere. Pareva non essere del tutto in controllo della propria voce e delle proprie azioni, in sua presenza, e se non si fosse dato una regolata avrebbe finito per dichiarargli imperituro amore di lì a un mese o anche meno. La qual cosa, ovviamente, rientrava nelle attività meno auspicabili insieme a farsi cavare un dente senza anestesia o spaccarsi un braccio il giorno prima di una partita importante; anzi, si disse Rukawa, dichiararsi prima di rendersene conto schizzava direttamente in cima alla top three delle disgrazie.

Chiuse la doccia non appena adocchiò Sakuragi piazzarsi sotto al getto di quella di fianco, per evitare ogni tentativo di conversazione, si legò un telo da bagno intorno ai fianchi e tornò nell'area riservata al cambio degli abiti, dove recuperò la divisa e della biancheria pulita; Miyagi gli si avvicinò e gli chiese scusa per averlo trattato male. Rukawa, memore della promessa fatta a Sakuragi, gli batté una mano sulla spalla e disse: -Nessun problema, si capisce che hai i fatti tuoi per la testa. Promettiamo di fare i bravi.- non udì la risposta colma di gratitudine di Miyagi, troppo concentrato a chiedersi come quel “noi” riferito a lui e Sakuragi potesse fargli tanto male e al contempo suonare così bello, come un valzer di Chopin suonato al chiaro di luna in una calda notte estiva, quando le zanzare sono impegnate altrove e resta solo il frinire delle cicale e il vento che bisbiglia i suoi segreti tra le foglie.  
Dieci minuti più tardi, mentre era chinato ad allacciarsi le scarpe, avvertì una lievissima carezza sulla schiena, ma non fece in tempo a voltarsi che il misterioso accarezzatore era scomparso. Restava solo Sakuragi, con la testa infilata nell'armadietto, tutto intento a fischiettare la canzoncina del Tensai, ma Rukawa etichettò come troppo ottimistica l'ipotesi che fosse stato lui.

La sera, rientrato a casa dagli allenamenti, si dedicò ad un attento bilancio della giornata.  
I contro erano che evidentemente la storia tra Sakuragi e Haruko sembrava voler durare più di tre giorni, e che lei era in classe con Rukawa, costantemente sotto ai suoi occhi a ricordargli ciò che lei aveva e lui no. Quella mattina, Rukawa non era nemmeno riuscito a dormire: lei era seduta nel banco davanti al suo, e la sua sagoma, la sua voce e il suo delicato profumo ai fiori erano un costante promemoria di quanto ampio fosse il divario tra di loro.  
I pro erano due.  
In primo luogo, ovviamente, la prospettiva di passare un pomeriggio con Sakuragi era favolosa: i genitori di Rukawa avrebbero lavorato fino alle sette ed entrambi i suoi fratelli avevano in programma di uscire, e se da un lato aspettarsi qualcosa significava davvero sperare in un miracolo, dall'altro sarebbero stati soli e avrebbero avuto modo di conoscersi l'un l'altro.  
Il secondo lato positivo era che Miyagi aveva severamente vietato qualsiasi tipo di effusione: questo significava che gli allenamenti si sarebbero svolti nella dovuta serenità. E il motivo per cui era stato istituito questo divieto aveva portato Sakuragi a mostrare un lato di sé più profondo e meno plateale; inoltre, non si era esposto di fronte ai soli amici di sempre, come aveva fatto fino ad allora, relegando inconsapevolmente Rukawa ad un ruolo di voyeur, ma l'aveva fatto proprio con lui, in un contesto di relativa privacy: significava che davvero intendeva approfondire il loro rapporto, anche se la direzione in cui intendeva portarlo era diversa e molto meno carnale di quella che Rukawa avrebbe preferito.  
Oltretutto, più ci pensava e più Sakuragi sembrava essere l'unico che avrebbe potuto allungare la mano e accarezzargli la schiena: un gesto innocente, privo di malizia, e forse proprio per questo di fondamentale importanza.  
Sì, pensò Rukawa, tutto sommato era stata una buona giornata.


	3. April, 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fatidico sabato della riparazione bicicletta è finalmente arrivato!  
> Lo stress della situazione porterà Rukawa ad aprire bocca e, si sa, non è molto esperto...

-Dede, ti ha punto un'ape?  
-Hai un peperoncino nel culo?  
-Fanculo a tutti e due.- ringhiò Rukawa rivolto a sua sorella Kaori e a suo fratello Ken, entrambi intenti a guardarlo ridacchiando dal tavolino del salotto. Era sabato, era l'una e venticinque e in sessantacinque minuti sarebbe arrivato Sakuragi... Sessantaquattro, ora.  
-Se a voi piace vivere in un letamaio non è colpa mia- grugnì, dando un'esagerata spruzzata di detergente alla superficie di un mobiletto.  
-Posso farti una foto vestito così?- chiese Kaori con un sorriso birichino.  
-Provaci, se vuoi morire giovane.- Rukawa arrossì, conscio di quanto doveva essere ridicolo con una bandana rosa sui capelli e il grembiule giallo della madre addosso, e aumentò la velocità con cui stava passando lo straccio sul mobile TV. Il televisore si accese di colpo e Whitney Houston trillò: -Aaand III will aaalwaaayyys looove youuuuuuu!  
-Porca troia!- sbottò Rukawa, facendo un salto di mezzo metro. Ken si fece roteare il telecomando in mano e ghignò sotto a quel patetico tentativo di baffi che si stava facendo crescere.  
Il flash di una macchina fotografica impressionò il salotto: -KAORI!!!  
-Ma cosa dovete fare esattamente tu e il tuo amico?- chiese lei, staccando la linguetta della Polaroid e cominciando ad agitarla. Rukawa emise un verso, cercando di reprimere il ricordo del sogno bollente della notte prima, che comprendeva lui, Sakuragi, il pavimento del garage e una chiave a tubo usata in maniera davvero, davvero creativa.  
-Te l'ho detto, mi sistema i freni della bici.  
-In salotto?  
-Nh?  
-In salotto, ti deve sistemare i freni?- Rukawa tacque qualche istante, poi chiese: -Ma ti droghi?  
-Sei tu quello che sta pulendo il salotto da cima a fondo, non io.  
-Tu non dovevi uscire?!- sbottò Rukawa. Ken ridacchiò.  
-Alle due e mezza passa Harumi, ci prepariamo e usciamo. Penso che passeremo dal garage, sono curiosa di vedere questo tuo amico... Dev'essere proprio carino, se ti stai sbattendo così tanto.  
-Se lo vuole sbattere, è per questo che si sbatte.- infierì Ken. Rukawa lanciò lo straccio alla sorella e il flacone di detergente al fratello, riuscendo a mancarli entrambi. Si tolse il grembiule giallo e lo gettò a terra, mugugnando qualcosa a proposito della scomodità di lanciare oggetti non sferici.  
-Piantatela, tutti e due!- sbottò Rukawa. Come lo facevano incazzare i suoi fratelli non lo faceva incazzare nessuno, neanche Sakuragi quando era particolarmente rompiscatole. Ken si grattò il mento e disse: -Però non sta negando, mhhh... Sarai mica finocchio per davvero, eh Dede?- cadde il silenzio. Ken e Kaori avevano spesso ventilato la possibilità, ma sempre in tono vago e scherzoso: la domanda non era mai stata posta direttamente e ora che era successo Rukawa era così terrorizzato da non ricordarsi mezza parola del discorso serio e dignitoso che si era preparato in vista di una simile eventualità.  
-Oh, porca merda.- soffiò Ken, di colpo tornato serio.  
-Dede...- tentò Kaori, ma Rukawa la interruppe: -Beh, il problema non sussiste, lui ha la ragazza.- sentendosi pericolosamente sull'orlo delle lacrime, uscì dal salotto e andò a rinchiudersi in camera propria. Si sedette sul letto, col cuore in gola, a torturarsi mentalmente.  
Con quell'ultima frase aveva contemporaneamente fatto coming out e si era reso ridicolo: aveva dichiarato di avere una cotta, ma secondo il sempre valido principio del "go big or go home" aveva anche implicitamente lasciato intendere di essere così innamorato da non prendere nemmeno in considerazione l'idea che la cotta passasse. Come se non ci fosse nessun altro al mondo a parte Sakuragi, o almeno così l'avrebbero intesa se non entrambi i suoi fratelli, almeno Kaori. Ma non era così, si ripeté Rukawa con una punta di disperazione: sapeva benissimo che Sakuragi non era l'unico ragazzo al mondo, e neanche il più carino o il più simpatico. C'era Mitsui, per esempio, che era un bel tocco di manzo, aveva un culo davvero splendido e faceva uso di un sarcasmo crudele e divertente che a Rukawa piaceva molto. Il fatto che fosse ormai all'università era secondario, anzi: forse, per la scarsa attitudine di Rukawa alla conversazione una relazione a distanza poteva essere l'ideale (la sua mente cercò di ricordargli che si era appena volutamente impegnato a passare un intero pomeriggio con l'essere più logorroico di Kanagawa, ma lui la ignorò). E poi sì, aveva la dentiera, ma il dentista aveva fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, e magari col tempo si sarebbe fatto impiantare dei nuovi incisivi permanenti. Forse. In effetti, Rukawa non sapeva se fosse possibile, insomma, come si fa? Si avvitano i denti nella gengiva? Sembrava un'operazione da film horror. Beh, comunque anche con la dentiera era ben sopra la media.  
Oppure Sendoh: bello come un dio nonostante quei cavolo di capelli scolpiti col cemento armato, e pure simpatico. Sembrava prendere la vita con leggerezza, e al tempo stesso non era un frescone: non si lasciava scivolare addosso le cose, semplicemente le prendeva con una calma che Rukawa gli invidiava. Dava l'idea di essere non già una persona che ha tutto sotto controllo, cosa impossibile per un adolescente, ma pareva quantomeno essere dotato dell'inclinazione mentale adatta a prendere tempo e poi ragionare sulle cose a mente fredda. Ne era una prova il periodo in cui aveva fatto il desaparecido, quando era appena stato eletto capitano e non si sentiva all'altezza: a metà ottobre si era deciso a tornare (aveva fatto "pace col cervello", per dirla con Sakuragi) e grazie alla sua guida intelligente il Ryonan aveva asfaltato malamente lo Shohoku. A Rukawa bruciava ancora un bel po'.  
Ma perché ora stava pensando a Sendoh? Ah sì, vero, perché Sakuragi non era l'unico essere scopabile sulla faccia della terra. A Rukawa sarebbe presto passata, lo sapeva benissimo, come sapeva che stava mentendo a se stesso e che erano tutte stronzate.  
E anche Kaori lo sapeva: ciò significava che la vita di Rukawa stava per diventare un inferno.  
Sospirò.  
La sua mente si risintonizzò, malvagia, sul punto più rilevante della questione: accantonando per un attimo l'orgoglio, ricordò di aver appena fatto coming out in famiglia, in un paese tutto meno che tollerante: per quanto il Giappone fosse, secondo l'opinione del resto del mondo, la patria delle peggiori perversioni, queste rimanevano relegate alla fantasia, oppure venivano accuratamente celate da uno spesso velo di vergogna. Era stato come aspettare apposta che il semaforo diventasse rosso per buttarsi in mezzo alla strada durante l'ora di punta.  
Immaginò i genitori che rientravano in anticipo dal lavoro per fargli un discorsetto.  
Immaginò Ken, negli anni a venire, che cercava di non restare mai solo con lui.  
Immaginò Kaori che cercava di fargli cambiar sponda organizzandogli uscite con le sue amiche.  
Immaginò la voce che si diffondeva allo Shohoku, la famiglia coperta di vergogna costretta a lasciare la prefettura, forse il paese.  
Immaginò... Kaori entrò nella stanza senza preoccuparsi di bussare. -Dede.  
-Nh.

-Ti stai facendo un sacco di seghe mentali. Piantala.- tacque, per dare a Rukawa la possibilità di ribattere, ma lui non fiatò e lei proseguì: -Senti, sono anni che lo sospettiamo. Non è un problema, davvero. L'importante è che tu sia felice.  
-Non lo sono. Lui ha la ragazza.  
-Anche Tetsuya aveva una ragazza, al liceo.- disse dolcemente Kaori; Rukawa la squadrò senza capire: non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse questo Tetsuya.  
-Un mio amico all'università.- spiegò Kaori, -Lui e il suo fidanzato Hisanobu escono spesso insieme a me e ai miei amici.- Rukawa continuò a tacere.  
-Senti.- aggiunse Kaori, posando una mano sul ginocchio del fratello, -Per riassumere. Non siamo stupiti, non è un problema, speriamo tutti e due che questo tuo amico nasconda un lato queer e capisca di amarti. E se non sei pronto a dirlo a mamma e papà, manterremo il segreto fin quando vorrai, se desideri ce lo porteremo anche nella tomba.  
-Non vi faccio schifo?- chiese Rukawa dopo una lunga pausa.  
-Certo che ci fai schifo, mangi il burro di noccioline con le cipolle!- Kaori rise, e Rukawa si concesse di rilassarsi un po': -Se sapessi che delizia.- disse.  
-Preferisco evitare e continuare ad emarginarti per i tuoi gusti gastronomici, grazie. Razza di schifoso depravato alimentare.- il suo sguardo di finto disgusto commosse Rukawa, che le concesse un abbraccio fuori stagione: lei accettò con garbo e ricambiò la stretta, senza nemmeno prenderlo in giro per la dimostrazione di affetto in un giorno in cui non cadeva nessun tipo di celebrazione.  
Senza aggiungere un'altra parola, Kaori si sciolse dall'abbraccio; aveva gli occhi un po' lucidi. Evidentemente, in quell'abbraccio avevano concentrato tutto l'affetto che non si erano mai saputi dimostrare, costretti da fredde regole sociali e intrappolati nel rapporto dispettoso e di finto disprezzo reciproco tipico dei fratelli di sesso opposto; gli strinse brevemente una spalla, si alzò e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Rukawa a pensare alla conversazione appena avuta.  
Si sentiva come se un peso gli fosse stato tolto dal petto, e per qualche motivo la consapevolezza di essere accettato dai fratelli gli dava l'impressione che avrebbe potuto vivere il suo amore a senso unico con più serenità: forse era l'idea che avrebbe potuto sfogarsi con qualcuno invece di doversi tenere tutto dentro, anche se sapeva che la possibilità di gettarsi in lacrime tra le braccia di Kaori o di Ken era decisamente remota, per non dire sostanzialmente impossibile.  
La differenza tra stare solo ed essere solo era quella che passava tra scalare una parete di venti metri con o senza corda di sicurezza: anche se era una salita facile, il conforto che se in caso di caduta non si sarebbe schiantato a terra faceva sembrare il tutto meno difficoltoso.  
Rukawa andò in bagno, orinò e si lavò le mani; lo specchio gli restituì l'immagine del suo stesso viso, ma diverso dal solito. Mantenendo inviata la propria espressione, Rukawa si analizzò: un lievissimo sorriso gli incurvava le labbra e le guance erano appena appena tinte di rosa. Gli pareva un riflesso talmente sano che non volle nemmeno darsi dell'idiota per sorridere e arrossire alla semplice prospettiva di passare un pomeriggio con Sakuragi, anzi si concesse di sorridere appena un po' di più, rimpiangendo per la prima volta nella vita di abitare in un paese che non contemplava il vezzo di scambiarsi baci sulle guance a mo' di saluto, come invece succedeva nel paese d'origine della sua nonna materna, l'Italia.  
Sì ripeté che non era nulla di speciale, che si trattava solo di un pomeriggio con un amico e non della prima reale prova di coesistenza col ragazzo che amava. L'intero discorso suonò un po' piatto e insipido, tranne la parte finale: ci rifletté un istante, poi decise che era inutile negare a se stesso la forza dei propri sentimenti. Si disse distrattamente che il tempo avrebbe rivelato se si trattava solo di una violenta cotta adolescenziale che sarebbe passata o di qualcosa di più; con quell'atteggiamento Made in Sendoh sarebbe uscito indenne dalla faccenda, ne era certo. O quasi.  
Il campanello suonò, e Rukawa uscì dal bagno imponendosi un passo calmo e lento. Kaori e Ken gli lanciarono un'occhiata dal divano, e Ken commentò: -Oh, cielo, sembra quasi vivo!  
-Fottiti, Ken!- reprimendo un mezzo sorriso idiota, Rukawa aprì la porta sul viso allegro e imbarazzato di Sakuragi.

-Ciao.- salutò Sakuragi, alzando una mano con braccio un po' rigido.  
-Ciao. Entra.- rispose Rukawa, e Sakuragi ghignò: -Uh, che onore, entro nella tana della volpe!  
-Toh, hai sparato la tua cazzata, che strano.  
-Kitsuneee!  
-Ehilà, Dede!- salutò una voce squillante da dietro le spalle di Sakuragi, e l'amica di Kaori, Harumi, spuntò da dietro la sua ampia figura. Il viso di Sakuragi si contrasse in un'espressione preoccupante.  
-Kaori-chan è già pronta? Posso entrare? Mi presenti il tuo amico gnocco?  
-È un po' giovane per te.- rispose Rukawa, -Fai come se fossi a casa tua.- si spostò e prese Sakuragi per un braccio per liberare un po' di spazio sull'uscio e far passare Harumi. Lei si bloccò sulla soglia e tese una mano verso Sakuragi, sbattendo le ciglia: -Ciao, io sono Harumi Ogawa, e tu?  
-Io no...- rispose Sakuragi, imbarazzato, poi scosse il capo e si riprese: -Voglio dire, io sono Hanamichi Sakuragi, piacere di conoscerti!  
-Harumi, ti levi dal cazzo?- ringhiò Rukawa, prendendo la ragazza e tirandola dentro casa, -Vai a cercare Kaori, vai.  
-Tu mi hai detto di fare come se fosse casa mia, a casa mia mi piace sapere il nome delle persone che entrano!- un soffio caldo sulla guancia e l'inebriante profumo della pelle di Sakuragi bloccarono gli istinti bellicosi di Rukawa, che si sentì dire: -Non si picchiano le femmine, stai calmo.- obbedì solo perché la sua vicinanza l'aveva momentaneamente stordito. Harumi ridacchiò, salutò con uno sfarfallio di dita e sparì dentro casa chiamando a gran voce il nome di Kaori.  
-La bici è in garage, passiamo da fuori.- riuscì ad articolare Rukawa, e Sakuragi annuì. Dolorosamente consapevole dello sguardo del rosso che lo seguiva, Rukawa si chinò ad alzare la saracinesca del garage, e Sakuragi ridacchiò.  
-Che c'è?- chiese Rukawa rialzandosi.  
-Se fossi una delle tue fan, avrei bisogno di un defibrillatore! Mi hai dato una prospettiva del tuo culo che non ti dico!- Rukawa arrossì, e Sakuragi gli piazzò un braccio attorno alle spalle, ridendo.  
-Avanti, mi mostri il paziente!- disse. Rukawa indicò la sua bistrattata bicicletta e Sakuragi si avvicinò ad essa; si tolse e appoggiò uno zainetto da cui estrasse degli attrezzi. -Guarda bene, Rukawa, così impari anche tu.- Sakuragi svitò la ruota, la tolse dal suo alloggiamento e cominciò a svitare i bulloni che stringevano i freni. Rukawa si avvicinò con cautela e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, allungando il collo per vedere meglio. Sakuragi prese dallo zaino una scatoletta da cui estrasse una coppia di freni nuovi di zecca, che agganciò al cavo metallico che li collegava al manubrio. -Fuori uno, avanti il due!- esclamò.  
-Che? Già fatto?- chiese Rukawa, stupito.  
-Sì, te l'ho detto che era una cazzata!  
-Quel figlio di puttana me lo fa pagare tremila yen!- si arrabbiò Rukawa, e Sakuragi gli piazzò in mano la brugola. -Dai, prova tu. E sappi che pretendo un ringraziamento per averti liberato da questa schiavitù.- Rukawa si avvicinò al freno e andò in palla. Non aveva mai usato una brugola in vita sua, e un attimo prima si era distratto guardando i muscoli delle mani di Sakuragi invece delle sue azioni. Si sentì un idiota.  
Per sua fortuna, l'altro idiota sembrava davvero intenzionato a creare un legame; con un sospiro da presa in giro, gli corresse la presa sulla brugola spedendogli al contempo un gran brivido lungo la spina dorsale e disse: -Infilala nel buco.  
-Bella scelta di parole.- commentò Rukawa. Sakuragi rise: -Beh, non dirmi che non l'hai mai fatto?  
-Fatto cosa? Smontare un freno?  
-Quello è chiaro che non l'hai mai fatto. Parlo di sesso!  
-Mai.- Sakuragi trasecolò: -Prego? Con tutte le smutandate che ti sbavano addosso, tu non te ne sei fatta neanche una?  
-Non sono il mio tipo.- Rukawa rimase volutamente sul vago.  
-E qual è il tuo tipo?- infierì Sakuragi, riprendendosi dallo shock. Chiuse la mano su quella di Rukawa che stringeva la brugola e guidò i suoi movimenti. Stordito dal contatto fisico, Rukawa per poco non rispose "Alto, capelli rossi, figo e sbruffone, gioca da pivot", ma riuscì a spremersi un: -Quando lo scopro te lo dico.  
-Sarai mica gay?- Rukawa trasalì e riuscì a graffiarsi la mano con il filo metallico. Sakuragi, rapido, recuperò un fazzoletto dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e glielo premette sulla ferita. Rukawa lo lasciò fare, nel panico: la sua reazione era una risposta più che eloquente, e temeva che Sakuragi sarebbe scappato. Invece, l'altro si limitava a premere il fazzoletto sulla ferita, in silenzio, scostandolo ogni tanto per vedere se il sangue aveva smesso di uscire. Quando finalmente, dopo almeno sei anni di tortura, l'emorragia si arrestò, Sakuragi alzò gli occhi in quelli di Rukawa e disse: -Non volevo. Era una domanda così, non pensavo che... Comunque tranquillo, non lo dico in giro.  
-Non... Non ti...  
-Rukawa, non è che sei pedofilo, ti piace il cazzo, amen, buono a sapersi, non cercherò di farti fare un'uscita a quattro con un'amica di Haruko.- Rukawa gli gettò le braccia al collo e Sakuragi, dopo una breve esitazione, lo strinse appena e poi si sciolse dall'abbraccio. -Dai, finiamo qui. Hai programmi per il resto del pomeriggio?- chiese il rosso, con le guance appena appena rosate. Rukawa era di nuovo in ansia: aveva lasciato fare all'istinto, che quando Sakuragi era in sua presenza era un impulso predominante, e ora temeva che lui sospettasse qualcosa. Oltretutto, per passare alla sua domanda, credeva che ci avrebbero messo una vita con i freni, quindi non aveva fatto progetti. Improvvisò: -Ho un nuovo videogame. Resident Evil, ne hai mai...  
-CAZZO, VERAMENTE?!- sbraitò Sakuragi, con gli occhi sgranati.  
-Ti va di giocarci?  
-CAZZO SÌ!  
-Abbassa la voce, ti sentono fino in Australia.  
-Cazzo, sì.- sussurrò Sakuragi, poi rimise a posto le ruote. Controllò che la pressione dei freni non fosse eccessiva, poi disse: -Adesso il tocco finale! Rukawa, una pompa, per favore.  
-Sono onorato, ma mi fa male il collo.- rispose Rukawa, fingendo di fraintendere, -Ti consiglio comunque di essere un po' meno diretto, con Haruko.- Sakuragi lo fissò senza capire, poi gli si accese la proverbiale lampadina in fronte e scoppiò a ridere, un violento rossore che gli tingeva le guance. Rukawa gli passò la pompa, con un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra, e Sakuragi gonfiò le gomme, ancora ridacchiando.  
-Bene. Resident Evil?- chiese, con gli occhi che brillavano. Rukawa rispose: -Di sopra, ho la consolle in camera.  
-Mi puoi indicare il bagno, così lavo le mani?- Rukawa accennò a Sakuragi di seguirlo e gli mostrò la porta del bagno, informandolo che sul lavandino c'era un asciugamano pulito. Ken sbucò dalla propria stanza e gli lanciò uno sguardo allusivo. Rukawa rispose alla muta domanda: -Giochiamo a Resident Evil.  
-Ah, te lo porti già in camera da letto, eh? Perverso.- Sakuragi uscì dal bagno in tempo per sentire l'ultima frase e Rukawa gelò. Ken mantenne l'espressione da presa in giro, ma nei suoi occhi si leggeva un fondo di preoccupazione. Sakuragi si esibì nel suo migliore sorriso allusivo e disse: -Che ci vuoi fare, sono irresistibile.- Ken ghignò. Ostentando sicurezza, ribatté: -In effetti se non fossi etero un pensiero ce lo farei.  
-E faresti bene!- Sakuragi lo aggirò e batté una mano sulla schiena di Rukawa: -Andiamo, Kitsune, il Genio dei Videogames ti insegnerà come si gioca!


	4. April, 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamichi, una volta al mese, scrive una paginetta o due di diario, immaginando di raccontare al suo papà quello che gli succede.

30 aprile 1996

Caro papà,

eccomi come sempre a farti un riassunto del mese passato!

È stato un mese lunghissimo e pieno di cose!

Per prima cosa, ti ricordi di quella ragazza di cui ti parlavo, Haruko? Mi sono convinto a dichiararmi, il giorno del mio compleanno, e ci siamo fidanzati!

Sono davvero felicissimo, lei è perfetta e dolcissima. Vorrei tanto fartela conoscere, ma sono sicuro che dovunque tu sia hai una prospettiva su questo mondo e sai già cosa intendo! Solo, cerca di distogliere lo sguardo una volta ogni tanto, che mi metterebbe un po' in imbarazzo sapere che mi fissi se per caso ci mettiamo a fare qualcosa di intimo.

Poi, sempre lo stesso giorno, ho parlato faccia a faccia con Rukawa... sì, proprio lui, la maledetta volpaccia arrogante, il freezer stronzo, lo zombie, ecc ecc.

Beh, insomma, una parola tira l'altra (e dimmi se questo già non è un miracolo di per sé, visto che al suo confronto anche i sassi sembrano logorroici!) alla fine ci siamo decisi a seppellire l'ascia di guerra e a cercare di fare amicizia.

L'ho fatto principalmente per Haruko, perché lei mi ha detto tante volte che dovrei provare ad andarci d'accordo, ma col passare del tempo ammetto che non è stato per niente difficile.

Il primo giorno di scuola abbiamo chiacchierato in ben tre momenti diversi: prima di entrare in classe, all'inizio degli allenamenti e alla fine degli allenamenti. Considerato che era la prima volta che ci vedevamo dopo quel famoso discorso, direi che sono progressi davvero enormi!

Mi spiace solo che in palestra non abbiamo parlato proprio di argomenti felici, anche se scoprire come ragiona quando ci sono in ballo i sentimenti me l'ha fatto conoscere molto meglio di un interrogatorio reciproco sulla musica, il cibo e i passatempi.

Ti ricordi del mio amico Ryota, quello tappo e innamorato della nostra manager? Beh, nessuno ha mai puntato un soldo bucato su lui e Ayako, ma ci siamo rimasti davvero tutti malissimo quando abbiamo scoperto che lei si è messa con Akagi. Il primo giorno di allenamenti Ryota era isterico e incazzato come una biscia, mi ha tirato su di peso perché stavo pomiciando con Haruko e poi mi ha spaccato un timpano al primo accenno di litigata con Rukawa. Non capivo cosa stava succedendo, poi Haruko ha provato a dirmi qualcosa muovendo solo la bocca e Rukawa è riuscito a decifrare che lei stava dicendo quella cosa di Ayako che sta col Gorilla.

Sul subito ho pensato che erano una bella coppia di stronzi, insomma: tutti sanno che Ryota è innamorato di Ayako, ed è proprio un gran bastardo il Gorilla a soffiargliela da sotto il naso! Poi però Rukawa ha detto che secondo lui sono stati gentili ad aspettare che Akagi andasse all'università, e ha detto anche che non si può evitare di amare qualcuno. In effetti ha ragione, anche se qui lo dico e qui lo nego. Credo che anche lui sia innamorato di qualcuno, ma non siamo ancora abbastanza amici e credo che se gli chiedessi chi è l'altro mi picchierebbe a sangue.

Sì, hai capito bene, ho detto “altro” al maschile: Rukawa è gay, me l'ha detto quando sono andato a riparargli i freni della bici (qui lo dico e qui lo nego, di nuovo, a volte il Genio non può cavarsela da solo contro un'intera squadra, quindi se si schiantasse con quel rottame e si spaccasse un osso saremmo spacciati in partita)

(no, beh, spacciati no, ci sono sempre io che risollevo le sorti del gioco, però mi dovrei stancare molto di più, e dovrei mostrare proprio tutta tutta tutta la mia abilità: e a quel punto, che arma segreta è un'arma segreta che hanno visto tutti?)

Comunque. Rukawa è gay, e io ho promesso di non dirlo ad anima viva. Immagino che questo voglia dire che posso dirlo a te, il che è un bene perché è un segreto bello grosso e sai che io e i segreti non è che andiamo proprio d'accordo. Comunque sono contento che me l'abbia detto, anche se è successo per caso: come al solito ho fatto la testa di cavolo, ho insistito a far domande che non dovevo fare e gliel'ho cavato fuori. Sembrava davvero un sacco in ansia, ma io sinceramente non vedo il problema, e gliel'ho anche detto: gli piacciono i maschi, non i bambini o gli animali. Come mi hai sempre detto tu, finché si è tutti d'accordo e tutti sono abbastanza grandi da capire cosa sta succedendo, allora che sia quel che sia. Dopodiché mi è sembrato molto più tranquillo.

Poi, quando abbiamo parlato di Ryota ho fatto la battuta che si stava dimostrando più umano di quanto pensassi, e lui ha risposto qualcosa tipo che lo è sempre stato ma che non mi sono mai dato la pena di notarlo, e mi sono sentito in colpa, tanto che dopo in spogliatoio quando l'ho visto lì tutto solo e con le spalle curve gli ho dato una carezza, come facevi tu con la mamma quando la trovavi stanca e triste. Spero di avergli dimostrato che adesso mi sto impegnando davvero a conoscerlo e a stargli accanto, facendogli capire che per me non è un problema se lui è gay.

Comunque, tornando a Ryota: dopo la sfuriata è venuto da me a chiedermi scusa, mi ha spiegato la faccenda e io spero di aver messo su una faccia stupita abbastanza convincente. Poi mi fa che ha chiesto scusa anche a Rukawa, e mi ha chiesto se è vero che quando litighiamo lo facciamo per scherzo, e io ho detto di sì. Ma non è proprio vero: io e Rukawa ci diamo addosso quando uno dei due o entrambi siamo stressati, è un modo per scaricare la tensione. Non so perché con lui ci riesco e con Mito no, ma forse è giusto così. Dopotutto, con Mito parliamo un sacco, con Takamiya ci sfondiamo di cibo, con Noma ci spacchiamo di videogiochi e con Ohkusu ci passiamo i manga. Forse c'è un posto speciale per ogni amico, e quello di Rukawa è quello di aiutarmi a sfogare la tensione e il nervosismo.

Anche se ammetto che giocare a Resident Evil con lui è stato fighissimo, mi ha dato del filo da torcere ma il Genio alla fine l'ha battuto! Di poco, eh, e potevo tranquillamente soccorrerlo quando è arrivata l'orda di zombie che l'ha fatto fuori, però come io me la sono cavata da solo poteva riuscirci anche lui.

Comunque dopo quel pomeriggio non ci siamo più visti fuori da scuola, alla sera sono uscito con Haruko e mi ha detto che non le fa molto piacere che mi vedo da solo con Rukawa. Sul subito ho pensato alla cosa che mi ha detto, e volevo chiederle se per caso sapeva che lui è gay, ma avevo promesso di non dirlo a nessuno. E poi, non vedo proprio perché tra tutti i ragazzi del mondo Rukawa dovrebbe innamorarsi di me! Insomma, è dura ammetterlo ma non è che sono proprio bellissimo, e poi credo di essere un po' troppo rumoroso per i suoi gusti!

Forse starebbe meglio con Sendoh, ma non so se

In ogni caso, però, ho intenzione di parlare con Haruko a questo proposito: insomma, è proprio lei quella che mi faceva dei discorsoni enormi sul fatto che dovevo provare ad andare d'accordo con Rukawa e adesso che lo sto facendo non le sta bene. Noma dice che secondo lui voleva che io e Rukawa diventavamo amici così lei poteva conoscerlo meglio e provarci, ma è solo uno stronzo. Mito dice che è gelosa perché sa che tra ragazzi si parla di più che con la fidanzata, ma allora non capisco perché non è gelosa anche di lui e degli altri! Mito dice che è perché noi ci conosciamo da tutta la vita e sarebbe da stronza chiedermi di mollare gli amici di sempre per lei. Forse ha ragione, non lo so. Ma con Rukawa stavamo cominciando a trovarci bene, lui ha persino fatto lo sforzo di sopportarmi un pomeriggio intero e spesso è lui ad attaccare bottone, mi sembra sbagliato mandarlo a quel paese, soprattutto visto che sono stato io a insistere per ricominciare da capo.

E poi, mi sta simpatico, anche se in giro continua a fare il musone e l'asociale, ogni tanto se ne esce con delle battute che mi fanno cadere a terra dal ridere! Insomma, non ho intenzione di rinunciare alla nostra amicizia, e credo che Haruko dovrà farsene una ragione! Le spiegherò con calma che io e Rukawa stiamo diventando amici, come lo siamo diventati io e Ryota, e che non ho intenzione di metterla in secondo piano rispetto a lui ma che vorrei farmi qualche pomeriggio al cazzeggio con lui, come me li faccio con Mito e gli altri o con Ryota. Sono sicuro che capirà.

Comunque, tornando a Ryota e Ayako, Rukawa ha chiesto informazioni ad Ayako perché si conoscono da un po' e volevamo capire meglio la questione. Io ho provato a chiedere ad Haruko, prima, ma lei ha detto che il Gorilla non le ha voluto dire niente e le ha solo detto che stanno insieme e punto, di non fare domande perché la questione non la riguardava.

Comunque, pare che Ayako e Akagi stanno insieme già dall'inizio dell'anno, si sono baciati quando siamo andati in ritiro con la squadra insieme anche a lui e Kogure, che pare abbia fatto da palo per non farli scoprire da nessuno e poi ha fatto una sclerata perché non gli sembrava giusto nei confronti di Miyagi. Ayako gli ha detto che ci avrebbe pensato lei a dirglielo e di non farsi patemi d'animo. Comunque pare che sia colpa mia: quando ho sfidato Akagi l'anno scorso e gli ho scoperto le chiappone, a quanto pare Ayako ha cominciato a considerarlo sessualmente attraente. Valla a capire, eh! Cioè, guardi le chiappe di uno e di colpo ti accorgi che potrebbe avere una vita sessuale e che tu potresti farne parte. Giuro che il discorso che mi ha fatto Rukawa era questo! Praticamente, Ayako si è resa conto che Akagi non è solo uno dei tanti giocatori dello Shohoku ma un maschio, e ha cominciato a sentir caldo al pensiero che lui ha un pisello e le è venuta voglia di toccarglielo. L'ho riferito ad Haruko, che ha reagito schifata: in effetti, non avevo pensato che si parlava di suo fratello, errore mio. Una delle sue amiche, Fuji, ha detto di provare a decontestualizzare la faccenda (la parola me la sono segnata e l'ho cercata poi sul dizionario, se no col cavolo che riuscivo a ricordarmela dopo una settimana). Comunque Haruko ha detto che non capisce comunque, e che per lei non c'è solo l'attrazione sessuale. Che tesoro, lei sì che è pura e innocente! Fuji ha fatto un colpo di tosse che suonava come “Rukawa” e Haruko è diventata tutta rossa, poi ha detto: “Quello non conta, era una cottarella da fan, mi piaceva come giocava e per il fatto che è bello! Adesso che sto con Hanamichi, invece, ho capito che l'amore è tutt'altra cosa!”

Mito ha dovuto fare lo stronzo quando gliel'ho raccontato, ha insinuato che allora Haruko non me la darà mai perché non mi trova bello, ma è solo invidioso che io sono fidanzato e lui no!

Comunque, quando l'ho riaccompagnata a casa le ho detto se diceva sul serio quando ha parlato di amore (non ci eravamo ancora detti niente, solo di provare a stare insieme) e lei ha detto di sì e ha detto che mi ama! Ci siamo baciati un sacco in un angolo buio, poi abbiamo dovuto smettere perché abbiamo sentito arrivare il Gorilla che era uscito con Ayako e stava rientrando.

L'ho detto a Rukawa, mi ha fatto le congratulazioni ma mi è sembrato un po' mogio... dev'essere proprio innamorato di qualcuno che non se lo fila neanche di striscio o che magari è etero, ho chiuso il discorso perché non volevo farlo star peggio.

In tutto ciò, comunque, Ayako e il Gorilla hanno già fatto sesso e brrr, non oso immaginarmi la scena! Dev'essere raccapricciante il Gori in quel contesto, non so come fa a piacere ad Ayako!

Non l'ho detto ad Haruko perché prima o poi vorrei farlo anch'io con lei e non voglio che le rimanga impressa questa brutta immagine, rovinerebbe l'atmosfera. Per ora, comunque, non abbiamo ancora fatto niente, non ho il coraggio di toccarla perché ho paura che si offenda. Ne ho parlato con Rukawa, e lui ha detto che secondo sua sorella se sto bene attento a come si comporta Haruko saprò capire quando lei è disponibile a fare un passo in avanti. Per ora, comunque, nessun segnale di fumo, almeno mi pare, anzi a parte i baci ho avuto più contatto fisico con Rukawa che con lei, e a ben pensarci la cosa è imbarazzante.

Mi manchi tanto, papà, vorrei poterti dire queste cose per davvero invece di scriverle su uno stupido diario e far finta che sei ancora qui. Ho detto alla mamma che sono fidanzato, ma lei è sempre tanto stanca e mi ha detto solo che era contenta per me e mi ha raccomandato di essere prudente. Ha detto che sperava di non dovermi fare il discorso delle api e dei fiori, e le ho detto che sono abbastanza grande. È stato imbarazzante al massimo quando mi ha detto che mi avrebbe comprato dei preservativi se mi fossero serviti, mi sono immaginato di andare a dirle “Ehi, mamma, pensavo di perdere la verginità una di queste sere, già che passi a prendere l'acqua ossigenata mi tiri su un pacco di goldoni?” ma come sai la mamma è avanti, due giorni dopo me li ha fatti trovare sul comodino così posso evitare conversazioni del genere e non devo neanche trovare il coraggio di andare in farmacia di persona.

La mamma è davvero una grande, ma so che già lo sai, altrimenti non l'avresti sposata. Però è una femmina, e parlare con lei di queste cose proprio mi viene difficile, io vorrei avere dei consigli da te. E l'unico che conosco che so per certo essere più esperto di me in questo campo è il Gorilla, ma visto che si tratta di sua sorella preferisco evitare. Sì, insomma, magari non sembra, ma mi piace l'idea di tenermi la testa attaccata al collo. Forse potrei provare a parlare con Mitsui, lui non mi sembra proprio alle prime armi, ma mi vergogno, e poi non saprei come fare: cosa faccio, mi auto invito a casa sua e tra una chiacchiera e l'altra gli chiedo come si fa? E se poi non lo sa? Metti che chiama Tetsuo e mi ritrovo a parlare con un teppista senza cervello di come si tratta una signora, non saprei distinguere tra i consigli buoni e le cose che è meglio evitare e farei un gran casino come mio solito. E non voglio, perché ad Haruko voglio davvero tanto, tanto bene.

Se devo essere sincero, non so se la amo o che cosa. Cioè, quando lei ha detto che mi ama le ho detto che la amo anch'io, ma è diversa da come la immaginavo. Mito dice che è normale che una ragazza abbia una personalità, e va bene, ha ragione, ma ci sono volte in cui non riesco a prevedere come reagirà, tipo quando è saltata fuori a dirmi che non voleva che esco con Rukawa da solo, e se le chiedo spiegazioni reagisce male. E ogni tanto sembra pensierosa, ma è normale visto che non è una ragazza stupida: i prof hanno già cominciato a fare verifiche e a metterci ansia dicendo che l'anno prossimo abbiamo gli esami, e io dico: manca un anno, porca miseria, fatemi respirare! Ma comunque credo sia normale avere delle cose su cui non si va d'accordo, almeno all'inizio, dobbiamo ancora conoscerci bene e imparare a fidarci l'uno dell'altra. Credo che col tempo inizierò ad amarla per davvero, tranne queste piccole cose è davvero dolce e tenera, e mi supporta sempre!

Vorrei aver avuto il tempo di chiederti se anche con la mamma era così, all'inizio, o se questi sono segnali brutti. Ogni tanto ci penso e decido che è normale, anche Mito è d'accordo, ma altre volte mi preoccupo. Soprattutto la notte, quando sono a letto da solo e mi chiedo se lei è già andata a dormire o se è ancora sveglia, magari a leggere o a fare i compiti.

Mi piacerebbe restare ancora qui a chiacchierare, ma devo proprio andare: questa sera esco con Haruko e devo ancora farmi la doccia e... fare la barba! Ebbene sì, finalmente ha cominciato a crescermi per davvero, ci mette un po' ma dopo una settimana si sente bene! Non vedevo l'ora di farmi crescere un bel pizzetto, ma Haruko ha detto che i peli in faccia non le piacciono quindi devo radermi. Devo escogitare un modo per farle perdere una scommessa e come premio le dirò che voglio farmi crescere il pizzetto per almeno un mese! Non potrà non trovarmi super sexy, e sono sicuro che dopo un periodo di prova si arrenderà e mi dirà di continuare a tenerlo!

Passando ad argomenti più seri (non che il mio sex appeal sia un argomento poco serio, ma sono indubbiamente un gran figo anche senza pizzetto... l'ha detto persino il fratello di Rukawa!), stasera cercherò di parlarle per quella cosa. Cioè, per Rukawa, intendo, non per il sesso, è che mi spiace che non siamo più usciti, e ultimamente mi sembra un po' giù di morale e vorrei aiutarlo, ma non posso chiedergli di dirmi cosa lo turba mentre ci facciamo la doccia o mentre mettiamo a posto i palloni... e tra poco comincia il campionato interscolastico, se mi scende in campo con i patemi d'animo poi gioca ancora più da schifo del solito, non ci qualifichiamo e Ryota ci appende per gli alluci al canestro e poi ci usa come bersaglio per le freccette.

È ancora molto nervoso, e non posso biasimarlo. Ayako si è riempita di brufoletti, e qualcuno ha avuto la brillante idea di riferirgli la leggenda metropolitana che alle ragazze vengono i brufoli dopo che hanno perso la verginità. Mi ha chiesto se sapevo qualcosa, ma io ho negato con la scusa che il Gorilla non si mette certo a confidarsi con la sua sorellina minore. Ho abbozzato qualche cavolata sul fatto che non lo farebbe per paura che poi le vengono strane idee e lui ci ha creduto. Mi sono sentito un traditore, ma eravamo in mezzo alla palestra davanti a tutti, e non volevo che gli altri della squadra lo vedessero crollare. Glielo dirò con calma una volta che siamo soli. L'ho detto a Rukawa e secondo lui ho fatto bene: Ryota avrebbe potuto mettersi a piangere o chissà che cosa, e a noi invece serve che gli altri ragazzi della squadra che lo conoscono poco lo rispettino, soprattutto le matricole. A me non farebbe né caldo né freddo, anzi sono pronto ad offrirgli una spalla su cui piangere per tutto il tempo che vuole, ma effettivamente non tutti la vedono così, soprattutto quando è un maschio a piangere.

Sai, papà, a volte penso davvero di essere un genio. E di essere stato davvero fortunato ad essere cresciuto da un uomo come te: mi hai insegnato tanti valori che la gente non sembra prendere in considerazione, e io sono fiero di essere tuo figlio.

Adesso devo proprio scappare, però, altrimenti rischio di arrivare in ritardo, e visto che devo parlarle di Rukawa non mi sembra una buona idea farla innervosire già dall'inizio: mi ha già detto due o tre volte che ero in ritardo, e anche se non me l'ha fatto pesare so che le ha dato fastidio. Poi magari mi ascolta tranquillamente e mi sto solo facendo un mucchio di seghe mentali, ma perché rischiare? Per me è una cosa davvero importante.

Grazie di essermi stato a sentire, papà, anche se è poco e qualcuno magari mi prenderebbe anche in giro mi fa sempre piacere scriverti qualche riga per raccontarti come mi vanno le cose.

Se mi ci convinco con tutte le mie forze, è quasi come averti ancora qui con me.

Ti voglio bene fino alla luna e ritorno.

Tuo figlio, Hanamichi


	5. May, 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukawa torna a scuola dopo una lieve malattia.  
> Sakuragi ha bisogno di parlargli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May, she will stay,  
> resting in my arms again...

Rukawa si sentiva stanco morto: rientrava a scuola dopo tre giorni di assenza causati da una lieve ma debilitante febbriciattola, che il medico aveva bollato come febbre puberale, e gli pareva di essere invecchiato di dieci anni tra lunedì e martedì. Si trascinò in classe per pura inerzia, combattendo contro la prepotente sensazione che nessuno dei suoi sforzi potesse servire a qualcosa. Si sedette pesantemente al proprio banco e si strofinò il viso con entrambe le mani. Doveva rimettersi in sesto, di lì a un paio di settimane sarebbe iniziato il campionato interscolastico e non voleva che la sua incipiente depressione si trasmettesse anche al suo modo di giocare: tuttavia, aveva notato già negli allenamenti che non riusciva a concentrarsi come al solito. Certo, i suoi tiri e i suoi passaggi erano sempre perfetti, ma gli sembrava di aver perso la voglia di fare. E si detestava, sapendo che questa sua mancanza di energie era causata da una persona.

Quasi avrebbe preferito essere malato: almeno, avrebbe potuto far risalire la propria debolezza ad un problema fisico, tangibile, misurabile, e non ad una stupida sensazione di natsukashii. Aveva giurato a se stesso che si sarebbe accontentato delle briciole e aveva scoperto di non essere in grado di farlo. Il punto è che la prima settimana di aprile era sbocciata con mille promesse, con Sakuragi che si offriva di passare un pomeriggio intero con lui e poi lo faceva davvero, e poi... poi nulla. Come i sakura fioriscono per breve tempo e poi ricoprono i viali di fiori rosa che imputridiscono, anche Sakuragi era poi scomparso dalla circolazione, tranne quando gli si avvicinava per parlare in palestra o in spogliatoio. Da un lato, a Rukawa pareva di aver notato che ultimamente era l'altro ad attaccar bottone, soprattutto dopo che lui aveva quasi smesso di andarlo a cercare; ma temeva che fosse solo una sua pia illusione da innamorato. In fondo, dopo quel primo, luminoso pomeriggio, Sakuragi non solo non gli aveva più chiesto di vedersi fuori dalla palestra, ma aveva rifiutato un paio di inviti nonostante Rukawa l'avesse tentato con una rivincita a Resident Evil. Si era aspettato uno dei suoi soliti proclami, sulla lunga scia del “Ti darò una seconda possibilità, ma se pensi di battere il Genio ti sbagli di grosso”, e invece Sakuragi si era limitato a metter su un'espressione contrita e accampare qualche scusa.

Rukawa nutriva il forte sospetto che la cosa fosse relativa al suo accidentale coming out.

Dopotutto, ficcarsi di propria spontanea volontà in una stanza da letto con un ragazzo dichiaratamente gay era un rischio, o quantomeno poteva anche passare come un'implicita accettazione della possibilità che Rukawa gli saltasse addosso. Tentò di ripetersi che la vedeva così solo perché sapeva che una buona metà delle sue fantasie erotiche cominciavano con loro due che giocavano a Resident Evil stravaccati sul suo letto e poi finivano a giocare senza vestiti e senza consolle, ma non gli riuscì di convincersi.

Di colpo, si sentì osservato. Alzò gli occhi, e incontrò lo sguardo di Haruko, in piedi vicino alla cattedra a parlare con le amiche di sempre; la ragazza voltò il viso di colpo, e la sua amica dai capelli corti si sporse a guardare. Scorgendo Rukawa, strinse le labbra e distolse gli occhi a sua volta. Il moro cominciò ad avvertire le prime scie di panico serpeggiargli lungo la schiena; aveva già avuto il sospetto che Haruko avesse subodorato la sua omosessualità, e in qualche modo questo suo atteggiamento glielo confermava. Secondo i suoi delicati e complessi processi mentali, Haruko aveva capito non solo che Rukawa era gay, ma anche che gli piaceva Sakuragi, e temeva che potesse portarglielo via; questo avrebbe anche chiuso il cerchio sull'allontanamento del rosso. Probabilmente, Haruko gliel'aveva fatto notare, e a quel punto o Sakuragi si era spaventato ed era tornato sui suoi passi, oppure lei gli aveva imposto di scegliere tra lei e Rukawa, e il rosso aveva ovviamente deciso di restare con lei. Rimpiangendo di non aver accettato la proposta di avere anche la settimana successiva di riposo, e maledicendo se stesso e il proprio senso del dovere che gli vietava di saltare altri cinque giorni di allenamento, lasciò cadere la testa sul banco e cercò di addormentarsi.

Si risvegliò venti minuti dopo sul pavimento, terrorizzato e sul punto di mettersi ad urlare a squarciagola. Il professore si chinò su di lui: -Rukawa, ti senti male?

-Nh.- Rukawa si sentì arrossire. Nessuno l'aveva mai visto con un'espressione spaventata, ma sapeva benissimo di avere quella dipinta in faccia, e si sentiva umiliato. Oltretutto, aveva addosso un senso di smarrimento dato dagli ultimi strali del sogno che ancora lo avviluppavano, ma che non riusciva assolutamente a ricordare: ricordava solo una pressante sensazione di angoscia.

-Koe, accompagna Rukawa in infermeria.- disse il professore, e Rukawa si sentì sollevare da terra. Un compagno di classe lo stava aiutando ad alzarsi, e Rukawa si sentiva troppo debole per cercare di divincolarsi; fu grato del fatto che quel Koe lo lasciasse andare subito dopo, dopo aver controllato che fosse in grado di reggersi in piedi.

-Vieni, Rukawa, andiamo.- disse, con voce cordiale. Rukawa lo seguì in silenzio lungo i corridoi, lo guardò bussare alla porta dell'infermeria e lasciò che fosse lui a spiegare l'accaduto all'infermiera: -Rukawa è svenuto in classe.- disse Koe, e lui non lo corresse. L'infermiera lo rimandò in classe promettendo che avrebbe fatto dei controlli e spinse Rukawa a sedersi sul lettino. Gli misurò la febbre, gli tastò le ghiandole e controllò i riflessi delle pupille, poi disse: -Sembra tutto nella norma. Ma uno svenimento improvviso potrebbe essere un sintomo di qualcosa di grave, vorrei parlare con i tuoi genitori. Sarebbe il caso di farti fare qualche esame.

-Non sono svenuto.- ammise Rukawa, -Credo di essermi addormentato, ho fatto un brutto sogno e sono caduto dalla sedia.

-Povero pulcino.- disse l'infermiera, pizzicandogli una guancia, -In effetti sembri esausto. Sdraiati pure qui un paio d'ore, ti sveglio per farti tornare in classe prima dell'intervallo.- Rukawa quasi si commosse di fronte alla sua gentilezza, e riuscì persino a sorvolare su quel “pulcino”, un soprannome davvero raccapricciante per un atleta di un metro e ottantasette. -Grazie.- mugugnò, e si sdraiò su un fianco. Il sonno lo colse quasi subito.

Si svegliò di malumore un'ora e mezza dopo, avvertendo un profumo di fiori molto familiare. Sbatté le palpebre e mise a fuoco una Haruko Akagi rossa come un peperone che lo guardava timida; la vide sussultare, notando che era sveglio.

-Ehm, ciao Rukawa, sono venuta a vedere come stavi.- Rukawa non rispose. Temeva un attacco diretto, agevolato dal suo stato di debolezza, ma la ragazza aggiunse: -Volevo vedere come stavi, e se hai bisogno di qualcosa... sì, insomma, lo sai.- Rukawa cercò di umettarsi le labbra con una lingua che pareva foderata di carta da pacchi, e si stupì nel vedere che un bicchiere d'acqua gli veniva messo sotto al naso. Alzò gli occhi su Haruko e la vide abbassare lo sguardo, le guance sempre più rosse; per quieto vivere, prese il bicchiere e bevve un sorso. L'acqua era fresca, buona. -Grazie.- riuscì a spremersi, e lei arrossì se possibile ancora di più.

-Non c'è di che. Adesso devo tornare in classe, ho detto al prof che uscivo per andare al bagno. Ci vediamo dopo!- senza aspettare una risposta, la ragazza uscì di corsa, lasciando Rukawa seduto sul lettino con il bicchiere mezzo vuoto in mano e tanta, tanta confusione in testa.

Si ridistese, ma non riuscì a riaddormentarsi; tuttavia, rimase dov'era, sdraiato sulla schiena con le braccia sul petto come una mummia, ad ascoltare gli occasionali rumori della scuola in attività: qualche porta che si apriva, lo sportello di un armadietto che sbatteva ed echeggiava, il lontano rumore di uno sciacquone, un vaghissimo brusio che forse immaginava soltanto e che forse era invece il suono delle lontane voci di professori che portavano avanti le lezioni.

L'infermiera rientrò nella stanza dopo un tempo indefinibile e disse: -Ho guardato la tua cartella clinica e ho visto che sei appena stato a casa per una febbre ghiandolare.

-Nh. Il medico ha detto che è normale.

-Concordo con lui, probabilmente stai entrando nell'ultima fase dello sviluppo. Sappi che potresti sentirti debole, avere dolori alle articolazioni e sbalzi d'umore. È tutto normale, non ti devi spaventare. Cerca di mangiare di più e non affaticarti troppo, non dovrebbe durare a lungo. Sento che hai già cambiato voce, per cui non dovresti subire cambiamenti troppo repentini.

-Grazie.- disse Rukawa, commosso dalla sua gentilezza. Gli sembrava che ultimamente tutti gli adulti nella sua vita fossero molto gentili con lui, persino sua madre, la persona da cui aveva ereditato l'atteggiamento scostante che era il suo marchio di fabbrica. Alla diagnosi di febbre puberale data dal medico, invece di portarlo a casa e poi uscire per andare al lavoro, si era presa una giornata libera e l'aveva trascorsa con lui a guardare sit-com alla tv e a mangiare schifezze. Rukawa sorrise, al ricordo di come avevano deciso di provare a mettere i popcorn nella cioccolata calda, in mancanza di marshmallow, e del viso solitamente impassibile della madre che faceva una smorfia assaggiando il sapore insolito ma non sgradevole. Avevano proseguito imperterriti a mangiare popcorn al cioccolato, ignorando completamente Charlie Sheen che faceva il cretino sullo schermo, e dopo un po' sua madre aveva detto: -Mi piace scoprire sapori nuovi. All'inizio sono strani, e ti chiedi “oh, ma che diavolo mi è venuto in mente?”, ma poi a volte scopri che non puoi più farne a meno... come questa volta!- Rukawa aveva sorriso, e lei gli aveva accarezzato il viso con una mano che odorava di cioccolato.

-Tra poco suonerà l'intervallo. Se te la senti, puoi tornare in classe.- disse l'infermiera e Rukawa annuì. Come se si fosse sentita chiamata in causa, la campanella trillò; Rukawa scese lentamente dal lettino, e stava per rimettersi le scarpe quando la porta dell'infermeria si spalancò di colpo e una voce ululò: -KITSUNE!

-Ehi, ma che modi!- protestò l'infermiera, ma Sakuragi la ignorò e si fiondò verso Rukawa: -Come stai? Haruko mi ha detto che sei svenuto!

-Non sono svenuto, mi sono addormentato e sono caduto dalla sedia.- Sakuragi rimase impalato a fissarlo, poi scoppiò a ridere e si accasciò sul lettino. Tra gli ululati assordanti che stava lanciando, riuscì a biascicare: -Cazzo, Volpaccia! Tipico di te! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!

-Ma è amico tuo?- chiese l'infermiera.

-Purtroppo sì.- rispose Rukawa, poi tirò Sakuragi per un braccio, -Alza il culo, se no ti lascio qui. Ho una fame da lupi.

-Questo è un buon segno!- esclamò Sakuragi, tirandosi su. Guardò l'infermiera e chiese: -Ho ragione, no, doc?

-Sì, hai ragione, ragazzo.- dovette concordare lei, ancora sconvolta per il tornado con i capelli rossi che le aveva invaso la stanza. Sakuragi trascinò fuori Rukawa tirandolo per un polso: -Andiamo a mangiare, Rukawa, hai bisogno di energie! Sabato c'è un'amichevole contro il Ryonan ed esigo che tu sia in campo, il Tensai non ha voglia di sprecarsi sia per quel porcospino di Sendoh sia per quel roito di Fukuda!

-Di' piuttosto che non sei in grado di tenerli a bada entrambi...

-MA COME OSI?! Il Tensai tutto può e tutto riesce!

-La tua sintassi mi fa male al cervello.- sentenziò Rukawa, poi si liberò dalla presa di Sakuragi ed entrò in classe per recuperare la merenda. Lo stomaco gli brontolò alla sola vista del melonpan che la madre gli aveva infilato nella cartella, e non si premurò neanche di stendere qualcosa sul banco: ne divorò mezzo in un solo morso, sbriciolando impunemente sul libro di inglese. Il rumore di una sedia che strusciava sul pavimento lo distrasse; alzò lo sguardo mentre azzannava di nuovo il dolce, e vide che Sakuragi si era seduto di fronte a lui con volto serio e composto.

-Senti, Rukawa, forse non è il momento giusto, ma sono due giorni che te lo volevo dire e te non c'eri...- cominciò. Era un'impressione di Rukawa o era arrossito un po'?

-Forse hai notato che ultimamente ci siamo beccati solo in palestra...- continuò Sakuragi. Rukawa evitò di rispondere che sì, ovviamente l'aveva notato, e si limitò ad un neutro: -Nh.

-Beh, comunque non sono più uscito con te perché Haruko aveva detto che le dava fastidio. Però...- Rukawa appoggiò l'ultimo pezzo di melonpan, stupito. Il rossore sulle guance di Sakuragi era inequivocabile, ora. Il rosso proseguì: -Sì, insomma, tu mi piaci, nel senso che mi piace passare il tempo con te, e non vedo perché qualcuno dovrebbe impedirmelo. E poi, è stata lei a insistere per prima sul fatto che dovevo andare d'accordo con te. Insomma che le ho parlato, e le ho detto che non mi stava bene che non potevo uscire con te, sì insomma, non con queste parole, ci ho girato un po' intorno però il concetto era quello, comunque gliel'ho fatto capire e...- Sakuragi aveva detto tutto senza prendere il respiro, e ora il debito di ossigeno cominciava a farsi sentire. Inspirò una mostruosa quantità d'aria, gonfiando il petto così tanto che i bottoni della divisa si tesero nelle asole e disse: -Domenica non questa, quella dopo, c'è il luna park a Yokohama, ti va di venirci con me, Haruko e gli altri della Gundan?- Rukawa per un attimo non rispose, troppo stupito. Sakuragi fraintese la sua esitazione e si affrettò a correggersi: -Oh, se per te c'è troppo casino possiamo fare qualcos'altro, oppure ci vediamo un altro giorno, come vuoi, solo che...

-No, va bene. Ci vengo.

-Davvero?! Urrà!- esultò Sakuragi.

-Ma se mi porti sul Brucomela giuro che ti strappo le palle.

-Niente Brucomela, promesso! Perché niente Brucomela?

-Perché è palloso. O montagne russe o niente.

-Ci sono le montagne russe più alte del mondo...

-...ne dubito...

-...davvero, ti sfido, Kitsune, il primo che si caga addosso perde, e poi c'è il tiro a segno, e la casa infestata, e la casa degli specchi, e...

-Sì, va bene, so com'è fatto un luna park, grazie.

-...e le frittelle, e...

-DO'AHO! TACI!- Sakuragi guardò Rukawa con un'espressione così stupita e imbarazzata che il moro non poté non ridere. Il rosso si grattò la nuca, in imbarazzo, e disse: -Scusa, è che mi dispiace che prima ho insistito per diventare amici e poi sono mezzo sparito... e sono contento che vieni al luna park con me, quindi...- Rukawa deglutì l'ultimo boccone di dolce e si alzò ostentando nonchalance per andare a buttare la carta in cui era avvolto. -Tranquillo, sapevo già che sei idiota.- lo prese in giro, poi lasciò cadere la cartaccia nel cestino. Quando si voltò, si ritrovò di fronte a Sakuragi, quasi petto contro petto. Il suo cuore fece una dolorosissima capriola.

Poi, Sakuragi lo abbracciò stretto, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e stringendosi a lui con tutto il corpo. Le mani di Rukawa, timide e attonite, trovarono l'incavo della sua spina dorsale e vi si posarono, come due ali asimmetriche, una a sfiorare la scapola destra, e l'altra sugli avvallamenti regolari delle sue costole sinistre. Sotto alle dita percepiva il battito del suo cuore, come anche contro il petto, ed ebbe il tempo di chiedersi quanto avrebbe potuto resistere senza appoggiare le labbra sulla sua pelle e senza che le gambe gli si trasformassero in un informe ammasso di gelatina, quando Sakuragi gli sussurrò: -Scusa, è che mi sei mancato.

-Nh.- rispose Rukawa, troppo sconvolto e troppo coinvolto per rispondere con una battutaccia.

-Lo prendo come un “anche tu mi sei mancato”.- commentò Sakuragi, sciogliendo l'abbraccio e mettendo su una poco convincente espressione offesa. Rukawa obiettò: -Ti sembro uno che direbbe una cosa del genere ad alta voce?

-In effetti no.

-Mi stai dando ragione?- la loro finta schermaglia fu interrotta da Haruko: -Hana-kun, sei qui?

-Haruko-chan! Ho riaccompagnato questa Volpaccia rachitica in classe, voglio essere sicuro che sabato non decida di darsi alla macchia! Mi rendo conto che in confronto al Genio il suo gioco sembra banale e mediocre, e...

-Do'aho.

-Vieni, Hana-kun?- chiese Haruko con una vocina imbarazzata e tremante, tendendo una mano. Sakuragi la prese, e si accomiatò con un vago: -A dopo, Kitsune!

Rukawa si sedette di nuovo al proprio posto e si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare di tutta quella faccenda. Sakuragi aveva rischiato di litigare con Haruko per poter vedere lui, l'aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto di aver sentito la sua mancanza.

E gli aveva detto che lui gli piaceva. Certo, era ovvio che non intendesse in senso romantico, ma il cuore di Rukawa gli si contrasse dolorosamente nel petto al solo ricordo della voce di Sakuragi che gli diceva “mi piaci”. Tra l'incubo, lo stress, la febbre dei giorni passati e quel discorso mezzo delirante di Sakuragi si sentiva quasi in overload, e si ridusse ad appoggiare la fronte contro il banco e a sbattercela ripetutamente. Infine, si ricordò di aver accettato un invito per andare ad un luna park; alzò la testa e disse all'aula vuota: -Devo essere deficiente.- la campanella che segnava la fine dell'intervallo suonò, e i compagni rientrarono uno ad uno. Haruko gli passò davanti e lo guardò. Sembrava cercare di farsi coraggio, e Rukawa decise, per amore di Sakuragi, di fare uno sforzo ed evitare di fissarla come se la volesse morta.

Dovette riuscirgli un'espressione abbastanza convincente, perché Haruko riuscì a cavarsi qualche parola di bocca: -Hai una briciola sulla fronte.- pigolò. Per lo stupore di entrambi, allungò una mano e gliela passò sul viso. Le sue mani erano lievi e fresche sulla pelle, e delicate tra i ciuffi setosi della frangia. Una briciola di melonpan cadde sul banco, e Haruko sussultò violentemente. Si voltò di scatto, voltandogli le spalle, e si sedette tremando.

Rukawa riuscì a pensare solo ad una cosa: quella mano aveva toccato anche la pelle di Sakuragi.


	6. May, 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La partita contro il Ryonan non è andata molto bene.  
> Ci si consola come si può.

Apatia.

Quella, sembrava a Rukawa, era la parola giusta per definire lo stato d'animo di Sakuragi dopo la sconfitta contro il Ryonan. La sua invece era rabbia feroce: avevano perso per un suo stupidissimo errore. Non sapeva se essere più umiliato per essersi fatto fregare da Sendoh o perché Sakuragi ci era arrivato e lui no.

A pochi secondi dalla fine della partita, con lo Shohoku in vantaggio di due punti, il Ryonan aveva preso possesso di palla; Sendoh aveva eseguito una discesa a canestro pulitissima e poi aveva saltato, come per mettere a segno una schiacciata. Rukawa era rimasto impietrito nel vedere che Sakuragi non faceva nulla per impedirgli di tirare, e subito era subentrato al suo posto; quando aveva sentito il suo “No, Kitsune, cazzo fai?!” il fallo era già commesso.

Sendoh aveva segnato, portando in parità il punteggio, e l'arbitro aveva assegnato al Ryonan un tiro libero, che quel maledetto aveva ovviamente insaccato come niente, senza neanche far sfiorare il ferro al pallone.

Rukawa bruciava di rabbia: si era umiliato da solo. Ignorò Sakuragi, che Miyagi stava disperatamente cercando di scollare dalla panchina su cui si era lasciato cadere, e si buttò sotto ad una doccia a caso; l'acqua era gelida, ma non cercò di regolare la temperatura. Erano ospiti al liceo Ryonan e ricordava, dopo una brutta ustione riportata l'anno precedente, che le loro docce avevano due modalità: Circolo Polare Artico e Monte Fato.

Se lui non fosse stato così impaziente, avrebbero pareggiato e sarebbero andati ai supplementari. E i giocatori del Ryonan, tranne Sendoh, erano tutti spompati, mentre lo Shohoku reggeva ancora bene, complice l'ira funesta di Miyagi che per un mese e rotti l'aveva spinto ad assegnare lunghe corse punitive un po' a tutti, migliorando la resistenza dei giocatori. Li avrebbero stracciati, Sendoh era un uomo solo e loro erano in cinque, e se avessero applicato una difesa di due contro uno, con lui e Sakuragi contro l'unico elemento funzionante del Ryonan, gli altri tre sarebbero stati in grado di fare punti su punti, portando lo Shohoku ad una vittoria schiacciante.

E invece no, Rukawa aveva voluto fare il figo e aveva mandato tutto a puttane. Rabbrividì, non solo per l'acqua gelida, ma anche e soprattutto al pensiero di quanto Sakuragi l'avrebbe preso in giro con discorsi a tema “L'ho Sempre Detto Che Io Sono Un Genio E Tu Un Coglione”. Appoggiò la fronte alle mattonelle fredde della doccia, sperando che la morte per annegamento o ipotermia sopraggiungesse in fretta, e così si addormentò, esausto.

Si svegliò con un urlo spaccatimpani: -MA SEI DEFICIENTE?!

-Nh?- chiese, poi perse l'equilibrio e scivolò tra le braccia di un Sakuragi in costume adamitico e profumato di bagnodoccia al cocco.

-Ti verrà la polmonite, il cagotto, ti si staccheranno le dita delle mani e dei piedi e avrai i reumatismi per il resto della vita, e te lo sarai meritato!- Rukawa cercò disperatamente di focalizzare la situazione, ci riuscì e tentò di rimetterla fuori fuoco prima che il suo stupido cazzo realizzasse a sua volta e si mettesse in posa da combattimento. Decise di porre l'accento sugli insulti ricevuti e decisamente meritati, e sperò che l'umiliazione fosse sufficiente a salvargli quel che restava della faccia, poi Sakuragi gli lanciò in testa un grosso telo da bagno, come se volesse zittire un pappagallino, e cominciò a frizionargli le spalle.

-Ho capito che hai fatto una cazzata e meriti una punizione, ma Rukawa, sei sotto la doccia gelata da mezz'ora, vuoi morire?

-Un po'.- si lasciò sfuggire Rukawa a voce bassissima, prima di mordersi la lingua. Sperò che Sakuragi non l'avesse sentito, invano. Il rosso gli levò l'asciugamano dalla testa, tirandogli accidentalmente i capelli, e lo ghermì per le braccia, forte: probabilmente, il giorno dopo sarebbero apparsi dei bei lividi a forma di dita sulla pelle cerea di Rukawa.

-Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, coglione.- gli sillabò a cinque centimetri dalla faccia, gli occhi castani sgranati in un'espressione seria e preoccupata, -Soprattutto non per una cazzata del genere. È un'amichevole, non la finale di campionato, abbiamo giocato bene e abbiamo perso di poco. Prendiamola come una lezione per la prossima volta, niente più.

-Nh.- rispose Rukawa, scettico, poi si sottrasse alla sua stretta e si portò vicino ad un calorifero sperando che fosse acceso: inutile, era ormai maggio e i riscaldamenti erano stati spenti da un pezzo. Aggiunse: -Parla quello che mezz'ora fa era catatonico su una cazzo di panchina.

-Non stare a farmi lezioni, Volpe, tu ti sei quasi surgelato sotto la doccia, e anche se so benissimo che il ghiaccio è il tuo ambiente naturale mi spiace informarti che...- la straparlata di Sakuragi fu interrotta da un pugno in faccia.

-AH MA ALLORA VUOI BOTTE, EH?!- ululò il rosso, tenendosi una mano sul labbro spaccato. Si fiondò contro Rukawa e gli rifilò uno spintone che lo mandò a terra, ma il moro fu abbastanza pronto da prenderlo per un braccio e trascinarlo con sé. Lottarono con foga, fin quando non ebbero esaurito la rabbia e la frustrazione; allo stremo delle forze, Sakuragi si accasciò sul corpo di Rukawa, che lasciò ricadere la testa sul pavimento e accolse quasi come una coccola il suo non indifferente peso che gli spremette tutta l'aria dai polmoni.

-Sei stanco morto, non è vero?- chiese Sakuragi, il respiro corto.

-Cazzo, sì.- rispose di slancio Rukawa, e di colpo seppe che era vero. Si era allenato tutta la settimana con Sakuragi ben oltre il tramonto, il suo sonno esausto era tormentato da sogni deliranti e spesso poco piacevoli e, sebbene non avesse mai tirato fuori il termometro, aveva il vago sospetto di essere stato febbricitante per tutta la settimana.

-Si vede. Tu non avresti mai fatto un errore del genere, non in condizioni normali.- Sakuragi era scivolato un po' di lato, e piazzò un braccio sul petto di Rukawa; la sensazione del suo avambraccio che urtava un capezzolo duro e gelido mandò in un attimo il moro nel panico. Avevano fatto a botte nudi, e ora erano sdraiati l'uno sull'altro sul pavimento di uno spogliatoio vuoto, e nel frattempo non erano certo apparsi magicamente dei vestiti.

-Rallentiamo un po', questa settimana.- decretò Sakuragi, guardando Rukawa dalla sua spalla, sulla quale aveva innocentemente poggiato la testa: -Le basi della collaborazione grossomodo le abbiamo, possiamo affinarle mentre ci alleniamo con gli altri e direttamente in partita.

-Nh.- concordò Rukawa, cercando di pensare ad innocui oggetti di cancelleria per evitare al proprio cervello di ripercorrere la rissa in cerca di involontari contatti intimi e soprattutto per impedirsi di soffermarsi sulla sensazione del pene di Sakuragi premuto contro la sua coscia; ribelle, la sua mente decretò che il rosso era decisamente ben attrezzato, e cercò di illudersi che quell'arma di distruzione di massa non fosse proprio del tutto morbida.

Ormai sul punto di macchiarsi di un reato di aggressione sessuale, Rukawa cercò freneticamente un modo per uscire da quella situazione, invano: la verità era che una parte di lui voleva restare esattamente dov'era, con il cazzo di Sakuragi spalmato sulla coscia, il suo braccio sul petto, la sua testa sulla spalla. Magari, se fossero rimasti fermi e in silenzio, Sakuragi si sarebbe addormentato così e Rukawa avrebbe potuto masturbarsi. Di nuovo ringraziò il cielo per il fatto che la telepatia esistesse solo nei film e nei fumetti.

La salvezza si materializzò nella forma di Hisashi Mitsui, in carne, ossa e dentiera, che fece irruzione nello spogliatoio senza nemmeno bussare: -Ehi, bestie, Miyagi mi ha mandato a contare le vittime, siete...- si interruppe di colpo, basito di fronte alla scena che gli stava di fronte. Rosso in viso, chiese: -Mi sono perso un passaggio?- Sakuragi scattò in piedi alla velocità della luce, trasformandosi al contempo in una lampadina rossa umana e sbraitando che non era come credeva Mitsui, che stavano facendo a botte e poi lui aveva costretto Rukawa ad arrendersi e si stava godendo la vittoria, mentre Rukawa si limitò a stare zitto, lasciar andare un lungo sospiro di sollievo e ricoprirsi le parti intime prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della sua erezione.

-Va bene, va bene, abbassa quella cazzo di voce che ho un'emicrania pazzesca.- disse Mitsui, alzando le mani. Sakuragi andò avanti ancora un po' a giustificarsi, a voce più bassa, e si rivestì in fretta e furia mentre Mitsui si lasciava cadere su una panchina.

-E allora, come va all'università?- chiese Sakuragi. Mitsui, che era stato chiamato solo per meriti sportivi e non certo per i voti, sospirò. Rukawa si preparò a subire uno sfogo su quanto fossero difficili le lezioni e sulla mole di roba da studiare, invece Mitsui disse: -Andrebbe meglio se Kogure la smettesse di tenermi sveglio la notte. Ormai sto meditando di dormire in biblioteca.

-Eh? Cos'ha, non sta bene?- chiese Sakuragi. Anche Rukawa si voltò, incuriosito. Per quanto non fosse mai stato in rapporti stretti con il sempai, in qualche modo gli voleva bene, e la frase di Mitsui aveva destato la sua preoccupazione.

-Ma va', sta benissimo. Fin troppo bene, direi.- i due kohai lo guardarono senza capire, e Mitsui sospirò di nuovo: -Adesso che è lontano da casa, la prima cosa che ha fatto è stato concedersi di mettere le lenti a contatto invece degli occhiali. A quanto pare, sua mamma da giovane ha avuto una brutta infezione per le lenti e non gli ha mai permesso di metterle. Morale che Kogure ha scoperto di essere bello e ha cominciato a cuccare.- cadde un silenzio tombale.

-...sei serio?- chiese infine Sakuragi.

-Vorrei non esserlo. E soprattutto vorrei non sentirlo... scopare... tutte le fottute notti... nel letto di fianco al mio... fanculo!- sbottò, e si alzò di scatto. Voltò le spalle ai compagni più giovani, guardando ostinatamente fuori da una finestrella; il panorama, un pino moribondo, doveva essere davvero di suo gradimento, perché pareva non avere la minima intenzione di voltarsi di nuovo. Rukawa si scambiò uno sguardo attonito con Sakuragi.

Rimasero immobili, impotenti e imbarazzati a guardare la schiena di Mitsui. Quando la sua mano si alzò a strofinare il viso, Rukawa fece un passo avanti, poi si bloccò: non aveva la minima idea di cosa dire o cosa fare. Fu Sakuragi ad andare in soccorso di entrambi. Con due coraggiosi passi in avanti si avvicinò abbastanza da mettere una mano sulla spalla di Mitsui e disse: -Non puoi provare a parlargli? Magari, se gli dici che ti tiene sveglio e che ti dà fastidio...

-Cazzo, Hanamichi, ma cosa ti dice il cervello?

-Mitsui, ma ha ragione...- tentò Rukawa, ma Mitsui sbottò: -Non mi dà fastidio restare sveglio perché Kogure scopa! È che vorrei essere io a scopare con lui! Porca puttana!

-Ops... momento sbagliato.- disse una voce dalla soglia, e i tre si voltarono; videro Sendoh, paralizzato sulla soglia e con le guance rosse. I suoi occhi, che Rukawa notò essere blu scuro e non neri, erano spalancati e sconvolti. -Io...- disse Sendoh, -Mi ha mandato Taoka a vedere se siete vivi e... sì, gli dico che state finendo di vestirvi, sì.- con quest'ultima frase confusa si ritrasse e chiuse la porta con un tonfo che rimbombò nello spogliatoio.

Mitsui si lasciò cadere su una panchina e si nascose la faccia tra le mani, e Rukawa si azzardò ad avvicinarsi a lui e mettergli una mano sulla spalla. Sakuragi, invece, scattò verso la porta. -Ehi, aspetta, dove...- cominciò a dire Rukawa, ma il rosso lo ignorò e la porta sbatté nuovamente.

-Sono nella merda.- bofonchiò Mitsui. Rukawa esitò qualche istante, poi sussurrò: -Fidati di lui.- Mitsui si tolse le mani dalla faccia e lo fissò in tralice. Rukawa non aggiunse altro, non voleva compromettersi, e resse il suo sguardo con finta nonchalance.

-Quindi, quell'erezione non era uno scompenso ormonale?- lo pungolò Mitsui, chiaramente imbarazzato e alla disperata ricerca di un escamotage che gli consentisse di spostare il discorso dalla propria cotta per Kogure a qualsiasi altra cosa.

-No. Ma non mi va di parlarne, quindi taci.- rispose Rukawa, guardando altrove. Capì l'imbarazzo del sempai e non chiese altro di Kogure: come aveva detto, lui non se la sentiva di parlare di Sakuragi, e comprendeva benissimo l'analogo desiderio di Mitsui. Restarono seduti fianco a fianco nel muto accordo di aspettare il ritorno di Sakuragi prima di mostrare la faccia fuori dallo spogliatoio. E, come Rukawa aveva previsto, qualche minuto dopo Sakuragi tornò. Con uno sguardo serio che Rukawa aveva imparato a riconoscere ma che per Mitsui era un'assoluta novità, Sakuragi prese un bel respiro e disse: -Ho parlato con Sendoh, ha detto che ha sentito ma non dirà niente. Mi è quasi sembrato offeso perché abbiamo pensato che poteva spifferare qualcosa. Ha detto che gli dispiace per te, Mitsui.- Sakuragi arrossì impercettibilmente, così poco che Mitsui non se ne accorse nemmeno, a differenza di Rukawa; ma i tentativi del moro di attirare lo sguardo di Sakuragi su di sé per potervi leggere qualcosa furono vani. Guardando le piastrelle del pavimento, si infilò una mano in tasca e tese a Mitsui un foglio di carta: -Ha detto che anche lui è innamorato di qualcuno che... ehm... che non ricambia, e che se hai bisogno di parlargli questo è il suo numero di telefono. Ha detto di dirti che abita da solo, e quindi puoi chiamare in qualsiasi momento.- Mitsui, stupito, allungò la mano a prendere il foglietto ed esalò un flebile “Oh. Che gentile”, mentre nel cervello di Rukawa cominciavano a mettersi in moto un bel po' di rotelle.

-Vale lo stesso per me, sempai.- dichiarò Sakuragi, ripercorrendo con la punta della scarpa la fuga di una piastrella, stranamente deferente: -Cioè, se chiami dopo le nove capace che mamma mi apre il culo, però se hai bisogno di parlare io ci sono, ok?

-Anch'io.- aggiunse Rukawa. Mitsui li guardò: Sakuragi aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso sul proprio piede, mentre Rukawa resse il suo sguardo con forza. Con quello che sembrò uno sforzo erculeo, Mitsui si alzò dalla panchina e li abbracciò entrambi con foga. Si staccò da loro con gli occhi lucidi, e Sakuragi disse: -Andiamo, prima che Miyagi ci mandi una squadra Swat?- Rukawa e Mitsui annuirono, e i tre si riunirono al resto della squadra. L'inevitabile sfuriata di Miyagi, che negli ultimi due giorni pareva ancora più nervoso, diede a Mitsui il tempo per riprendersi e per mettere su una faccia che mostrasse almeno una parvenza del vecchio teppista che era stato. Dopo un buon cinque minuti di urlacci, roteò gli occhi e disse: -Ohi, Tappo, se sei in premestruo fatti una barretta di cioccolato e non rompere i coglioni!

-Ma stai zitto tu, che non sai niente! NIENTE!- con l'ultima piazzata isterica, Miyagi si allontanò a passo di marcia, e Anzai con pazienza spiegò: -Problemi di cuore, caro Mitsui, problemi di cuore.

-Oh, mi spiace. Che è successo?- chiese Mitsui.

-Ayako si è messa con Akagi.- lo informò Sakuragi.

-Che gusti di mer...- Mitsui squadrò Anzai e si corresse: -Volevo dire, oh, mi dispiace.- Anzai sorrise. -Hai visto la partita, Mitsui? Che ne pensi?

-Penso che vedere questi due che collaborano è stato surreale, Anzai sensei.- rispose Mitsui, puntando un dito dietro alle proprie spalle a indicare Rukawa e Sakuragi. -Ho ho ho.- fece Anzai. Rukawa, ancora un po' stordito, si guardò attorno, e colse dall'altra parte del campo l'immagine di Sendoh, che rideva e scherzava con i compagni di squadra, ma che ogni tanto si voltava a guardare verso di loro con un'espressione insolitamente triste.

Tutto preso dalla conferma dei suoi sospetti, si incamminò dietro al resto della squadra, e non si accorse di Haruko che si avvicinava per andare a salutare Sakuragi; entrarono in collisione, e con un gesto automatico Rukawa sollevò le braccia e la prese per le spalle, evitandole di cadere. Lei alzò gli occhi nei suoi e arrossì: -Oh, scu... scusa...- biascicò.

-Haruko-chan, tutto bene?- chiese Sakuragi.

-Oh? Sì, sì, tutto bene, Hana-kun!- rispose lei, e prese di buon grado la mano che lui le tendeva. Durante tutto il viaggio in metropolitana per tornare allo Shohoku, Rukawa sonnecchiò in piedi; ebbe per un po' la strana sensazione di essere sorretto da qualcuno, ma quando la voce metallica che annunciava le fermate lo svegliò con il suo impassibile “Fermata: Liceo Shohoku”, nessun braccio gli circondava la vita. Concluse di esserselo sognato.

Vide con la coda dell'occhio Sakuragi che si chinava verso Haruko e distolse lo sguardo. Voleva solo tornare a casa, concedersi di andare a dormire alle cinque del pomeriggio e rimanere a letto per almeno ventiquattr'ore, o magari prima farsi una sega ripensando alla sconvolgente sensazione di avere il corpo nudo di Sakuragi pressato addosso e poi sentirsi in colpa per averlo trasformato in un oggetto sessuale.

-Ehi, Volpaccia!- chiamò Sakuragi e Rukawa, suo malgrado, si voltò verso di lui. Sakuragi si avvicinò e gli bisbigliò: -Senti. Ho capito che c'è qualcuno che ti piace, non voglio farmi i cazzi tuoi ma... è Mitsui o Sendoh?

-Nessuno dei due.- rispose Rukawa, cercando di ricacciare il principio di infarto dal nulla da cui proveniva, sentendosi come uno che ha schivato un missile terra-aria per un soffio.

-Ah, per fortuna, allora posso dirtelo!- Sakuragi urlò sottovoce: -A Sendoh piace Mitsui!

-Me ne sono accorto.

-E dai, Rukawa, potresti almeno mostrare un po' di partecipazione! È un gossip succosissimo!

-Nh.- Sakuragi rimase fermo a bloccare la strada e a guardar male Rukawa, che alla fine si arrese e disse: -Oh, wow, assolutamente fantastico! Dimmi di più!

-Lo sai che reciti da schifo?

-E tu lo sai che me ne frega veramente poco?

-Io invece non vedo l'ora di sapere gli sviluppi!- ribatté Sakuragi, e poco ci mancava che si mettesse a saltellare dall'emozione. Rukawa lo guardò male e d'istinto lo freddò con un: -Lo sai che questo è un po' gay, sì?- Sakuragi si rabbuiò e Rukawa si morse la lingua. Stupida boccaccia!

-Probabile. Sarà che ho avuto più contatti fisici con te in mezza giornata che con Haruko in un mese e mezzo.- la sua voce suonava piatta. -A proposito, scusa per prima.- aggiunse, -Non volevo avvinghiarmi, l'ho fatto in automatico.

-Non c'è problema. Ti dedicherò una sega.- Rukawa si rese conto delle proprie parole una volta che gli furono scivolate fuori dalla bocca. Quasi vide la propria voce interiore materializzarsi in super deformed, buttarsi platealmente in ginocchio e urlare: “MA SEI DEFICIENTE, SÌ?”

Sakuragi gli rivolse un sorriso triste e disse: -Certo, come no. Ma se neanche la mia ragazza mi trova arrapante.

-Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?- chiese Rukawa. Sakuragi si strinse tristemente nelle spalle: -Non siamo nemmeno andati oltre ai baci. Con poca lingua, e solo nelle grandi occasioni. E non le ho mai visto in faccia l'espressione adorante che ha fatto a te quando vi siete scontrati, prima.

-Hana-kun, arrivi?- pigolò la voce di Haruko da qualche metro di distanza.

-Arrivo subito, un secondo!- rispose Sakuragi, girandosi a mezzo. Rukawa era sconvolto, non sapeva cosa rispondere, e Sakuragi proseguì: -Ma in fondo, ha detto che mi ama, quindi va bene così, o sbaglio?

-Nh.- si spremette Rukawa. Non poteva certo dirgli di tutti i comportamenti strani di Haruko, e parlando con Kaori lei gli aveva detto che poteva anche non essere chissà che, dopotutto lei aveva avuto per lungo tempo una cotta per Rukawa, e non poteva farsela passare con uno schiocco di dita. Rukawa le aveva creduto, e si ripromise di dirlo a Sakuragi non appena lui fosse stato un po' meno depresso e più recettivo, pur sapendo che così facendo si sarebbe tirato la zappa sui piedi.

-Beh, allora... ci vediamo, Rukawa.

-Nh.- Sakuragi si voltò per andare da Haruko, e Rukawa comprese di dover fare un passo avanti: -Ehi,- chiamò, -Hai il mio numero di telefono.- Sakuragi, che si era voltato al richiamo, gli rivolse un piccolo, triste sorriso di gratitudine, poi tornò da Haruko.


	7. May, 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede Rukawa al Luna Park.  
> Davvero, non credo ci sia altro da aggiungere XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Ciupi67 per i commenti! *^*  
> Se vi aggrada la mia storia, lasciatemi un kudos :)))

-Cosa cazzo mi è venuto in mente.- mormorò Rukawa mentre si lasciava trascinare dalla folla.

-Ehi, Kitsune, non rimanere indietro che se no ti ritroviamo dopodomani!- sbraitò Sakuragi; una mano spuntò dalla folla e ghermì la maglietta di Rukawa.

-Dai, da dove vuoi cominciare?- chiese Sakuragi.

-Fai tu.- rispose Rukawa, cercando invano di mostrarsi entusiasta.

-Dai, il Tensai ti sfida al tiro a segno! Vieni, Haruko-chan!- Rukawa prese Sakuragi per un polso e piantò i piedi a terra: -Ehi, mi molli la maglietta sì o no?- Sakuragi si voltò, mano nella mano con Haruko, e disse: -Oh, scusa. Pren... AHIA!- il polso di Sakuragi era appena stato intrappolato da Mito, che con una faccia decisamente fin troppo esaltata urlò: -HANA! Al tiro a segno mettono in palio un pupazzo a forma di Kurt Cobain, me lo vinci? Daiii!

-Sì, va bene, te lo vinco, tutto quello che... OI!- Mito cominciò a trascinare via Sakuragi, e Rukawa si sentì per un istante smarrito. Poi, una manina si chiuse sul suo polso, e la voce di Haruko disse: -Non dividiamoci!- di malavoglia, ma concordando con la decisione di restare uniti in quella bolgia malefica che era il luna park di Yokohama, Rukawa rigirò il braccio e prese la mano di Haruko, lasciandosi trascinare verso il banchetto del tiro a segno.

Non fece in tempo a riprendersi dalla corsa e dagli insopportabili ma inevitabili strusciamenti contro gli sconosciuti, che già Sakuragi gli stava agitando davanti alla faccia un fucile e una pistola: -Allora, Rukawa, preferisci corto o lungo?- Rukawa ghermì la pistola, sentendosi arrossire.

-Ah, hai ragione...- affermò Sakuragi con aria saggia, caricando i pallini di plastica nel fucile, -Non importa quant'è lungo, importa come lo sai usare!

-Già, chi non è capace invece punta sulla lunghezza. Parli per esperienza?- rispose a tono Rukawa. Mito era spalmato sul bancone del tiro a segno, mezzo soffocato dalle risate, e Haruko era impietrita, con le guance di un discretissimo bordeaux. -Ah sì? Vedremo chi non lo sa usare, adesso.- Sakuragi rivolse a Rukawa un sorriso che lo fece sentire grato a tutte le persone che lo circondavano: senza un adeguato sostegno, probabilmente sarebbe stramazzato a terra per l'emozione. Il rosso si voltò, si portò il fucile alla spalla con un movimento languido e sparò cinque colpi. Tutti andarono a segno. Rukawa spalancò la bocca per lo stupore e Haruko disse: -Wow!

-C'è un motivo se ho chiesto a lui di vincermi il pupazzo!- affermò Mito, gonfiandosi di orgoglio per l'amico, che dopo aver ricevuto un bacio da Haruko come premio per il proprio valore si voltò di nuovo e riprese a sparare.

Rukawa si mise di fianco a lui, a gambe divaricate, con la pistola tra le mani tese; sparò un colpo e rischiò di accecare il proprietario della bancarella, che protestò: -Ehi! Ragazzo, fai attenzione!- Sakuragi, sparato il quindicesimo colpo e abbattuto il quindicesimo microscopico bersaglio, si voltò verso Rukawa, che era arrossito per la vergogna: -Come cazzo stai tenendo quella cosa, scusa?

-Che ne so! L'avrò visto in tv!- Sakuragi sospirò.

-Nel basket sei bravino, ma in questo proprio no.

-Bravino un caz... che cazzo fai?!- Rukawa si irrigidì al tocco della mano di Sakuragi sulla propria e oppose resistenza. Sakuragi disse: -Scemo, ti sto insegnando a sparare. Metti giù il braccio sinistro, quello non ti serve. Tienilo per le pippe.

-Non sono mancino.

-Metti che la destra è impegnata.

-A far cosa, a cambiar canale?

-Metti che non sei da solo, una volta tanto.- Sakuragi prese la spalla sinistra di Rukawa e la tirò indietro; sollevò il suo braccio destro fino a portare la pistola all'altezza dei suoi occhi e gli si accostò all'orecchio: -Chiudi l'occhio sinistro. Col destro guarda la canna della pistola, e fa' in modo che sia al centro del bersaglio. Punta un po' più verso il basso e premi il grilletto.- Rukawa mosse la mano, grato del fatto che ci fosse ancora quella di Sakuragi a reggerlo. Se l'avesse lasciato, lui avrebbe cominciato a tremare in maniera incontrollata: con lui così vicino, a sussurrargli nell'orecchio, si sentiva sull'orlo di lacrime commosse e sentiva che sarebbe potuto morire felice se un terremoto avesse scelto proprio quel momento per spaccare in due la terra e risucchiarlo.

Sparò, e il pallino colpì il bersaglio quasi al centro, senza tuttavia farlo cadere. Sakuragi gli mollò una tremenda pacca sul braccio e disse: -Vai così! Il Genio è un Genio anche ad insegnare!

-Solo perché l'allievo è dotato, Do'aho.- ribatté Rukawa, piccato. Sakuragi rise e riprese in mano il fucile. Con fatica, Rukawa riuscì a piazzare una ventina di colpi su cento, e il proprietario della bancarella, intenerito, gli diede in premio un portachiavi a forma di volpe.

Sakuragi, invece, l'aveva completamente sbancato. Aveva fatto centro pieno con tutti i colpi, cosa che l'aveva promosso al round finale: in un minuto, doveva centrare quanti più bersagli in movimento riusciva. Mise a segno trentacinque colpi su quaranta. Il proprietario, impressionato, si sfregò le mani: lo spettacolo aveva richiamato una bella folla, e molti avevano dichiarato di volerci provare. Strinse la mano a Sakuragi, gli piazzò in mano dei pupazzi e si rivolse al cliente successivo, già pregustando lauti guadagni.

-Youhei, ecco il tuo Kurt Cobain. Haruko-chan, una Baby Spice per te! To', Rukawa, così non ti dimentichi di me!- sorpreso e col cuore in gola, Rukawa si trovò tra le braccia una scimmietta di peluche grande come un pallone da basket; prima che potesse ringraziare o tentare una battuta, Sakuragi si era già chinato per lasciarsi baciare da Haruko, felice e orgogliosa del fidanzato.

Soddisfatto, Hanamichi trascinò tutti sulla nave dei pirati, sul tagadà e sui go-kart, poi Haruko insistette per salire sul Brucomela. Discussero per un po', poi con un colpo al cuore Rukawa vide Sakuragi allontanarsi da Haruko, e la ragazza che si dirigeva verso la discutibile giostra insieme a Mito, un po' rabbuiata.

In silenzio, Sakuragi si mise di fianco a Rukawa, che gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. Sakuragi disse: -Si è arrabbiata per le battute di prima.

-Quali battute?- chiese Rukawa. Era tutto il giorno che Sakuragi non stava zitto un attimo.

-Quelle al tiro a segno. Quelle sulle seghe. Pensa che le ho dette per vantarmi che... ah, ma tu non lo sai. Io e lei finalmente abbiamo fatto qualcosa!

-Oh!- fece Rukawa, sentendosi sprofondare. Suo malgrado, non riusciva a non immaginare la mano di Haruko che si chiudeva sul pene di Sakuragi, e si sentiva bruciare di gelosia. -Sono contento per te.- aggiunse, con voce spezzata. Sakuragi gli passò un braccio sulle spalle: -Vedrai che prima o poi il tuo bello cederà al tuo fascino.

-Come no, quando mi farò crescere una vagina.- ribatté Rukawa di getto. Sakuragi non sembrò trovare una risposta; si limitò a stringergli un po' di più le spalle.

-Comunque non avrei mai fatto il collegamento.- disse Rukawa, quando finalmente gli parve di essere riuscito a ingoiare le lacrime.

-Infatti, non mi riferivo a quello. Figurati se vado in giro a dire una cosa del genere.

-Infatti.- disse stupidamente Rukawa, aggrappandosi alla scimmietta di pezza. Dopo qualcosa come seimila anni di attesa, finalmente Haruko e Mito scesero dal Brucomela e Mito annunciò: -Hana, Haruko ti deve dire una cosa!- la ragazza arrossì, e Sakuragi la guardò in apprensione.

-Ho sbagliato ad arrabbiarmi, Hana-kun. Erano solo delle battute con un amico, e non una presa in giro per... cose che...- Haruko stritolò tra le mani il pupazzo delle Spice Girls e guardò di sottecchi Rukawa, che disse: -Ma tu non eri una mia fan?

-Eh?- chiese lei, sconvolta, sbattendo le palpebre.

-Uno mi prende in giro perché non sono fidanzato e tu non mi difendi?- ribatté Rukawa. Non sapeva da dove gli uscisse quella prontezza di spirito, ed era sulle spine: prendendosi confidenza con Haruko avrebbe potuto far indispettire Sakuragi, oppure la cosa gli avrebbe fatto piacere. La verità era che l'unica altra cosa che avrebbe voluto dirle era “Stupida testa di cazzo, darei un braccio per essere al tuo posto, e me ne vanterei anche”. Dopo un eterno istante di sospensione, Haruko sembrò rilassarsi e rise emozionata. Percosse giocosamente Sakuragi con il pupazzetto e disse: -Cattivo Hana-kun! Prendi in giro Rukawa!

-Eh, non è colpa mia se non vuole approfittare della sua posizione!

-Te l'ho già detto, gradirei mettermi con qualcuno che possegga della materia grigia!- ribatté Rukawa. Mito rise: -Buona fortuna a trovare della materia grigia a Kanagawa!

-Fly down,- consigliò Noma, -Comincia a puntare ad una che non ti abbia mai dato del mestolone.

-O del maschione.- aggiunse Takamiya.

-O del cotechino.- infierì Ohkusu. Rukawa li guardò uno ad uno, scettico, ma non sembrava esserci malizia o cattiveria nelle loro battute.

-Conviene che mi trasferisco.- bofonchiò, e Sakuragi rise forte.

-Che ne dite, facciamo un giro sulla ruota panoramica?- chiese Sakuragi. Takamiya, già provato dal tagadà e per niente incline a starsene appeso a venti metri d'altezza, sbiancò e disse: -Io mi sa che vado ad assaggiare le frittelle!

-Ma l'hai appena fatto!- disse Mito.

-Sì, ma non ho capito bene il sapore...- ribatté Takamiya, con aria da intenditore.

-Vengo con te!- dissero all'unisono Noma e Ohkusu.

-Ci vediamo tra un mezz'oretta alla casa degli orrori?- propose Hanamichi. Tutti concordarono, e Rukawa seguì Haruko e Sakuragi al fianco di Mito, che gli si avvicinò e disse: -Lasciamoli soli...

-Nh.- ribatté Rukawa, per niente incline a farlo. Ma sapeva di non poter pretendere che Sakuragi sacrificasse un momento romantico in compagnia di Haruko per trascorrerlo con lui. Acquistarono i biglietti, e con un peso sul petto Rukawa vide Sakuragi e Haruko che si chiudevano in una delle cabine. Si rifugiò nella successiva insieme a Mito, e con sommo dispiacere notò che dalla loro non si vedeva la prima. Trattenne un sospiro di delusione: non poteva certo esporsi di fronte al migliore amico del ragazzo che amava.

-Vedo che ve la intendete bene, tu e Hana.- disse Mito poco dopo. La cabina si fermò con uno scossone: il giro in ruota panoramica comprendeva una sosta di due minuti in cima, e questo significava che il giro sarebbe stato atrocemente lungo perché ogni cabina doveva fermarsi. Rukawa rimpianse di non essere andato anche lui ad affogare la propria sofferenza con una disgustosa, cicciosissima frittella ripiena di Nutella.

-Nh.- rispose a Mito, che sorrise: -Guarda che non mordo, se parli.

-Non sono abituato a parlare con la gente.- ribatté Rukawa. Mito si stravaccò al suo fianco e disse: -Ti capisco. Ma non ti preoccupare, con noi, l'importante è che ci provi.- la cabina ripartì, portandoli qualche metro sopra all'orizzonte. Il luna park, con le sue luci variopinte, si stendeva sotto ai loro piedi. Mito proseguì: -Anche Takamiya era molto timido, quando ha cominciato ad uscire con noi. Ha sempre avuto problemi di peso e, beh, i ragazzini sono stronzi. Hana l'ha visto piangere e gli si è avvicinato, credo che Nozomi abbia pensato che voleva suonargliele. Invece, Hana gli ha chiesto se gli andava di andare a mangiare dei takoyaki con noi.

-Mi chiedevo in effetti come vi foste conosciuti.- commentò Rukawa, troppo stupito per ostentare ritrosia; la cabina chiusa che si muoveva a scatti nel nulla, inoltre, lo faceva sentire chiuso in un bozzolo, protetto dalle invasioni del mondo esterno.

-Praticamente siamo una banda di gatti randagi. Io e Hana ci conosciamo dall'asilo, Chuichiro e Yuji invece li abbiamo conosciuti alle elementari, al doposcuola. Nozomi è con noi dalle medie.

-Nh.- rispose Rukawa, incerto su cosa dire. Le chiacchiere riempitive non facevano per lui, proprio per niente. Mito sorrise: -Ed ecco che con l'acquisizione di Kaede Rukawa, Youhei Mito perde il titolo di “Quello Silenzioso”!

-Ti resta quello di “Palle d'Acciaio”. Sono, cos'è? Tredici anni che conosci Sakuragi e ancora non l'hai ammazzato per esasperazione?

-Il titolo di “Palle d'Acciaio” è ambitissimo, cosa credi?- Mito avvicinò la spalla a quella di Rukawa: -Piuttosto, davvero non ti sei mai fatto nessuna delle tue fan?

-Non riesco a immaginare di mantenere il cazzo dritto con una di loro che mi urla nell'orecchio.

-Kami, non ci avevo pensato, è vero! Dovresti comprare una barca di Viagra.

-O scolpirmi direttamente un cazzo finto da usare al posto del mio.- Mito rise sonoramente: -Quanto impegno, potresti semplicemente comprare un cazzo di gomma!

-Nh...- ribatté Rukawa, dubbioso.

-Ok, afferrato, sei il tipo che non entrerebbe in un sexy shop per niente al mondo! Ehi, quand'è il tuo compleanno?- Rukawa sbatté le palpebre, perplesso dal repentino cambio di argomento: -Ehm... primo gennaio, perché?

-Se entro il primo gennaio non hai ancora trovato una ragazza, te ne regaliamo uno noi, così puoi arrivare al sodo in un modo o nell'altro!- Rukawa lo fissò come se fosse pazzo, poi si mise a guardar fuori: di colpo, il pensiero di ricevere un dildo in regalo da parte anche di Sakuragi lo stava infiammando. Si immaginò, cercando invano di pensare ad altro, di usarlo su se stesso e di fingere che fosse il cazzo di Sakuragi, ed era sul punto di buttarsi dalla ruota panoramica per andare a farsi una sega in santa pace quando Mito disse: -Secondo me quei due stanno facendo zozzerie in quella cabina, tu che dici?- la risposta onesta e sarcastica sarebbe stata “Grazie per avermi fatto smosciare il cazzo in tempo zero”, quindi Rukawa si limitò ad un neutro: -Nh.

-Dieci a uno che almeno una sega e una sditalinata ci partono.- aggiunse Mito, apparentemente ignaro del turbamento che stava scatenando in Rukawa, che non rispose.

Scesi finalmente da quel giro terrificante sulla ruota panoramica, Mito corse verso Sakuragi e Haruko, entrambi con stampati in volto due identici sorrisi ebeti e con i vestiti un po' stazzonati: -Ehi, Hana, io e Rukawa abbiamo scommesso che vi siete dati alla pazza gioia, abbiamo ragione?

-Io non ho scommesso.- puntualizzò Rukawa. Haruko, imbarazzata, si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e distolse lo sguardo. Rukawa si mise a fingere di cercare la casa degli orrori: sapeva che, se avesse continuato a guardare Haruko, avrebbe finito per cercare segni che confermavano la fondatissima teoria di Mito, e una parte particolarmente perversa della sua mente gli restituì l'immagine di se stesso che, avvistata una minuscola traccia di sperma, si buttava a terra per leccargliela via dalla mano. Rabbrividì alla propria perversione.

-Ehi, Volpe, hai freddo?

-Eh? No.- Rukawa non guardò negli occhi Sakuragi, che gli si accostò e insistette: -Sei rabbrividito. Ehi, non è che ti fa schifo quello che io e Haruko abbiamo...

-No, è per un discorso che ho fatto con Mito. Voi avete fatto bene, è una cosa...- (orribile? Disgustosa? Cielo, come fai a toccarla? Non preferiresti un bel cazzo duro, il mio in particolare?) -...romantica. E poi sono affari vostri.

-Grazie. Lo diresti anche ad Haruko? La vedo presa male, Mito ha fatto proprio una cazzata a dire quella cosa.- Rukawa esitò. Maledì tutti i Kami che conosceva, gli Dèi dell'Olimpo e Odino per averlo messo in quella situazione orrenda, poi disse: -Ok.- rallentò il passo fino a trovarsi di fianco ad un'imbronciatissima Haruko, mentre Mito coglieva la scusa per fuggire da lei e correva avanti per mettersi di fianco a Sakuragi; dal suo atteggiamento era chiaro che stesse chiedendo scusa.

-Ehi.- disse Rukawa, abbassando appena lo sguardo su Haruko. Lei non reagì, e Rukawa sospirò prima di continuare: -Guarda che non è uno scandalo. Era un momento romantico, chiunque avrebbe approfittato della privacy.

-Rukawa, per una femmina è... una brava ragazza deve...

-Gli adulti raccontano un sacco di cazzate su cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato.- disse Rukawa, e stava esprimendo ad alta voce il proprio pensiero; era strano, ma forse sapere che lei non gli sarebbe saltata addosso da un momento all'altro lo faceva sentire un po' più a suo agio del solito: -Fai quel che ti senti di fare e basta. Non ci mettiamo certo a giudicarti.

-Davvero?- chiese Haruko, alzando gli occhi speranzosa.

-Davvero.- si erano involontariamente avvicinati a Sakuragi e Mito; quest'ultimo, che aveva sentito l'ultima frase, aggiunse: -Davvero. Insomma, Hana è uno sfigato, Rukawa un sociopatico, Takamiya mangia compulsivamente, Noma ha quei cazzo di baffetti che mi fanno rabbrividire e Ohkusu soffre di dipendenza da tinta per i capelli, chi siamo per giudicare?

-Non hai parlato di te stesso.- sottolineò Rukawa.

-Perché non hanno ancora inventato una parola per dire quanto è stronzo.- spiegò Sakuragi, e tutti risero, compresi i restanti membri della Gundan, che avevano raggiunto davanti alla casa degli orrori. La sera stava scendendo rapidamente, per cui si diressero alla cassa ed entrarono; un cartello invitava le persone a stare in fila indiana e tenersi per mano. Sakuragi era già mano nella mano con Haruko, che allungò l'altro braccio all'indietro senza voltarsi. Rukawa vide la sua mano destra tesa, pensò che non l'aveva vista andare in bagno dopo essere scesa dalla ruota panoramica e i suoi ormoni decisero per lui; la prese, intrecciando le dita alle sue. Gli parve di sentirle un po' ruvide, non appiccicose ma qui e là coperte da piccole, sottilissime scagliette. Quasi impercettibili, e irriconoscibili a chi non avesse mai visto dello sperma ormai secco. Rukawa ringraziò la penombra che li avvolgeva: avrebbe nascosto la sua dolorosa erezione.

La casa dell'orrore era fatta molto bene. Più di una volta Haruko strillò, alla vista del pagliaccio assassino Sakuragi fece un salto di mezzo metro e quasi le salì in braccio, e persino Rukawa dovette trattenere un urlo quando dal nulla piovvero enormi ragni di plastica. Colto alla sprovvista, fece un salto in avanti e si aggrappò al braccio di Haruko: era terribilmente aracnofobico. Haruko urlò, più per la sorpresa che per lo spavento, e il braccio di Rukawa aderì al suo, schiacciando la collezione di braccialetti di stoffa che le ornava il polso. Vi fu una sensazione di umido che Rukawa non registrò subito, troppo impegnato a non spaccare la faccia a Sakuragi, che stava apertamente ridendo di lui. Se ne accorse dieci minuti dopo, all'uscita del luna park, mentre tutti si fermavano per concedere a Sakuragi di ascoltare un ragazzo che cantava e suonava la chitarra al bordo della strada. Rukawa, infastidito dalla sensazione di avere la manica della maglietta umidiccia, abbassò lo sguardo e vide che sulla stoffa scura spiccava una piccola striscia di fluido bianco.

Il suo cuore perse un battito, poi cominciò ad agitarsi frenetico per recuperare con gli interessi. Rukawa indietreggiò, portandosi fuori dal campo visivo degli altri, si cavò con cautela un fazzoletto dalla tasca e lo usò per pulirsi la manica; ripose il prezioso tesoro all'interno del portafoglio.

Più tardi avrebbe deciso cosa farsene.


	8. May, 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La seconda pagina del diario di Hana!

31 maggio 1996

Caro papà,

che mese! Sono successe talmente tante cose che non so da dove cominciare!

...ma ti rivedo in poltrona, con la tua lattina di Sapporo, che fai quella tua risata tranquilla e mi dici “Comincia dall'inizio!”, quindi comincerò dall'inizio.

L'altra volta ti ho detto che volevo parlare con Haruko-chan per il fatto di Rukawa, e l'ho fatto! È andato molto meglio di quanto speravo, lei mi ha guardato con quei suoi begli occhioni tutti sgranati e mi ha detto che non credeva fosse così importante per me. Le ho spiegato che Rukawa mi sta simpatico e che ci vado d'accordo, e che mi sembrava sbagliato non cagarlo più dopo che avevo insistito io per diventare amici, e lei mi ha detto che allora va bene e mi ha chiesto scusa per non averlo capito.

Il giorno dopo volevo subito dirlo a Rukawa, ma lui non è venuto a scuola ed è tornato solo il lunedì dopo. Aveva una febbre dovuta alla crescita, mi ha detto, comunque mi ha fatto prendere un colpo: Haruko ha detto che era svenuto in classe e io ho cominciato a pensarle tutte, cancro al cervello, malattie genetiche, cose così... ma quando sono andato in infermeria a vedere come stava ha detto che si era solo addormentato in classe! Tipico di lui, e gliel'ho anche detto!!!

Comunque, gli ho riferito la cosa ed è sembrato stupito, probabilmente non si era neanche accorto che non eravamo più usciti... però mi aspettavo il suo solito menefreghismo, tipo “nh, non mi ero neanche reso conto” o “ma cosa vuoi che me ne freghi se non sei più venuto da me a giocare, mi sto godendo Resident Evil senza un coglione che urla tutto il tempo”... no, questo no, sarebbe una frase troppo lunga per Kaede IlSilenzioèD'Oro Rukawa. Comunque non ha detto roba del genere, anzi quando l'ho invitato a venire al luna park di Yokohama con me, Haruko-chan e gli altri ha detto subito di sì... anche se scommetto che appena ha visto il bordello si è dato del deficiente da solo.

È davvero una bella persona, sai? Non sembra, e non ci avrei scommesso uno yen, ma è davvero disponibile e ha sempre un pensiero per me. Il sabato dopo che abbiamo fatto questo discorso avevamo una partita contro il Ryonan e abbiamo perso per un errore suo (non è per questo che è una bella persona, vai tranquillo che adesso ci arrivo). Era in crisi totale, si è quasi surgelato sotto la doccia gelida e quando gli ho chiesto per scherzo se voleva morire ha risposto “sì, un po'.” cioè, per dirti com'era messo! Abbiamo trovato la scusa per fare a botte (ahhh, non sai che goduria, era un mese che non ci mettevamo le mani addosso per paura di Ryota) e dopo ha ammesso di essere stanchissimo. Per dirlo lui, dev'essere sul punto di fare testamento o di cominciare a farsi di cocaina, non è come me che mi lamento per il gusto di lamentarmi quindi dev'essere davvero a pezzi. Comunque (mi immagino che fai il gesto delle forbici a mezz'aria e mi dici “taglia!”) mentre tornavamo a casa ho avuto uno dei miei momenti di depressione e gli ho detto che con Haruko non avevamo mai fatto niente e che credevo di non piacerle poi così tanto e lui mi ha detto di non dire cazzate e di chiamarlo se ho bisogno.

Ripeto: Kaede NonRompetemiLePalle Rukawa mi ha detto di chiamarlo per parlargli dei miei problemi. Ok, non ha detto proprio così, ma se una persona ti chiama per sfogarsi non è che poi sta zitta a sentirti respirare, ti chiama e parla a vanvera.

Vorrei tanto fargli capire che può fare lo stesso con me, ma non trovo le parole. Non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di chiedergli chi gli piace, so solo che non è Sendoh, non è Mitsui e che il tale è etero, ma quest'ultima cosa gli è uscita di getto mentre chiacchieravamo al luna park, non è che si è confidato o cosa. Devo trovare il modo di dirgli che può fidarsi di me.

Comunque, prima ho nominato Ryota quindi colgo l'occasione per aggiornarti su di lui: non ho dovuto dirgli che Ayako e il Gorilla hanno fatto sesso, l'ha scoperto da solo. Due giorni prima della partita contro il Ryonan. Non c'è da stupirsi che ha giocato di merda. Comunque anche in quella situazione Rukawa si è dimostrato fondamentale (IO NON HO SCRITTO QUESTA COSA, SIA CHIARO, NEGHERÒ ANCHE NELL'ALDILÀ DI AVERLO SCRITTO) (però è vero).

Ok, ho riletto e non si capisce un'acca, mi spiego. Praticamente Ayako stava parlando con Haruko-chan di cose da femmine (Haruko-chan non è voluta essere più specifica ma ho qualche sospetto, poi ti dico perché è tutto un altro discorso ma adesso non c'entra) e tra una cosa e l'altra le ha detto che lei e il Gori hanno fatto sesso. Brutta idea dirglielo mentre voltava le spalle alla panchina, perché lì c'era Ryota che si beveva la sua bibita bello tranquillo. Morale che ha sentito tutto, e anche se Haruko-chan giura che non ha voluto sapere dettagli e Ayako non gliene ha dati immagino che sia bastato sentirle dire “Beh, io e Takenori l'abbiamo fatto” per crollare. In ogni caso, gli è caduta per terra la borraccia e Rukawa se n'è accorto (salcazzo come, io ero lì a mezzo metro a cercare l'asciugamano che mi era caduto per terra e non mi sono accorto di niente, non ho nemmeno sentito il discorso) e l'ha portato di peso nell'ufficio di Anzai sensei. Cioè, tipo che è proprio scattato, l'ha preso per la maglietta e l'ha trascinato via. Lì per lì ho pensato che magari ha una cotta proprio per Ryota e voleva provarci lontano da occhi indiscreti, poi mi sono reso conto che non è il tipo da fare queste cose e li ho seguiti. Ryota era uno straccio, davvero, se mai dovessi descrivere che suono ha un cuore spezzato direi che ha il suono di Ryota che piange nell'ufficio di Anzai sensei contro il petto di Rukawa. Mi sono avvicinato e ho chiesto cos'era successo, e tra un singhiozzo e l'altro Ryota ha detto cos'ha sentito dire ad Ayako. Per fortuna aveva la faccia nella maglietta di Rukawa, perché non so se sono riuscito a rimanere impassibile o se avevo in fronte un'insegna al neon con scritto “TRADITORE” spiaccicata in fronte. Conoscendomi, propendo per la seconda, è Rukawa quello impassibile, non io. Comunque, se non ci fosse stato lui Ryota sarebbe scoppiato a piangere davanti a tutti, mentre così gli altri della squadra non hanno visto niente. Il merito di aver trovato una spiegazione per quella fuga però è mio, eh! Non sapevo cosa fare per consolare Ryota (e d'altronde dubito che ci siano parole giuste in questi casi) quindi mi sono messo a pensare a cosa dire agli altri, e quando Kakuta ha bussato gli ho detto di dire agli altri che Ryota ha avuto un attacco d'asma. Poi abbiamo passato i tre giorni successivi a spiegare a tutti che l'asma immaginaria del capitano non è grave, che semplicemente ogni tanto ha bisogno dell'inalatore e di cinque minuti per riprendersi, ma questo è il meno. L'importante è che gli altri ragazzi della squadra non l'hanno visto piangere.

Più tardi poi Ayako è venuta a parlarmi e mi ha chiesto come sta Ryota. Non ho potuto mentirle, le ho detto che sta male. Non è molto contenta di saperlo, mi ha detto che le dispiace davvero tanto e si capiva che era sincera. Le ho detto di non preoccuparsi, altro non mi veniva.

Mi sta salendo la tristezza a raccontare di questa cosa, quindi passo ad una buona notizia: io e Haruko-chan abbiamo finalmente fatto qualcosa! È successo la sera della partita contro il Ryonan, neanche a farlo apposta visto che me ne ero appena lamentato con Rukawa... ti dico che all'inizio mi è quasi venuto il sospetto che lui l'aveva chiamata e gliel'aveva detto, poi però mi sono reso conto che loro due lui e Haruko-chan non sono in confidenza. È stato bello e stranissimo, sarà anche che sono abituato ad usare la mia mano che è grande il doppio della sua! Non mi è piaciuto granché ehm... diciamo ricambiare il favore, lì è stato strano e basta, ma credo sia solo perché avevo un sacco paura di non fare la cosa giusta, di farle male o che so io. E poi, quello è il momento in cui è lei a provare piacere, non io, quindi suppongo sia normale. La volta dopo è andata meglio, è stato eccitante anche perché eravamo al luna park! Non in mezzo alla folla, ovviamente, eravamo sulla ruota panoramica, però è stato davvero romantico (un po' meno poi cercare di pulire con un tovagliolino ancora unto di frittella, per fortuna non ho fatto tanto casino). E la sera, poi, abbiamo fatto il bis, in un vicoletto dietro casa sua col rischio che passasse il Gorilla... era indemoniata, a saperlo che il luna park le fa quell'effetto ce la portavo subito!

A proposito di roba che fa effetto, l'ho detto a Mito e... ed è ora che quel ragazzo si trovi una fidanzata, te lo dico io. Sta cominciando a diventare un po' irritante con i suoi commenti del cavolo. Quando gli ho detto così ha detto che secondo lui non è il luna park a farle effetto, ma Rukawa. Si è messo lì con la sua aria da presa per il culo e fa: “Allora, la prima volta è stato dopo la partita del Ryonan, e mentre andavate via si è scontrata con Rukawa e lui l'ha aiutata a rimanere in piedi. Poi al luna park, Rukawa le aveva appena rivolto la parola, e la sera era eccitata perché Rukawa l'ha tenuta per mano nella casa degli orrori”. LO SO che lo dice per scherzare, ma un po' questa cosa mi pesa. Insomma, lo vedo bene anch'io che Rukawa è un bellissimo ragazzo (NON COSTRINGERMI A RIPETERLO CHE TANTO NON LO FACCIO), poi ha quell'aria da bello impossibile per il fatto che parla poco e sorride ancora meno, e so che anche se non sono da buttar via lui è meglio. Però Haruko-chan è la mia ragazza, ha detto che Rukawa è acqua passata e che ama me, quindi Mito è proprio stronzo a dire una cosa del genere. Probabilmente è solo geloso che io ho la ragazza e lui no, però dai, questo è stato un po' un colpo basso.

Oltretutto quando gli ho raccontato che non è stato poi così esaltante quando ero io a fare cose ad Haruko-chan ha detto che secondo lui non è normale, che dovrei essere eccitato anche solo per il fatto che la sto toccando proprio lì, e ovviamente sono andato un po' in crisi. Per fortuna, poi, sulla ruota panoramica ci siamo toccati nello stesso momento... se non mi piaceva non avrei dovuto eccitarmi, dico bene? Quindi è solo Mito che è stronzo, la cosa sta cominciando a darmi davvero fastidio... si dice che quando una persona si fidanza perde degli amici, e ho sempre pensato che è una cosa da stronzi mollare gli amici per una ragazza, ma in effetti se gli amici si devono comportare così non è colpa del tizio che si è fidanzato! Voglio dire, non mi ha mai dato retta nessuna ragazza, ero Mister 50 Scaricamenti, adesso ho la ragazza, lasciami vivere una gioia, no?!

Ne ho parlato con Rukawa. Ha insistito per sapere cosa mi passava per la testa visto che era da un paio di giorni che me ne andavo in giro col broncio, quindi ho vuotato il sacco. Un po' mi dispiace che non sia più Mito la persona che mi ascolta a priori e che è sempre lì pronto a spalleggiarmi, e mi sento anche stronzo a metterlo da parte solo perché mi dà contro, ma... ma queste cose brutte che mi ha detto mi hanno fatto sentire davvero male!

Comunque Rukawa è stato un vero tesoro, non solo mi ha ascoltato fino in fondo e mi ha detto che anche secondo lui Mito non si sta comportando bene, ma mi ha anche detto che se ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che ha esperienza nel campo posso chiedere a suo fratello o a sua sorella. Mi sono sentito come se qualcuno mi avesse tolto un peso dal petto. Vorrei tanto poter essere per lui quello che lui è per me.

E già che c'ero, gli ho detto anche un'altra cosa che a Mito non ho avuto il coraggio di dire perché avevo paura che si mettesse a prendermi in giro: tra me e Haruko-chan, quello che dopo vuole le coccole sono io, a lei non sembra importare granché. O non lo so, ho avuto questa impressione, in effetti ha ragione Rukawa: non è che facciamo cose tutti i giorni e non ho ancora abbastanza dati per tirare conclusioni. Ti spiego: la prima volta, lei è scappata subito in bagno a lavarsi, la seconda eravamo sulla ruota panoramica e l'ho tenuta tra le braccia e la terza è scappata di nuovo verso casa. Potrebbe essere, secondo Rukawa, che la prima volta aveva bisogno di lavarsi perché non è abituata alla sensazione, oppure si vergognava un po'. In effetti è tanto timida, al luna park ho fatto delle battute a doppio senso e lei si è imbarazzata tantissimo perché pensava che stessi parlando di quello che abbiamo fatto (e tanto per dirne un'altra su Mito, dopo che siamo scesi dalla ruota panoramica ha detto che scommetteva che avevamo fatto qualcosa, e GRAZIE Mito, lo sapeva benissimo che Haruko si era arrabbiata per una cosa simile neanche un'ora prima... ogni tanto sembra che lo fa apposta! Per fortuna Rukawa non so cosa le ha detto ma l'ha calmata). Ed è vero che se la riportavo a casa in ritardo il Gorilla mi avrebbe strappato la pelle di dosso andandosi ad immaginare chissà cosa (tralasciando che sarebbe stata la verità, ma lui non dovrebbe parlare, con Ayako ha addirittura fatto sesso!). Comunque, sulla ruota panoramica ci siamo coccolati un po', dopo, ed è stato bello. Lei era anche imbarazzata perché eravamo in un posto pubblico, ma l'ho tenuta tra le braccia e poco a poco si è rilassata. Credo che seguirò il consiglio di Rukawa e cercherò di creare una situazione in cui lei potrebbe decidere di restare o di andare via e di vedere come va.

OH! A proposito di vedere come vanno le cose! Ho scoperto che Rukawa non è l'unico ragazzo gay che conosco! Ne conosco BEN TRE! Dopo la partita col Ryonan, è entrato Mitsui-san in spogliatoio, e tra una cosa e l'altra ha detto di essere innamorato di Kogure-san (che però non se lo fila). Proprio mentre lo diceva è entrato Sendoh (tutti e due ci erano venuti a cercare, possibile che nessuno ha ancora capito che io e Rukawa non abbiamo più intenti omicidi reciproci?) e ha sentito. L'ho rincorso per minacciarlo di morte se lo diceva a qualcuno e sorpresa sorpresa l'ho trovato infognato dietro ad un ficus che si strofinava gli occhi con la manica della felpa. Gli ho chiesto cos'aveva e lui ha detto solo “Ho appena scoperto che la persona che mi piace ama un altro”. Ovviamente io, grazie al mio geniale intuito, avevo capito di chi stava parlando e per averne conferma gli ho chiesto a bruciapelo se era Mitsui-san e lui ha detto di sì. L'ho consolato dicendogli che magari prima o poi Mitsui-san si stuferà di fare il filo a uno che non se lo caga di striscio e che comunque almeno sa di non essere innamorato di uno a cui piace la patata, e a quel punto è diventato tutto rosso e ha chiesto se secondo me era brutto se gli dava il numero di telefono. Gli ho detto di no e ho promesso che avrei detto a Mitsui che il porcospino si era offerto di prestargli un orecchio in caso di bisogno, e lui mi ha ringraziato e mi ha scritto il numero su un pezzetto di carta. Ha anche detto di dire a Mitsui-san che può chiamare ad ogni ora perché vive da solo e io adesso voglio mettere delle telecamere a casa di Sendoh per vedere come va avanti! Credo che stresserò Rukawa a morte con questa storia, mi sa che è l'unico con cui posso parlarne: se lo dico a Mito, capace che mi chiede se sono gay a fare il tifo per due maschi. In effetti me l'ha detto anche Rukawa, ma era solo perché stavo saltellando su e giù come un canguro sotto acidi e in effetti non era una scena molto da macho.

Comunque, per ora nessuna novità, o quantomeno Mitsui-san non mi ha ancora telefonato anche se gli ho detto di farlo se ha bisogno... spero che questo voglia dire che invece di chiamare me ha chiamato Sendoh, eheheh! L'ho detto a Rukawa per sapere se aveva magari chiamato lui, ma nessuna nuova anche su quel fronte. Quando gli ho detto che allora avrà chiamato Sendoh e ho cominciato a fare ipotesi su come si metteranno insieme mi ha dato dell'idiota e abbiamo fatto a botte. Almeno stavolta eravamo vestiti!

Ok, così suona male.

Dopo la partita con il Ryonan, te l'ho detto, abbiamo fatto a botte (non per ucciderci a vicenda, solo per sfogare il nervosismo e la rabbia). Eravamo appena usciti dalla doccia e non so tu ma di solito la gente non è vestita sotto la doccia, e alla fine siamo crollati a terra e siamo rimasti lì un po' a riprendere fiato e a parlare di tattiche da usare in partita (almeno finché non è entrato il Baciapiselli... a ben pensarci, potrebbe essere perché ci ha visti in quella posizione che non ci ha chiamati... spero che non vada a pensar male!) e lo ammetto, non mi sono sentito a disagio. Lui probabilmente sì, ci ho pensato mentre tornavamo a casa in metro (il babbeo s'è anche addormentato in piedi, ho dovuto tenerlo su se no mi cadeva a terra ad ogni fermata e poi chi le sente le sue fan?!) e infatti dopo gli ho chiesto scusa. Cioè, immagino che per lui sia come se una ragazza lo fa con me, e io mi sentirei imbarazzato al massimo e credo anche parecchio eccitato. Non so se a lui è successo, in effetti ci sto pensando solo ora mentre lo scrivo, e oh cazzo, vuoi vedere che faceva sul serio quando ha detto che mi dedicava una sega?!

Ok, gli ho telefonato per chiedergli se diceva sul serio, riporto testuali parole: “Do'aho.” e ha rimesso giù. Non so cosa voglia dire, ma spero non si stia facendo illusioni!

Ma che dico, Rukawa non è un imbecille, lo vede bene che sto con Haruko-chan e vede anche che le cose tra noi vanno alla grande a parte qualche piccolo screzio di poco conto che credo ci sia in ogni coppia, di certo non va a pensare che l'ho fatto con malizia o che mi interessa vedere se il petting è più stimolante se dall'altra parte c'è un maschio e non una femmina.

Stavo pensando a quel che ho scritto e

Comunque sia, il prima possibile vedrò di mettere le cose in chiaro: a Rukawa voglio bene e non voglio che si faccia strane idee in testa. Se deve star male per qualcuno, vorrei almeno poter picchiare a sangue il colpevole, e credo che se fossi proprio io ci sarebbero dei problemi tecnici. Tipo che non potrei continuare a menarmi da solo anche dopo essere svenuto, cose così.

In ogni caso, lo ammiro: io al suo posto non avrei resistito, avrei almeno allungato una mano. Sarà per questo che adesso che mi capita spesso di rimanere fino a tardi in palestra con lui non mi faccio il minimo problema a fare la doccia da soli. So che è gay, ogni tanto mi sono chiesto come deve essere fare la doccia insieme a dei potenziali partner (domanda sbagliata: ho cominciato a guardarmi intorno immaginandomi di essere attratto dai maschi e Ryota mi ha tirato una scarpa perché secondo lui gli stavo guardando il pisello), e se siamo da soli con la palestra vuota, la scuola vuota, il quartiere mezzo deserto perché è quasi ora di cena volendo potrebbe saltarmi addosso e farmi tutto quello che vuole, nessuno mi sentirebbe gridare e lui si toglierebbe la soddisfazione di fare sesso. Invece non lo fa, non mi si è mai nemmeno avvicinato quel tanto da farmi sentire a disagio; e non credo di fargli proprio schifo, è capitato una volta o due che mi giro e prima che lui si metta a guardare il muro ho notato che ce l'aveva un po' barzotto. Dev'essere davvero complicato.

Comunque, per quelle cose di Haruko-chan penso che vedrò un po' come va, nel frattempo ho detto a Rukawa che tengo in considerazione la sua offerta di farmi parlare con uno dei suoi fratelli.

Come sempre, papà, grazie per avermi ascoltato.

Ti voglio bene fino alla luna e ritorno

Hana


	9. June, 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La squadra dello Shohoku è in ritiro.  
> Ahhh, i ritiri sportivi.... succedono COSE.  
> (sì, faccio schifo con i riassunti)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June, she'll change her tune.  
> In restless walks she'll prowl the night...

Rukawa assistette con un solo occhio semiaperto alla discussione tra Sakuragi e Miyagi: erano in viaggio per un ritiro della durata di due giorni in vista dell'inizio del campionato e Miyagi aveva decretato che per evitare che tutti facessero baldoria nell'unica notte che avrebbero trascorso fuori porta avrebbe chiuso a chiave tutti nelle stanze. Se da un lato, visto che l'estrazione casuale degli accoppiamenti l'aveva favorito mettendolo in stanza con Sakuragi, l'idea avrebbe avuto certi riscontri positivi, dall'altro Rukawa non poteva dissentire con le argomentazioni di Sakuragi: in effetti, in caso di incendio sarebbe stato piuttosto pericoloso. Va bene che si trattava di un'eventualità molto remota, come aveva anche puntualizzato Miyagi aggiungendo che segregandoli avrebbe ridotto il rischio di molto, ma era pur sempre possibile. A meno che il ryokan non fosse costruito in materiali ignifughi. O antisismici, anche i terremoti erano un'opzione. O un'inondazione improvvisa. Sakuragi e Miyagi continuarono a bisticciare per un bel po', fin quando Ayako non li rimise a posto con due ben assestati colpi di ventaglio: -E tu, Ryota, devi piantarla! Quanto ancora vuoi portarti avanti questo broncio da cucciolo abbandonato e giustificarti qualunque cosa solo perché sto con Takenori?- quest'ultima sbottata fece calare un silenzio gelido. Rukawa, di colpo sveglio per lo shock, tirò Sakuragi per una manica per invitarlo a sedere, ma lui lo ignorò. Invece disse, in un tono di voce basso e serio: -Mi dispiace, Ryota, ma ha ragione. Capisco che sei distrutto, ma non puoi continuare a sfogarti su di noi.- Miyagi abbassò il capo e sul viso di Sakuragi si dipinse l'espressione del senso di colpa. Si guardò intorno e disse: -Che ne dite, ragazzi? Promettiamo tutti di fare i bravi? In camera alle dieci, luci spente per le undici.- i compagni di squadra, inaspettatamente, concordarono. Yasuda si avvicinò al capitano e gli bisbigliò qualcosa all'orecchio, e si sedettero insieme in una coppia di sedili da cui non fosse visibile Ayako. Sakuragi piombò di nuovo seduto al fianco di Rukawa e di fronte ad Haruko. I tre erano seduti con Ayako a uno dei due tavolini dell'autobus. Sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli: -Non so cosa fare.

-Sei stato bravo.- disse Rukawa, e cercò di non sussultare quando lui gli rivolse quello sguardo serio che aveva ormai imparato a conoscere e ad amare.

-Sì, ma sai che ha imposto questa regola per me. Non so se si aspetta che io e Haruko ci saltiamo addosso o che cosa, ma...

-Hana-chan!- protestò Haruko, piccata; Ayako la placò appoggiandole una mano sul ginocchio.

-Non sto dicendo che avevo pianificato di farlo, Haruko-chan.- rispose Sakuragi con pazienza, -Dico solo che Miyagi probabilmente lo pensa.

-Hai fatto qualcosa per farglielo pensare, sono sicura!- pigolò Haruko, e il rosso la fissò senza sapere come rispondere. Era da quella mattina presto che Haruko sembrava nervosa e reagiva con stizza alla minima provocazione.

-Deplorevole da parte tua essere un maschio diciassettenne, Hanamichi.- borbottò Rukawa, poi si sentì una morsa di brividi chiudergli le tempie. Non aveva mai e poi mai chiamato il rosso per nome, non aveva mai chiesto il permesso di farlo, non ne avevano mai discusso. Lo chiamava così solo nella propria testa, dove un bisbigliato “Hana-kun, ti amo” era sempre seguito da un immancabile “Oh, Kae-chan, ti amo anch'io”. Sakuragi lo fissò terrorizzato, ma Ayako rise, cogliendo il succo del discorso e il tentativo di sdrammatizzare. Haruko arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli e sembrava indecisa su come ribattere, così Ayako spiegò con pazienza: -Tutti i maschi a quest'età sono arrapati dalla mattina alla sera... tranne forse Rukawa.

-Già, io lo sono anche mentre dormo.- borbottò Rukawa ad un volume udibile solo per Sakuragi, che sghignazzò coprendosi la bocca con la mano. Ayako proseguì: -Se vuoi stare con un ragazzo è normale che tutti penseranno che fate cose intime.

-Ma...

-Niente ma, Haruko, è così e basta. E nessuno ti biasima. È normale, anche per una ragazza, avere dei sani appetiti sessuali.- l'ultima frase venne pronunciata con un tono un po' saccente, ma Rukawa non ci fece caso: Sakuragi si era appena sporto per accostargli le labbra ad un orecchio: -E aver voglia di scoparsi il Gorilla per lei è sano?- chiese in un bisbiglio. Rukawa si morse un labbro per non ridere, ma qualcosa dovette sfuggirgli perché Ayako li squadrò e chiese: -Che c'è di tanto divertente, voi due?

-Niente, niente!- si affrettò a dire Sakuragi, poi aggiunse in un pigolio: -Per favore, non picchiarmi.

-Ah, te ne dovrei dare fin troppe per farti diventare meno scemo!- rispose Ayako.

-Ma quando sei da sola col Gorilla lo sculacci col ventaAHIA!

-Questa te la sei cercata.- chiuse il discorso Rukawa, poi si riaccoccolò sul sedile e si mise a dormicchiare. Ricordava che Sakuragi russava parecchio forte, quindi gli si prospettava una nottataccia, soprattutto considerando che aveva già preso in esame tutte le cose brutte che potevano capitare: innanzitutto, Rukawa avrebbe potuto scoreggiare, e Sakuragi avrebbe riso di lui. Avrebbe potuto ritenere imbarazzante il suo pigiama blu. Se Sakuragi fosse uscito dal bagno nudo e tutto bagnato dopo la doccia per cercare qualcosa, Rukawa gli sarebbe probabilmente saltato addosso. Avrebbe potuto far freddo, e svegliarlo nel cuore della notte mentre si alzava per prendere una coperta extra sarebbe stato... oh, cielo, orrore degli orrori, e se Rukawa si fosse svegliato di notte con l'esigenza di orinare? Avrebbe dovuto tirare l'acqua, e se Sakuragi poi gli avesse chiesto se stava bene? Avrebbe dovuto rispondere che si era solo alzato a fare pipì, e va bene che a questo mondo tutti fanno pipì, ma sarebbe stato imbarazzante!

-Ohi, Kitsune, cosa c'è di così terrificante nel tavolo?- chiese Sakuragi. Rukawa voltò lo sguardo verso di lui, stupito: non si era accorto di aver spalancato gli occhi. Il rosso spiegò: -Hai sbarrato gli occhi di colpo e ti sei messo a fissare il tavolino. Tipo i gatti quando guardano il vuoto, così.- Rukawa roteò gli occhi all'imitazione messa in piedi da Sakuragi.

-Mi sono ricordato che russi a seimila decibel.

-Non più!- rispose Sakuragi, ergendosi tutto tronfio, -Avevo un problema al setto nasale ma nelle vacanze di Natale me lo sono fatto sistemare!

-Allora a posto.- rispose Rukawa, poi si rimise in posizione fetale sul sedile. Finse di ignorare Sakuragi che gli chiedeva che corso di contorsionismo avesse seguito per appallottolarsi così e finalmente lo colse il sonno.

Si risvegliò dopo un lasso di tempo indefinito, sperando (ecco, un nuovo patema, grazie, ci serviva) di non aver sussurrato il nome di Sakuragi nel sonno, quando l'autobus si arrestò con uno scossone. Scesero uno ad uno, scaricarono gli zaini e i borsoni ed entrarono nel ryokan, praticamente vuoto dato che l'alta stagione era ancora lontana; Rukawa attese con malcelata impazienza che Sakuragi si congedasse con un bacio e qualche parola da Haruko, e nel frattempo sviluppò un'ennesima paturnia: e se avesse dovuto usare il bagno per quell'altra cosa? La sua cacca puzzava, e la loro stanza era al primo piano: troppo in basso per potersi buttare dal balcone e avere la certezza di morte se Sakuragi avesse avuto bisogno di entrare in bagno dopo che Rukawa aveva fatto il suo.

Camminò lentamente alle spalle di Sakuragi, cercando invano di ripetersi che andava tutto bene, che niente era così drammatico, e scaricò di malagrazia i borsoni sul pavimento della stanza. Sakuragi si voltò e chiese: -Hai bisogno del bagno? Devo assolutamente fare la cacca prima degli allenamenti, se no finisce che la faccio in mezzo al campo.

-Che bella immagine...- replicò Rukawa, -Fammi solo andare a pisciare.- si diresse in bagno, ostentando nonchalance, e una parte di lui molto irrazionale si stupì che Sakuragi non lo stesse prendendo in giro per aver scoperto che anche lui era solito, come tutti gli altri esseri umani, svuotarsi la vescica quando ne avvertiva il bisogno. Orinò, cercando di colpire la ceramica e non l'acqua per minimizzare il rumore, poi tirò lo sciacquone, lavò le mani e uscì; Sakuragi lo guardò come se fosse un alieno: -Come hai fatto a non fare rumore?

-Do'aho.- rispose Rukawa, e si lasciò cadere sul letto mentre Sakuragi andava in bagno. Arrossì, e fu lieto che nessuno potesse vederlo, quando dal bagno giunse un rumore che somigliava più ad un bombardamento che ad una flatulenza, e soffocò un'esplosione di risate isteriche all'udibilissimo “ahhh” di sollievo che giunse poco dopo, accompagnato dal rumore di qualcosa che cadeva in acqua. Riuscì a ricomporsi in extremis solo quando dal bagno venne il suono dell'acqua del rubinetto che scorreva, irregolare perché evidentemente Sakuragi ci stava passando sotto le mani per lavarsele. Il rosso uscì dal bagno e annunciò: -Inagibile per almeno un'ora, sappilo.

-Grazie del dettaglio. Ci muoviamo?

-Sì, prima che Miyagi ci venga a cercare con un uncino da macellaio. Tu sei pronto?- Rukawa annuì, prese il cambio e insieme si diressero alla palestra del ryokan. Stavano chiacchierando, o meglio Sakuragi parlava a vanvera e Rukawa ascoltava, quando di colpo il rosso si fermò e rifilò a Rukawa una tremenda spallata che lo spedì contro una porta.

-Ma che dia...- cominciò Rukawa, ma Sakuragi lo interruppe nel migliore dei modi: gli si spiaccicò addosso e gli tappò la bocca con una mano. Come in una visione onirica a metà tra il sogno e l'incubo, Rukawa vide il volto di Sakuragi che si avvicinava pericolosamente; le sue labbra si accostarono al suo orecchio e il rosso sussurrò: -Shhh, ascolta.- e Rukawa ascoltò.

-Sai, Akira, sono davvero contento di essere qui. Mi ci voleva.- Rukawa si tolse la mano di Sakuragi dalla bocca e sillabò: -Mitsui?!- una risata cristallina rese inutile ogni altra supposizione: il citato Akira era il più bell'Akira di Kanagawa, nientemeno che Sendoh.

-Lo so che ti ci voleva, è per questo che ti ci ho portato. Ti va di andare alle terme oggi pomeriggio?

-Ah, non lo so, non sono certo che tu possa resistere alla vista del mio corpo nudo.- la voce di Mitsui, in rapido avvicinamento, era maliziosa e molto più allegra di quanto era stata un mesetto prima, quando in lacrime aveva dichiarato di avere il cuore infranto a causa di Kogure.

-Beh, io non sono sicuro di voler resistere, quindi...- il rumore di passi parve dimezzarsi, poi si arrestò. La voce di Sendoh disse ancora: -Cosa c'è?

-Akira, parli sul serio?- chiese Mitsui. Rukawa sbirciò Sakuragi e dovette mordersi un labbro per non gemere: l'altro aveva le guance tinte da un lieve rossore e un sorriso estatico sul volto. Nel silenzio che seguì la domanda di Mitsui, Sakuragi si sporse per sbirciare dietro l'angolo, e la sua guancia calda sfiorò quella di Rukawa. Ancora non si era spostato, e il suo intero corpo premeva contro quello del moro: perfettamente consapevole che non fosse nulla di intenzionale, Rukawa cercò di convincersi che non era il caso di farsi castelli in aria pensando che l'istinto di Sakuragi lo stava portando esattamente dove voleva essere, cioè tra le braccia di Rukawa. Era così che si comportava, ecco tutto, alla solita maniera bizzarra e sconveniente.

-Parlo sul serio, Hisashi.- giunse infine la risposta di Sendoh, un po' tremante. Subito dopo si udì un tonfo, e un rumore umido. Le labbra di Sakuragi si accostarono all'orecchio di Rukawa e la sua voce mugugnò: -Cazzo, si stanno baciando, voglio vederli!

-E allora vai, figurati se si accorgono!- ribatté Rukawa mentre Sakuragi si sporgeva per spiare, combattuto tra la voglia di stringerselo contro e proporgli una dimostrazione fisica del bacio e l'esigenza di spingerlo via prima che lui notasse la sua erezione.

-Vengono di qui, nasconditi, nasconditi!- sussurrò concitatamente Sakuragi, schiacciandolo ancora di più. Venne la voce soffocata di Mitsui: -In camera... in camera!- e un mugugno di risposta, poi i corpi schiacciati contro la porta diventarono quattro. Sendoh si staccò brutalmente da Mitsui e sbiancò. Mitsui lanciò uno strillo sorpreso. Sakuragi sbraitò: -To' guarda, ma che sorpresa!- Rukawa approfittò per sgattaiolare via da quel groviglio di corpi.

-Che cazzo ci facevate contro la porta della nostra stanza?- sbottò Mitsui, fingendo una sicurezza che era chiaro non provava.

-Oh, ecco, abbiamo sentito delle voci e non volevamo disturba...

-E perché ultimamente quando vi vedo siete sempre abbarbicati l'uno all'altro?

-Ma cosa stai...

-Akira, sai quando hanno giocato contro di voi? Li ho trovati abbracciati sul pavimento dello spogliatoio, nudi!

-Ma verame..?.- cominciò Sendoh, ma Rukawa decise che per lui era fin troppo: si dileguò, sordo ai richiami di Sakuragi e degli altri.

Si cambiò rapidamente e raggiunse la palestra per scaldarsi con qualche tiro a canestro; si stupì di non trovarci Miyagi, visto che in spogliatoio c'erano già le sue scarpe, riconoscibili perché molto più piccole di quelle di tutti gli altri, ma ignorò la faccenda. Per la prima volta, capiva come potevano sentirsi i ragazzi meno popolari della scuola quando i bulli si accanivano su di loro: se da un lato cercava di ripetersi che Mitsui aveva solo reagito d'istinto e sparato una battuta a caso sull'onda dell'imbarazzo, dall'altro una voce maligna nella sua testa gli ricordò che Mitsui sapeva benissimo che lui era innamorato di Sakuragi e suppose che l'avesse fatto apposta per colpire almeno uno dei due. D'un colpo, si rese conto di essersene andato senza nemmeno far finta di difendersi, e che Sakuragi era rimasto da solo con una delle poche persone al mondo che sapeva. Sbagliò il tiro, e il pallone rimbalzò così violentemente sul ferro che parve voler spiccare il volo per conto suo; una mano lo afferrò e lo schiacciò a canestro: -Kitsune, hai visto? Ho azzeccato un alley-oop!- esultò Sakuragi, lasciandosi cadere con insolita grazia. I suoi piedi coperti solo dai calzini toccarono il parquet con un tonfo: -Ahi, fa male senza scarpe!

-Idiota...- ribatté Rukawa, ormai regredito ad uno stato mentale in cui era incapace di articolare frasi di senso compiuto. Sakuragi si strofinò la pianta dei piedi sui polpacci, prima uno e poi l'altro, dopodiché si diresse verso di lui e disse a bassa voce: -Ho detto a Mitsui di smetterla di fare lo stronzo, poi ne parliamo.

-Cosa ti ha detto?- chiese Rukawa, sulla difensiva. Poteva forse aspettare più tardi per i dettagli, ma il succo del discorso andava fatto fuori sul momento.

-Ha detto che gli dispiace di aver fatto battute di merda e che ti deve delle scuse.- si chinò e aggiunse: -Aveva già detto delle tue preferenze a Sendoh, e d'altra parte non sono certo loro due a poter parlare. Ma ti rendi conto che mi ha chiesto se avevo un preservativo da prestargli?!

-E tu ce l'avevi?- chiese Rukawa, e Sakuragi gli mollò uno scappellotto prima di andare in spogliatoio a cambiarsi. L'atteggiamento di Sakuragi, il suo tono confidente e tranquillo, indicava che con “preferenze” Mitsui intendeva solo l'orientamento sessuale, o tanto e non oltre aveva lasciato capire a Sakuragi; altrimenti, il rosso l'avrebbe evitato e nel migliore dei casi avrebbe insistito per parlarne più tardi in camera. Oppure l'avrebbe semplicemente ignorato vita natural durante. E dopotutto, rifletté, Mitsui poteva fare lo stronzo, ma non lo era per davvero.

Nel giro di un quarto d'ora, l'intera squadra era riunita in palestra, ma il capitano ancora non si vedeva. Riemerse dopo altri dieci minuti dal secondo spogliatoio insieme ad Ayako, e tutti li fissarono con tanto d'occhi. Reggendo gli sguardi, Miyagi si portò di fronte ai compagni di squadra e disse: -Ragazzi, ultimamente Ayako ha notato che salvo alcuni casi particolari sta venendo a mancare lo spirito di collaborazione. Quindi, oggi ci dedicheremo a fare esercizi in coppia, a turni, per stimolare la cooperazione. Estrarremo i nomi a caso e poi faremo il giro.- Miyagi chiamò le coppie, e Rukawa si trovò appaiato a Yasuda, mentre Sakuragi era con Kakuta. Dopo mezz'ora di allenamento, durante il quale si era trovato solo una volta in coppia con Sakuragi, Rukawa scoprì di non essere stato il peggiore solo perché Miyagi sembrava preda di una malfidenza fulminante. Ayako aprì la bocca, scocciata, per riprenderlo, ma lui la zittì con un cenno della mano: -Ayako. Haruko. Per favore, potete uscire? Vorrei allenarmi solo con i ragazzi per il resto del pomeriggio.- le due ragazze si guardarono, poi in silenzio raccolsero le proprie cose e uscirono dalla palestra. Miyagi deglutì e si schiarì la voce più volte, infine disse: -Ragazzi. Sono stato un capitano di merda, finora. Come alcuni di voi sapranno, Ayako e l'ex capitano, Akagi, si sono fidanzati. Questa cosa mi ferisce, e non solo perché la ragazza che amo sta con un altro, ma perché...- Miyagi deglutì. Pareva sull'orlo delle lacrime, e Rukawa avvertiva anche a distanza il calore del corpo di Sakuragi, pronto a scattare per andare in soccorso del suo amico. Miyagi proseguì, a stento: -Perché io credevo che Akagi fosse mio amico. Avevo intuito qualcosa, ma quando gli ho chiesto chiarimenti ha negato di essere innamorato di Ayako. Uno dei miei migliori amici mi ha pugnalato alle spalle, e ora io... io faccio fatica a fidarmi. Ayako mi ha detto che devo smetterla di fare il cucciolo ferito e...

-Credo che l'abbiamo sentita tutti, stamattina, capitano.- disse timidamente Yasuda.

-Sì, immaginatela espandere il concetto per mezz'ora. Ma il punto è che...

-Capisco perché fai fatica a fidarti...- borbottò Kakuta.

-Già,- aggiunse Sakuragi, -Ma noi siamo qui, no? Possiamo aiutarti.- un coro di consensi si alzò dai ragazzi. Questa volta, Rukawa non si sentì in dovere di intervenire: sapeva che le lacrime del capitano sarebbero state accolte con gentilezza e non con scherno, e difatti così fu. E forse questo suo porsi come essere umano l'avrebbe avvicinato ulteriormente ai compagni di squadra: Rukawa si appuntò la questione per meditarci con calma più avanti.

-Comunque!- urlò Sakuragi dal bagno, -Mitsui ha detto! Aspetta, non ho voglia di urlare...- aprì la porta, benedicendo Rukawa con la splendida visione di lui a petto nudo con il mento pieno di schiuma da barba. Rukawa accarezzò il libro di matematica e gli rivolse pensieri di gratitudine: era fonte di sofferenze, ma anche una valida copertura per le erezioni. Sakuragi alzò il mento, si rasò il collo poi proseguì, mentre radeva una guancia: -Mitsui ha detto che gli dispiace aver tirato fuori quella storia e aver fatto insinuazioni. Ha detto che era scorretto da parte sua.

-Ha detto altro?- indagò Rukawa.

-No, in quel momento il Porcospino gli ha lanciato un'occhiata del tipo “Ma io adesso ti scopo qui e ora e chi se ne frega se siamo in pubblico” e sono entrati di corsa nella stanza. Mi ha solo chiesto se avevo un preservativo e ha detto che ci shippa.

-Ha detto cosa?- chiese Rukawa, confuso.

-Ho chiesto poi ad Haruko, e per fortuna che non ho spiegato il contesto perché se no si metteva a fare la gelosa. Dice che “shippare” significa vedere bene insieme due persone.

-HA DETTO COSA?!- sbottò Rukawa, in tutt'altro tono. Sakuragi ridacchiò, si pulì il viso dai residui di schiuma con un asciugamano e ghermì Rukawa per un polso. Lo portò davanti allo specchio e disse: -In effetti non ha torto, tu sei bello, io anche di più, saremmo l'invidia di tutta la scuola! Tu che ne pensi, staremmo be...- Sakuragi si voltò verso Rukawa. Le loro labbra erano ad un soffio le une dalle altre, e gli occhi di Rukawa erano sgranati per lo stupore. Il respiro di Sakuragi era caldo e inebriante. Un movimento, quasi impercettibile, del rosso; si stava avvicinando come per colmare la distanza che li separava, poi le sue palpebre si chiusero e si riaprirono rapidamente, più volte, sulle sue iridi castane: -Merda, scusami... io... non so cosa mi sia preso.

-Nh. Poteva andare peggio. Potevi essere Uozumi.- improvvisò Rukawa, scostandosi. Sakuragi emise una risata tremula e lo trasse di nuovo a sé; con delicatezza, sbatté piano la fronte contro la sua e disse: -Ti dovrei prendere a testate, Volpaccia-, poi si diresse in camera per mettersi la camicia. Rukawa lo seguì: -Vai da Haruko?

-Sì. Oggi era un po' di cattivo umore, ma magari riesco a tirarle su il morale. Come sto?- Sakuragi aprì le braccia, e Rukawa riuscì a dipingersi in volto una parvenza di espressione: -Molto bene.- Sakuragi ricambiò l'imitazione di sorriso e uscì, passandogli forse un po' troppo vicino. Rukawa resistette alla tentazione di sfiorargli il fianco ma, appena la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle, si buttò sul letto a pancia in su e si calò i pantaloni. Con mosse sicure si prese in mano il pene e cominciò a masturbarsi, pensando a lui, a quant'era bello con la camicia azzurra, a quant'era sexy mentre si faceva la barba, al suo sorriso, a quanto poco sarebbe bastato per baciarsi poco prima e a cosa sarebbe successo dopo, oh gli avrebbe fatto capire quanto piacere avrebbe potuto procurargli, pensò a quel suo culo illegale, a... ma tutto quello era di Haruko.

L'erezione svanì rapida tra le sue dita, mentre una lacrima ribelle sfuggiva alla coltre delle sue palpebre. Cominciò a singhiozzare senza controllo, il pene ormai molle ancora fuori dai pantaloni e abbandonato contro il ventre piatto, le mani sul viso.

Le lacrime lo cullarono brevemente, poi un sonno misericordioso lo colse.


	10. June, 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Rukawa dormiva, Hanamichi ha fatto CHECOSA?!

Rukawa si svegliò con la sensazione di avere le mutande in qualche modo aggrovigliate. Con un verso infastidito, ci infilò dentro una mano e subito svelò l'arcano: il suo pene era adagiato a destra e non a sinistra. Stizzito, lo risistemò nella solita posizione.

-Buongiorno, Bello Addormentato!- disse la voce di Sakuragi, a nemmeno un metro da lui; nonostante la frase spiritosa, il suo tono di voce pareva un po' spento, ma dopotutto era mattina anche per lui. E chissà, pensò Rukawa con una dolorosa stretta allo stomaco, chissà che ora aveva tirato la sera prima con Haruko.

-Buongiorno un cazzo.- rispose. Al mattino proprio non ce la faceva ad essere socievole, nemmeno quando si trattava di Sakuragi. A meno di non essere svegliato con un bacio: in quel caso, forse, avrebbe fatto un'eccezione. Forse.

-Evviva il buonumore.- ribatté Sakuragi, piccato.

-Mi sono svegliato col cazzo dalla parte sbagliata. È fastidioso.

-Oh, perdonatemi, Vostra Maestà, vorrà dire che la prossima volta che vi trovo addormentato col cazzo al vento mi ricorderò che il Vostro Sacro Uccello si posa a sinistra!- Rukawa non capì mezza parola. Già era un discorso fin troppo lungo da capire a due minuti dal risveglio, se poi Sakuragi si metteva anche a usare il voi si poteva rinunciare in partenza.

-Eh?- chiese Rukawa, cercando di sollevarsi seduto sul tatami. Si sentiva la faccia gonfia, sapeva di essere spettinato, percepiva di avere la maglietta storta ma riteneva che anche Sakuragi di prima mattina non doveva essere un bello spettacolo. Gli bastò un'occhiata per rendersi conto dell'errore: Sakuragi era splendido come sempre, ancora caldo di letto, le braccia ripiegate dietro la testa e qualche ciuffo rosso che gli ricadeva sulla fronte e che, lungi dal ricordare l'acconciatura di un senzatetto, gli dava l'aria di uno che ha appena finito di fare l'amore. Rukawa ricadde sdraiato.

-Ieri sera ti sei addormentato con le mutande calate. Ti ho coperto per non farti prendere freddo.- Rukawa si figurò la scena: Sakuragi che si avvicinava, le sue mani che gli rimettevano a posto i boxer e una delle due che si insinuava nella biancheria per afferrargli il cazzo e sistemarlo. La sua voce interiore cominciò ad urlare. Rukawa la visualizzò buttarsi in ginocchio e strapparsi i capelli.

-Scusa se mi sono permesso, non volevo che...

-Grazie. Soffro molto il freddo.- Sakuragi voltò la testa quanto bastava per rivolgere a Rukawa un mezzo sorriso che lo investì come il getto di un idrante, però caldo. Cadde il silenzio, poi Sakuragi allungò un braccio e prese la sveglia; nella penombra di un'alba appena sorta, lesse l'ora e disse: -Sono le sei e mezza. Siamo liberi fino alle sette e mezza, se vuoi dormire, poi c'è la colazione.

-Nh...- quel che Rukawa voleva davvero era chiudersi in bagno e farsi la sega più grande del mondo pensando a Sakuragi che gli toccava il cazzo di sua spontanea volontà, ma di certo non poteva saltar fuori a dirlo. Certo era che dormire era proprio fuori discussione. Si voltò di nuovo a guardare Sakuragi e improvvisamente si rese conto che aveva un'espressione da temporale: -Ehi.- disse.

-Sì?

-Va tutto bene?

-Sì. No. Non lo so. Ieri sera non ho litigato con Haruko solo perché non mi andava di far casino.

-Vuoi raccontare?- una parte di Rukawa esultava per quel cambio di direzione della storia di Sakuragi con Haruko, l'altra parte lo insultava per non averlo previsto e non essersi fatto trovare sveglio e pronto a consolarlo in maniera molto, molto carnale.

-Davvero?- chiese Sakuragi.

-Davvero. Ormai sono abituato a te che parli.

-Stronzo. Posso venire nel tuo letto?- senza aspettare una risposta, Sakuragi uscì da sotto le coperte; un meraviglioso incubo in t-shirt scolorita e boxer si fiondò sotto al copriletto di Rukawa, che prontamente gli fece posto: non fosse mai che Sakuragi lo sfiorasse accidentalmente in zona pericolo, avrebbe potuto dare origine a polluzioni incontrollate che decisamente avrebbero spinto il discorso sull'argomento “Ehi, Rukawa, com'è che appena ti tocco tu sborri?”. Sakuragi si portò la testa di Rukawa sul petto e disse: -Ieri sera era ancora dell'umore “non diamo agli altri l'idea che tu possa aver avuto accesso alla mia patata”. Si è rifiutata anche solo di fare una passeggiata da soli, ha voluto stare giù nel salone con tutti gli altri, ma una volta lì non è che mi ha lasciato andare a giocare a biliardino, nooo! Ha voluto che restassi lì con lei a guardare un polpettone di film d'amore dove c'è questo bambino che chiama la radio per dire che il suo papà è triste da quando è morta la mamma, e allora...

-Insonnia d'Amore.- lo interruppe Rukawa, pronunciando il titolo del film con malcelato disprezzo.

-E tu come fai a saperlo? Ti prego, dimmi che non ti piacciono quelle cazzate!

-Ma scherzi? È il film preferito di mia sorella, me lo sono dovuto sorbire chissà quante volte.

-Ah, ecco. Comunque sono dovuto restare lì a vedere quel cacchio di film, e poi alle dieci è sceso Anzai a dirci che dovevamo rientrare in camera e ovviamente col cavolo che Haruko mi ha lasciato entrare... e non so neanche come finisce quel film di merda!

-La bionda va sull'Empire State Building a San Valentino, lui si rifiuta ma il bambino scappa e va lì. Lui sale sul palazzo per riprenderlo e incontra lei. E vissero per sempre felici e contenti.

-Ah, almeno una cosa s'è raddrizzata. A parte il mio cazzo, ovviamente, ho dovuto fare tutto da solo.

-Cerca di capirla. Mi ricordo mia sorella alla sua età, tutte le sue amiche pensavano che se fai certe cose sei una troia. Ovviamente quando si sono trovate tutte un fidanzato hanno cambiato idea, ma nel frattempo...

-Nel frattempo, i fidanzati con le palle blu. Comunque qui è in stanza con Ayako, e lei non si fa questi problemi, dovrebbe averle detto qualcosa...

-Senti, Han...- Rukawa si morse la lingua; eccolo che ci ricascava. Si corresse: -Sakuragi, tu...

-Non fare il coglione e chiamami per nome. Kaede.- reprimendo i sintomi di una stretta al cuore che forse era un attacco cardiaco e forse no, Rukawa proseguì: -Tu sei una persona di vedute molto ampie. Un sacco di altre persone mi avrebbero allontanato dopo aver saputo che sono gay. Tu no.

-No, io invece mi infilo addirittura nel tuo letto. E sai che c'è?- Rukawa, ora, era quasi certo che sarebbe rimasto vittima di un colpo apoplettico. Nel giro di un quarto di secondo visualizzò Sakuragi che gli diceva “C'è che credo di amare te, non Haruko. Ti prego, ficcamelo dentro.” e tutto quel che seguiva; fu solo grazie al suo proverbiale autocontrollo che riuscì a reagire con un semplice: -Nh?

-I nostri uccelli si stanno guardando!- esultò Sakuragi, e la frase era così inaspettata e assurda che Rukawa si voltò a guardarlo. Finalmente sorrideva, il labbro inferiore trattenuto dai denti in un'espressione birichina che chiedeva baci. -Ma che cazzo?- chiese, e non poté trattenere un piccolo sbuffo di risata isterica. Sakuragi rise apertamente e disse: -Io lo metto a destra, tu a sinistra, io sono alla tua sinistra quindi i nostri uccelli si stanno guardando!- Rukawa tacque, attonito, poi si schiaffò una mano in faccia: -Sei impossibile!

-Lo so!- dopo una risata, Sakuragi tornò serio e disse: -E so anche di essere molto meno bacchettone della maggior parte della gente. Solo che non capisco la loro idea. Io e Haruko stiamo insieme, i fidanzati fanno cose ed è normale che sia così. Tu sei gay, ma questo non significa che sei una brutta persona, anzi... Kaede, sei una delle persone migliori che conosco.- dopo questa estemporanea dichiarazione, Sakuragi scattò in piedi. -Scusa, io... sto diventando sentimentale! Mi dispiace, non volevo sembrare...- Rukawa racimolò coraggio dalla sua esitazione e si trasse in piedi di fronte a lui. Fingendosi impassibile, chiese: -Ma lo pensi?

-Che sei una bella persona? Sì, certo.- il cuore di Rukawa mancò un battito. Racimolando vari spezzoni di discorso ormai marchiati a fuoco nella mente, ricapitolò: a Sakuragi piaceva passare il tempo con lui, lo trovava bello e pensava che fosse una bella persona. La voce del disfattismo suggerì che, a conti fatti, l'unico motivo per cui non stavano insieme era che Rukawa aveva un pene di troppo. Avvertì, forte come non mai, l'esigenza di aggrapparsi a qualcuno e, complice forse anche il risveglio caotico e fin troppo pieno di avvenimenti, finì col farlo in senso letterale. Gettò le braccia al collo di Sakuragi, che gli accarezzò la schiena di rimando e disse: -Ehi, per così poco...

-Io...- Rukawa si morse di nuovo la lingua e cambiò rotta: -Sei il mio migliore amico.- Sakuragi inspirò rumorosamente, e le sue mani si chiusero sui fianchi di Rukawa come a fermarlo; nonostante quella presa salda, Rukawa si sentì cadere nel vuoto. Poi Sakuragi disse: -In fin dei conti, anche tu sei il mio.- la frase suonò in qualche modo poco veritiera, alla meglio un tantino dubbiosa, ma la stretta di Sakuragi intorno al busto di Rukawa tornò, e il moro decise di farselo bastare. Infilò le dita tra i capelli di Sakuragi e se lo strinse contro la spalla, e il rosso non solo non si divincolò, ma spostò un braccio in modo da posare una mano sull'altra spalla di Rukawa e tirarsela contro. Rimasero così fin quando la sveglia, brutale, non suonò le sette, distogliendoli.

Rukawa temeva che l'atmosfera sarebbe stata pesante, dopo quella lunga esternazione di sentimenti così inusuale, ma Sakuragi provvide subito a rompere il ghiaccio: mentre Rukawa apriva la porta e stava per varcare la soglia della loro stanza, lo prese per la maglietta e lo tirò indietro. Impreparato, Rukawa finì di schiena contro il muro e fissò Sakuragi in cerca di spiegazioni. Il rosso lo prese per la maglietta, gli puntò un dito davanti al naso e dichiarò: -Se lo dici in giro, negherò fino alla morte.

-Do'aho.- ribatté Rukawa, pronto ad una sana scazzottata, quando dalla soglia venne la voce di Haruko: -Hana-kun! Cosa stai facendo?- Miyagi la spostò di lato e si precipitò nella stanza. Urlò: -COSA STA SUCC...?- poi vide i due, -Ah, il solito. In effetti stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi, sono passato qui davanti mezz'ora fa e non sentivo rumori, credevo che uno di voi fosse uscito per cercare un posto dove nascondere il cadavere dell'altro.

-Nah,- rispose Sakuragi, continuando a tenere Rukawa per la maglietta, -In realtà stiamo aprendo le danze proprio adesso, vuoi unirti?

-Veramente vorrei fare colazione, muoio di fame.- Ayako apparve alle sue spalle e trillò: -Ehilà! Tutto bene qui? Nessun morto?

-Neanche feriti.- rispose Rukawa, liberando la maglietta dal pugno di Sakuragi. Insieme scesero a fare colazione, e un lato piuttosto sadico di Rukawa notò con piacere che Haruko aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto e non sembrava intenzionata a prendere per mano il fidanzato. Ayako gli si affiancò e, fraintendendo il suo sguardo, disse: -Non è veramente arrabbiata, le devono arrivare le sue cose tra un paio di giorni ed è nervosa.

-Non è un problema mio.- ribatté Rukawa, ma si appuntò l'informazione per trasmetterla a Sakuragi. Nonostante tutto, se stare con Haruko era ciò che lo rendeva felice, non intendeva farlo soffrire inutilmente. Il lato approfittatore della sua mente gli dedicò un applauso molto sarcastico.

Alle nove e mezza erano tutti riuniti in palestra, fiaccati da un'ora di corsa in giro per il bosco che circondava il ryokan ma ben intenzionati ad allenarsi sul serio. E parve che il discorso di Miyagi del giorno prima avesse dato i suoi frutti, perché tutti i membri della squadra erano collaborativi e di buonumore, cosa che risultò in una partitella amichevole davvero spettacolare e nella crescita di un sano e forte spirito di competizione.

Anzai prese la parola verso mezzogiorno e mezzo: -Bene, ragazzi, tutti qui!- la squadra si riunì di fronte alla panchina, e Rukawa accettò con gratitudine la borraccia che Haruko gli tendeva. Anzai disse: -Oggi siete stati magnifici. Non so cosa abbiate fatto ieri a porte chiuse, ma ha funzionato. Quella che ieri era una banda di ragazzi che non sapevano come mettere in luce il proprio talento oggi è una vera squadra di basket. Continuate così. E ora... il resto della giornata è tutto vostro!- la squadra esultò a pieni polmoni. Rukawa già si vide fare un sonnellino e un bagno rinfrescante nel laghetto che aveva avvistato quella mattina in mezzo al bosco, meditò se invitare anche Sakuragi ma poi desistette: non poteva obbligarlo a stare lontano da Haruko, e avere anche lei in mezzo ai piedi era davvero qualcosa che non poteva sopportare, soprattutto visto che il malumore della ragazza non accennava a diminuire. Anzai si raccomandò: -Mi raccomando, l'autobus parte alle sei in punto. Vedete di essere al parcheggio per quell'ora, non un minuto più tardi. E ora, a cambiarsi!- sulla strada verso gli spogliatoi, Miyagi si accostò a Rukawa: -In realtà parte alle sei e mezza. Ma Hanamichi ha questa propensione a...

-Ad arrivare sempre all'ultimo momento, lo so. Gli metterò fretta.- Miyagi sorrise e corse in avanti dopo aver dato a Rukawa una pacca sulla spalla. Fu Sakuragi ad accostarsi a lui, ora: -Ehi, Volpe. Sappi che io ho intenzione di ronfare finché posso, stasera devo aiutare mamma a portar giù degli scatoloni dalla soffitta e stanotte non ho chiuso occhio. Devo puntare la sveglia? Tu che fai, dormi?

-Ho visto un laghetto in mezzo al bosco. Vado lì.

-Facciamo così, io adesso salgo e faccio i bagagli. Tu ti porti dietro la sveglia, torni indietro, mi svegli se sto ancora dormendo e scendiamo. Va bene?

-Nh.- acconsentì Rukawa, un po' ferito per il fatto che Sakuragi non avesse considerato l'idea di andare a dormicchiare con lui nel bosco, ma tutto sommato non proprio sorpreso. Lui personalmente aveva bisogno di ripensare ai fatti accaduti quel mattino, e forse anche per Sakuragi era lo stesso. O forse aveva davvero bisogno di dormire, in realtà sembrava davvero stanco morto. Si cambiarono rapidamente, e Rukawa decise che si sarebbe fatto la doccia in camera. Uscì prima di tutti gli altri e raggiunse la camera da letto; si lavò alla svelta, prese un asciugamano e la sveglia, indossò un paio di calzoncini e uscì di nuovo. Decretò che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di una maglietta: il sole era molto caldo, la radura che aveva visto era esposta e sarebbe tornato prima del tramonto. Raggiunse il laghetto senza problemi, si concesse una breve nuotata e si svegliò senza bisogno della sveglia tre ore più tardi, grazie all'intervento di una zanzara che aveva deciso di mettersi a ronzare vicino al suo orecchio. Con un movimento fulmineo si voltò e la schiacciò tra le mani, bofonchiando: -Io non perdono chi disturba il mio sonno.- ormai abbastanza sveglio, maledisse lo scorrere del tempo, Haruko che gli aveva rubato Sakuragi, le zanzare e l'obbligo di dover rientrare e si diresse verso il ryokan a passo lento.

Nella mente si prefigurò il programma: entrare in camera, fare un'altra doccia, svegliare Sakuragi se il rumore della doccia non fosse bastato, fare i bagagli, scendere, trovare il modo di sedersi vicino a lui sull'autobus, andare a casa e farsi una sega.

Neanche duecento metri più avanti, la voce di Ayako mandò a monte tutti i suoi piani: -Rukawa-san! Oh, grazie al cielo! Io e Haruko eravamo uscite a fare un giro e lei si è slogata la caviglia!- Rukawa si prefigurò uno scenario in cui Sakuragi decideva di ringraziarlo carnalmente per aver aiutato la sua fidanzata, lo scacciò e seguì Ayako. Haruko era seduta con le lacrime agli occhi sotto ad una quercia, aveva il respiro corto e si teneva una caviglia. Rukawa, esperto di infortuni grazie al basket, si inginocchiò di fronte a lei e disse: -Posso vedere?- la ragazza annuì e si lasciò sfilare la scarpa e il calzino. La caviglia era gonfia, ma non c'erano ossa fuori posto, quindi Rukawa disse: -È solo una storta, non è niente di grave. Probabilmente ti fa un male cane, però basterà del ghiaccio e una fasciatura stretta. Riesci a camminare?

-Io... posso provare...- gemette Haruko, ma Ayako la contraddisse: -No che non riesci, urli ogni volta che appoggi il piede!

-Lasciamo stare, ti porto io.- senza stare a pensarci più di tanto, Rukawa sollevò Haruko senza il minimo sforzo e la portò verso il Ryokan. All'ingresso furono raggiunti da un Sakuragi con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite: -Cos'è successo?! Haruko-chan!

-Ha preso una storta alla caviglia.- rispose Ayako, -Rukawa dice che va fasciata stretta e poi bisogna mettere del ghiaccio.

-Ci penso io.- disse Sakuragi e prese Haruko dalle braccia di Rukawa, lasciandolo lì impalato a guardarlo rientrare con lei in braccio. Ayako si mise di fianco a lui, gli prese la mano e chiese a bassa voce: -Fa così male?

-Sì.- rispose Rukawa, riconoscendo che era inutile negare, -Sì, fa così male.

-Mi dispiace. Per te e per Ryota.

-Lui soffre anche perché credeva che Akagi fosse suo amico. Gli ha chiesto se tu gli piacevi e lui ha detto di no. Si sente tradito.

-Non... non è una bella cosa...- commentò Ayako in un fil di voce.

-Rientriamo?- disse Rukawa, sentendo di aver messo bocca in quelli che non erano minimamente fatti suoi, e salì nella propria stanza senza aggiungere altro o attendere risposta.

Sakuragi rientrò appena in tempo per recuperare i bagagli e rispettare l'orario imposto da Anzai. In uno sprazzo di gentilezza, Rukawa chiese: -Haruko come sta?

-Meglio. Il ghiaccio ha fatto miracoli, adesso riesce a camminare. Grazie per averla aiutata.

-Dovere. Andiamo?- Sakuragi annuì, e all'altezza della stanza di Haruko Rukawa gli prese il borsone: -Dai, vai da lei. Farai bella figura se le porti la valigia.- Sakuragi sorrise, e per un istante a Rukawa parve che quella era tutta la ricompensa che gli serviva.

-Poi un giorno che siamo tranquilli ti devo raccontare una cosa. Non posso farlo sul pullman, ma te lo devo dire per forza. Ho bisogno che... che mi dai un parere.

-Va bene. Rivincita a Resident Evil il prossimo weekend?

-Kitsune, mi hai avuto a “rivincita”! Il Tensai prima ti sconvolgerà con il suo gossip, poi ti straccerà ancora e ancora e an...

-E adesso è il caso che recuperi la tua fidanzata e la sua roba, se non vuoi che Miyagi si ricordi di essere di cattivo umore.- lo interruppe Rukawa. Sakuragi rise e bussò alla porta di Haruko.

Sull'autobus, Rukawa si maledisse per aver avuto quell'idea, dati i risultati ottenuti: era seduto di fronte a Sakuragi, che pareva incollato per le labbra ad Haruko. Furono assolutamente disgustosi per tutto il viaggio, e Ayako che cercava di distrarlo con una rivista di basket fu un palliativo appena sufficiente. L'idea della sega era ancora valida, ma avrebbe dovuto fare parecchia fatica a togliersi dalla mente quella scena al limite del diabete.

All'arrivo, Rukawa individuò subito Ken, appoggiato con attraente nonchalance alla sua nuova macchina, una Subaru che probabilmente lui visualizzava come una Porche, almeno a giudicare dall'aria orgogliosa che ostentava standosene con le chiappe poggiate al cofano.

-Eccoti qui, Dede-chan. Ancora vergine?

-Capricorno, come sempre.- ribatté Rukawa, aprendo la portiera posteriore e scaraventando i bagagli in auto. Era fermamente intenzionato a non salutare nessuno, dal momento che Sakuragi era impegnato a parlare mani nelle mani con Haruko, ma fu proprio la voce del rosso a richiamarlo, con un discretissimo: -KITSUNEEE! VIENI UN ATTIMO?

-Il tuo amore ti chiama, Dede-chan, corri...- disse Ken, -Io mi godo la scena da qui.- Rukawa roteò gli occhi poi si voltò. Sakuragi si sbracciava, come se fosse stato distante cento metri e non cinque, e dietro di lui una donna che gli somigliava parecchio scuoteva la testa sconsolata. Rukawa si avvicinò e Sakuragi annunciò: -Mamma, lui è Kaede Rukawa. Volpe, questa è la mamma del Genio!

-Mi dispiace per mio figlio, caro.- disse la donna.

-MAMMAAA!

-Stia tranquilla, ho una soglia del dolore molto alta.- rispose Rukawa, e la donna sorrise.

-VOLPEEE!

-Stai facendo l'appello?- chiese Rukawa, e Haruko, di fianco a lui, ridacchiò. Non l'aveva notata, e ora che aveva preso nota della sua presenza lo scenario non era certo migliorato.

-Beh, Haruko-chan, ti riporto tra le braccia del Gorilla!

-Sicuro che non vuoi passare da me stasera, Hana-chan?- chiese lei, appoggiandosi platealmente al suo braccio per farsi aiutare ad attraversare il parcheggio. Le scuse di Sakuragi si persero in un soffio di vento. Rukawa si voltò per congedarsi dalla madre di Sakuragi, ma la donna lo freddò con un sibilo: -Ti devo chiedere un favore, caro.

-Mi dica.- rispose Rukawa, stranito.

-Tieni d'occhio quella Haruko. Non mi piace.


	11. June, 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piani saltati, nuovi programmi, tante domande.  
> E forse una speranza.

Il sabato successivo non si incontrarono, non per giocare a Resident Evil. Nel loro programma buttato lì a caso non avevano considerato un elemento importantissimo: il campionato interscolastico. Tra partite, allenamenti intensificati e riunioni tattiche il tempo restante era appena sufficiente per tener dietro ai compiti e dormire. E ci stavano mettendo tutti l'anima, tanto che alla finale contro il Kainan risultavano già qualificati a priori, cosa che concesse allo Shohoku di giocare in maniera molto tranquilla: se anche avessero perso, sarebbero comunque andati ai campionati nazionali, era solo una questione di arrivare primi o secondi. L'abbassamento di tensione, lungi dal creare rilassamento e menefreghismo, concesse loro di giocare in maniera fluida e rilassata e di mettere a frutto tutte le capacità sviluppate; questo, insieme alla catastrofica assenza di Maki, già all'università, li portò ad ottenere una schiacciante vittoria.

I giornalisti e i fan impazzirono, Sakuragi e Miyagi furono visti piangere in mezzo al campo mentre si abbracciavano e ciondolavano a destra e a sinistra come due beoni, tutto fu un tripudio di celebrazioni più adatte ad una riunione di famiglia in Italia che alla fine di una partita di basket. Rukawa riuscì persino a sopportare che Sakuragi gli andasse incontro per stritolarlo in un abbraccio strizzaossa trascinandosi dietro Haruko, perché dopotutto era il braccio di Sakuragi ad averlo stretto contro la sua spalla, e il fatto che dall'altra parte la fortunata mortale fosse strizzata tra il petto di Sakuragi e quello di Rukawa, con un braccio di entrambi a circondarle le spalle, era del tutto irrilevante. La claque della Gundan era assordante, e Sakuragi parve dimenticare tutti i passati rancori con Mito, tanto che dopo essere stato portato in trionfo dagli amici li abbracciò tutti uno ad uno, ridendo di gioia. Rukawa lo guardava da lontano, mentre una vaga tristezza cominciava a far breccia nella felicità che provava al solo ammirare la sua gioia: dopotutto, quella frase di Sakuragi era davvero poco veritiera. Rukawa non era e non sarebbe mai stato il suo migliore amico, non finché Mito non gliene avesse combinata qualcuna davvero grossa. E la cosa, si disse Rukawa, era davvero improbabile: forse Mito si divertiva a fare un po' lo stronzo, a volte si lasciava scappare frasi che per quieto vivere non avrebbe dovuto dire, ma voleva bene a Sakuragi e non gli avrebbe mai fatto un torto. Pur lieto di aver vinto la partita, sentì di essere stato spinto all'indietro nella battaglia per la conquista del cuore di Sakuragi; il fatto che si trattasse di una guerra persa in partenza non lo consolava affatto.

-Ehm... Rukawa...- chiamò la voce di Haruko. Rukawa si voltò verso di lei e attese che proseguisse: -Volevo dirti... è davvero bello vedere te e Hana-kun che giocate insieme. Mi fa piacere che siete diventati così amici. Insieme siete formidabili, in campo.- Rukawa si sforzò di simulare una parvenza di sorriso. La frase di Haruko, che comprendeva anche il suo implicito “permesso” a frequentare assiduamente Sakuragi, sarebbe potuta essere perfetta se non fosse stato per quelle due parole alla fine: “in campo”. Certo, perché se si fossero fidanzati sarebbero passati dall'essere la coppia dell'anno a diventare un abominio contro natura, una spregevole devianza da cancellare. Haruko dovette accorgersi del suo turbamento, perché si accigliò e chiese: -Va tutto bene? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?

-No, no, io... ti ringrazio.- si spremette Rukawa. Un commento debole e banale, ma non era nel suo stile rovesciare sul prossimo fiumi di parole per esprimere i propri sentimenti e ovviamente a priori non era qualcosa che potesse fare di fronte alla sua rivale in amore, soprattutto quando lui non era altro che un pezzente che raccoglieva le briciole dal selciato fuori dal palazzo mentre lei giaceva comoda e al caldo tra coltri di seta nell'alcova del re. Haruko si sporse in avanti e abbracciò Rukawa, passando le braccia intorno alla sua vita e premendo per un attimo il lato della testa contro il suo petto: un abbraccio dolce e innocente, che Rukawa ricambiò in automatico per un istante, spinto dall'abitudine a rispondere agli abbracci da orso di Sakuragi e da un inconscio bisogno di conforto. Si staccarono dopo un paio di secondi, e Haruko gli rivolse un sorriso allegro, per nulla malizioso; Rukawa rammentò il ragionamento di Mito, secondo il quale lei si concedeva a Sakuragi dopo aver avuto un contatto fisico con lui, ma scartò l'ipotesi. Forse era solo la sua mente che per autodifesa cancellava l'idea di ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere dopo un contatto non casuale, ma intenzionale e voluto da entrambi, ma una voce preponderante gli suggeriva che nello sguardo di Haruko non aveva letto nulla che potesse suggerire un secondo fine nel suo gesto affettuoso.

A questo pensava Rukawa il giorno dopo, a questo e a Sakuragi che gli saltava sulla schiena nella doccia con un abbraccio che sembrava più una presa di wrestling e gli riferiva le statistiche di Hikoichi: dei 140 punti messi a segno dallo Shohoku, trentatré erano opera di Rukawa, venti di Sakuragi, che aveva anche preso il 90% dei rimbalzi, e ben cinquantasei erano frutto della collaborazione di entrambi. Erano il cuore dell'attacco dello Shohoku, e Sakuragi aveva festeggiato urlandogli in un orecchio: -Siamo fenomenali, Kitsune!- il suo attacco a sorpresa aveva spinto Rukawa a piegarsi in avanti. Le sue natiche divaricate dal movimento avevano per un attimo accolto la protuberanza del pene di Sakuragi, e per fortuna la posizione impediva al rosso di scorgere l'erezione di Rukawa, improvvisa e indesiderata. Miyagi aveva poi urlato: -Ehi, Hanamichi, vederti uscire dalla doccia di Rukawa col cazzo barzotto mi fa venire in mente un sacco di domande, lo sai?

-Taci, Pigmeo!- aveva ribattuto Sakuragi, -Non è colpa mia se non ti lavi bene il cazzo, io lo sfrego un sacco e mi si alza! E poi, l'hai sentito Hikoichi? Non dovresti insinuare cose sulla tua Arma Segreta!- dalla qual cosa era scaturito un lungo e insensato battibecco, di quelli così tipici dello Shohoku che Rukawa non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a casa.

Rukawa richiamò alla mente la sensazione del pene di Sakuragi che si insinuava tra le sue natiche, e immaginò che lo sfregamento continuasse. Mosse la mano su e giù sulla propria erezione, al sicuro della propria camera da letto, e finse che fosse la mano di Sakuragi che lo masturbava mentre si preparava a penetrarlo. Udì la sua voce chiedere: -Ehi, Kitsune, ci sei?- e fu così reale che per poco non gemette. Poi, un dito gli picchiettò la spalla. Rukawa spalancò gli occhi e visualizzò Ken che lo guardava ridacchiando e gli teneva il cordless appoggiato all'orecchio.

-PEZZO DI DEFICIENTE!- sbottò, -NON SI USA PIÙ BUSSARE?

-Kitsune?- chiese, orrore degli orrori, la voce di Sakuragi dal telefono, -Tutto bene?

-Ma che... ESCI, KEN!- Rukawa ghermì il cordless, si alzò di scatto e rifilò un calcio nel sedere al fratello, che uscì sghignazzando.

-Pronto!- sbottò nel telefono.

-Va... tutto bene?- chiese Sakuragi, - Non ti ho mai sentito urlare.

-Voglio uccidere mio fratello.

-Kitsune, guarda che la galera sembra davvero un brutto posto.

-Senti, è entrato senza bussare mentre io mi stavo facendo una se...- Rukawa si interruppe e Sakuragi scoppiò a ridere. Con sarcasmo misto ad amarezza, Rukawa disse: -Grazie tante...

-Giuro che vorrei vivere a casa tua una settimana e assistere a quel che succede... ah, merda, mi ci voleva una bella risata...

-Va tutto bene?

-Sì... e no. Insomma, sono sicuramente io che mi faccio un sacco di seghe mentali, però...- Sakuragi esitò, e Rukawa tacque per dargli modo di riordinare le idee, -C'è ancora quell'opzione di scambiare due parole con tua sorella? Ne avrei davvero bisogno.

-Sì, certo. Oggi esce alle tre, vuoi venire a pranzo? Così ne parlate mentre io e Ken sparecchiamo.

-Vuoi approfittare per picchiarlo con i piatti?

-Possibilmente.

-Ottimo. Se non disturbo, ovviamente.

-Non disturbi, sono io che cucino.

-Oh cacchio, allora mi porterò un digestivo!

-Do'aho.- Sakuragi rise, e Rukawa non poté evitarsi di sorridere, mentre si rigirava sul tatami e stringeva a sé il cuscino, una bella scenetta da manga shojo che non sarebbe mai uscita da lì.

-Comunque grazie, davvero.- aggiunse Sakuragi, -A che ora?

-Mezzogiorno?

-Mezzogiorno. A tra poco, Kaede, e grazie ancora.- Sakuragi riagganciò e Rukawa rimise a posto il cordless, poi bussò alla porta della stanza di Kaori. Prima ancora che lei aprisse, si voltò verso il salotto dove Ken passava i sabati a guardare Mtv e sbottò: -Io busso, a differenza tua!

-E allora scrivi un manuale di galateo, Mr. Cazzo Duro.

-Dede?- chiese Kaori sbucando fuori dalla stanza.

-Ignoralo. Oggi viene a pranzo Hanamichi. Ha bisogno di chiederti delle cose.

-Oh, certo. Non c'è problema! E, Dede...

-Nh?

-Va tutto bene?- Rukawa esitò, ma l'espressione di sincera preoccupazione della sorella ruppe finalmente gli argini. La spinse all'indietro e la seguì, poi si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Cercò di guardarsi intorno per mettere insieme le idee, ma nessun aiuto venne né dai suoi libri di psicologia né dal suo poster di Insonnia d'Amore. Rukawa trasse due faticosi respiri, poi scoppiò in lacrime. Kaori fu pronta a scattare in avanti e stringerlo tra le braccia, dicendo: -Ehi, Dede... ehi...- sembrava non avere altre parole per lui, nonostante la disponibilità.

-Sono stanco! Lei è insignificante, le girano le palle per tutto, dice cose a caso, non capisce un cazzo eppure lui le sta attaccato! Lui merita di meglio, lui merita me!

-Oh, Dede... ma se ti fa stare così male, forse dovresti allontanarti... so che sembr...

-NO!- Rukawa si staccò dalla sorella con un movimento repentino e la fissò terrorizzato. Kaori lo prese per le spalle e disse: -Ok, come non detto. Ma allora devi portare pazienza, mi hai detto che lei è la prima ragazza che gli dà retta, no? Non sarà facile per lui lasciarla, gli sembrerà di essere un ingrato, di buttar via la propria fortuna...

-Che fortuna è una che ogni due per tre sembra vergognarsi di essere la tua ragazza?

-Senti. Tu sei sempre stato terribilmente carino. Non sai com'è. Ti ricordi Tai, il mio primo ragazzo?

-Come dimenticarlo? È stato il primo che ho mandato in ospedale.

-Ecco. Sai perché restavo con lui, anche se mi trattava male?

-Non l'ho mai capito.

-Perché ero cicciottella e avevo l'acne. Ma lui mi baciava lo stesso. Ed era geloso di me, quindi voleva dire che ero abbastanza carina da poter “rischiare” di ricevere avances da altri.

-No, voleva dire che lui era uno stronzo egoista.

-Adesso lo so. Ma allora, lui era l'unico che mi considerasse. E io ero terrorizzata che se lo lasciavo nessun altro mi avrebbe mai guardata.- Rukawa tacque, e Kaori proseguì: -Alla vostra età, siamo tutti cretini. Gli ci vorrà un bel po' di tempo, ma vedrai che alla fine capirà.

-Se anche fosse, lui è etero.- a questo, Kaori non seppe rispondere. Si limitò a stringere Rukawa tra le braccia ancora per un po', poi disse: -Adesso vai a lavarti la faccia e mettiti una maglietta pulita. A che ora arriva Hanamichi?

-A mezzogiorno.

-Bene, allora hai più o meno un'ora per ricomporti. E ricordati che sei Kaede Rukawa e ottieni sempre ciò che vuoi.- Rukawa le rivolse un sorriso mesto, certo di essere sul punto di scoprire di non essere davvero in grado di ottenere sempre ciò che voleva, e andò a rinfrescarsi il viso.

A mezzogiorno e zero zero, il campanello suonò a casa Rukawa. Ken approfittò dell'assenza di Rukawa, impegnato a fare pipì, per correre ad aprire, così che quando il fratello minore riemerse dal bagno poté dire: -Ehi, fratellino, il tuo amico ha portato un dolce! Torta di fragole!

-Non dovevi...- disse Rukawa, -Ciao.

-Ciao. Beh, mi sembrava gentile. E poi, me la cavo con i dolci.

-Oh, l'hai fatta tu?- chiese Kaori, sbirciando nel contenitore, -Ma è bellissima!

-Oh, non è niente di che...- ribatté Sakuragi, stranamente deferente. Rukawa intuì che la questione di cui voleva parlare era molto importante, e disse: -Mi sto mettendo a cucinare, mi fai compagnia?

-Sì, volentieri.- rispose Sakuragi, e Rukawa ebbe l'impellente tentazione di tirargli un cazzotto in piena faccia per levargli di dosso quell'aria remissiva e beneducata.

-Ehi, Dede, te le sei lavate le mani, sì?- chiese Ken, e Rukawa sbuffò: -No, me le sono infilate nel culo, così le verdure sono più gustose. Deficiente...- Sakuragi ridacchiò e lo seguì in cucina.

-Posso darti una mano?- chiese, guardandosi intorno.

-No, siediti e non fare casino. Cos'è successo?

-Non ho ancora trovato le parole per dirlo e... vorrei prima parlare anche con tua sorella.- Rukawa decise di rispettare la sua esigenza: capiva che per cavargli di bocca una sola parola avrebbe dovuto prenderlo a calci, e l'attività non collimava con il taglio delle verdure. Giusto per non restare lì in silenzio come due idioti, chiese: -E quell'altra storia?

-Quale altra storia?- chiese Sakuragi.

-Quando siamo stati in ritiro. Hai detto che dovevi dirmi una cosa ma poi non ne abbiamo più parlato. Hai detto che volevi un mio parere.- Rukawa accese il cuociriso, poi sciacquò le verdure sotto l'acqua corrente; avrebbe voluto guardarlo, ma percepiva un certo imbarazzo. E difatti, Sakuragi si alzò e gli si affiancò per poter parlare a voce bassa; senza guardarlo, gli prese una zucchina dalle mani e la passò sotto l'acqua, mentre Rukawa cominciava a tagliare una melanzana, accettando implicitamente la sua collaborazione. Finalmente, Sakuragi parlò: -Secondo te, un maschio etero come reagirebbe a vedere due uomini che fanno sesso?

-Una volta Ken ha visto per sfida un porno gay e non si è fatto seghe per un mese. E ha finto di vomitare così bene che alla fine ha vomitato per davvero. Almeno così mi ha detto Kaori.

-Lo sospettavo.- disse Sakuragi, appoggiando la zucchina vicino al tagliere con una delicatezza davvero esagerata. Rukawa gli passò una carota e un pelaverdure, e Sakuragi cominciò a sbucciare l'ortaggio: -Perché vedi, al ryokan... quando tu sei andato nel bosco... ecco, io... non riuscivo a dormire, quindi ho pensato di fare un giro alle terme e... dai, non pensavo che sarebbero stati lì, né tantomeno che fossero impegnati, insomma, è...

-Do'aho. Soggetto, verbo, complemento. Chi faceva cosa?

-Mitsui e il Porcospino stavano facendo sesso nell'onsen.

-Ah.- Rukawa si concentrò a maneggiare il coltello con cautela: qualunque cosa Sakuragi fosse sul punto di dirgli, di certo sarebbe stata traumatica in un senso o nell'altro. La mano del rosso si chiuse sul suo polso, spingendolo a fermarsi. Rukawa alzò gli occhi in quelli di Sakuragi, che disse: -Non so se è normale, ma non mi ha fatto schifo. Neanche un po'. Mi sono sembrati solo... due persone che si amano e che non riescono a stare lontani l'uno dall'altro. Credi che questo... sì, insomma, secondo te è un segno che... insomma...- Sakuragi si mise a fare dei gesti strani con le mani. Prima fece una “o” con indice e pollice della mano sinistra e ci infilò il medio della destra, poi fece segno di no, infine si colpì il medio della mano destra con quello della sinistra e segnalò il pollice alto. Rukawa rimase per un istante a bocca aperta, cercando innanzitutto di non cedere alla tentazione di convincere Sakuragi che sì, probabilmente, anzi, di certo, era segno che lui era gay e che era giunto il momento di mollare Haruko per Rukawa, e in secondo luogo di capire quando, esattamente, lui era diventato così demente da innamorarsi di uno così. Sospirò e disse: -Innanzitutto, tra due maschi non c'è solo...- imitò il secondo gesto di Sakuragi, -Ma anche...- e imitò il primo, -Solo che questo,- alzò il cerchio formato da pollice e indice, -si trova un po' più indietro. Poi dipende. Quanto hai visto di quel che stava succedendo?

-Quanto... beh, insomma, come faccio a dirtelo?

-Livello “la coppia finalmente corona il sogno d'amore nel film romantico” o livello “conferma di essere maggiorenne prima di accedere”?

-La seconda. Decisamente la seconda. Kaede...- Sakuragi si avvicinò, prese Rukawa per una spalla, lo trasse a sé e disse: -Chiaro e tondo. Ho visto il cazzo di Sendoh che entrava nel culo di Mitsui, ok? L'ho visto più che bene. E ho sentito i... gemiti che facevano... ci ho messo un attimo a staccarmi e a pensare a cosa fare per tener fuori la gente, ero come ipnotizzato. Rukawa, secondo te sono gay? E non lo dico per andare in cerca di attenzioni, o per fingere di essere più vicino a te, o...

-Potresti essere bisessuale.- disse Rukawa, con un grosso groppo in gola.

-Bisessuale?- chiese Sakuragi, allontanandosi un po'. Rukawa si rimise a tagliare verdure con mani tremanti, sperando che il suo turbamento non fosse così evidente.

-Vuol dire che ti potrebbero piacere sia femmine sia ma...

-Sì, avevo capito, stavo valutando. Potrebbe essere. Non lo so. Forse. Cioè, non lo so, non credo, però... ci devo pensare. Grazie.

-Dovere. Alla fine cos'hai fatto?

-In che senso?- chiese Sakuragi, e il suo tono spaventato spinse Rukawa a voltarsi verso di lui. Un meraviglioso sospetto gli riempì la mente nel notare che le guance di Sakuragi si erano improvvisamente tinte di un delicato rossore.

-Per... tener fuori la gente...- disse lentamente. Sakuragi sembrò rilassarsi: -Oh, quello. Ho messo fuori il cartello del pavimento bagnato, così la gente pensava che magari stavano pulendo.

-Bella idea.- Sakuragi aprì la bocca come per parlare, poi la richiuse e scosse la testa. -Nh?- chiese Rukawa, cercando in tutti i modi di mascherare la propria curiosità.

-Niente.- negò Sakuragi, -Io... sì, devo fare un colpo di telefono a Mitsui, così mi dice se è andato tutto bene e gli faccio presente che mi deve un favore.

-Nh.- Rukawa aveva il netto sospetto che Sakuragi gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, ma avvertiva anche una certa dose di chiusura: era chiaro che non gli avrebbe cavato una parola di più.

Fu un pranzo abbastanza tranquillo. Ken poteva dire quel che voleva, ma Rukawa cucinava molto bene, e la qualità dei piatti fu sufficiente per zittirlo: era troppo impegnato a scofanarsi la sua ciotola di ramen per mettersi a sparare cazzate. Kaori fu un'ospite perfetta, e con la sua naturale cordialità riuscì a sopperire alle carenze comunicative di Rukawa, che aveva la testa tra le nuvole, mangiava meccanicamente e dava l'idea di uno a cui il gatto avesse mangiato la lingua. Sakuragi rubò la scena come suo solito, comportandosi da perfetto, adorabile idiota, e il pranzo si concluse senza altri traumi o figuracce. Ken si offrì di caricare la lavastoviglie in cambio della divisione del bucato asciutto, e Rukawa guardò Sakuragi in cerca di conferme: se lui avesse preferito parlare da solo con Kaori, Rukawa si sarebbe offerto di aiutare Ken salvo poi ritrattare e sbrigarsi a prendere un bicchiere e piazzarsi ad origliare davanti alla porta, ma riteneva comunque di avere una piccola possibilità di poter assistere legalmente alla conversazione.

-Non guardarmi così, è ovvio che puoi sentire. Cosa credi, che dopo non ti racconto tutto comunque?- fece Sakuragi. Ken si congedò con un: -Mi raccomando, i calzini li voglio impilati sopra alle mutande, e non il contrario come tuo solito!- e i due ragazzi seguirono Kaori nella sua stanza. La ragazza li invitò ad accomodarsi e disse dolcemente: -Allora. Dede-chan mi ha detto che hai bisogno di un consiglio femminile. Dimmi tutto!- Sakuragi fissò il poster di Insonnia d'Amore in cerca di ispirazione, o forse nel tentativo di bruciarlo con uno sguardo di fuoco, poi si sedette di fianco a Rukawa sul tappeto e sospirò. Con le mani sulle ginocchia e uno sguardo tormentato, finalmente disse: -Ho fatto l'amore con Haruko per la prima volta. Lei non ha sanguinato.


	12. June, 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il diario di giugno di Hanamichi <3

30 giugno 1996

Ciao papà.

Te lo confesso, questo mese ero tentato di non scriverti, perché ho tante cose da dirti e poche sono piacevoli. Anzi, diciamo pure che se tu fossi qui non so se avrei il coraggio di parlartene, ecco.

È stato un mese pesantissimo, per prima cosa. Tra il campionato interscolastico (che abbiamo vinto – ed ecco che mi sono giocato l'unica notizia del mese che non mi ha scombussolato!) e gli esami di fine semestre praticamente ho avuto un totale di mezza giornata libera. Oggi.

Sono a pezzi (ma non dirlo a nessuno, il Genio ha una reputazione da difendere) ...ma di che diavolo parlo, non ho mai avuto una reputazione e se qualcuno trovasse mai questo diario potrò dire addio anche a quel briciolo di dignità che mi rimane.

Sono confuso, papà, terribilmente confuso.

Solo due sere fa ero convinto che avrei scritto dieci pagine solo per tessere le lodi di Haruko-chan che finalmente ha deciso di fare l'amore con me, e invece... e invece no. Cioè, abbiamo fatto l'amore, quello sì. E siamo pure stati comodi nella sua cameretta perché il Gorilla era uscito e lei gli aveva detto che non sarei passato a trovarlo, abbiamo solo dovuto fare tutto in silenzio perché di sotto c'era sua mamma e non volevamo farci sentire, ma è stato bellissimo, solo che... sì, insomma, so che le ragazze la prima volta perdono sangue, e a lei non è successo. Ero così in crisi che il giorno dopo -ieri- ho chiamato Kaede e gli ho chiesto se potevo parlare con sua sorella. Kaori-san è stata davvero gentile, mi ha spiegato che non sempre capita e che a volte l'imene si può rompere anche facendo un movimento sbagliato a ginnastica, che dipende da persona a persona e che alcune ragazze perdono tantissimo sangue mentre altre neanche un po' o così poco che non si nota. La sua spiegazione è perfettamente logica, eppure non riesco a convincermi che sia così e non so perché.

Non riuscivo a levarmi di dosso la sensazione che per lei non fosse la prima volta, e se da un lato continuo a darmi dello stupido perché so benissimo di essere il suo primo ragazzo (ho dovuto insegnarle a toccarmi, tanto per dirne una), dall'altro mi torna in mente quella cosa che mi diceva Mito, sul fatto che lei fa cose con me dopo aver avuto un contatto fisico con Kaede. E una volta che è successo, dopo non ci siamo visti. Oltretutto è stato un contatto abbastanza intenso: lei si era slogata una caviglia e lui l'ha portata in braccio per un bel pezzo di strada, a petto nudo perché era andato a fare un bagno in un laghetto e non si era portato la maglietta. Mi sento una vera merda a pensare male di lei, ma è come se un tarlo mi stesse rodendo il cervello e non riesco a togliermi dalla testa l'idea che lei quella volta abbia fatto qualcosa con un altro. Non so come, ho trovato il coraggio di dirlo a Kaori-san, e lei mi ha detto che innanzitutto (e concordo) se ha queste esigenze solo dopo aver avuto contatti con Kaede è una gran brutta cosa, e poi ha detto che magari ha provato a fare qualcosa da sola con un oggetto o che so io e lì ha perso la verginità, ma non ha il coraggio di dirmelo perché si vergogna. Il che avrebbe senso, visto che non nomina mai nessuna parte intima e si vergogna anche a dirmi che ha le sue cose.

Per fortuna, Kaede a quel punto è riuscito a rompere l'imbarazzo dicendo che non avrebbe mai più mangiato una zucchina in vita sua (Kaori-san aveva parlato di ortaggi), e sua sorella ha detto che comunque gliele avrebbero comprate lo stesso che non si sa mai. Ci ho messo un attimo a capire, poi sono scoppiato a ridere per l'imbarazzo e abbiamo cominciato tutti e tre a prenderci a cuscinate. È stato un bel momento.

Dopo, Kaede mi ha fatto una proposta: ha detto che se volevo poteva provare ad avere volutamente dei contatti fisici con Haruko-chan, per vedere se è uno schema che si ripete oppure se è solo un caso. Gli ho detto che ci penso, ma credo che gli dirò di sì. C'è un lato codardo di me che non vorrebbe sapere la verità, ma credo che se le cose stanno effettivamente così non posso certo continuare. Ne ho parlato con Mito e mi ha consigliato di dirgli di toccarla anche quando io e lei non dobbiamo uscire, per vedere se poi lei insiste per incontrarci oppure se la cosa le è indifferente. Questo non so se lo farò, ho paura di aver ragione e che lei vada da un altro. Non ho idea di chi potrebbe starci con lei, ma è una ragazza carina e di certo non farebbe fatica a trovarsi qualcuno disposto a fare cose con lei. Oltretutto, come ha detto Kaede, è normale che i ragazzi della nostra età siano arrapati ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, e da come mi sembra di capire i maschi sono molto meno selettivi delle femmine, che invece ne fanno sempre una questione di stato: sarà che i cartoni animati dicono alle femmine che devono aspettare il principe azzurro, mentre i maschi li guardano al contrario e pensano che a priori è una buona idea mettere la lingua in bocca alla prima tipa addormentata che trovi in giro! L'ho detto a Kaede e mi ha suggerito di fare un giro da uno psichiatra.

Altro tasto dolente del mese: Ryochan. Come sai, era entrato in crisi alla notizia che Ayako e Akagi stavano insieme, ma ho scoperto di più e credimi, mai ho avuto tanta voglia di menare il Gorilla. All'inizio del mese siamo stati due giorni in ritiro e niente, non riuscivamo a ingranare neanche per finta, e Ryochan era uno dei principali problemi: che Kaede non si fidi lo sappiamo e ce ne siamo fatti una ragione, ma che lui non si fidi è davvero fuori dal mondo. Stavo per prenderlo da parte e chiedergli che cosa diavolo gli prende, quando lui ha mandato fuori Ayako e Haruko-chan e ha parlato con noi ragazzi a porte chiuse (Anzai sensei era alle terme, quel vecchiaccio pigrone). Praticamente ci ha detto che l'anno scorso aveva il sospetto che al Gorilla piacesse Ayako, ma quando gliel'ha chiesto lui ha risposto di no... e poi ci si è messo insieme! Ci credo che adesso ha paura a fidarsi! Comunque, dopo questa gli altri della squadra si sono sentiti più vicini a lui, credo, e abbiamo cominciato a giocare bene. Non abbiamo perso una partita! Ammiro davvero Ryochan per aver avuto il coraggio di confessare davanti a tutti i suoi problemi. Io invece è da tutto il mese che mi porto dietro un peso atroce, ieri ero sul punto di parlarne con Kaede ma all'ultimo non ho avuto il coraggio. È che ho paura di fargli pensare qualcosa di strano, non voglio che finisce a farsi castelli in aria quando nemmeno io so da che parte cominciare a tirare le fila!

Comunque ha avuto da dire la sua anche su questa faccenda di Ryochan, ed è per quello che alla fine sono riuscito a salutare di nuovo il Gorilla. Mi ha chiesto di immaginare di prendermi una cotta per la stessa persona che da secoli piace a lui, e poi di immaginare che lui mi chiede se questo mi piace. Effettivamente non so se gli avrei risposto sinceramente, per non creare attriti. E di nuovo mi si è ribaltato il mondo, io davvero non ci capisco più niente di niente, e ho letto l'altro giorno una frase che diceva “Fermate il mondo, voglio scendere!” e... e fermate il mondo, voglio scendere.

Vorrei che fosse come nei cartoni animati, dove tutto è bianco o nero, invece è tutto grigio. Da un lato, ha ragione Kaede a dire che il Gorilla non poteva certo rispondere che sì, Ayako gli piace, perché di fronte a una cotta così lunga si sarebbe sentito una merda a decretare che avrebbe deciso Ayako chi dei due le piaceva di più. Voglio dire, così è anche giusto, non è che se la possono giocare a mahjong, però io mi sarei sentito uno schifo a non tenere in considerazione tutto il tempo in cui Ryochan era lì a corteggiare Ayako. Mi sarebbe sembrato come saltare la fila fregandomene della gente in coda, però peggio.

E Haruko-chan, da un lato è ingiusto chiederle di montarsi dei paraocchi e guardare solo me, dall'altro credo sia normale che sono geloso se è vero che lei fa cose con me solo dopo che ha un contatto con Kaede. E se invece non è vero, sono ingiusto il doppio per averla accusata di essersi comportata così, e allora sono stronzo io se la mollo perché non riesco a fidarmi? Dovrei restarci insieme e continuare a provarci? Da un lato mi sembra sbagliato, perché certe cose dovrebbero uscire automatiche, dall'altro mi sembra giusto nei suoi confronti perché se mi sto solo facendo un mare di viaggi mentali non è giusto che sia lei a rimetterci. Ma è poi giusto che io la faccia restare a sua insaputa con un ragazzo (io) che non si fida di lei?

AAARRRGGGHHH sto diventando matto!!!

Oltretutto... e va bene, sto davvero diventando matto e non so con chi altro parlare quindi lo scrivo qui. Non posso dirlo a Mito perché mi prenderebbe in giro e non voglio dirlo a Kaede perché non voglio che si faccia viaggi mentali, visto che andiamo tanto d'accordo. Quando eravamo al ryokan è successa un'altra cosa: ho visto Mitsui-san e il Porcospino che facevano sesso alle terme.

Fin qui, Kaede lo sa, e sa anche che non mi ha fatto schifo e che li ho aiutati mettendo davanti alla porta il cartello del pavimento bagnato per evitare che ci entrasse gente. Già a quei due non farebbe piacere sapere che io li ho visti, figurarsi uno sconosciuto. Poi non credo che sia permesso fare sesso alle terme, e inoltre non si sa mai come reagisce la gente, soprattutto considerando che sono due maschi. Kaede dice che di solito agli uomini etero queste cose fanno schifo, e visti gli scherzi che girano a scuola non stento a crederlo. E diciamo che questo è il punto in cui sono arrivato a parlarne con Kaede, perché quando gli ho detto che non mi ha fatto schifo ha detto che potrei essere bisessuale. Gli ho detto che ci avrei pensato su ed è finita lì. Per un attimo ho pensato di dirgli anche che cos'ho fatto dopo aver messo il cartello del pavimento bagnato, poi però ci ho ripensato: non so come avrebbe potuto reagire. Insomma, un tuo amico viene a casa tua, tu sei gay, lui ti dice che è in crisi con la sua fidanzata e che si è fatto una sega pensando a due maschi che ha visto fare

Ecco. L'ho scritto.

Ebbene sì. Mi vergogno come un ladro, ma quando sono tornato in camera ce l'avevo così duro che mi faceva male. Ho pensato di andare a cercare Haruko-chan, ma lei era in fase “non diamo agli altri l'idea che tu possa aver avuto accesso alla mia patata”, e presentarmi da lei così era una ricetta per il disastro, quindi ho fatto da solo. Ma non sono riuscito a pensare a lei, e nemmeno a uno dei giornaletti porno che Mito ogni tanto frega in edicola. Continuavo a vedere il coso di Sendoh che entrava dentro Mitsui, su e giù, su e giù... insomma che sono venuto così e cazzo che vergogna, ogni tanto sono contento che tu non possa leggere per davvero quel che scrivo!!!

Comunque non so se è una cosa dovuta al fatto che ero in astinenza da due settimane o se è successo davvero perché mi è piaciuto lo spettacolo, ed è per questo che non l'ho detto a Kaede. Poi non credo di essere io il ragazzo che gli piace, anche se mi sto dannando a capire chi è e non riesco a cavare un ragno dal buco, neanche un sospetto, però non si sa mai: dopotutto io credo di essermi innamorato di Haruko-chan perché lei era la prima che mi dava retta, non vorrei che lui si mettesse in testa che visto che andiamo tanto d'accordo fuori dal letto tanto vale provarci anche dentro. Ammetto di averci pensa

Comunque devo cercare un modo di verificare anche questa questione. Non sarebbe un problema, credo, non penso che se per caso scopro di poter essere attratto anche dai maschi devo poi per forza cercarmi un fidanzato, con Haruko-chan mi piace quindi di certo proprio gay gay non sono. Cioè, in realtà non so come funziona questa storia della bisessualità, ma mi sembra di capire che nessuno ti vieta di stare con un partner di un sesso o dell'altro. Almeno credo. Dovrei chiedere a Kaede, ma mi vergogno, e non sai quanto! Ho anche pensato di chiamare Mitsui-san, mi ricordo che una volta l'ho visto limonare con una ragazza quindi magari potrebbe spiegarmi un po' come funziona. Cioè, se devi per forza provare tutto o se puoi rimanere con l'idea che non ti dispiacerebbe ma poi se non trovi uno ma una non fa niente, o che so io.

Ma mi vergognerei anche a parlarne con lui, questo è il problema. Per prima cosa, dovrei ammettere di averli visti (anche se potrei metterla giù come un “mi devi un favore”, in effetti), e poi ha già fatto allusioni al fatto che io e Kaede staremmo bene insieme... conoscendolo, per togliersi dall'imbarazzo sarebbe capace di dirmi chissà quali zozzerie su me e Kaede e io non voglio correre il rischio di dovermi fare una sega pensando a lui. Gli voglio troppo bene per nascondergli una cosa del genere, e chissà come reagirebbe a saperlo. Probabilmente gli farebbe anche un po' schifo l'idea, soprattutto perché durante quei due giorni maledetti al ryokan è capitato che gliel'ho dovuto toccare, e non vorrei che si ficcasse in testa la strana idea che l'ho fatto apposta e che chissà cosa gli ho fatto mentre dormiva. Ti spiego meglio: la sera del primo giorno sono stato giù nel salone con Haruko-chan, e poi quando sono tornato in stanza Kaede si era addormentato con i pantaloni calati. Quando ho fatto per coprirlo con il lenzuolo, gli ho sfiorato un fianco ed era gelido, quindi gli ho tirato su pantaloni e mutande e gli ho sistemato il coso perché mi sembrava in una posizione strana. Non so perché l'ho fatto, potevo anche limitarmi a tirargli su i vestiti e basta, però l'ho fatto. E oh, cazzo, papà, mi sa che qualcosa c'è davvero: sul momento non ci ho pensato, l'ho fatto e basta, però suppongo che avrei dovuto lavarmi le mani con la varechina prima di... sì, insomma, prima di farmi una sega. È che Haruko-chan mi aveva mandato in bianco un'altra volta e io ero un sacco su di giri, non ci ho proprio pensato... oh cielo, mi sono fatto una sega con la stessa mano con cui ho toccato il coso di Kaede Rukawa.

Mi sono fermato perché cercavo di ricordare a cosa ho pensato per eccitarmi, ma non mi è venuto in mente niente. Mi ricordo solo di aver pensato che avrei potuto dire a Kaede che non c'era bisogno di aspettare che esco, che non mi disturba se lui si fa una sega mentre ci sono anch'io nella stanza e... immagino di essere stato davvero in astinenza, quella sera! Sì, dev'essere senz'altro così.

DEVE essere così! Punto primo, sono fidanzato. Secondo, ho dimostrato che la patata non mi dispiace per niente. Terzo, porca miseria NON POSSO prendermi una cotta per Kaede Rukawa. Non posso, punto e basta.

Papà, ho paura.

Ho paura che i miei sospetti su Haruko-chan siano veri, che lei mi voglia solo quando Kaede la tocca per sbaglio, che quella sera quando siamo tornati dal ryokan (il famoso giorno che lei si è slogata la caviglia e Kaede l'ha presa in braccio) lei mi abbia tradito con un altro, che se trovo conferma della faccenda lei negherà e mi tratterà male. O peggio, che decida di perdonarmi e di rimanere con me e che poi continui a voler fare cose con me solo e soltanto se Kaede la sfiora. O che mi sputtani davanti alla scuola dicendo che sono un bastardo.

Ho paura che se dico a Mito che potrei essere bisessuale riderà di me. Chissà quante volte abbiamo scherzato sui gay (senza cattiveria, solo perché lo fanno tutti... almeno, senza cattiveria da parte mia, adesso che sono così spaventato non potrei mettere la mano sul fuoco per gli altri), e saltar fuori a dire che potrebbero piacermi anche i maschi potrebbe portare a una nuova moda di prese in giro: adesso cominceranno a rifiutarti anche i maschi, ma se a stento hai trovato una che te la dà pensi di poter trovare un ragazzo che ti si fila, ti piace prenderlo in quel posto, l'ho sempre saputo che avevi un debole per le inculate... insomma, ho paura che non capisca che non ho voglia di scherzare. A volte capita, ed è un argomento davvero delicato per me e ho paura che se non lo capisce e non mi lascia parlare con calma non sarò più in grado di spiccicar parola a riguardo. E metti che magari tra me e Haruko-chan finisce per davvero, e che mi prendo una cotta per un ragazzo, non sarò mai e poi mai in grado né di dirlo ai miei amici né tantomeno di dichiararmi!

Ho paura di dire a Kaede tutta la verità sulla scena delle terme. E se poi lui mi dà dell'ipocrita? Potrebbe pensare che è tutta una posa o che so io, perché adesso è lui quello che ha qualcosa di particolare e io mi sento banale e ordinario, ma non è così, ti giuro che non è così! Ero sincero, e sarei sincero dicendo a Kaede che sono confuso, ma ho paura che lui non mi creda. O al contrario che si metta a pensare che le cose sono peggio di come le dipingo, e allora o si chiederà come mai, in fondo in fondo, gli ho proprio dovuto sistemare il coso. Ok che, sempre al ryokan (maledetto Ryochan e i suoi ritiri!!!) ci siamo ritrovati a un palmo di naso e lui non si è tirato indietro schifato, però lì eravamo tutti e due svegli... oppure potrebbe fraintendere e cominciare a provarci con me, se non altro perché dati i nostri trascorsi di confidenze e contatti fisici potrebbe ritenermi quantomeno disposto a provarci. Va bene che finora ha fatto da solo, ma come dice Takamiya “in tempo di carestia, ogni buco è galleria”. Questo mi metterebbe quantomeno in una situazione complicata, perché comunque sia sto con Haruko-chan: non tollero l'idea di tradirla, non lo farei mai. Ma non tollero nemmeno l'idea di dover allontanare Kaede! In primo luogo, mi mancherebbe un sacco. E poi, mi dici come diavolo farei a spiegare ad Haruko-chan che non posso più vedere il suo idolo che ho tanto insistito per frequentare perché lui mi viene dietro?? E con il basket, come la mettiamo? Lui non rinuncerebbe mai, ma dopotutto nemmeno io!

E va bene, razionalmente non credo che Kaede sia così stupido. Probabilmente capirebbe che a) non ho fatto altro che coprirlo e b) che andare d'accordo non vuol dire amarsi.

Adesso di colpo mi sorge un dubbio. Prima che io riallacciassi i rapporti con Kaede, tra me e Haruko-chan andava tutto bene. Ok che non si faceva niente, ma eravamo anche insieme da poco. E se fosse tutta colpa mia? Voglio dire, io ho insistito per frequentarlo, è per questo che lui è sotto agli occhi di Haruko-chan anche fuori dalla palestra... se non fosse stato per me, il problema probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno sorto.

Chissà perché riesco sempre a mandare tutto a quel paese.

Credo proprio che chiamerò Mitsui-san, sai? Gli telefonerò a casa nel weekend, non so se hanno già finito le lezioni in università, comunque gli chiederò se per una volta può ascoltarmi senza prendermi in giro. Me lo deve, io non solo non ho fiatato quando si è dichiarato innamorato senza speranza di Kogure, ma gli ho anche fatto da Cupido con il Porcospino! Scherzi a parte, so che Mitsui è uno a cui piace prendere in giro, ma so anche che è capace di fare il serio quando vuole. Mi ricordo come mi è stato al fianco l'anno scorso, quando Anzai sensei ha avuto il suo colpo, e sono sicuro di poter contare su di lui se gli spiego che è una cosa seria.

Come sempre, scriverti mi ha aiutato, se non a schiarirmi le idee almeno a metterle giù una in fila all'altra. Magari rileggendo tra qualche giorno troverò un modo per uscirne.

Grazie per avermi ascoltato.

Ti voglio bene fino alla luna e ritorno,

Hanamichi

PS: ho paura anche di innamorarmi di Kaede. Ma forse è


	13. July, 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July, she will fly,  
> and give no warning to her flight.
> 
> Tanabata, la notte dei desideri.

-Colpiscimi un'altra volta con quella canna di bambù e giuro che te la infilo su per il culo finché non ne senti il sapore.- sibilò Rukawa indispettito, all'ennesimo colpo accidentale infertogli da Sakuragi.

-Oh, ma che palle! Non lo faccio appo...- un passante urtò Sakuragi, che colpì di nuovo Rukawa sulla testa. Lo sguardo che gli restituì il moro fu sufficiente per fargli pigolare: -Scusa.

-Rukawa, davvero non mi aspettavo di vederti stasera!- disse Mito, stringendosi al petto la propria canna di bambù. Sakuragi se ne era uscito con l'idea di andare tutti insieme al tempio per festeggiare Tanabata; Rukawa era stato invitato, ma nessuno credeva che ci sarebbe andato per davvero. Al confronto di quella bolgia, il luna park era diventato un piacevole ricordo.

-Nh...- ringhiò Rukawa, e la canna di bambù gli scricchiolò tra le dita mentre la stringeva spasmodicamente. Mito emise una risatina nervosa.

-Ma dov'è finita Haruko-chan?- chiese Sakuragi, alzandosi in punta di piedi per cercarla, invano. Lui era più alto della media, ma lei era piccolina e si perdeva in quel mare di kimono variopinti e persone in festa. Rukawa indicò una bancarella con la canna di bambù, colpendo Sakuragi di proposito: -Laggiù.

-Ehi, ma quello... EHI!- la voce tonante di Sakuragi fece voltare un buon numero di persone che, visto il suo sguardo minaccioso, decisero saggiamente di farsi da parte per lasciar passare quell'energumeno e i suoi compagni. Il rosso avanzò a grandi passi verso Haruko e chiamò: -EHI! Uomo-judo, che ci fai con la mia ragazza?- finalmente, Rukawa riconobbe il tizio che stava parlando con Haruko: Tatsuhiko Aota, il tizio che l'anno prima aveva tentato più volte, con metodi più o meno leciti, di circuire Sakuragi per farlo entrare nel club di judo.

-Sakuragi!- salutò lui, molto tranquillamente, -Dovrei ucciderti per avermela portata via, sai?- Haruko ridacchiò imbarazzata e Rukawa dovette fare uno sforzo erculeo per non fulminarla con il proprio migliore sguardo indagatore.

-Non è certo colpa mia se tu sei un buzzurro bruttone e violento, eviden...

-Hana-kun! Non essere scortese, dai! Dopotutto, Ta-chan mi stava aiutando a cercarvi, dovresti essere contento che non mi ha lasciata in mezzo alla folla!- Sakuragi si zittì e Rukawa, dentro di sé, lo disprezzò un pochino. Ma d'altronde, si disse, Sakuragi probabilmente era ormai stanco di giustificare ogni proprio passo, soprattutto con una persona che avrebbe dovuto sostenerlo non proprio a priori, ma quasi. E una parte molto malvagia di Rukawa si rallegrava di quella situazione, perché vederlo con Haruko cominciava ad essere veramente doloroso.

-Perché non andiamo tutti insieme ad appendere i nostri bambù?- propose Aota; parlò al plurale ma i suoi occhi erano rivolti solo ad Haruko, e Rukawa si guardò intorno per controllare se lui fosse il solo ad averci fatto caso. Si rallegrò nel notare che Mito guardava i due con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure; il ragazzo dovette accorgersi di essere osservato, perché si voltò verso Rukawa e gli rivolse un cenno che fu interpretato come “dopo vorrei parlarne”. Rukawa rispose con un infinitesimale annuire, e si misero in cammino verso il tempio insieme ad Aota, guidati da un Sakuragi che da remissivo era diventato protettivo e si stava ora abbarbicando ad Haruko, piazzandosi con forza tra lei e Aota. Mito si affiancò a Rukawa: -Anche tu senti puzza?

-Non lo so.

-Hana è sempre stato cotto, ma lei solo di recente si è espressa.- si intromise Noma, -E lei non ha protestato quando Hanamichi si è messo tra loro due.

-Il che è ancora più sospetto.- ribatté Mito con aria seria, -Normalmente, lei avrebbe insistito per stare vicina a lui e fare conversazione. Per gentilezza.

-Hanamichi è preoccupato.- spifferò Rukawa, senza sapere perché lo stava dicendo.

-Lo sono anch'io. Da più tempo di lui.- rispose Mito senza guardarlo in faccia, -All'inizio pensavo che fosse perché avevo paura che tu ci provassi con Haruko, ma questo è un rischio inesistente o sbaglio?- la domanda aveva un che di invasivo, come se Mito stesse cercando di farsi dare una risposta anche ad un quesito che non aveva posto. Rukawa esitò, poi disse: -Già.

-Perché ho l'impressione che voi due ci state nascondendo qualcosa?- chiese Ohkusu.

-Perché la tinta per i capelli ti ha dato al cervello.- rispose prontamente Mito, poi approfittò delle proteste che seguirono per dare una lieve stretta al gomito di Rukawa, che puntò lo sguardo ostentatamente di fronte a sé, guardando senza vederla la nuca di Sakuragi.

-MA GUARDA CHI SI VEDE!- sbraitò il rosso, cominciando a sbracciarsi, poi corse avanti lasciando indietro Haruko. Rukawa vide altre due braccia che si agitavano, e una mano un po' più timida che si muoveva in segno di saluto.

-Guarda cosa fa Aota.- disse Mito a Rukawa, poi scattò in avanti e urtò apposta Haruko mentre passava urlando: -Ehilà! Sendoh-san, Mitsui-san!- Rukawa vide il braccio di Aota cingerle la vita e si domandò cosa potesse significare. Vista la differenza d'altezza, sarebbe stato molto più comodo prenderla per le spalle, e invece Aota aveva approfittato per un mezzo abbraccio. -Eh, guarda lì quel marpione di Aota che approfitta.- commentò Ohkusu.

-Sì, e lei che come al solito non si accorge.- specificò Takamiya, e Rukawa lo fissò stupito: non se ne era mai accorto, ma evidentemente Haruko non doveva andargli proprio a genio. Ma se doveva essere sincero, negli ultimi tempi la ragazza non pareva proprio un fenomeno di simpatia, anzi: di recente era spesso di umore volubile o molto distaccata, tanto che nell'ultima settimana a stento Sakuragi tratteneva le lacrime. Rukawa aveva trovato il coraggio di offrirgli un abbraccio di conforto, che aveva accompagnato con una carezza tra le scapole, ma il sollievo di Sakuragi era parso essere di breve durata: si era infatti allontanato poco dopo bofonchiando frasi sconnesse sulle cose che non andrebbero fatte, ragionamento che aveva precipitato Rukawa nella disperazione più nera. Ripensava spesso al discorso sulla presunta bisessualità di Sakuragi, ma se in un primo momento era parso un segnale positivo, negli ultimi tempi Sakuragi rifuggiva ogni contatto fisico e Rukawa si era ormai risolto a pensare che il rosso stesse cercando di fargli capire che, bisessuale oppure no, a lui il volpino non interessava in quel senso.

Di colpo, in Rukawa si risvegliò una collera irrefrenabile. Scattò in avanti e prese Haruko per le spalle, poi la trascinò verso Sakuragi che stava ancora salutando Sendoh e Mitsui: -Non mi sembra proprio corretto lasciarti abbracciare da un altro appena il tuo ragazzo volta le spalle.- sibilò.

-Ma non mi stava abbracciando!- protestò Haruko con voce tremante, molto rossa in viso, -Ho perso l'equilibrio e Ta-chan...

-Ta-chan.- ripeté Rukawa, interrompendola.

-Ci conosciamo dalle scuole elementari!- ribatté Haruko. Sembrava insieme imbarazzata e sconvolta per essersi ritrovata a bisticciare con Rukawa, ma lui non aveva intenzione di mollare.

-Senti. Non sono fatti miei, ma...

-Ecco, esatto.- lo interruppe lei, -Non sono fatti tuoi.- senza aggiungere altro, si liberò dalla sua presa, si dipinse in viso un convincente sorriso cordiale e si affiancò a Sakuragi per salutare i sempai. Rukawa la guardò da lontano fare tutte le mosse giuste, ridere e accostarsi appena al braccio di Sakuragi. Tutto perfetto, certo, ma Rukawa non si levava dalla testa l'idea che fosse tutta una finzione; scosse la testa, cercando di ripetersi che i discorsi con Sakuragi e poi con Mito gli avevano fatto vedere cose inesistenti.

-Ehilà, Rukawa!- salutò Mitsui, avvicinandosi, -Allora, come va?

-Nh.- ribatté Rukawa, -E tu?- Mitsui sembrò pensieroso per un istante, poi sorrise.

-Bene. Sì, direi bene.

-Avanti.- lo incalzò Rukawa, percependo che c'era dell'altro. Sakuragi, dietro a Mitsui, fece un cenno per indicare che volevano procedere, e il gruppo disordinato si rimise in cammino. Mitsui infilò le braccia nell'obi del kimono e disse, guardando per aria: -Beh, sai... quella cosa di Kogure. Il mese scorso quando sono tornato dal weekend con Aki-chan mi sono ritrovato il pavimento della stanza coperto di petali, Bon Jovi nello stereo e Kogure nel letto, nudo.

-Prego?- chiese Rukawa. Non era particolarmente interessato alla questione, ma questo lato spregiudicato di Kogure lo stupiva abbastanza da incuriosirlo.

-Già. Abbiamo fatto una litigata pazzesca, e alla fine lui ha detto che quella gente che si portava a letto erano solo dei flirt che ha usato per ingelosirmi. Parole sue, eh.

-Non ci credo.

-Non ci credevo nemmeno io. Poi lui ha pianto, e io mi sono sentito una merda, e mi sono saliti i rimpianti... morale che se non fosse stato per il sorvegliante che è venuto a controllare che avessimo ancora sapone... insomma, vederlo lì, nudo e indifeso, mi ha fatto sentire in colpa e...

-Ehi, guarda che se vi mollate Hanamichi ti distrugge, lo sai?- Mitsui diede in una risatina, guardando la nuca fiammante dell'amico che si muoveva mentre lui parlava con Sendoh e Haruko.

-Lo so. Devo ammettere che è proprio a lui che ho pensato, e per un attimo ho avuto la tentazione di chiamarlo per chiedergli che cosa fare. Ma poi mi sono detto, non riesce a tenere insieme la sua relazione, deve riuscirci con la mia?

-Spiegati.- ordinò Rukawa.

-Dai, si vede che non funziona. E non lo dico perché tu... insomma, lo sai.- Mitsui aveva abbassato il tono di voce e si era chinato verso Rukawa, -Lei non è la persona giusta per lui. Lui non ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo limiti a rimproveri, a quella testa matta serve qualcuno che lo prenda per le palle e gli dica di non esagerare. È come una tigre in gabbia, guardalo.- Rukawa eseguì, e gli si strinse il cuore. Tra una risata e l'altra, quando Sendoh non lo guardava direttamente in viso, Sakuragi chinava il capo e si accigliava. Mito, che faceva strada davanti al trio, si voltò e camminò per un po' all'indietro; nel farlo, scoccò uno sguardo preoccupato a Rukawa. Sakuragi si voltò e seguì il suo sguardo, poi disse: -Ohi, Mitchan, dopo ti posso dire due parole?

-Se mi chiami di nuovo così, no.- ribatté Mitsui.

-Ricevuto, Mitsui-san, chiedo scusa per la mancanza di rispetto.- ribatté Sakuragi, sarcastico.

-Leccami meglio il culo, ti manca un centimetro di duodeno.

-Eh?- Sendoh rise, e Rukawa notò che ora sorrideva anche con gli occhi. Per mesi si era domandato cosa fosse quel cipiglio perenne che nascondeva sotto alle risate e agli infiniti sorrisi, ma ora credeva di saperlo.

-Mitsui-san.- chiamò a bassa voce; Mitsui, che stava già aumentando il passo per affiancarsi a Sakuragi, si voltò e guardò Rukawa con aria interrogativa.

-Pensi che avresti tradito Sendoh?

-No, in ogni caso no. Alla fine sono uscito e gli ho telefonato, e ho sentito nella sua voce che aveva paura di quello che avrei potuto dirgli e a quel punto ho capito qual era la cosa che continuavo a pensare di dovergli dire ma che mi restava sulla punta della lingua.

-E cioè?

-Cioè che lo amo.- Mitsui fece un piccolo sorriso, poi si accostò a Sakuragi e lo trascinò avanti. Fu Sendoh ad accostarsi a Rukawa, che d'istinto si sentì un po' a disagio: Sendoh era l'unico giocatore della prefettura che Rukawa considerava superiore a sé e per quanto i loro rapporti non fossero stretti era il solo a cui Rukawa si rivolgeva con rispetto per istinto e non per convenzioni sociali.

-Sendoh-san.- lo salutò dopo un intervallo di tempo infinito e imbarazzante.

-Ciao, Rukawa. Come vanno le cose?

-Al solito.- Sendoh aprì la bocca per ribattere, quando Mitsui esclamò: -CHE COS'HAI FATTO?!

-Abbassa la voce, Tritapalle!- ribatté Sakuragi, molto rosso in viso. Gli occhi di Rukawa si assottigliarono in due fessure, e Haruko disse: -Hana-chan! Non ci si rivolge così a un sempai!

-Quella ragazza è una palla al piede, come fa Hanamichi a sopportarla?- chiese Sendoh, accigliato.

-Stai tranquillo, prima o poi la facciamo fuori noi...- borbottò Mito. Sembrava sul punto di fare un clistere sia a lei sia ad Aota con la propria canna di bambù: i due camminavano fianco a fianco, due passi dietro a Sakuragi e Mitsui, come se fossero una coppietta. Aggiunse ad alta voce: -Dai, Haruko, e quando mai Hanamichi è stato beneducato?

-Già!- aggiunse Mitsui, voltandosi all'indietro con uno sguardo un po' stralunato, -Ormai abbiamo capito tutti che uno come questo è nato tonto e non può morire quadrato.

-EHI!- Mitsui spintonò giocosamente Sakuragi e insieme si allontanarono un po', confondendosi nella ressa di persone. A quanto pareva, la questione di cui stavano parlando era molto personale. Rukawa ebbe un moto di gelosia irrazionale che cercò invano di soffocare sotto alla logica deduzione che Mitsui non avrebbe mai tradito Sendoh, né per Sakuragi né per nessun altro.

-Problemi in paradiso?- indagò Sendoh. Sembrava sinceramente preoccupato.

-Diciamo che lei invia segnali contrastanti.- rispose Mito.

-Mi dispiace per lui. Qualche mese fa sembrava così felice...

-Io invece sono incazzato.- ribatté Mito, -Sembra essersi rassegnato a lasciare le cose così come stanno, e non lo sopporto. Lui sta...- si interruppe. Erano molto vicini al fiume dove avrebbero finalmente potuto far galleggiare i loro desideri fino al mare, e si stavano avvicinando un po' troppo ad Haruko per poter parlare con la certezza di non essere uditi. E poi, il vento girò. Udirono Mitsui chiedere: -Sì, ma lui ti piace oppure no? È questo che devi capire.

-Lui chi?- chiese Aota, -Ehi, Sakuragi, con una bella ragazza come Haruko ti metti a pensare ai maschi? Non sarai mica finocchio, eh?- le guance di Sakuragi si tinsero di bordeaux, e Rukawa vide Mitsui lanciare a Sendoh uno sguardo terrorizzato. Sakuragi cominciò a tremare di rabbia e umiliazione ma, proprio mentre stava per lanciarsi su Aota, Sendoh disse: -Ancora con la storia di Dennis Rodman, Hanamichi? E basta!- Mitsui colse la palla al balzo.

-Infatti, glielo stavo dicendo. Al di là della persona che è fuori dal campo, deve capire se gli piace o no come giocatore e quanto può imparare dal suo stile di gioco.

-Ma è una persona tremenda!- improvvisò Sakuragi. Rukawa si intromise: -Senti, è aggressivo come te in campo, e già si dice che potrebbe vincere il titolo di miglior rimbalzista per la sesta volta di fila. Fregatene di quello che fa fuori, tu devi imparare dal giocatore, non dallo stronzo. E se me lo fai ripetere un'altra volta, giuro che ti spacco la faccia per davvero.

-Cos'è, quattro anni fa che ha preso qualcosa come mille e rotti rimbalzi in una stagione?- aggiunse Mitsui, -Davvero, Hanamichi, devi lasciar perdere la storia del calcio nelle palle e quelle menate sul fatto che nelle interviste sembra antipatico. Se vuoi diventare un grande rimbalzista, devi guardare come gioca lui. Punto.

-E va bene, va bene. Mi comprerò una cassetta e vedrò. Continuo a pensare che sembra stronzo.- ribatté Sakuragi, poi si voltò verso la riva. Il cuore di Rukawa batteva all'impazzata. Solo un paio di mesi prima gli aveva dovuto pazientemente spiegare chi fosse Michael Jordan, quindi aveva il ragionevole sospetto che Sakuragi non avesse la più pallida idea di chi fosse Dennis Rodman. Si girò per chiedere conferma a Sendoh, ma l'altro si era già allontanato e Rukawa era rimasto solo. Represse un'ondata di amarezza per la propria solitudine: era vero che lui stesso non era molto propenso a socializzare, ed era vero che le conversazioni casuali e i commenti sul tempo gli facevano venire l'orticaria, ma a volte era dura davvero essere sempre quello che veniva lasciato indietro. Era come se lui esistesse solo dal fischio d'inizio delle partite fino a quando il cronometro non si azzerava. Tutte quelle fan che strepitavano il suo nome lo vedevano solo come un idolo, un bambolotto di bell'aspetto che incidentalmente sapeva anche giocare a basket, e gli altri giocatori tendevano a vederlo come un avversario da battere o, peggio ancora, come un giovane arrogante che pensava di avere il mondo nel palmo della mano. Ma non era così, e a volte Rukawa avrebbe voluto urlare; la crescente amicizia con Sakuragi gli aveva medicato l'animo, ma di recente il rosso stava cominciando a mettere delle barriere tra loro: contatti fisici brevi e sporadici, qualche accenno di saluto, un passaggio durante gli allenamenti, ma nessun altro abbraccio, nessuna lunga conversazione, nessuna stupidaggine estemporanea. Rukawa si strinse al petto la canna di bambù, rimpiangendo di essere uscito di casa: non gliene fregava un accidente di Tanabata, non credeva nella storia dei desideri e il tutto si stava rivelando un'insopportabile spettacolo che metteva in mostra le parti peggiori della relazione tra Sakuragi e Haruko.

-Manca qualcuno... ehi, Volpaccia!- chiamò Sakuragi dalla riva, tenendo una barchetta di dimensioni ragguardevoli per evitare che la corrente la trascinasse via, -Vieni, dai, manca solo il tuo desiderio! Presto, che tra poco ci sono i fuochi d'artificio!

-Per arrivare al belvedere ci vogliono una decina di minuti,- spiegò Sendoh, riferendosi evidentemente ad un discorso già iniziato e che non aveva incluso Rukawa, -Sarebbe meglio darsi una mossa se vogliamo arrivare in tempo.

-Andate avanti, vi raggiungiamo.- disse Sakuragi, tendendo al contempo una mano verso Rukawa, -Tanto ho capito dov'è.

-Perfetto. Aki-chan, fai strada!- disse frettolosamente Mitsui.

-Ta-chan, vieni anche tu?- chiese Haruko, e la risposta di Aota si perse nella folla; si stavano già allontanando. Rukawa raggiunse Sakuragi sulla riva e lo sentì sbeffeggiare Haruko: -“Ta-chan, vieni anche tu?” oh, eccoti qui.- prese il bambù dalle mani di Rukawa e lo ancorò alla barchetta, poi la lasciò scivolare lungo la corrente; i due si alzarono e la guardarono allontanarsi, ipnotizzati.

-Cos'hai desiderato, Kaede?- Rukawa tacque e Sakuragi proseguì: -Va bene, non me lo vuoi dire, tieniti i tuoi segreti. Io ho desiderato di riuscire a far chiarezza in quello che provo.

-Nh.- Sakuragi si voltò verso Rukawa e lo guardò come se avesse capito che con il suo solito verso l'altro intendeva dire che anche lui aveva chiesto qualcosa del genere.

-Vuoi aiutarmi con Haruko? Quel piano che abbiamo pensato?

-Te lo chiedo di nuovo.- ribatté Rukawa, e lo guardò di sottecchi, -Sai che potrebbe ferirti, questa cosa, non è vero?

-Lo so.- rispose Sakuragi, lo sguardo fisso su un sassolino che stava tentando di scalzare dal terreno, -E spero che mi sopporterai quando sarò ancora più musone.- si voltò e colse lo sguardo stupito di Rukawa, e gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso: -E dai, lo so che hai notato che non sono brillante e simpatico come al solito!

-Do'aho, tu non sei mai stato né simpatico né brillante.

-VOLPEEE!

-Comunque ci sarò.- Rukawa provò una strana sensazione alle dita, come se qualcuno gliele stesse divaricando. Abbassò gli occhi e vide che sì, era proprio la mano di Sakuragi quella che stringeva la sua, intecciandovisi lenta. Vide l'aggancio di membra alzarsi fino a raggiungere l'altezza delle loro spalle, trascinato dal braccio di Sakuragi che rimirò pensoso le due mani allacciate, come se si stesse chiedendo esattamente cos'era quella cosa e com'era potuto succedere. Poi, il suo sguardo si spostò lento verso il viso di Rukawa, nei suoi occhi, così penetrante che Rukawa si sentì tremare. Sakuragi tirò la mano del compagno verso di sé, piano, come se si stesse muovendo in un denso bagno di melassa, e i loro visi si accostarono. Rukawa chiuse gli occhi e, mentre la tendina delle sue palpebre si abbassava, vide che anche Sakuragi stava facendo lo stesso.

Poi, un boato, uno scoppio improvviso. La gente esultò, molti bambini piansero, un cane abbaiò. Rukawa spalancò gli occhi e sobbalzò, allontanandosi da Sakuragi. Era cominciato lo spettacolo pirotecnico, e aveva interrotto il momento.

In silenzio, senza guardarsi, sciolsero la stretta delle mani e rimasero fianco a fianco sulla riva del fiume, i desideri ormai scomparsi lungo la corrente e il cuore che doleva.

Finalmente, durante un'ipnotizzante cascata di scintille, Sakuragi parlò senza distogliere lo sguardo dal cielo: -Kaede?

-Nh?

-Chi cavolo è Dennis Rodman?- Rukawa rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva se fosse una domanda spontanea oppure meditata, atta a fargli capire con chiarezza che il “lui” che forse gli piaceva e forse no non era un giocatore di basket dell'NBA, ma tanto gli bastò.

Sporse un braccio, gli accarezzò il dorso della mano e disse: -Do'aho-, senza smettere di guardare i fuochi d'artificio.


	14. July, 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kogure appare a Kanagawa.  
> Haruko sclera male.  
> Hanamichi parla nel sonno.

-Ohi, Kaede!- chiamò Sakuragi, comparendo dal nulla; ghermì un braccio di Rukawa e lo trascinò in bagno, superò gli orinatoi e chiuse entrambi in un cubicolo. Rukawa lo fissò, sconvolto.

-Senti, confermato per stasera?- chiese Sakuragi.

-Sì, ho già noleggiato la cassetta.- confermò Rukawa. Evitò di dire che da quando, una settimana prima, si erano messi d'accordo per trovarsi a guardare dei video con Dennis Rodman, aveva cominciato a fare il conto alla rovescia. Sakuragi annuì con un gesto deciso, ma una scintilla nei suoi occhi tradiva una certa insicurezza.

-Che altro c'è?- chiese Rukawa.

-Potresti fare in modo di toccare Haruko?- Rukawa lo fissò stralunato, e Sakuragi proseguì: -Lei sa benissimo che stasera non ci sono e che non ho intenzione di rimandare il mio impegno con te. Te lo garantisco, perché è tutta settimana che rompo le scatole con questa storia, neanche fosse un appuntamento con quel tizio in persona. Voglio vedere se insiste perché io esca con lei.

-Hanamichi, sei sicuro?- chiese Rukawa. Con un enorme atto di coraggio si costrinse ad allungare una mano e posargliela sulla spalla.

-No. Ma una volta che ti ho chiesto di farlo non posso rimangiarmi la parola, altrimenti poi tu mi daresti del codardo. Quindi sta a te, ora.- Rukawa aprì la bocca per dirgli che non era così, che nessuno l'avrebbe giudicato male per essersi tirato indietro, ma poi capì: non era altro che una giustificazione mentale, e Sakuragi lo stava supplicando di dargli corda. Annuì.

-E va bene. Adesso però usciamo da qui.

-Ah, eh, sì, oh cielo. Non ci avevo pensato, ma è un po' fraintendibile come cosa, voglio dire, in due chiusi qui dentro da soli e....

-No. È che chiunque abbia cagato qui dentro dovrebbe farsi fare una colonscopia, c'è puzza di donnola putrefatta.- Rukawa aprì la serratura e spinse la porta, poi si diresse verso i lavandini e aprì un rubinetto per lavarsi le mani, sperando di non morire di setticemia di lì a mezz'ora. Sakuragi gli si affiancò e chiese: -Come fai a sapere che odore ha una donnola putrefatta?

-Do'aho. È un modo di dire. In ogni caso dubito che puzzi peggio di così.- Sakuragi ridacchiò, e per un istante Rukawa credette di cogliere uno sguardo dolce dal suo riflesso nello specchio.

-Ah, e sappi che se ridi del mio pigiamino ti fracasso di botte, me l'ha regalato la mamma e...- Rukawa interruppe con un gesto della mano il monologo di “istruzioni per l'uso” di Sakuragi, che comprendeva una gamma di raccomandazioni così vasta da spingerlo a chiedersi come mai, visto che non era certo la prima volta che dormivano insieme, il rosso si stesse ponendo così tanti problemi. Represse l'ultimo singulto di una speranza ormai morente.

-Già che lo chiami “pigiamino” come i bimbi dell'asilo non è una buona premes...

-Ciao, Hanamichi! Ciao, Rukawa!- salutò una voce affettuosa e familiare.

-Kogure-san.- salutarono all'unisono. Dopo aver sentito il resoconto di Mitsui sull'imbarazzante qui pro quo avvenuto nella loro stanza al campus, entrambi avevano espresso dispiacere per come si era svolta la faccenda. Nessuno dei due biasimava Kogure, ma di certo trovarselo davanti così all'improvviso avrebbe svelato al sempai che loro sapevano tutto.

-Oh, ehm... immagino che Mitsui vi abbia raccontato della mia bella figuraccia.- Sakuragi mollò il colpo, preda dell'imbarazzo, e si interessò magicamente ad un uccellino che fischiettava nascosto tra le fronde di un albero; Rukawa roteò gli occhi e si rivolse a Kogure: -Sì. Mi spiace che sia finita così.- Kogure sorrise appena e si spinse gli occhiali lungo il naso.

-Già, beh... l'inesperienza mi ha fregato.- minimizzò, mentre Sakuragi si metteva a fischiare piano per vedere se l'uccellino gli rispondeva, -La prossima volta non farò lo stesso errore. In ogni caso, sono stato inappropriato, e ho ottenuto quel che meritavo.

-Mi spiace comunque.- rispose Rukawa, e Kogure gli rivolse un cenno di gratitudine.

-Spiace anche a me.- si spremette infine Sakuragi, sempre guardando da tutt'altra parte.

-Ah, sì?- chiese Kogure. Pareva perplesso dal comportamento di Sakuragi.

-Vuole vedere come stai senza occhiali e conciato da figo.- spiattellò Rukawa, indispettito dal comportamento del rosso, che protestò: -EHI!- Kogure rise.

-Siete sempre i soliti... mi siete mancati! Che ne dite se vengo a vedere gli allenamenti?

-Sei il benvenuto, Megane-kun!- sbraitò Sakuragi, ad un volume di voce esagerato. Rukawa fece una smorfia e sperò che quell'attacco di imbarazzo da bambino dell'asilo gli passasse entro sera, o avrebbe dovuto organizzarsi con un bavaglio e un paio di manette. Poi, Sakuragi scattò di corsa verso la palestra, lasciando soli Kogure e Rukawa che si incamminarono con maggiore calma.

-Non cambia mai, vero?- chiese Kogure.

-Cambia.- ribatté Rukawa, -Ma quella vena di idiozia non manca mai.

-Lo ami anche per quello, non è vero?- Rukawa inciampò e Kogure lo resse per un gomito. Riacquistato l'equilibrio, Rukawa mugugnò: -Mitsui sta parlando un po' troppo per i miei gusti.

-Mitsui? No, guarda che non mi ha detto nulla, è che... beh... si vede. Siamo nella stessa situazione.

-Non proprio.- borbottò Rukawa tra i denti, -Ma è una storia lunga e...

-...e un gran casino.- Kogure sorrise, e Rukawa si rilassò rendendosi conto che non gli sarebbero state richieste lunghe, tediose e confuse spiegazioni. Kogure si fermò a pochi passi dalla palestra e disse: -Rukawa, posso darti un consiglio spassionato?

-Nh?

-Non aspettare troppo.- di colpo, le lacrime offuscarono gli occhi di Kogure, che ripeté con voce rotta: -Non aspettare troppo.- Rukawa si ritrovò in preda alla propria inadeguatezza sociale. Se con Sakuragi era facile avvicinarsi e tendere le braccia, non era altrettanto con Kogure, con il quale non era minimamente in confidenza. Stava per fare il primo, faticoso passo avanti, quando dalla palestra sbucò Takenori Akagi e provvide al posto suo; strinse Kogure tra le braccia, e Rukawa poté cavarsela con una breve carezza sulla spalla. Ad un cenno del Gorilla, entrò in palestra e filò a cambiarsi; nello spogliatoio trovò Sakuragi, che chiese: -Sta uno schifo, vero?

-Già.

-Devo chiedergli scusa. Ma adesso non ce la faccio a sentire di altri problemi di cuore, davvero.

-Glielo spiegherai con calma. Cosa ci fa qui il Gorilla?

-Doveva parlare con Miyagi. Ha promesso che poi mi dice, poi ti racconto così spettegoliamo.

-Sei incorreggibile.- il fantasma della voce di Kogure, spezzata dal pianto, si fece vivo nella mente di Rukawa, che senza stare troppo a pensarci aggiunse: -Ma è per questo che mi piaci.

Bastò un secondo perché si rendesse conto di cos'aveva appena detto. Aprì la bocca per rimangiarsi tutto, per correggersi, per dare alla frase un significato un po' meno ambiguo, ma Sakuragi lo precedette gettandosi in ginocchio. Ululò: -OH, KAMI, NON CI CREDO! KAEDE RUKAWA CHE MI DICE UNA COSA SIMILE!

-Che cos'è tutto questo casino?!- sbraitò Miyagi spalancando la porta dello spogliatoio.

-RUKAWA HA DETTO CHE GLI PIACCIO, KAMI, GRAZIE!- una piccola folla si radunò intorno al cretino in ginocchio con i pantaloni ancora a metà coscia e all'altro cretino in piedi di fianco a lui con una mano schiaffata in faccia.

-Una volta ero capace di tenere la bocca chiusa...- mugugnò Rukawa.

-Che c'è?- chiese Sakuragi, alzandosi per prenderlo per le braccia, -Ti penti di quel che hai detto?

-No. Mi pento di essere nato.- su quest'ultima nota sarcastica, Rukawa si liberò e si rifugiò sul campo da basket, chiedendosi che cosa diavolo volesse dire tutta quella pantomima e cercando di ignorare le risate dei compagni di squadra. Bastarono un paio di frasi di Miyagi per riportare la squadra all'ordine, e finalmente cominciò l'allenamento. Nell'intento di mostrare all'ex capitano Akagi quanto fossero migliorati, tutti si impegnarono per dare il meglio di sé; Rukawa riuscì persino a stancarsi, e non pensava più al patto stretto con Sakuragi mentre si dirigeva verso la panchina per concedersi un sorso d'acqua. Udì Akagi dire: -Lo ammetto, Ryota. Hai fatto un gran lavoro, sembrano davvero disciplinati.

-Credo che lo facciano per farsi belli ai tuoi occhi, sempai.- rispose Miyagi. Di colpo, Rukawa si scoprì impaziente di sapere da Sakuragi che cosa si erano detti quei due: sembrava che si fossero riappacificati abbastanza serenamente. Sovrappensiero, Rukawa appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Haruko, che se ne stava in piedi davanti al tavolo con le borracce dei giocatori a guardare il fratello: -Scusa, fai passare?- chiese. Haruko saltò per aria e cacciò un piccolo grido; Rukawa la fissò stralunato, e anche gli sguardi degli altri componenti della squadra si spostarono su di loro. Haruko arrossì violentemente e cominciò a tremare, poi gli voltò ostentatamente le spalle e si diresse da Sakuragi, che li fissava attonito dalla lunetta dei tiri liberi. Haruko, a testa alta, lo guardò e disse a voce alta: -Hanamichi, dì al tuo amico di piantarla di mettermi le mani addosso.- Sakuragi guardò Rukawa, che allargò le braccia per mostrargli che non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo.

-Haruko, stai bene?- chiese Ayako, esitando ad avvicinarsi. Haruko si voltò verso Rukawa e sbottò: -Che c'è? Adesso che sto con Hanamichi ti sei improvvisamente accorto che esisto?

-No, ma cosa...

-Beh, senti un po', mio caro: se volevi provarci con me, dovevi pensarci prima!

-Haruko-chan, senti...- tentò Sakuragi, ma lei lo interruppe.

-E tu? Non fai proprio niente per evitarlo? È questa la considerazione che hai per me?

-No, aspetta, questa da dove ti esc...

-Bel fidanzato che mi ritrovo, vedo che mi dai proprio per scontata!

-Haruko-san,- tentò Rukawa, -Hai frainte...

-Cosa? Cosa avrei frainteso? Continui a toccarmi ogni volta che se ne presenta l'occasione, mi stai addosso continuamente, mi...

-Haruko-san, io sono gay!- sbottò finalmente Rukawa, e la sua dichiarazione shock servì quantomeno a bloccare lo sproloquio della ragazza, che se ne restò in mezzo al campo con gli occhi sbarrati, mentre un silenzio di tomba cadeva sulla palestra.

Un pallone cadde dalle mani di qualcuno, e quello parve essere il segnale che si poteva ricominciare a respirare. Un paio di persone se ne andarono dalla palestra, le fan di Rukawa si divisero tra quelle che si scioglievano in lacrime disperate e quelle che si offrivano volontarie per convincerlo a cambiare sponda, Sakuragi pareva diviso tra l'ansia e l'esigenza di offrire conforto al suo amico e dalla soglia i ragazzi della Gundan sembravano un quadro vivente a tema “Lo Stupore”.

-Merda.- borbottò Rukawa, sentendosi le gambe molli. Poi, un pallone atterrò tra le sue mani e lo spinse ad alzare gli occhi. Kakuta, rosso come un peperone, disse: -Allora, torni in campo o no? Dobbiamo far vedere a Sakuragi chi è il vero Genio del Basket!

-MA COME TI PERMETTI!- sbraitò Sakuragi, -Yasuda, togli la palla a quella dannata volpe spelacchiata e poi passamela, IO sono il solo e unico Genio del Basket!- esitante, Rukawa cominciò a palleggiare. Non aveva bevuto, ma lo shock di aver fatto pubblicamente coming out gli aveva fatto completamente dimenticare la sete. Riuscì a scartare Yasuda, ma si ritrovò Ishii a fare muro, e mentre si distraeva a guardare Haruko che veniva scortata fuori dal campo da Ayako riuscì a farsi rubare la palla. -AHAH! Che vi dicevo, IO sono il Genio del Basket!- ululò Sakuragi.

-Ma se la palla l'ha presa Ishii!- ribatté Kakuta, mettendosi a correre in difesa. Rukawa seguì i compagni, commosso, e il gioco riprese. A tratti, passando davanti alla panchina, sentiva Ayako rimproverare Haruko per la piazzata, ma non ne trasse alcun piacere: i timori su quel che avrebbe potuto dover affrontare a seguito di una cosa del genere non erano ancora svaniti. Se i compagni di squadra si stavano mostrando tolleranti, Rukawa non poteva avere la certezza che così sarebbe stato per il resto della scuola, per i professori, per il preside... preda di simili pensieri, non riuscì a giocare come al solito, e la squadra capeggiata da Sakuragi riuscì a vincere, seppur di stretta misura; al Gorilla punch che sedò i proclami autoincensanti del rosso, persino Miyagi commentò: -Oh, grazie al cielo ci sei qui tu, Akagi!-, affermazione che generò un'esplosione di spontanee risate da tutti tranne che da Sakuragi, troppo impegnato a massaggiarsi il cranio e a lamentarsi. Rukawa approfittò del caos per sgattaiolare in spogliatoio, e poco dopo fu raggiunto dal resto della squadra. Registrò marginalmente l'assenza di Sakuragi, ma l'attribuì al fatto che probabilmente stava cercando di riconciliarsi con Haruko in privato. Si lavò e si vestì, e mentre stava aprendo la porta per uscire Sakuragi la spalancò e disse: -Scusa, sono in ritardo!

-Oh, finalmente te l'hanno diagnosticato?- lo prese in giro Rukawa, forse un po' troppo brutalmente, ma non attaccò. Sakuragi, più scaltro del previsto, ribatté: -Eh, sì, hanno detto che è colpa tua che mi hai contagiato. Ma che diavolo ti è saltato in mente, prima?

-Permesso...- disse Miyagi, poi si spiattellò tra i due per entrare in spogliatoio.

-Ohi, Tappo, ricordati che dopo...- cominciò Sakuragi, e Miyagi disse: -Sì, sì, se ti muovi te lo racconto adesso mentre faccio la doccia.

-Vuoi andare avanti? Ti raggiungo da te.- disse Sakuragi a Rukawa, mentre un passo alla volta entrava mentre il moro usciva.

-No, ti aspetto.- ribatté Rukawa. Non riuscì a costringersi ad ammettere che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di mostrare la propria faccia fuori dalla palestra, non ancora.

-Sicuro? Devo ancora dire due parole ad Haruko.- Rukawa annuì, poi si voltò e aggrottò la fronte. Se Sakuragi non aveva ancora parlato con Haruko, che diavolo aveva fatto per un quarto d'ora mentre gli altri si lavavano? Scosse il capo, sconsolato.

-Ehm... Rukawa?- pigolò una voce, poi si udì un tonfo. Rukawa alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò di fronte alle tre scalmanate del suo fanclub; una di loro giaceva priva di conoscenza sul pavimento. Una delle due superstiti trasse una serie di respiri profondi poi disse: -Sakuragi ci ha detto che non vuole che la voce si diffonda fuori dalla palestra, volevamo solo dirti che faremo qualunque cosa per difendere il tuo onore!- come stremata, e in effetti aveva detto l'intera frase in un solo respiro, la seconda mattoide svenne. Rukawa fissò la terza, che lo guardava di rimando con determinazione. Un po' stralunato dai livelli di ridicolo a cui riuscivano ad abbassarsi quelle tre ma commosso dal loro appoggio, disse: -Grazie.

-Non. C'è. Di. Che.- rispose lei a voce troppo alta, poi annuì decisa. Infine, senza preavviso, perse i sensi. Rukawa udì le risate di Kogure e Akagi unirsi a quelle dei ragazzi della Gundan e si diresse verso di loro, sulla soglia della palestra.

-Ah, Rukawa, che cosa fai alle donne!- disse Mito, asciugandosi una lacrimuccia.

-Sì, dovrebbero studiarti per capire come fai!- aggiunse Takamiya.

-Forse lui non passa la giornata a mangiare patatine!- lo punzecchiò Noma. Rukawa interruppe quella che sarebbe potuta diventare una bella rissa e disse: -Le rianimate voi?- i quattro ragazzi lo fissarono per capire se stesse scherzando. Preso nota del suo sguardo serio, Mito disse: -Ragazzi, è il nostro momento! Andiamo a rimorchiare quelle prugnette!

-SÌÌÌ!- risposero in coro gli altri, e si congedarono con gioia. Kogure commentò: -Stavo per dire che certe cose non cambiano mai, ma vedo che mi sbaglio.- Rukawa fece spallucce.

-Ma tu resti poco chiacchierone, per fortuna.- terminò Akagi, e Rukawa ribatté con un “Nh”.

-Mi spiace per mia sorella,- proseguì Akagi, -Non so che le è preso. Ma le farò un bel discorsetto.

-Lascia stare.- ribatté Rukawa, -Se la devono sbrigare lei e Hanamichi.- Akagi rimase pensieroso, poi ammise: -Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione.

-Akagi, si sta facendo un po' tardi se vogliamo fare merenda insieme,- lo richiamò Kogure, -Ho detto che sarei rientrato per le sette e mezza al massimo, i miei mi aspettano per cena.

-Oh, certo. Rukawa, fammi un favore, salutami tu quei due squinternati.

-Sarà fatto.- promise Rukawa, poi si sedette in un angolo degli spalti a registrare distrattamente i goffi tentativi di rimorchio dei ragazzi della Gundan nei confronti del Rukawa fanclub. Per un attimo si chiese se fosse stata una scelta intelligente: se quelle tre, disperate per non poter avere lui, si fossero fidanzate con i ragazzi della Gundan, lui se le sarebbe ritrovate tra i piedi parecchie volte.

Poi, la sua mente si sintonizzò su una questione di gran lunga più importante: Sakuragi aveva messo da parte il proprio rapporto con Haruko, la quale ora lo stava aspettando imbufalita vicino alla porta secondaria, per assicurarsi che la privacy di Rukawa non venisse messa ulteriormente in discussione. Aveva preso da parte quelle tre pazze scatenate e le aveva pregate di non divulgare la notizia, e chissà quanto c'era voluto per farsi ascoltare visto lo stato mentale alterato delle tre e il poco credito di cui il rosso godeva presso di loro.

Finalmente, Sakuragi uscì dallo spogliatoio insieme a Miyagi. Si scambiarono ancora qualche parola sulla soglia, poi Sakuragi andò da Haruko e Miyagi si diresse verso la porta principale; passando, rivolse un cenno di saluto a Rukawa, che ricambiò.

La palestra ormai vuota fece riecheggiare la voce di Haruko: -Mi dispiace per quel che ho fatto, Hana-chan. Vieni da me, stasera? Mi faccio perdonare.

-Non sono io che ti devo perdonare, Haruko, ma Rukawa. E comunque sai bene che stasera sono da lui, te l'ho detto, è una cosa importante.

-Quindi Rukawa è più importante di me?- chiese Haruko, stizzita. Sakuragi esitò un attimo di troppo. Corse ai ripari rispondendo: -Il basket è la cosa più impor...

-Bene, se è così. Ci sentiamo domani.- tagliò corto Haruko, poi si girò e corse via.

Con cautela, Rukawa raggiunse Sakuragi a passi lievi e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Copiose lacrime rigavano il bel viso del rosso, che disse: -Sta andando da un altro.

-Vuoi seguirla? Farla finita adesso?- Sakuragi scosse la testa, e Rukawa perse la pazienza: -Senti, te lo dico chiaro e tondo. Ne ho le palle piene di vederti star male.

-Non la seguo perché so con chi va. E lo sai anche tu, vero?

-Aota.- disse Rukawa. Sakuragi annuì: -Non voglio piangere di fronte all'uomo-judo, sarebbe come dargliela vinta, pensi di capire questa mia ennesima stronzata?

-Credo di sì. Ma prima o poi dovrai affrontarli.

-Lo so. Ma non oggi, va bene? Oggi voglio solo...- Sakuragi deglutì e ricacciò indietro le lacrime, -Oggi voglio solo guardare un po' di basket con te, romperti le scatole con le mie domande stupide e dividermi con te quella pizza che mi hai promesso.

-Si può fare.- disse Rukawa. Trasformò la carezza sulla spalla in una pacca incoraggiante, e insieme uscirono dalla palestra.

-Sai?- disse Sakuragi tre ore dopo, sdraiato in un futon steso al fianco di quello di Rukawa. La stanza era immersa nell'ombra, e i due ragazzi erano esausti per la lunga giornata e per le spiegazioni dettagliate che Rukawa aveva fornito sul gioco di Dennis Rodman. Sakuragi non proseguì, e Rukawa disse: -Nh?

-Quella frase che mi hai detto oggi... ogni tanto vorrei che la intendessi in un altro senso.

-Che?!

-Con te starei... molto meglio... che con lei...- bofonchiò Sakuragi. Rukawa si drizzò a sedere nel buio. Il suo unico istinto era alzarsi e lanciarsi nel letto di Sakuragi per spiegargli nel dettaglio che cosa intendesse con quella frase, ma si bloccò. Dall'angolo della stanza si levava un lieve russare irregolare, un piccolo rimasuglio delle performance da trombone dell'anno passato, un flebile suono ritmico che, lungi dall'essere fastidioso, risultava confortante.

Rukawa si rimise a sedere e sussurrò: -Io lo intendevo proprio in quell'altro senso.


	15. July, 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai Campionati Nazionali succedono parecchie cose, poche delle quali piacevoli.  
> Ma è obbligatorio il riassunto? Che piagaaa

-Ce la fai? Ti devo portare in braccio?- chiese Sakuragi, sollecito, mentre Rukawa scivolava a fatica giù dal lettino dell'ambulatorio.

-Prima dovresti uccidermi.- ribatté Rukawa in un ringhio cupo. Erano all'ospedale di Hiroshima, dove lui era stato portato in seguito ad una violenta gomitata alla nuca da parte di uno dei bisonti del Sannoh che gli aveva causato un lieve trauma cranico.

-Senti, non rompere, eh? Mi hai fatto spaventare un sacco!- ribatté Sakuragi, lanciandogli un paio di mutande. Rukawa le prese al volo e arrossì, mentre la sua tacca della rabbia raggiungeva il livello di guardia: da quando quel deficiente l'aveva atterrato sembrava non avere il pieno controllo di se stesso, e quell'arrossire così ne era una prova schiacciante. Si chinò e fu colto da un capogiro, e subito si ritrovò Sakuragi spalmato addosso: ennesima situazione pericolosa. Rukawa non aveva il controllo dei vasi sanguigni nelle guance, figurarsi quelli nelle parti intime... ma per una strana reazione del corpo, il suo pene non ebbe un fremito. E per fortuna, visto che Sakuragi si era appena chinato per infilargli i boxer. -Ehm...- disse Sakuragi, dopo averli alzati a dovere.

-Faccio io!- sbottò Rukawa, e grazie al prezioso sostegno del lettino riuscì senza problemi a sistemarsi il pene a dovere, -Non oso pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere.- bofonchiò.

-Scusa?!- pigolò Sakuragi, arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli.

-No! Cioè, quel che... oh senti.

-Forse è meglio se richiamo il dottore?- chiese Sakuragi, indicando la porta dietro di sé. Rukawa trasse un profondo respiro e, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, disse: -No, ce la faccio. Intendo solo dire che sei un bel ragazzo, e se mi toccassi lì mentre sono cosciente potrebbe andarmi in tiro.

-Un bel ragazzo? Davvero lo pensi?- chiese Sakuragi. Le sue guance ormai erano fluorescenti; Rukawa ebbe la tentazione di chiudere le tende e spegnere le luci per controllare se fossero visibili anche al buio, poi si rese conto di quel che aveva appena detto.

Spinse di lato Sakuragi e spalancò la porta dello studio del dottore adiacente alla saletta delle visite: -Dottore, per quanto tempo continuerò a straparlare?

-Di solito circa ventiquattr'ore.- rispose l'uomo, senza scomporsi minimamente, -Se persiste, le consiglio di rivolgersi al suo medico di famiglia per ulteriori controlli.

-Grazie.- Rukawa richiuse la porta e, voltandosi, vide uno scintillio malizioso negli occhi di Sakuragi: -Oh, mi divertirò un sacco in queste ventiquattr'ore, Kaede.- disse, e Rukawa gli rifilò un pugno sul bicipite mentre tornava verso la sedia dov'erano appoggiati i suoi vestiti. Indossò la maglietta e si sedette per infilare le gambe nei pantaloni; per spezzare l'atmosfera, chiese: -Com'è finita la partita?

-Persa. Che domande, senza di te non valiamo una sega.- bofonchiò mesto Sakuragi, poi rimase in silenzio; Rukawa quasi non se ne accorse, troppo occupato a sedare un improvviso attacco d'ira che l'aveva colto. Avrebbe voluto spaccare la faccia al bisonte del Sannoh, ricordarsi almeno il suo dannato nome per fargli recapitare degli escrementi di elefante in una scatola di Tiffany, ma niente. Si riscosse quando udì Sakuragi chiedere: -Dottore, i traumi cranici sono contagiosi? Anch'io straparlo.- il medico rise, dal suo studio.

-No, ragazzo. Probabilmente sei solo sotto shock. Consiglierei un bel tè caldo.

-Gentilissimo.- Sakuragi richiuse la porta mentre Rukawa si fissava le scarpe, cercando di ricordarsi come si fa ad allacciarsele. Incerto, prese i lacci, fece le “orecchie del coniglio” e le annodò un po' a caso. Sperò che durassero per tutta la strada fino al ryokan, sarebbe stato imbarazzante confessare che non riusciva a mettere insieme i movimenti per allacciarsele.

-Andiamo?- chiese. Sakuragi si mise in spalla il borsone di Rukawa, che cercò di protestare ma fu freddato con una minaccia semplice ma letale: -Ehi! Guarda che se insisti ti smanetto in metropolitana e poi dico a tutti che ti sei eccitato guardando una vecchietta!

-Bastardo.- sibilò Rukawa, imbarazzato e indispettito.

-Oh, sì.- ribatté Sakuragi, poi fece strada verso l'esterno. Rukawa lo seguì, un po' incerto sulle gambe, ma il rosso fu molto sollecito: rallentò il passo, affermò di non offrirgli supporto per non prendere botte e perché sapeva che Rukawa ce la faceva benissimo anche da solo, poi in metropolitana lo strinse a sé mentre reggeva entrambi al palo vicino alle porte. Era confortevole starsene lì, cullati dall'andamento regolare del treno, con la testa sulla spalla di Sakuragi, a respirare il suo odore mascolino e ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore e il suo respiro; Rukawa si aggrappò alla sua maglietta, tenendo la stoffa nelle mani chiuse a pugno come un bambino piccolo, e Sakuragi lo lasciò fare. Un anziano li guardò male, e Rukawa sentì il viso contrarsi in un'involontaria espressione triste; subito dopo ebbe uno scatto di rabbia verso se stesso e verso la propria apparente incapacità di contenere le proprie emozioni. Sperò che il dottore avesse ragione sulla durata dei sintomi. Il vecchio disse: -Scostumati!

-Il mio ragazzo è appena uscito dall'ospedale, vecchio stronzo insensibile!- sbottò Sakuragi, e per poco Rukawa non svenne. Si convinse di star vivendo un'esperienza di premorte quando vide Sakuragi chinarsi su di lui e sentì le sue labbra che gli sfioravano l'angolo della bocca, poi la guancia, poi lo sentì dire: -Reggimi il gioco, volevo scioccarlo.

-Vai così, ragazzi!- urlò una voce femminile a poca distanza da loro, e Rukawa alzò appena una mano per salutarla. O per chiedere soccorso. Cercò di trasmetterle col pensiero un messaggio: “Credo che sto avendo un infarto, per favore chiama un'ambulanza”, ma non funzionò. La ragazza gli segnò il pollice alto, mentre il vecchio indignato andava a sedersi dalla parte opposta del vagone.

-Ehi...- chiamò piano Sakuragi, -Non intendevo baciarti così vicino alla bocca, c'è stato uno scossone e...

-Puoi rifarlo tutte le volte che...- Rukawa si bloccò di colpo. Trasse un respiro profondo e disse: -Non farmi parlare, sparo cazzate.- Sakuragi ridacchiò e accarezzò le bende sulla nuca di Rukawa, che di colpo si sentì sull'orlo delle lacrime. Si ripeté che era tutta colpa del trauma cranico, accoccolò il viso nell'incavo della spalla di Sakuragi e cercò di calmarsi.

-La prossima fermata è la nostra.- annunciò Sakuragi dopo un po', -Mugugna se mi hai sentito.

-Nh.- ribatté Rukawa, poi voltò il viso per nascondere un sorriso idiota. Decisamente, quella sembrava la serata perfetta per starsene da solo a leggiucchiare la rivista che si era portato dietro e che non aveva ancora aperto; possibilmente, con il giornale spiaccicato davanti alla faccia, così che nessuno si sarebbe accorto se per caso gli fosse capitato di commuoversi fino alle lacrime su un'intervista al cantante dei Del Amitri o qualche baggianata simile.

Scesero dalla metropolitana e Sakuragi chiese: -Vuoi che ti racconto la cosa di Miyagi? Alla fine non ne abbiamo più parlato, e mi sento in imbarazzo a star zitto.- Rukawa aprì la bocca per rispondere con una battuta sagace sui logorroici, poi la richiuse, intimorito, e si voltò verso Sakuragi che lo guardava preoccupato. Lo fissò con espressione seria e rispose: -Nh.- Sakuragi sorrise.

-Niente, praticamente il Gorilla gli ha detto quel che tu avevi detto a me. Che non aveva il coraggio di ammettere che gli piaceva Ayako perché non gli sembrava giusto essersi preso una cotta per lei pur sapendo che Ryochan era cotto marcio. Ha detto che ha provato a disamorarsi, a pensare ad altre ragazze, ma non ci è riuscito e quando Ayako lo ha baciato non ha potuto resistere.

-Nh.

-Gli ha chiesto scusa per non essere riuscito a dire la verità da subito, Ryochan gli ha chiesto scusa per aver pensato che lui gli aveva mentito apposta e adesso sono di nuovo amici.

-Miyagi mi sembra più tranquillo, in effetti.- disse Rukawa, poi rivolse a Sakuragi uno sguardo interrogativo. Sakuragi annuì e disse: -Se volevi dire che Miyagi ti sembra più tranquillo, hai detto esattamente quello. Stai migliorando!

-E per fortuna.- bofonchiò Rukawa, e approfittò della risata di Sakuragi per darsi una scaramantica strizzata di palle: se fosse riuscito a dosare le parole e avesse fatto attenzione ogni volta che apriva bocca, forse sarebbe arrivato alla fine delle ventiquattr'ore senza dichiararsi o fare altre figuracce.

-Comunque hai ragione. Ryochan è molto più calmo, diciamo che questa cosa gli ha restituito un po' di fiducia nel prossimo. Sono davvero contento per lui.

-Ma?

-Posso sapere perché riesci ad essere sveglio anche con un trauma cranico?- chiese Sakuragi, piccato. Rukawa fece spallucce, e il rosso disse: -Niente, sono contento per lui e vorrei anch'io fidarmi. Ma da quando Haruko ha fatto quella scenata non ci siamo più spinti oltre ai baci, mi tiene il broncio e appena finita la partita, quando ho detto che andavo a vedere come stavi, mi ha detto di pensare bene a chi tra te e lei è più importante per me.

-E allora perché sei venuto?- chiese Rukawa.

-Perché siete importanti entrambi, ma in quel momento eri tu ad aver bisogno. Lo so che avrei potuto mandare Ayako, ma mi sto davvero stufando di queste limitazioni. Da quando sa che sei gay, poi, è diventato un inferno, sembra convinta che chissà cosa facciamo quando siamo soli.

-Ma...- Rukawa si fermò a metà della parola “magari” e riformulò la frase: -Magari pensa che neanche tu potresti resistermi.- tacque, e il silenzio si dilatò mentre anche Sakuragi rimaneva in silenzio, apparentemente incapace di trovare una risposta. -Non mi è uscita bene, vero?

-No, direi di no.- ribatté Sakuragi, poi gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e Rukawa sospirò, esasperato. Ormai era sul punto di darsi alla macchia per le successive ventiquattr'ore, fin quando non fosse stato certo che dalla bocca non gli sarebbero uscite boiate, e accolse con un misto di sollievo e apprensione la vista del ryokan che compariva tra le foglie degli alberi del giardino d'ingresso. Sakuragi lo condusse nella sala comune, dove i compagni di squadra aspettavano con ansia notizie sulla sua salute, lo precedette e annunciò: -Signore e signori, Kaede Rukawa è risorto! Ed è persino riuscito ad arrivare fin qui sulle sue zampette fatate!- i compagni esultarono, Ayako si lasciò cadere su una poltrona con un sospiro di sollievo e Anzai annuì contento.

-Come ti senti, Rukawa?- chiese il coach.

-Io... ehm...- Rukawa si voltò verso Sakuragi, timoroso di aprir bocca e uscirsene con qualche altra figura infame. Sakuragi gli posò una mano sulla spalla e disse: -Sta bene, deve riposare per qualche giorno e al momento appena apre bocca straparla, quindi cerchiamo di lasciarlo tranquillo, ok?

-Ho ho ho.- ribatté Anzai, rivolgendosi a Rukawa, che ribatté: -Nh.- Sakuragi rise.

Poi, accadde qualcosa di completamente imprevisto.

Haruko si alzò in piedi e annunciò: -Lascio il club di basket.

-COSA?!- esclamò Sakuragi, sovrastando tutte le altre manifestazioni di sorpresa dei compagni di squadra. Ayako balbettò: -Ma... ma... ma Haruko! Perché?

-Perché sì. Non mi sento a mio agio, l'impegno sta diventando troppo gravoso... scegli quella che ti pare, non ho intenzione di continuare ad essere la seconda manager. Tu basti e avanzi, io non servo a nulla.- cadde il silenzio, poi Sakuragi tentò: -Ma... Haruko-chan, non è vero!

-Infatti!- gli diede manforte Ayako, -Io sono quella che mena, tu quella che addolcisce la pillola!- il candido e spontaneo autoriconoscimento di Ayako come persona manesca scatenò qualche risatina scioccata e imbarazzata, ma Haruko rimase ferma sulla propria posizione.

-E allora dovrai trovarti un'altra persona che lo faccia al posto mio.

-La tua decisione è definitiva?- chiese Anzai, senza aggiungere altro.

-Sì, Anzai sensei, è definitiva.- rispose Haruko, spostando lo sguardo da Ayako al coach, che annuì.

-Capisco.- Haruko parve ulteriormente offesa da quella mancanza di insistenza da parte del coach, e forse l'interpretò come una prova della sua effettiva inutilità, perché si voltò e uscì senza aggiungere una parola. Ayako si mosse per seguirla, ma Miyagi la fermò e scosse il capo; in silenzio, fece un cenno verso Sakuragi, che mollò a terra il borsone di Rukawa e corse dietro ad Haruko chiamando il suo nome a gran voce.

Rukawa, un po' scosso e decisamente stanco, si diresse verso il piccolo aggregamento di divanetti e poltrone, e Ishii gli fece un po' di posto di fianco a sé. Nessuno sembrava intenzionato ad andarsene, e Rukawa si chiese vagamente perché. Poi, Ayako si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e chiese: -Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Ti hanno fatto cenare? Hai fame?- la sua voce tremava, e Rukawa intuì vagamente che aveva bisogno di tenere la mente occupata. Forse si sentiva in colpa, forse si chiedeva se ci fossero stati dei segnali di disagio che lei aveva ignorato, fatto stava che era turbata.

-Voi avete già mangiato?- chiese.

-Sì, ma le cucine sono ancora aperte. Ti accompagno?- Rukawa aveva l'istinto a rispondere di no, che quei venti metri fino alla sala da pranzo li poteva fare anche da solo, ed evidentemente ciò emerse dal suo sguardo perché gli occhi di Ayako luccicarono di lacrime. Si corresse e disse: -Ok.- Ayako lo prese a braccetto e lo accompagnò in sala da pranzo. Un cameriere si avvicinò e chiese se avevano bisogno del menu. Rukawa rispose: -Dei ramen in brodo andranno benissimo. Con carne, per favore.- e nel giro di poco tempo fu servito.

-Tu... tu te l'aspettavi, questa cosa di Haruko?- chiese Ayako con voce tremante.

-Sì e no.- rispose Rukawa dopo aver deglutito. Si pulì la bocca con il tovagliolo e aggiunse: -Ho il sospetto, e non sono l'unico, che lei sia ancora cotta di me.- Ayako tacque, meditabonda.

-Avrebbe senso. Continua ad averti davanti agli occhi e non riesce a vivere serenamente la storia con Hanamichi perché non riesce a non pensare a te. Molto onesta, come cosa.- Rukawa meditò se dirle dei sospetti che lui, Sakuragi e la Gundan avevano riguardo ad Haruko, poi desistette. Non erano fatti di Ayako, innanzitutto, e inoltre non c'era nulla di confermato per cui si sarebbe trattato di una sparlata bella e buona. E poi, c'era di mezzo anche il buon nome di Sakuragi, che già aveva la reputazione di sfigato; non era il caso di aggiungerci anche il cornuto.

-Comunque mi stupisce che non me ne abbia parlato. Ma ultimamente è molto riservata, molto chiusa in se stessa.- l'insinuazione di Ayako indicava che la ragazza, sempre sveglia, aveva intuito che ci fosse sotto qualcosa, ma Rukawa non abboccò e si limitò a fare spallucce.

-Certo, se lei e Hanamichi si lasciassero tu potresti...

-Ayako. No.- Rukawa appoggiò le bacchette sul bordo della ciotola, prese un bel respiro, sperò di non uscirsene con una boiata e disse lentamente: -A me importa che lui sia felice. È questo che provo per lui. Se questo significa che dovrò vederlo sposarsi con qualcuno che non sono io, va bene. Per amor suo, lo posso sopportare.

-Wow...- bisbigliò Ayako, stupita. Sembrava rendersi conto solo in quell'istante della portata dei sentimenti di Rukawa, e probabilmente era così. In effetti non ne avevano mai parlato in termini espliciti, e anche se Ayako era certo una ragazza straordinariamente intuitiva non si poteva pretendere che capisse a fondo i sentimenti di Kaede Rukawa, sentimenti che lui stesso faticava a mettere in ordine e a vagliare. Sentendosi un po' oppresso dal suo stesso amore per Sakuragi, esausto per la partita e per l'infortunio, Rukawa inghiottì gli ultimi sorsi di brodo senza sentirne il sapore, poi si pulì di nuovo le labbra e scostò la sedia per alzarsi.

-Rukawa-san...- chiamò Ayako, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta, -Ti auguro il meglio.

-Grazie.- ribatté Rukawa; sentendosi disgustosamente prossimo alle lacrime, e maledicendo ancora una volta quel dannato bisonte che gli aveva provocato quel trauma cranico, uscì dal ryokan senza salutare e andò a cercarsi una panchina tranquilla.

Il sole era ormai tramontato del tutto, soffiava un lieve venticello che mitigava di molto la calura estiva, le cicale frinivano nei cespugli e solo lievi rumori di chiacchiere rompevano il sostanziale silenzio che avvolgeva la sera. Rukawa meditò che se Sakuragi stava litigando con Haruko, lo stava facendo a bassa voce o in privato. Si figurò una scena in cui Haruko gli dichiarava di aver lasciato il club proprio a causa di Rukawa, e Sakuragi che operava la sua scelta definitiva; le lacrime gli salirono agli occhi e sgorgarono, lente e discrete, mentre immaginava la studiata freddezza di cui sarebbe da allora in avanti stato oggetto, le frecciatine su come per colpa sua Haruko e Sakuragi non potessero più vedersi così spesso approfittando degli allenamenti, il...

-Ayako, posso parlarti?- chiese la voce di Miyagi.

-Oh? Sì, certo.- rispose la voce di lei. Il rumore di passi si avvicinò, per arrestarsi poi a pochi metri di distanza; i due restavano fuori vista, e Rukawa scelse di non muoversi per non fare rumore: se l'avessero scovato, avrebbe semplicemente finto di dormire per non metterli in imbarazzo.

-Ascolta, ho parlato con Akagi. Il mio problema non era la vostra storia, ma...

-Lo so. Era perché Takenori ti aveva detto che non gli piacevo e poi si era messo con me.

-Perché sai sempre tutto?- chiese Miyagi, con un sorriso nella voce. Ayako ridacchiò e lui proseguì: -Beh, comunque mi ha spiegato che non era riuscito a trovare il coraggio di dirmelo. Sono sceso a patti con questa cosa, ho provato a immedesimarmi e lo capisco. Volevo solo chiederti scusa per come mi sono comportato nei mesi scorsi.

-Ryota, non c'è nulla da perdonare. Quando ho saputo questa cosa ho capito perché ti comportavi così. Davvero.- un'esitazione nella voce di Ayako, poi un lieve: -Mi spiace di non poterti amare.

-Spiace anche a me. Ma preferisco che tu sia felice, non importa se non sei con me. Prima o poi ne uscirò. Tu vedi solo di essere felice.

-Ryota...

-Devo scappare.- e di corsa, a quanto pareva giudicando dalla velocità dei tonfi dei suoi piedi. Rukawa rimase immobile ad ascoltare il respiro di Ayako, poi la udì scoppiare in singhiozzi; preoccupato per lei, si alzò dalla panchina e cercò un sentiero per avvicinarsi e offrirle conforto: gli pareva di sentire nel suo pianto dirotto un dolore pari al proprio.

Oltrepassò un cespuglio, e un mozzicone di sigaretta gli volò davanti al viso; sussultò e guardò verso l'alto, ma riuscì a scorgere solo un'ombra di un ragazzo che indietreggiava dalla ringhiera di un balcone, solo un lampo giallognolo e un viso vagamente familiare, ma troppo in ombra per poterlo riconoscere con sicurezza.

Rukawa si fermò; gli sembrava di avere qualcosa sulla punta della lingua, come si suol dire, ma più cercava di inseguirsi più perdeva ogni senso dell'orientamento.

-Ehi.- disse una voce alle sue spalle, -Kaede.

-Hanamichi. Hai parlato con Haruko?

-Sì, ma non ne ho cavato nulla. Anzai ti ha cercato ovunque, è arrivato questo per te.- gli tese un foglio, e Rukawa si spostò vicino ad una lampada di carta per leggere: era la convocazione per il campus estivo della Nazionale, non una sorpresa ma comunque un conforto.

-È...- disse Sakuragi, poi deglutì e fece una risatina, -È arrivata anche per me.

-Oh, bene, saremo insieme per un mese intero!- disse di getto Rukawa, poi ringhiò: -E che cavolo.- Sakuragi rise di cuore e Rukawa lo guardò male, incrociando le braccia. Dopo un po', Sakuragi si calmò e disse: -Lo ammetto, è la prima cosa che ho pensato anch'io.

-E Haruko?

-Sono solo trenta giorni. E...- Sakuragi si avvicinò a Rukawa, le labbra a poca distanza dal suo orecchio: -E credo che mi farà bene allontanarmi. Forse riuscirò a concludere qualcosa.

-Hai intenzione di stressarmi?- chiese Rukawa.

-Sì, un sacco.- ribatté Sakuragi, con uno scintillio negli occhi. Il suo sorriso era dolce, quella sera, più dolce di quanto fosse mai stato; per qualche istante, Rukawa si concesse di illudersi che Sakuragi avesse solo bisogno di trovare le parole per lasciare Haruko.

Poi, voltò il viso di scatto, baciò la guancia di Sakuragi, si rese conto di quel che aveva fatto e corse nell'enorme stanza da letto che ospitava lo Shohoku; si mise il pigiama e si infilò a letto, ignorando i compagni già coricati o intenti a chiacchierare. Un quarto d'ora dopo, riconoscendo i passi di Sakuragi che rientrava, si finse addormentato per evitare di far conversazione.

Una carezza data col dorso di una mano. Il tocco lieve di labbra morbide sullo zigomo.

Rukawa, presumendo di essersi addormentato per davvero mentre fingeva, si addormentò.


	16. July, 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il diario di Hana di luglio! (ok, questa intro era facile)

31 luglio 1997

Caro papà,

il mese scorso è stato molto difficile. Mi sembra di essere cresciuto di dieci anni in un mese solo, e sono davvero stanco.

Sono successe tante cose, così tante che non so da dove cominciare a raccontartele, e forse sto cominciando a fare chiarezza nella mia mente, ma non so se è una cosa bella oppure no... di certo, non è nulla di facile, perché non sia mai che riesco ad avere una vita tranquilla.

Comincerò da una bella notizia: Akagi e Ryochan hanno fatto pace. Si sono parlati, Akagi ha spiegato a Ryochan che non aveva trovato il coraggio di dirgli che era innamorato di Ayako perché si sentiva una merda (proprio come aveva supposto Kaede) e Ryochan ha capito. Ha detto che è rimasto stupito per quanto il Gorilla gli è sembrato dispiaciuto per non aver detto la verità, e alla fine ha dovuto ammettere che il fatto di essere innamorato da tanto tempo di Ayako non gli dava nessun tipo di priorità.

Ora vorrei davvero sapere perché solo parlare di innamoramento mi fa sentire male al petto.

Ma forse lo so già e non voglio ammetterlo.

Innanzitutto, mi sono reso conto che probabilmente non sono innamorato di Haruko-chan. Credo che sia in gran parte colpa mia, l'avevo idealizzata troppo per tutto l'anno scorso e ora che la conosco davvero è molto diversa da come me l'aspettavo: ho scoperto che quella sua gentilezza è solo una maschera. O meglio, è tanto gentile e carina fin quando le cose vanno come vuole lei, ma appena il corso degli eventi devia da quello che lei si aspettava si innervosisce, diventa polemica e prepotente. Pretende che io viva solo per lei, ma io non posso! Ho degli amici, ho il basket, ho Kaede! E non mi sembra giusto che lei abbia l'esclusiva su di me.

Ne ho parlato con Mito, e lui è d'accordo. Ok, è ovvio che a lui fa piacere passare il tempo con me, però mi è sembrato davvero preoccupato. Dice che da quando sto con Haruko non sono più io (testuali parole: ha detto che sembro stitico) e che sto diventando un sottone che subisce a testa bassa tutto quello che gli viene fatto solo perché penso di non meritarmi di meglio. Mi ha commosso quando mi ha detto che Haruko non è abbastanza per me. Ho sempre pensato che i ragazzi mi tenessero con loro perché sono grosso e li faccio entrare (quasi sempre) al Pachinko e perché sono così sfigato da essere divertente, un po' un Mr. Bean però alto. E invece Mito ha detto che sono un cretino se la penso davvero così, che loro mi vogliono bene per quello che sono. Ha detto che sono coraggioso, forte e leale, e a quel punto sono scoppiato a piangere.

Ho la lacrima facile, ultimamente, e questo ha dato il via a una di quelle battute sui gay che ti dicevo e siccome non ho il filtro cervello/bocca ho fatto coming out.

Ebbene sì, papà, ho capito che è proprio come dice Kaede: sono bisessuale. Mito è rimasto interdetto per un po', e alla fine ha detto “Oh, no, adesso ci tocca ricominciare la conta da zero!” e poi mi ha detto di smetterla di farmi le seghe mentali, che non c'è nessun cavolo di problema. Ho capito anche che negare che mi piacciano anche i maschi (cielo, scriverlo mi fa un po' impressione) non serve a niente. Per questo, devo ringraziare Mitsui-san.

Ti racconto: a Tanabata siamo andati tutti insieme al tempio, e lì abbiamo incontrato Mitchi e il Porcospino. Non so come, ho trovato il coraggio di dire a Mitsui che li avevo visti al ryokan, che ero io ad aver messo il cartello del pavimento bagnato (Mitchi ha quasi pianto per il sollievo: a quanto pare ci hanno passato un'oretta buona, lì dentro a fare sporcellate, e per un mese ha vissuto nel terrore che qualcuno li avesse visti... una volta scoperto che ero io era molto sollevato) e gli ho detto anche quello che ho fatto dopo. Gli è quasi venuto un infarto per lo stupore, poi però mi ha ascoltato tranquillamente ed è stato di supporto. Mi ha chiesto se c'è un ragazzo in particolare che mi piace (e LO SO che intendeva Kaede), ma io ho nicchiato e ho detto che non sono sicuro. Al che mi ha detto che secondo lui Haruko non la racconta giusta (in quel momento, lei stava camminando fianco a fianco con Aota, l'ex capitano del club di judo... ero tentato di dirle che poteva anche andarsene a quel paese con lui, ma mi sono trattenuto) e che comunque non fa per me (lei mi aveva appena rimproverato perché ho chiamato Mitchi “Tritapalle”... come se non l'avessi chiamato così per un anno intero!). Secondo lui dovrei lasciarla e poi cercare di capire se questo ragazzo mi piace oppure no. E lì, abbiamo sfiorato il disastro: probabilmente è girato il vento o chissà cosa, fatto sta che TUTTI hanno sentito Mitchi che diceva che “devo capire se lui mi piace o no”. Sono quasi MORTO per la vergogna, te lo giuro. Aota s'è messo a fare battutine, Kaede aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, Mito e gli altri erano tutti con la bocca spalancata e io volevo scavarmi un buco nel terreno e seppellirmici. Non so come, Sendoh è riuscito a improvvisare che si stava parlando di un giocatore dei Bulls, un certo Dennis Rodman che gioca da dio ma è uno stronzo, e Kaede e Mitsui gli hanno retto il gioco alla stragrande così che ho schivato la figura di merda.

Credi che sia finita qui? Ovviamente no, papà, si tratta di me, non poteva finire bene!

Sai quella cosa di chiedere a Kaede di cercare contatti fisici con Haruko per vedere se poi mi veniva a cercare? Ecco, l'abbiamo attuata (e i risultati non sono per niente confortanti...), ma forse abbiamo esagerato un po'. Un paio di settimane fa, per reggere il gioco su questa cosa di Rodman, Kaede mi ha invitato da lui a vedere un video di questo tizio (ottima idea, tra l'altro, con l'aiuto di Kaede ho trovato un sacco di spunti per migliorare il mio gioco!). Io ho fatto in modo di menarla parecchio ad Haruko, per la serie “Quella sera lì sono da Kaede PUNTO, l'unica cosa che può annullare l'impegno è un'invasione aliena, ma solo se uno di noi due viene rapito” e poi ho chiesto a Kaede di toccarla per vedere se lei poi insisteva a vederci lo stesso.

Lui è stato dolcissimo, ha cercato di farmi desistere perché se davvero lei poi ha bisogno di... diciamo sfogarsi... e Aota è così affettuoso nei suoi confronti... sì, insomma, era possibile che poi io le dicevo di no e lei andava con lui. Cosa che probabilmente è successa.

Scusa, mi sono dovuto interrompere perché mi veniva da piangere. Non sono più innamorato di Haruko, lo so per certo, ma l'idea che lei mi abbia tradito mi distrugge. Cos'ho fatto di male? Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questo? Solo perché ho fatto di tutto per essere come piace a lei, per fare quel che vuole lei? Bella ricompensa. Bella ricompensa davvero.

Comunque, alla fine questa cosa era passata di mente a me e Kaede, perché fuori dalla palestra abbiamo incontrato Kogure e sappiamo che lui ha fatto una grossa figuraccia per conquistare Mitsui, quindi ci siamo un po' distratti (praticamente ha organizzato una scenetta romantica/erotica per quando Mitchi è tornato dal weekend con Sendoh, senza sapere che lui era con Sendoh e che ormai era troppo tardi... a quanto pare, tutta quella sceneggiata del rimorchiare barcate di persone era tutta una messa in scena per far ingelosire Mitchi, ma gli è venuta fin troppo bene).

Morale che Kaede non ci pensava più, me l'ha giurato, ha detto che le ha toccato una spalla solo per chiederle di spostarsi da davanti al tavolino con l'acqua e lei è saltata per aria. Ha fatto una scenata atroce, gli ha detto che adesso è troppo tardi per accorgersi di lei, ha detto che a me non importa niente di lei perché non faccio niente per evitare che Kaede la tocchi, comunque ad un certo punto Kaede ha perso la pazienza e ha fatto coming out così in mezzo alla palestra.

Mi si è ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene. Lui era lì, tremava, si capiva che era sul punto di scappare, e io non sapevo che diavolo fare! Se fossi andato da lui, Haruko mi avrebbe mollato su due piedi (e in effetti, a posteriori forse mi sarei risparmiato quel che è seguito), mentre restando lì avrei fatto la figura dello stronzo con lui. Ma anche ad andar lì, cosa avrei potuto fare? Abbracciarlo? Evviva, lo Shohoku si tinge di arcobaleno, avremmo potuto improvvisare una parata con anche Kogure e andarcene affanculo lontano da lì. Alla fine è intervenuto Kakuta, che gli ha passato la palla e ha fatto riprendere la partitella che stavamo facendo, io ho potuto solo andare più tardi dalle tre pazze del suo fanclub e ho chiesto loro di non diffondere troppo la notizia.

Ad ogni modo, dopo tutto questo Haruko ha insistito perché io andassi da lei, “così mi faccio perdonare”, ha detto... dirò la verità: mi ha fatto schifo. Ha fatto una scenata imbarazzante, ha spinto Kaede a urlare e ad esporsi e pensa di poter ripagare tutto con un po' di sesso? Innanzitutto NO, neanche in un milione di anni, e poi è a Kaede che deve chiedere scusa, non a me. Ho rifiutato (e nel frattempo volevo morire) e lei mi ha detto che lo faccio perché a me importa più di Kaede che di lei e se ne è andata. Kaede mi ha proposto di seguirla, ma non ne ho avuto il coraggio. Ne avevo abbastanza di lei, per prima cosa, e poi stavo piangendo (tanto per cambiare, eh) e non volevo rischiare di mettermi a frignare davanti ad Aota.

Due settimane dopo, Haruko ha lasciato il club di basket. Ha detto che non ce la fa più a vedermi solo per il basket e poco più, e io mi sono arrabbiato: è ovvio che durante il campionato interscolastico prima e quello nazionale poi mi sarei dovuto allenare! Ha ricominciato con la storia che tengo più a Kaede che a lei, e a quel punto le ho detto che se lo credeva davvero avrebbe dovuto mollarmi tempo fa. C'è rimasta male, mi ha chiesto scusa ma ha detto che non tornerà sulla sua decisione, che se voglio vederla dovrò farlo dopo gli allenamenti.

Quando le ho detto che sono stato convocato per la Nazionale (a proposito, sono stato convocato per la Nazionale!) non le ha fatto molto piacere, e io mi sono arrabbiato ancora di più: LEI mi ha spinto a giocare a basket, LEI mi ha sempre incitato, e ora che ho una grande occasione è riuscita solo a dirmi “Beh, divertiti in stanza con Rukawa”.

Stavo rileggendo, e non si capisce perché la figura di merda di Tanabata e questa cosa sono correlate. La verità è che sto girando intorno ad una questione molto, molto grossa, perché non so come affrontarla, non so se sono all'altezza, non so come reagire, non so... uff, non so quasi niente!

Sai quando dicevo che non volevo che Kaede si facesse castelli in aria?

Credo che quello che intendevo era che IO non volevo farmi castelli in aria.

Haruko, dopo aver scoperto che Kaede è gay, ha cominciato a lanciare frecciatine su come sono l'unico amico di Kaede, su come lui ha sempre reagito solo e soltanto con me, su come ci siamo sempre incoraggiati e guardati a vicenda... praticamente ha insinuato che Kaede mi viene dietro e che a me la cosa non dispiace affatto e che il motivo per cui passo tanto tempo con lui è che spero che prima o poi lui perda la pazienza e ci provi esplicitamente con me.

Non ho potuto darle torto e mi sono sentito una merda. Più conosco Kaede e più mi piace, ed è solo per correttezza nei confronti di Haruko se non ho ancora provato a baciarlo. Per questo e perché non so, lui mi sembra così dannatamente perfetto e controllato che... sì, insomma, ci credo e non ci credo, non si è mai dichiarato direttamente a me o cose del genere, quando capita che perdo il controllo e mi avvicino lui non si scosta, ma non capisco se è per lo shock, perché vuole vedere fin dove arrivo o se è perché gli piaccio davvero.

Oh, al diavolo.

Nessuno leggerà mai queste pagine.

Ma giuro che se mi appari in sogno per prendermi in giro non ti scrivo più!

(sì, sto cercando di sdrammatizzare, come mi è uscita?)

Papà, credo di amarlo.

Da quando Haruko ha cominciato a buttare giù queste insinuazioni, ho rivissuto nella mente tutte le interazioni che io e Kaede abbiamo avuto, e intanto è degno di nota che mi ricordo un sacco di cose, e poi dubito che se fosse tutto completamente innocente io le avrei ricordate mentre abbracciavo il cucino con la faccia in fiamme e... dai, hai capito benissimo anche se non lo scrivo!

Tutti gli abbracci che l'ho costretto a subire... con Mito e gli altri non faccio così, ci sta un abbraccio ogni tanto per festeggiare qualcosa, ma di solito ci battiamo il cinque, o facciamo un pugno contro pugno, al massimo qualche pacca sulla spalla... invece con Kaede divento una specie di koala ingrifato e se c'è l'occasione di saltargli addosso non mi tiro indietro neanche se siamo tutti e due nudi. Come quella volta che ci siamo menati dopo l'amichevole col Ryonan, o quando abbiamo vinto il campionato interscolastico e io gli sono saltato sulla schiena durante la doccia. Lui era nudo, io pure, e sono sicuro di essere finito con una certa parte del corpo nello spacco tra le sue chiappe. E Miyagi ha notato che poi ce l'avevo un po' duro, volevo morire!!! Lì per lì ero certo che fosse perché avevo appena finito di lavarmi per bene e mi si drizza sempre un po', ma non ne sono più così sicuro. Perché quando ci ho ripensato è successo di nuovo, e non mi stavo lavando. E ogni occasione è buona per saltargli addosso e abbracciarlo, o sollevarlo e abbracciarlo, o sedermi di fianco a lui e chinarmi per abbracciarlo, o tenerlo in piedi mentre ronfa in metropolitana e abbracciarlo... sì, insomma, hai capito.

Poi al campionato nazionale eravamo tutti in stanza insieme, ammassati come le bestie, ma chissà perché io finivo sempre per dormire di fianco a Kaede.

E ho rischiato di baciarlo già tre volte.

Se posso archiviare tutto quel che ho appena detto come un parto di una mente malata e facilmente influenzabile, quest'ultima cosa è davvero impossibile da negare.

Gli abbracci posso relegarli all'abitudine, mamma non è cambiata da quando non ci sei più e continua ad essere un'orsetta abbracciatutti, inutile spiegarle che non siamo a casa sua in Irlanda e che qui non si usa, immagino che mi abbia trasmesso il gene dell'espansività e semplicemente con Kaede mi lascio trasportare perché non mi ha mai menato perché sono troppo appiccicoso, né tantomeno mi darebbe del finocchio come invece farebbero Mito e gli altri. Insomma, posso anche convincermi di essere fatto così e che sto semplicemente approfittando del fatto che posso farlo.

E quella cosa di dormire di fianco a lui, ormai in squadra sono in confidenza stretta solo con Kaede e Ryochan, ma Ryochan quando dorme molla delle scoregge insopportabili quindi è ovvio che se appena posso evitarlo non gli dormo di fianco.

Però al ritiro a inizio giugno ho rischiato di baciarlo. L'ho abbracciato (ma guarda un po' che sorpresa) per vedere come stavamo insieme visto che Mitchi aveva appena detto che ci shippa e mi stavo chinando a baciarlo, così d'impulso!

La seconda volta è successo a Tanabata. Siamo rimasti da soli a mettere in acqua i desideri mentre gli altri andavano al belvedere per i fuochi d'artificio (dovevamo raggiungerli, ma ci siamo fermati a parlare) e mi sono ritrovato a tenerlo per mano. Per fortuna i fuochi sono cominciati e hanno interrotto il momento, altrimenti l'avrei baciato lì davanti a mezzo mondo!

La terza volta è ancora più grave. Durante la partita contro il Sannoh, alle nazionali, uno degli avversari ha tirato una gomitata sulla nuca a Kaede e l'ha steso. Io l'ho accompagnato all'ospedale per i controlli (ovviamente Haruko non era d'accordo, ma non era lei ad essere stata atterrata da un bufalo e aver perso conoscenza per dieci minuti), e poi mentre tornavamo lui era debole e si è aggrappato a me in metropolitana e un vecchio ci ha presi per fidanzati. Io me ne sono uscito con un “Il MIO RAGAZZO è appena uscito dall'ospedale” apposta per dar fastidio a quel vecchiaccio, e ho sentito Kaede che faceva un verso come a protestare, così ho abbassato la testa per dirgli di reggermi il gioco... solo che mentre lo facevo gli ho sfiorato l'angolo della bocca con la mia. Il cuore ha cominciato a battermi come non mai, mi sono zittito e non ho più parlato fin quando non mi sono dato una calmata pensando a cose brutte tipo al fatto che avevamo perso contro il Sannoh ed eravamo fuori dal campionato nazionale, perché ero sicuro che gli avrei preso la faccia e gli avrei infilato la lingua in bocca senza neanche chiedergli il permesso.

Dopo gli ho chiesto scusa, e lui (che straparlava per via del trauma cranico) mi ha detto che posso rifarlo tutte le volte che voglio. Poi si è corretto, ok, mi ha chiesto di non farlo parlare perché continuava a dire cazzate per via della botta in testa, però fatto resta che l'ha detto. E più che dire cose sconnesse e prive di senso, mi sembrava che più che altro tendeva ad esprimere ad alta voce quello che di solito pensa. Ha detto anche che sono un bel ragazzo.

Ora, quando Haruko mi faceva i complimenti io andavo in brodo di giuggiole. Occhi a cuoricino, diabete, filmini mentali in cui la sposavo e facevamo un sacco di bambini sperando che nessuno di loro somigliasse al Gorilla...

Invece, quando Kaede mi dice queste cose (un giorno ha detto anche che gli piaccio), io sento caldo, tanto caldo. Caldo e voglia di coccole, vorrei avere il coraggio di avvicinarmi e tenerlo stretto a me finché non trovo anche il coraggio di dirgli che

Non posso scriverlo.

Ho preso una decisione, comunque, in tutto ciò. E va bene, più che una decisione è boh, uno stato mentale o qualcosa del genere. Domani mattina presto partirò per il ritiro della Nazionale. Sarò con Kaede per un mese intero e avrò la possibilità di stargli accanto, di valutare bene quello che provo e capire come muovermi. Nel frattempo, non lascerò Haruko: la chiamerò, magari non tutte le sere, e vedrò di capire se e quanto le importa di me, se ha intenzione di tenermi il broncio perché sono diventato un campione come voleva lei o se scende a più miti consigli.

Credo che la lascerò in ogni caso, ma voglio capire.

Magari questa cosa di Kaede è solo uno scivolone, io sono solo confuso e mi sto appoggiando a una persona che mi ha dimostrato affetto senza essere quasi obbligato a farlo perché mi conosce dall'asilo e ormai è come se fossimo fratelli (sto parlando di Mito). Se così fosse, e se Haruko dovesse rendersi conto che mi ha trattato male, se venisse fuori che è tutto a posto e che eravamo solo tutti e due stressati per il campionato interscolastico e per quello nazionale, allora mi sembrerebbe davvero di buttare tutto in mare a lasciarla prima di partire. A parte il fatto che di solito chi fa queste mosse sta partendo con l'intento di andare con un'altra persona, e io non voglio dare quest'impressione a me stesso. Voglio cercare di rimanere obiettivo, anche se il giorno che Kaede ha subito quel trauma cranico

Oh-oh! Mamma è in modalità Vietcong e mi sta minacciando di staccare la corrente se non spengo la luce e vado a letto, e sai benissimo che può farlo!

Ti racconto tutto quanto quando torno dal ritiro, spero di riuscire a risolvere questi problemi in un modo o nell'altro!

Adesso devo proprio scappare, a presto!

Ti voglio bene fino alla luna e ritorno!

Hana


	17. August, 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August, die she must.  
> The autumn wind blows chilly and cold...

Rukawa prese a pugni il muro per sfogare la rabbia.

Erano in trasferta con la Nazionale da sette giorni esatti e da sei giorni e sei ore lui si rifiutava di rivolgere la parola alle uniche due persone che conosceva: Sendoh e Sakuragi.

L'acqua della doccia gli scivolava sulla schiena e sul viso, mescolandosi a lacrime di frustrazione.

La sua mente traditrice rivisse la scena a cui aveva assistito entrando per la prima volta nella stanza, dopo essere stato trattenuto dall'allenatore che gli rinnovava i complimenti per essere stato chiamato la seconda volta di fila: Sakuragi e Sendoh, in piedi uno di fronte all'altro, e Sakuragi che si sporgeva in avanti per baciare Sendoh.

L'istinto omicida di Rukawa era stato bloccato solo dal dolore. Non solo Sakuragi stava per baciare un altro ragazzo, ma stava per baciare il fidanzato di un amico. Come aveva fatto a non vedere oltre al proprio innamoramento? Una persona capace di fare un gesto del genere era raccapricciante; ma non si diventa così tutto d'un colpo, e ciò significava che Sakuragi era sempre stato una persona orribile e che Rukawa era solo stato troppo cieco per vederlo.

Scagliò un altro pugno al muro, escoriandosi le nocche della mano, poi fu atterrato da quello che sembrava un missile terra-aria.

Scivolò nella doccia, riuscì in qualche modo a non sbattere la testa, poi si voltò di scatto per scoprire chi fosse il suo misterioso aggressore.

Era Sakuragi, col viso distorto in una smorfia di ira, i pugni chiusi e il respiro corto.

-Vattene.- ringhiò Rukawa, alzandosi in piedi a fatica.

-No.- ribatté Sakuragi. Rukawa non rispose, limitandosi a fissarlo con tutto il disprezzo che provava. Sakuragi proseguì: -Tu sei incazzato con me. Lascia perdere quel cazzo di muro e affrontami, invece di fare l'eroe tragico.- Rukawa gli mollò un pugno in faccia e Sakuragi indietreggiò, tenendosi le mani su naso e bocca; tra le sue dita trapelò un rivoletto di sangue. Rukawa uscì dalla doccia e cominciò a tempestarlo di colpi; voleva farsi pestare? Bene, avrebbe scoperto che le loro risse del passato non erano altro che un gioco, e al diavolo se mandandolo all'ospedale si sarebbe giocato la carriera. Per lui si era già giocato l'anima, e aveva perso.

Dopo un iniziale stupore, però, Sakuragi cominciò a rispondere colpo su colpo, e inoltre aveva un vantaggio: Rukawa aveva mangiato solo il minimo indispensabile per non collassare, l'appetito completamente azzerato da quella scena a cui aveva assistito, mentre Sakuragi si era come al solito abbuffato come un maiale. La scorta di energie di Rukawa si esaurì in fretta, e Sakuragi ne approfittò per prenderlo per la vita e gettarlo a terra; gli bloccò le gambe con le proprie, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, poi gli serrò i polsi contro il pavimento umido del bagno e rimase immobile, inamovibile nonostante i frenetici tentativi di Rukawa di allontanarlo.

-Kaede...

-Maledetto bastardo!- lo interruppe Rukawa; preda della propria ira cieca, gli sputò in faccia.

-Fammi parlare, porca miseria!

-Perché dovrei?

-Perché non hai capito un cazzo, ecco perché!

-Cosa c'era da capire? Che tu hai baciato il ragazzo di un tuo amico?

-Con il permesso di Mitsui. E per un valido motivo. E comunque non me la sono sentita, non l'ho fatto.- la saliva di Rukawa gocciolò dalla guancia di Sakuragi, che si contorse per asciugarsi la faccia contro la spalla della felpa.

-Ah sì? E se io adesso chiamassi Mitsui?- ruggì Rukawa. Sakuragi lo guardò con espressione triste, poi si alzò, liberandolo: -Vai pure. Chiama Mitsui. Ti dirà quel che sto cercando di dirti io.- Rukawa si alzò semiseduto, confuso dalla sua calma. Se era una recita, certo Sakuragi era un ottimo attore. Lo guardò uscire dal bagno e gli sentì chiedere: -Ce l'hai il suo numero? Altrimenti te lo posso dare io. Oppure te lo può dare Sendoh, se di me non ti fidi.- Rukawa rimase immobile, mettendo in dubbio per la prima volta quel che aveva visto.

-Allora? Da lì non puoi telefonare.- chiese Sakuragi, voltandosi a guardarlo. Rukawa si alzò lentamente, prese un asciugamano e se lo mise intorno alla vita, chiuse l'acqua e uscì dal bagno. Sakuragi sedeva alla scrivania, con una penna in mano e un quaderno aperto di fronte a sé. Rukawa non parlò, si limitò a guardarlo fisso; Sakuragi sembrò valutare la situazione, poi rimise il cappuccio sulla penna e disse: -Sei disposto ad ascoltarmi?

-Nh.

-Quando siamo partiti ho salutato Haruko con un bacio. Mi è sembrato che lei non rispondesse.

-Cosa c'entra Sendoh?- lo interruppe Rukawa, e Sakuragi ringhiò: -Se mi ci fai arrivare, te lo dico.- sospirò, -Ne stavo parlando in treno. Tu ti sei addormentato, ma Sendoh mi ha ascoltato fino in fondo e alla fine ha detto che se volevo, e se Mitsui era d'accordo, potevo provare a baciarlo mentre lui se ne stava immobile, per capire se al tatto la sensazione era la stessa.

-Perché non l'hai chiesto a me? Io...

-Quindi appena arrivati abbiamo chiamato Mitsui,- proseguì Sakuragi, interrompendolo, senza rispondere alla domanda, -Che ha detto che per lui andava bene se non allungavo le mani. Abbiamo scherzato un po', mi ha consigliato di mollare Haruko e...

-Ma perché non l'hai chiesto a me?- Sakuragi ignorò Rukawa una seconda volta.

-Però poi sei arrivato tu, e io comunque stavo già per tirarmi indietro, anche perché sapevo già che Haruko non ha risposto al mio bacio, stavo solo cercando di negarlo a me stesso. Adesso non so come comportarmi, eravamo d'accordo che ci saremmo sentiti oggi ma...- Sakuragi fu interrotto da un pugno in piena faccia che lo fece cadere dalla sedia.

-Rispondimi, cazzo!- sbottò Rukawa, fiondandosi sopra di lui, -Perché non hai chiesto a me?

-Perché avrei dovuto?- urlò Sakuragi, -Solo perché sei gay?

-E perché non sono fidanzato!

-E con questo? Non era niente di che, solo un...

-Solo un tuo bacio!- Rukawa sentì il pianto nella propria voce, ma non ebbe tempo di preoccuparsene. Con un movimento improvviso, Sakuragi aveva ribaltato le posizioni e ora lo sovrastava, una mano sotto al collo a tenergli il mento alzato e la nuca pressata contro il pavimento. Sibilò: -E ti sarebbe piaciuto non rispondere minimamente? Farti baciare come se fossi un pezzo di muro e poi ognuno per la sua strada come se non fosse successo niente?

-Lasciami andare...- bofonchiò Rukawa.

-Non ho chiesto a te di lasciarti baciare perché con te c'è di mezzo del coinvolgimento emotivo, lo capisci?- chiese Sakuragi, poi gli lasciò andare la gola con uno strattone e si alzò. Rukawa si sollevò a sua volta, facendo perno contro la scrivania per aiutarsi, le gambe molli e la testa che girava. Chiese: -E cosa ti fa pensare che io sia emotivamente coinvolto da te, eh?

-SONO IO QUELLO COINVOLTO, VA BENE?! IO!- sbottò Sakuragi, e di colpo Rukawa ci vide doppio. Registrò alla lontana che Sakuragi lo aiutava a sedersi alla scrivania, mentre la sua mente provata ed esausta cercava di metabolizzare la frase del rosso. Lo sentì dire qualcosa, chissà cosa, le sue labbra si muovevano e da esse usciva del suono, ma non avrebbe capito una sola parola nemmeno sotto tortura. Si limitò a guardare la sua schiena mentre usciva dalla stanza.

“Sono io quello coinvolto”. Non l'aveva voluto baciare perché era emotivamente coinvolto? Rukawa non riusciva a mettere insieme i tasselli del puzzle, e si vestì meccanicamente cercando di trovare un indizio. O meglio, un indizio c'era, una prova grande come una casa, ma lui si stava convincendo a ignorare la questione: non voleva illudersi che Sakuragi fosse...

Qualcuno bussò alla finestra del balcone. Il che era abbastanza insolito, visto che erano al secondo piano. Rukawa si voltò, certo di trovarsi di fronte ad un uccello un po' rincoglionito che cercava di entrare, e invece si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Mitsui, in mutande, con un fagotto di vestiti davanti al grembo e l'aria molto scarmigliata. Chiedendosi se dopotutto non aveva davvero battuto la testa cadendo nella doccia, Rukawa andò ad aprire e Mitsui si precipitò dentro: -Ah, grazie al cielo! Mi sono cagato in mano a passare dalla stanza di Aki-kun alla vostra, il cornicione è strettissimo!

-Mitsui-san? Sei davvero tu?

-Sì, ero venuto a trovare Aki-kun... poi abbiamo... ehm...

-Perso il senso del tempo?- chiese Rukawa, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio. Erano le otto e mezza di sera, e l'orario in cui erano ammesse visite terminava alle sei.

-Una cosa del genere. Bella definizione, te la ruberò. Comunque il suo compagno di stanza è rientrato e io sono dovuto scappare.- Mitsui si infilò al volo pantaloni e t-shirt, poi si appoggiò al muro per infilarsi i calzini, il tutto mentre Rukawa lo fissava attonito.

-Ehi, vi siete poi chiariti per quella storia del non bacio, sì?- chiese Mitsui, e Rukawa sgranò gli occhi. Il bacio! Lo shock di ritrovarsi un sempai mezzo nudo sul balcone gli aveva fatto dimenticare il motivo del suo turbamento. Decise lì per lì di approfittare della consulenza di Mitsui e disse: -Sì. Ha detto che non l'ha chiesto a me perché è emotivamente coinvolto.

-Oh, finalmente l'ha ammesso! Devo dirlo ad Aki... no, non posso tornare nella sua stanza. Merda!

-FERMO DOVE SEI!- sbottò Rukawa, che dicendo la frase ad alta voce aveva appena capito quel che il suo cervello tentava di dirgli, -Io gli piaccio!

-Cazzo, sì, e secondo me da un sacco, solo che si rifiutava di ammetterlo.- Rukawa piombò seduto sul comodino, con una mano sul petto. Ridacchiò, poi pianse, infine si schiaffò una mano in faccia.

-Oh, ma stai bene?- chiese Mitsui.

In quel momento si aprì la porta della stanza e la voce di Sakuragi chiamò, tremante e rotta: -Kaede? Kaede, ci sei?

-Ohi, Hana!- salutò Mitsui, -Sono vostro ospite, ero venuto a trovare Aki-kun ma ho... com'era? Perso il senso del...- finalmente, Sakuragi fu in vista: -Hana, ma che hai?- Rukawa alzò il capo. Sakuragi era in piedi in mezzo al corridoio d'ingresso della stanza, con gli occhi sbarrati e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti in un'espressione di dolore quasi infantile, ma non per questo buffa. Sembrava un bambino a cui fosse stata portata via la mamma.

-Haruko non è da nessuna parte.- disse, poi scoppiò a piangere.

-In che senso? Cos'è successo?- chiese Mitsui. Rukawa non sprecò fiato per le domande. Si lanciò verso Sakuragi, lo prese tra le braccia e insieme si sedettero sul pavimento, Sakuragi a piangere calde lacrime e Rukawa a cullarlo gentilmente tra le braccia. Mitsui si accovacciò di fronte a loro e con Rukawa attese pazientemente che la crisi passasse.

-Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?- chiese Rukawa, dopo quella che gli sembrò un'eternità.

-Ho chiamato Haruko a casa, ma il Gorilla ha detto che lei era da Matsui. Ho pensato di farle una sorpresa e chiamarla da lei, ma non c'era. Matsui ha detto che è una settimana che non si vedono perché lei ha trovato un lavoretto estivo e ha poco tempo, quindi mi ha dato il numero di Fuji. Sai, magari il Gorilla si è confuso, e cose così... ma Haruko non era neanche con lei. Che cosa faccio?

-Hana...- disse a voce bassa Mitsui, -Posso farti una domanda?- Sakuragi annuì, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla guancia per asciugarsi le lacrime.

-Di lei ti importa davvero così tanto? Insomma...- si scambiò uno sguardo con Rukawa, che cercò di zittirlo con un'occhiata; non funzionò: -Lei ti tratta male, continua a insinuare che tra te e Rukawa c'è qualcosa, non ti ha baciato prima che tu partissi per un mese, non si è fatta viva per una settimana... sei sicuro che...

-È ancora la mia ragazza. Sto cercando di comportarmi bene nei suoi confronti. E mi fa male sapere che lei invece non lo sta facendo.

-A me invece fa incazzare.- sentenziò Rukawa, poi si alzò tenendolo per un polso, -Vieni con me.

-Dove? Cosa vuoi fare, Kaede?

-Chiamo il Gorilla e mi faccio dare il numero di Aota.

-Cos... Aota?- chiese Mitsui. Sakuragi si lasciò sollevare e trascinare fuori dalla stanza. Mentre scendevano le scale, furono parecchi i compagni di squadra che li guardarono storto, ma Rukawa non si lasciò intimidire. Spiegò: -A Tanabata ci è venuto il sospetto che lei stia con Aota. Si comportavano in maniera un po' sospetta. È arrivato il momento di mettere le carte in tavola.

-Sì. Credo anch'io.- sussurrò Sakuragi. Rukawa si sentì incoraggiato: il semplice fatto che Sakuragi non sembrasse nemmeno in grado di alzare la voce e arrabbiarsi gli faceva montare la collera.

-Dammi il numero di Akagi.- disse, una volta di fronte al telefono nell'atrio. Sakuragi glielo dettò, poi si sedette su una panca lì di fianco e Mitsui gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

-Pronto, casa Akagi.- rispose la voce del Gorilla, un po' stupita e un po' preoccupata: di solito, una telefonata dopo le nove di sera non era un buon segno.

-Akagi-san, sono Rukawa. Scusami per l'orario, ho bisogno del numero di Aota.

-Cos... e perché?- ora, il Gorilla sembrava solo attonito. Rukawa esitò un secondo, poi si mantenne neutrale: -Gli devo parlare con urgenza. Poi ti spiegherò tutto.

-Allora te lo passo, faccio prima.- disse il Gorilla, poi Rukawa udì il fioco rumore della cornetta del telefono che veniva appoggiata. Girò lo sguardo verso Sakuragi e disse: -Aota è da Akagi.

-COSA?!- sbottò Sakuragi, -Ma allora... il Gorilla sta coprendo Haruko, o...

-Pronto?- disse Aota al telefono.

-Aota, tu non stai con Haruko?- chiese Rukawa a bruciapelo. Dall'altro lato del telefono venne una pausa di silenzio, poi: -Rukawa, ma ti senti bene? Haruko sta con Sakuragi.

-È che...- Sakuragi allungò una mano, e Rukawa la prese, traendo conforto dal suo tocco e donandogliene al contempo, -A Tanabata abbiamo pensato...

-Lo so, mi sono comportato in maniera poco rispettosa, e intendo chiedere scusa a Sakuragi alla prima occasione. Lui era impegnato, io sono innamorato di Haruko da sempre e...- la sua voce si abbassò fino a diventare un sussurro, -Non ho potuto resistere alla tentazione di far finta di essere il suo ragazzo, anche solo camminandole di fianco.

-E non è successo altro, tra voi?- chiese Rukawa. Sakuragi gli strattonò la mano e chiese: -Cosa?

-No, ma per chi mi prendi? E poi, perché così all'improvviso mi chiami e mi chiedi una cosa del genere? È successo qualcosa?

-Aspetta.- disse Rukawa, poi riferì: -Aota dice che a Tanabata ha voluto far finta di essere il fidanzato di Haruko camminando in giro per la festa di fianco a lei, ma niente più. Ti chiede scusa.- Sakuragi si alzò e strappò il telefono dalle mani di Rukawa.

-Uomo-judo, tu mi giuri solennemente che tra te e Haruko non c'è nulla? Me lo giuri sul tuo onore?- Rukawa si accostò alla cornetta giusto in tempo per udire la lontana risposta: -Certo, Sakuragi, te lo giuro sul mio onore. Ma posso sapere cos'è successo?- Rukawa riprese la cornetta e spinse via Sakuragi. -Passami di nuovo Akagi-san, per favore.

-Kaede, molla quel telefono, devo trovarla!- urlò Sakuragi, e Mitsui lo placcò da dietro la schiena; lo trattenne per le braccia, e il sempai addetto alla sorveglianza intervenne: -Che diavolo sta succedendo qui? Chi sei tu? Sakuragi, datti una calmata!

-Rukawa, che succede?- chiese Akagi al telefono.

-Akagi-san, siediti.- disse Rukawa.

-Sono un amico di Rukawa e Sakuragi,- rispose Mitsui, -La ragazza di Sakuragi è sparita, sono qui per fare supporto morale.- improvvisò.

-Hanamichi ha cercato Haruko a casa di Matsui e a casa di Fuji, ma lei non c'è.- disse Rukawa.

-CHE COSA?!- tuonò la voce di Akagi dal telefono, così forte che persino il sorvegliante si distrasse un attimo.

-Siamo al telefono con il fratello di lei.- aggiunse Mitsui, poi diede uno strattone a Sakuragi e gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Sempre più persone si affollavano intorno a loro.

-Credevamo fosse con Aota, mi dispiace,- proseguì Rukawa, -Avevamo notato dei comportamenti strani, ma...

-Potrebbe esserle successo qualcosa mentre andava dalla sua amica!

-Akagi-san, te lo ripeto: nessuna delle sue amiche l'ha sentita di recente o doveva vedersi con lei. A meno che non sia con Ayako.- lo sguardo di Sakuragi si illuminò.

-No, Ayako è qui con me.- rispose Akagi. Rukawa scosse il capo e Sakuragi si rabbuiò. Akagi aggiunse: -Usciamo a cercarla. Sentiremo anche la polizia. Vi tengo aggiornati, puoi lasciarmi il numero di telefono?- Rukawa glielo dettò e riappese.

-Allora?- chiese il sorvegliante, precedendo Sakuragi.

-Nessuno sa dov'è. Suo fratello sta uscendo a cercarla, chiameranno anche la polizia. Ha detto che mi richiamerà qui.- riferì Rukawa, guardando alternativamente il sempai e Sakuragi.

-Hisa-kun, che succede?- chiamò Sendoh. La folla doveva averlo attirato per curiosità, e lui si diresse dal fidanzato. Mitsui disse: -Haruko è scomparsa.- Sakuragi si lasciò cadere sulla panca con le mani in faccia, mentre Sendoh si guardava attorno preoccupato e confuso.

Rukawa si accovacciò di fronte a Sakuragi, ignorando le voci dei compagni che instillavano dubbi di tradimento, e disse: -Hanamichi, temo sia colpa mia.

-Non è colpa tua, Kaede...- disse Sakuragi stancamente.

-Invece sì. Al luna park le ho detto di fare quel che si sentiva e di non badare ai giudizi.

-Non è comunque colpa tua.

-Ha ragione lui, Rukawa.- disse Sendoh, -Fare quel che ti dice il cuore va bene fin quando non fai del male a qualcuno. Se ha deciso di interpretare la tua frase come le pareva non è colpa tua.

-Mi tieni per mano, Kaede?- chiese Sakuragi. Il senpai della sorveglianza fece disperdere i compagni e disse: -Restate pure fin quando è necessario. Ehi, Sakuragi... spero non sia successo nulla di grave.

-Lo spero anch'io.- rispose meccanicamente Sakuragi.

I minuti si allungarono, intollerabili, fino a diventare ore. Le lancette si muovevano sul quadrante dell'orologio da polso di Mitsui con una lentezza tale da far sospettare che non fosse stato caricato a dovere, ma lui garantì che aveva un meccanismo a batteria, e che la pila era appena stata cambiata.

Finalmente, a mezzanotte e trentadue minuti, il telefono squillò. Sakuragi sollevò la cornetta e disse subito: -Haruko?- Rukawa gli si accostò.

-Hanamichi, sono Takenori. Haruko è a casa sana e salva, ma non vuole parlarti. Ti faccio richiamare appena la convinco. Nel frattempo ho pensato che ti facesse piacere sapere che... beh...

-Sono contento che sia sana e salva. Grazie, Fratellone.

-Dovere. Cerca di dormire, Hanamichi.- Sakuragi rimise la cornetta sulla forcella e sospirò, poi scoppiò a piangere, scatenando la preoccupazione di Sendoh e Mitsui che si precipitarono a chiedere notizie. Rukawa riferì: -Haruko è a casa e sta bene. Ma non vuole parlare.

-Ah, allora Sakuragi ha le corna, eh?- chiese una voce dietro di loro: Rukawa lo riconobbe come Morishige della Meihou, ma non ebbe il tempo di bloccare lo slancio di Sakuragi, che gli si scagliò contro e cominciò a riempirlo di pugni.

Sendoh e Mitsui si gettarono in avanti per fermarli, mentre a dare man forte a Morishige accorsero altri due compagni della Nazionale, Kawata e Yamamoto.

Il sorvegliante uscì di corsa dalla propria stanza, ancora in pigiama, e urlò: -Ragazzi, ma che diavolo fate? Fermi, fermi!- Rukawa si gettò nella mischia. Schivò un pugno di Kawata ma non poté evitare un manrovescio di Yamamoto, che restituì con gli interessi prima di dedicarsi al tentativo di trascinare via Sakuragi.

Un fischietto echeggiò nel corridoio, e la voce del coach risuonò: -EHI! VOI! PIANTATELA!- i litiganti si alzarono di scatto e si allontanarono gli uni dagli altri. Il coach li squadro, poi vide Mitsui e chiese: -E tu chi diavolo sei?

-Ecco, io...

-Lascia stare, non mi interessa. Cosa significa questa rissa?

-Coach...- si fece avanti Sendoh, -C'è stato un problema. La ragazza di Sakuragi era scomparsa. Ora è tornata a casa, ci hanno appena informati. Morishige ha insinuato che lei fosse con un altro.- il coach rimase in silenzio, a camminare avanti e indietro. Sendoh aprì la bocca per aggiungere altro, poi sembrò perdere le parole e la richiuse.

-Sapete che non tollero le risse. E nemmeno i comportamenti irrispettosi. Con gli ospiti oltre l'orario sono più tollerante, ma gradisco esserne informato. Le vostre azioni di questa sera sono vergognose. Domani parlerò con tutti voi singolarmente e valuterò il da farsi, ma di una cosa potete stare certi: ci saranno conseguenze.- detto ciò, con un cenno invitò i ragazzi a tornare in stanza, fece dietrofront e se ne andò.


	18. August, 8th

Rukawa alzò una mano per salutare Mitsui, nella tiepida atmosfera di un'alba sonnacchiosa. Il sorvegliante, Sasagawa, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, aveva deciso di chiudere un occhio sulla sua permanenza, e il ragazzo era rimasto a dormire, accampandosi alla bell'e meglio in camera di Rukawa e Sakuragi.

Sakuragi aveva passato la notte in bianco; Rukawa lo sapeva con certezza perché nemmeno lui era riuscito a chiudere occhio, e l'aveva sentito rigirarsi nel letto fin quando Sasagawa non aveva bussato alla loro porta per svegliarli e convocarli a colloquio con il coach. Rukawa avrebbe voluto infilarsi nel letto di Sakuragi e abbracciarlo per offrirgli un po' di conforto, ma alla fine non se l'era sentita: gli sarebbe sembrato di approfittare della situazione e non voleva mettere Sakuragi in una posizione ancora peggiore di quella attuale.

-Dirò al coach che è tutta colpa mia, e di non coinvolgere anche te.- bofonchiò Sakuragi, e Rukawa si voltò a guardarlo; ebbe una stretta al cuore nel vedere le borse scure sotto ai suoi occhi gonfi e rossi, e il pallore della sua pelle su cui spiccavano delle lentiggini che non aveva mai notato prima.

-Sakuragi.- chiamò il coach dall'ufficio, e il rosso entrò, spostandosi per evitare una collisione con Morishige, che usciva con le spalle curve e la testa bassa.

-Andrà tutto bene.- disse Sendoh, anche lui molto pallido, sedendosi di fianco a Rukawa.

-Nh.- ribatté lui. La rassicurazione di Sendoh sembrava più un tentativo di autoconvincimento che altro, e anche in quanto tale pareva parecchio debole.

Sakuragi sembrò restare nell'ufficio del coach per un secolo e mezzo, e quando uscì era chiaro che avesse pianto. Rukawa avrebbe voluto restare con lui per cercare di consolarlo, ma la voce del coach lo convocò subito dopo di lui; si limitò a sfiorargli un polso con il dorso di due dita, ed entrò chiedendosi come mai Sakuragi si fosse immobilizzato. Richiuse la porta e colse lo sguardo intenso del rosso su di sé, ma non seppe interpretarlo.

-Hibari sensei.- salutò Rukawa, rivolgendo al coach un lieve inchino.

-Rukawa, siediti.- lo invitò il coach. Quando Rukawa si fu accomodato, Hibari si appoggiò allo schienale della propria poltrona, una penna tra le dita, e disse: -Ho sentito la versione di Morishige e quella di Sakuragi. Vorrei conoscere anche il tuo punto di vista.

-Sakuragi è in un brutto momento con la sua ragazza. Ieri sera non riusciva a contattarla, e quando suo fratello ha detto di non sapere dove lei fosse abbiamo cominciato a preoccuparci che le fosse successo qualcosa o...- Rukawa si interruppe.

-O che fosse con un altro.- concluse per lui il coach Hibari. Rukawa chinò il capo e annuì, e il coach proseguì: -Alla fine è stata trovata?

-Sì, ma non ha voluto parlare con Sakuragi. Morishige deve aver sentito, e ha fatto allusioni al fatto che... sì, quel che ha detto lei prima, coach.

-La stessa cosa che hanno detto Sakuragi e Morishige.- disse il coach, annuendo, -E a quel punto, Sakuragi è scattato e ha messo le mani addosso a Morishige, dico bene?

-Sì, ma è stata una reazione d'impulso, Sakuragi è molto impulsivo, ma non è cattivo, e le garantisco che ci tiene molto a...- il coach Hibari alzò una mano per interromperlo: -Questo lascialo decidere a me. Che tu ci creda o no, Rukawa, non sono sceso ieri dalle montagne.- Rukawa tacque.

-Perché tu e gli altri siete intervenuti? Per dare man forte a Sakuragi dopo che Morishige è stato affiancato da Kawata e Yamamoto?

-No, coach. Volevo evitare che Sakuragi perdesse il controllo, ho cercato di tirarlo indietro. Sono certo che anche per Sendoh e Mitsui è la stessa cosa.

-Quanto a questo Mitsui...- cominciò il coach, lasciando la frase in sospeso per permettere a Rukawa di completarla, ma il ragazzo tacque. Non sapeva se e quanto riferire.

-Lo conosci da molto tempo?- chiese il coach, e Rukawa trattenne un sospiro di sollievo: -Da un anno e mezzo. Giocava con me e Sakuragi nello Shohoku, prima di diplomarsi a marzo.

-Cosa ci faceva qui?

-Era venuto a trovare Sendoh. Sono molto... amici.

-Stanno insieme?- chiese il coach a bruciapelo. Rukawa meditò se ammettere la questione, poi decise che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare di sapere cosa ne avrebbe pensato Sendoh. Rispose: -Questo aspetto della loro relazione non è rilevante riguardo all'incidente di ieri sera. So solo che hanno perso il senso del tempo, e credo che Mitsui avesse intenzione di andarsene il prima possibile, ma Sakuragi è rientrato in lacrime.

-Quindi, questo Mitsui era nella vostra stanza?- Rukawa impallidì e non trovò le parole per rispondere. Il coach lasciò che si dilatasse un silenzio angosciante, infine disse: -Immagino che si sia rifugiato da voi per non farsi vedere. Capisco che il primo istinto sia quello di nascondersi.- Rukawa boccheggiò, ma ancora una volta non seppe rispondere.

-Puoi andare, Rukawa, ti ringrazio.- il coach lo congedò con un gesto della mano, e Rukawa si alzò. Pensò di aggiungere qualcosa, una richiesta di clemenza, poi non trovò il coraggio di aprire bocca. Abbassò la maniglia e spinse la porta, mentre alle sue spalle il coach Hibari convocava Sendoh.

Alzò gli occhi in tempo per vedere il compagno del Ryonan che batteva una mano sulla spalla di Sakuragi, che si alzò.

-Ti ho aspettato.- disse a voce bassa, sottolineando l'ovvio.

-Gentile da parte tua.- rispose Rukawa.

-Andiamo in stanza? Ho parlato con Sasagawa-san, ci verrà a chiamare quando il coach avrà preso una decisione.

-Nh.- senza aggiungere un'altra parola, si avviarono fianco a fianco verso le scale. Nella hall, Rukawa chiese: -Hai fatto colazione?

-E chi ha fame?- ribatté Sakuragi, poi cominciò a salire le scale con passi lenti e strascicati. Rukawa lo guardò arrampicarsi faticosamente, e invece di seguirlo andò nella sala da pranzo. I resti della colazione a buffet non erano ancora stati ritirati, e Rukawa mise su un vassoio una pila di pancake, una ciotola colma di Nutella e un'altra con dello sciroppo d'acero, versò due tazze di tè e salì con cautela le scale.

Arrivato alla porta, si rese conto di avere le mani occupate e di non riuscire ad aprire; bussò con la punta del piede, e subito Sakuragi spalancò la porta: -Kaede, ma dov'eri... oh!

-Fammi passare, neanch'io ho fatto colazione.- Rukawa appoggiò le vettovaglie sulla scrivania appena in tempo per non farle cadere, di fianco ad un quaderno che Sakuragi si affrettò a chiudere e ritirare. Rukawa non fece domande: se Sakuragi teneva un diario, lui non aveva intenzione di invadere la sua privacy.

-Ma secondo te come facciamo a mangiare seduti in due su una sedia?- chiese Sakuragi, prendendo il vassoio, -Una chiappa a testa? A turno? Si mangia a letto, e niente storie.

-Mi stava cadendo, do'aho. Non so tu, ma i pancake li preferisco senza acari.

-Beh, in fondo sono proteine...- scherzò Sakuragi; posò il vassoio a terra e batté una mano sul futon accanto a sé. Rukawa prese le tazze e si accomodò al suo fianco, poi si accorse di un particolare: -Merda, non ho preso niente per spalmare la Nutella!

-Che c'è, la mamma non ti ha fatto le dita?- ribatté Sakuragi; prese un pancake, tuffò l'indice nella Nutella e ne spalmò una quantità esorbitante sulla frittella, poi la morse.

-Sei disgustoso.- disse Rukawa, guardando con ribrezzo la quantità di Nutella che scivolava fuori dal rotolino di pancake.

-Non fai cofa ti perdi...- gemette Sakuragi, poi puntò un dito verso la quantità di sciroppo d'acero con cui Rukawa aveva guarnito il proprio pancake: -E quello tu lo chiami pancake farcito?- gli prese il polso della mano con cui reggeva la frittella e la trasse a sé.

-Ehi!- protestò Rukawa, poi per poco non soffocò al tocco accidentale delle labbra di Sakuragi sulle dita mentre il rosso staccava un enorme morso di pancake.

-Vedi che avevo ragione?- mugugnò Sakuragi con la bocca piena, mentre Rukawa si affrettava a cacciarsi in bocca il resto del pancake fingendo di non essere concentrato sul fatto che era stato tra i denti di Sakuragi, -Neanche si sente lo sciroppo! Assaggia qui!- disse, e gli avvicinò al viso il proprio pancake alla Nutella.

-Fto mafticando!- ribatté Rukawa, indietreggiando mentre Sakuragi metteva in atto uno spettacolo involontariamente allusivo colpendolo sulla bocca con un oggetto di forma fallica.

-Dai, sbrigati, se no lo mangio tutto io!- insistette Sakuragi, e Rukawa si affrettò a deglutire.

-Fai “aaah”...- lo incitò Sakuragi, e di colpo Rukawa arrossì. Aprì la bocca il minimo necessario e morse lentamente il pancake arrotolato. La Nutella gli avvolse le papille gustative.

-Oh, lo vedi che ti piace?- lo incalzò Sakuragi, e Rukawa si mise una mano davanti alla bocca prima di rispondere: -Hanamichi, la smetti di comportarti come se fosse un film porno?

-Co... co... co... cosa?!- finalmente, anche Sakuragi stava arrossendo. Rukawa infierì: -Prima mi sbatti in faccia un pancake arrotolato come se fosse un cazzo, poi me lo infili in bocca e mi chiedi se mi piace... e dai!

-Oh, eh, io... non ci avevo pen...- Rukawa intinse un dito nello sciroppo d'acero e lo usò per tappare la bocca a Sakuragi. Il suo intento principale era quello di farlo stare zitto e cominciare magari una battaglia a suon di cibo, ma Sakuragi gli trattenne il polso e si infilò il dito di Rukawa in bocca; incontrò una resistenza quasi inesistente: lo shock aveva bloccato le funzioni motorie di Rukawa.

La lingua di Sakuragi accarezzò la pelle di Rukawa, leccando accuratamente lo sciroppo d'acero, raccogliendolo da ogni minima piega.

-Sei un bastardo...- soffiò Rukawa in un fil di voce. Una prepotente erezione gli tendeva i pantaloni, tanto intensa da essere quasi dolorosa.

-Anche tu...- ribatté Sakuragi a voce bassissima, dopo essersi sfilato il dito di Rukawa dalla bocca. Il moro lo rimirò, lucido di saliva: una prospettiva che in qualunque altro caso avrebbe trovato disgustosa, ma che visto il contesto... Rukawa intinse il dito nella Nutella, giusto per mantenere un minimo di decenza, poi se lo mise in bocca. Sakuragi trattenne il respiro di colpo.

Con un batticuore da emergenza medica, Rukawa usò lo stesso dito per spalmare la Nutella su un altro pancake, che arrotolò e porse a Sakuragi: -Tocca a te.

-A... a me?- balbettò Sakuragi, poi si avvicinò. La vista della sua bocca che si schiudeva per accogliere il pancake causò un fremito nelle viscere di Rukawa, che dovette trattenersi per non eiaculare. Sakuragi staccò più di mezzo pancake con un morso, poi spinse la parte restante in bocca a Rukawa, avvicinandosi con la scusa di accompagnare la sua mano. Rukawa dischiuse le labbra mentre Sakuragi deglutiva e lo sentì dire: -Sai, penso che tu abbia appena commesso un grave errore...- oh, cielo, il suo viso era sempre più vicino... Rukawa si ritrovò sdraiato, senza sapere come fosse successo, il corpo di Sakuragi a pesare sopra al suo e la sua mano destra che gli risaliva la coscia. Ebbe il tempo di respirare l'odore della Nutella nel suo respiro concitato, poi un dito di Sakuragi gli sfiorò i testicoli.

-Oh, cazzo!- gemette Rukawa, mentre in uno spasmo incontrollato si riversava nei suoi stessi pantaloni. Si sentì arrossire, mentre Sakuragi chiedeva: -Ehi, va tutto bene?- non rispose. Non aveva idea di quali fossero le parole per mantenere un minimo di dignità mentre confessava di essersi venuto nei pantaloni al solo tocco delle sue dita.

-Ohi, Kaede?- chiese Sakuragi, e Rukawa aprì gli occhi. L'altro era ancora vicino, troppo vicino, e Rukawa non seppe resistere alla preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, e a quello scintillio che fino a poco prima non c'era, e ai suoi capelli fulvi che rilucevano in un raggio di sole incerto, una gibigianna che penetrava dalle fronde degli alberi fuori dal balcone.

-Sto bene, ma forse è meglio se vado a cambiarmi.- ammise, poi si puntellò sui gomiti per alzarsi. Sakuragi esitò prima di spostarsi, e probabilmente fu per quello che accadde: Rukawa lo baciò sulle labbra, un contatto brevissimo e lieve, poi lo scostò e corse in bagno.

Si calò i pantaloni e l'intimo con mani tremanti: l'aveva baciato. Per la miseria, l'aveva baciato! E al diavolo tutti i suoi buoni propositi di non metterlo ulteriormente in confusione, l'aveva baciato! Trattenne l'istinto a sbattere la testa contro il muro fino a perdere conoscenza e si mise ad origliare con l'orecchio contro la porta del bagno mentre si infilava un paio di boxer puliti. Dalla camera da letto venivano dei lievissimi suoni di movimento, e la cosa era in qualche modo confortante. Se Sakuragi se la fosse presa, probabilmente sarebbe uscito di corsa, oppure sarebbe entrato nel suo solito stato di shock e sarebbe rimasto immobile. Rukawa valutò lo stato dei pantaloni, scoprì che per fortuna non avevano risentito della sua improvvisa polluzione e li indossò; per un istante, il contrasto tra i boxer freschi prelevati dallo scaffale e il caldo del suo corpo rimasto sulla tuta gli crearono un lieve smarrimento.

Prese un bel respiro e uscì dal bagno.

Sakuragi era seduto a gambe incrociate sul futon e stava cospargendo l'ultimo pancake con lo sciroppo d'acero: gli altri erano ordinatamente disposti in due pile uguali ai due lati del vassoio. Ancora molto rosso in viso, Sakuragi si voltò: -Ho approfittato per farcire gli altri pancake. Il coach potrebbe chiamarci da un momento all'altro, non volevo che ci fossero altri... ehm... incidenti.

-Sono mortificato.- disse Rukawa, sedendosi a distanza di sicurezza.

-Non esserlo.- ribatté Sakuragi senza guardarlo. Sulle sue labbra aleggiava un piccolo sorriso.

-Beh, almeno adesso sai.- disse Rukawa, prendendo un pancake. Lo morse e cercò di concentrarsi sul sapore della Nutella, sperando ardentemente che Sakuragi trovasse un modo per sciogliere la tensione che si era creata.

Per un po' mangiarono in silenzio, poi Sakuragi sembrò esitare di fronte all'ultimo pancake. Rukawa decise che sarebbe stato più saggio rimandare l'ultimo boccone, in caso Sakuragi se ne fosse uscito con qualche affermazione scioccante, e quando il rosso parlò Rukawa ebbe il tempo di complimentarsi con se stesso per la prontezza di spirito: -In realtà lo sapevo già. Ti ho sentito parlare con Ayako, a Hiroshima.

-Ah.

-Non volevo, davvero, ero solo venuto a vedere se stavi bene e...- un insistente bussare interruppe il discorso. La voce di Sasagawa disse: -Convocazione immediata in palestra. In palestra fra dieci minuti. Sbrigatevi.

-Ne parliamo dopo.- tagliò corto Rukawa, -Lo so che non l'hai fatto apposta.- Sakuragi lo prese per mano, guardando verso il basso.

-Non possiamo andare in palestra così.- obiettò Rukawa, con una punta di rimpianto nella voce.

-Lo so. Ma mi piacerebbe.- rispose Sakuragi, poi sciolse lentamente la stretta.

In palestra, trovarono ad attenderli il coach Hibari, in piedi davanti alla panchina, in una posa quasi militaresca; dietro di lui c'era il sorvegliante, Sasagawa. Morishige era già arrivato, e Sendoh entrò subito dopo di loro. I tre di Kanagawa si accostarono gli uni agli altri, mentre alla spicciolata venivano raggiunti dai compagni di squadra.

Quando finalmente furono tutti presenti, il coach parlò: -Come molti di voi sapranno, ieri notte abbiamo assistito ad una scena alquanto incresciosa. C'è stata una rissa tra alcuni dei vostri compagni; è il motivo per cui stamattina sono stati sospesi gli allenamenti. Come ho già detto ieri notte, chi era presente mi sia da testimone, ci saranno delle ripercussioni. Stamane ho interrogato le persone coinvolte per valutare quali norme applicare per evitare che una situazione del genere si ripresenti.- il coach Hibari fece una pausa, durante la quale approfittò per leggere qualcosa dal blocco per appunti dal quale non si separava mai, poi proseguì: -Con il permesso dei diretti interessati, riferirò a tutti voi esattamente cos'è successo.- Rukawa guardò Sakuragi. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, il capo chino e i pugni così stretti che le nocche erano bianche. Rukawa desiderò poterlo prendere per mano, ma data la situazione si astenne.

-A quanto pare, ieri sera la fidanzata di Sakuragi si è resa irreperibile. Questo ha creato una situazione di preoccupazione e sconforto, in Sakuragi e nei suoi amici più stretti, che si sono prodigati per ritrovare la ragazza. Verso mezzanotte e mezza, la ragazza ha fatto ritorno a casa, ma ha rifiutato di parlare con Sakuragi. Morishige, che aveva assistito alla scena, ha fatto una battuta su dove la ragazza potesse essere andata, e Sakuragi ha reagito alzando le mani. La rissa ha coinvolto anche altri ragazzi presenti, che sono intervenuti.- un mormorio vago si alzò da chi non aveva assistito alla scena, ma il coach Hibari zittì tutti con un movimento della mano. Proseguì: -Stando alle testimonianze riportate, Morishige ha reagito a sua volta con violenza, come anche Kawata e Yamamoto. Rukawa e Sendoh, aiutati da un amico esterno, hanno invece tentato di sedare la rissa.- il coach incrociò le braccia, intrappolando il blocco per appunti contro il proprio petto. -Ora, sapete benissimo che non tollero alcun tipo di violenza.

-Merda...- bofonchiò Sakuragi.

-Tuttavia, vista la situazione, capisco la reazione impulsiva di Sakuragi.- l'interessato alzò il capo e fissò il coach, speranzoso.

-Come violenza, inoltre, non parlo solo di calci e pugni.- aggiunse il coach, -Anche una battuta fuori luogo sulla vita privata di una persona a parer mio è violenza. Pertanto, esigo che Morishige porga le sue sentite scuse a Sakuragi, e che Sakuragi si scusi a sua volta. E pretendo che gli altri ragazzi coinvolti si scambino almeno una stretta di mano.- calò il silenzio. Morishige non sembrava molto intenzionato a fare il primo passo, per cui fu Sakuragi a parlare per primo: -Ti chiedo scusa per aver reagito così male. Non potevi sapere che per me l'argomento era delicato, e io ho esagerato. Chiedo perdono anche a tutte le persone che ho disturbato.- Sakuragi si inchinò, e Rukawa si sentì colmo di orgoglio nei suoi confronti. Morishige fece un passo in avanti di malavoglia: -Ti chiedo scusa anch'io. Era una battuta fuori luogo, e non avrei dovuto farla.- Rukawa, Sendoh, Yamamoto e Kawata si avvicinarono e si scambiarono una stretta di mano. Yamamoto non sembrava minimamente pentito di aver menato le mani, ma il coach sembrò soprassedere.

-Bene. Voi sei, da ora fino alla fine del ritiro, sarete in squadra insieme, per imparare a collaborare nonostante le divergenze personali. Inoltre, Sakuragi.

-Sì, coach.

-Esigo che tu impari ad evitare di reagire in questa maniera ai tuoi turbamenti. Ti terrò d'occhio con attenzione. Al primo sgarro, sei fuori.

-Righerò dritto, coach.- promise Sakuragi.

-E tu, Morishige. È dall'inizio della settimana che mi chiedo come puoi essere sempre così concentrato su te stesso e strafottente. Dovrai imparare a considerare i tuoi compagni di squadra come esseri umani e non come semplici comparse. Anche tu sarai tenuto d'occhio, e anche tu al primo sgarro verrai rimandato a casa. Siamo intesi?

-Sì, coach.

-Ci sarà anche un altro provvedimento, valido per tutti. Le chiamate saranno limitate, potrete contattare solo la famiglia e previa autorizzazione. Le telefonate in entrata saranno smistate e valutate, e se ritenute importanti vi sarà concesso di ricontattare chi vi chiama.- si alzarono cori di protesta, tanto che il coach dovette fischiare per zittire i ragazzi.

-Chiudete il becco! È una settimana che vi vedo litigare per il telefono, questa è stata solo la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. E questa è la mia decisione definitiva. Potete andare, ora, ci vediamo alle due in punto per l'allenamento.- Rukawa uscì dalla palestra al fianco di Sakuragi e Sendoh.

-Ti ha fatto storie per Mitchi?- chiese Sakuragi a voce bassa.

-No.- rispose Sendoh, -Ha solo detto di avvertirlo se prevediamo che succeda di nuovo. È stato molto gentile. Tu piuttosto, cosa pensi di fare con Haruko?

-Di certo non posso chiamarla. Le scriverò una lettera per chiederle spiegazioni. Se mi risponde, bene, se non mi risponde ne parleremo faccia a faccia quando saremo di ritorno.

-Pensi di reggere la tensione?- chiese ancora Sendoh. Sakuragi lo guardò negli occhi e rispose: -Sì. C'è Kaede con me.


	19. August, 31st

Il fischio del coach Hibari fu accolto con sollievo da Rukawa. Come ultimo allenamento del ritiro, dopo un accurato riscaldamento erano stati divisi in due squadre, e la partita che avevano giocato era stata a dir poco infuocata. -Tutti qui, ragazzi.- chiamò il coach.

Non appena furono tutti riuniti di fronte alla panchina, muniti di borracce e asciugamani, il coach li squadrò uno ad uno e disse: -Vi faccio i miei complimenti. Vi ho visti migliorare giorno per giorno, e la partita di oggi ha messo in luce le vostre abilità. Molti di voi potranno aspettarsi la convocazione per le amichevoli di quest'inverno. Ora, potremmo fare un ultimo allenamento oggi pomeriggio, ma preferisco lasciarvi liberi di riposarvi: domani tornerete a casa, e per alcuni di voi si prospetta un lungo viaggio. Rimanete in zona, e ricordatevi di rientrare entro le nove. Forza, a lavarsi!- il vociare dei ragazzi quasi coprì un'ultima frase, aggiunta quasi come un ripensamento: -Sakuragi, tu no, vieni qui un attimo.- Rukawa guardò il rosso con aria interrogativa.

-Vai pure. Arrivo in un minuto.- disse Sakuragi, rispondendo alla sua muta domanda. Rukawa lo vide allontanarsi e per un istante non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da lui. Era cresciuto, durante quell'estate. Il suo fisico era più scolpito e più affusolato, con i muscoli guizzanti sotto alla pelle poco abbronzata ma coperta di lentiggini: come aveva raccontato dopo un pomeriggio trascorso a giocare incoscientemente in mare, sotto al sole, Sakuragi non si abbronzava. Gemendo, sdraiato a pancia in giù sul pavimento con addosso solo le mutande, aveva spiegato che gli riusciva solo di ustionarsi e aveva previsto che dopo un cambio di pelle degno di un serpente si sarebbe coperto di lentiggini. Così era successo, e Rukawa aveva scoperto che era molto difficile trattenersi dal baciarle una ad una. Anche i capelli si erano schiariti, e se fossero stati al sole e non chiusi in una palestra Rukawa avrebbe potuto bearsi degli splendidi riflessi rosso veneziano che facevano capolino tra le ciocche più scure. Per quanto certo della propria bellezza, di fianco a lui ormai si sentiva una scartina, banale e scontato, e spesso quando si concedevano una passeggiata le ragazze avevano cominciato a guardare Sakuragi invece che lui.

Si diresse alle docce, augurandosi che il coach non avesse brutte notizie per Sakuragi; le postazioni erano tutte occupate, per cui Rukawa si mise a svuotare diligentemente l'armadietto. Poco dopo fu raggiunto dal rosso, che disse: -Ehi. Niente di grave, anzi, il coach ha detto che è fiero di come mi sono comportato.

-Bene. Credi che ti convocherà, quest'inverno?

-Ovvio, sono il Genio del Basket, dove credete di andare senza di me?

-Insomma...

-Esatto! Da nessuna parte!- Rukawa aggrottò le sopracciglia. Per quanto apprezzasse il fatto che Sakuragi avesse citato “This Is Spinal Tap”, un film che lui aveva insistito per fargli vedere, gli sembrava che il suo tono di voce fosse un po' troppo alto, il timbro più acuto del solito. Cercò di guardarlo negli occhi, ma l'altro rifuggì il suo sguardo tuffandosi nel proprio armadietto.

Finalmente, alcuni ragazzi terminarono di lavarsi, e Sakuragi e Rukawa poterono infilarsi sotto due docce adiacenti. Il tocco dell'acqua calda dopo un allenamento intenso meritava di essere inserito nel patrimonio dell'umanità, ragionò Rukawa mentre si lasciava ammorbidire i muscoli contratti dal getto bollente, e quella doccia finale dopo l'ultimo allenamento con la Nazionale sembrava essere un vero e proprio dono del cielo. Sospirò di piacere. Di fianco a lui, Sakuragi canticchiava qualcosa, e a Rukawa parve proprio di riconoscere un brano dei Del Amitri; represse l'istinto di intavolare una conversazione. Si stava sfregando lo shampoo tra i capelli, quando Sakuragi disse: -Ehi, ti va di andare in spiaggia e mangiare qualcosa al chiosco? Poi prendiamo un po' di sole, ci facciamo una nuotata, tu ti fai una dormita sotto l'ombrellone mentre io gioco a palla con i bambini che passano...

-Va bene. Però ricordati di portare la crema solare.

-Sì, mamma. E lascerò passare due ore dopo aver mangiato prima di entrare in acqua, altrimenti mi si blocca la digestione e muoio.

-Bravo.- Sakuragi rise, una risata breve e un po' troppo debole per essere del tutto sincera, poi si voltò e urlò: -Ehi, Sendoh! Vieni anche tu in spiaggia con noi?

-Credo che andrò a pescare! Casomai passo dopo se non riesco a prendere niente!

-Va bene, allora vedo di spaventare i pesci per farli nuotare nella tua direzione!

-Gentile da parte tua!- Sendoh rise, e Sakuragi tacque. Pareva un po' imbronciato, ma con la prospettiva di passare il pomeriggio insieme Rukawa decise di rimandare le domande per quando sarebbero stati da soli sotto l'ombrellone. Finì di sciacquarsi i capelli e chiuse la doccia, imitato subito dopo da Sakuragi; si rivestirono fianco a fianco, ancora in silenzio, poi Sakuragi chiese: -Senti, devo dire una cosa a Sendoh, puoi prendere tu la roba per la spiaggia?

-Mi devi un favore.- ribatté Rukawa, sfilandogli il borsone dalla spalla. Si avviò, domandandosi con apprensione che cosa esattamente Sakuragi dovesse dire a Sendoh che lui non poteva sentire e si diresse in camera da letto. Mollò il borsone del rosso a terra e lo aprì, con l'intenzione di svuotarlo e buttarci dentro il telo, il costume e il portafogli di Sakuragi; sopra ai vestiti sudati che lui si era tolto da poco c'era una lettera.

Mentre una voce nella testa gli ricordava che la curiosità aveva ucciso il gatto, Rukawa la prese in mano. L'indirizzo del destinatario era quello dello stabilimento sportivo in cui alloggiavano, mentre il mittente era Haruko Akagi. Rukawa la rimise a posto come se scottasse.

Almeno, si disse, aveva scoperto come mai Sakuragi sembrava così strano: che avesse già letto la lettera oppure no, di certo gli aveva creato turbamento. Rovistò nell'armadio di Sakuragi, rimproverandolo dentro di sé per il disordine, prese il necessario per la spiaggia, poi passò alle proprie cose. Svuotò il proprio borsone e vi stipò dentro le cose di entrambi, compreso un flacone enorme di crema solare per pelli chiarissime, recuperò i portafogli di entrambi e scese nella hall.

Sakuragi lo aspettava, giocherellando con la brochure pubblicitaria di un ristorante thailandese, solo. Rukawa attirò la sua attenzione: -Ehi.

-Ehi. E la mia roba?

-Tutto nella mia borsa. Ci stava.- rispose Rukawa. Uno strano scintillio attraversò per un istante gli occhi di Sakuragi, che con il sole si erano schiariti fino a diventare dello stesso colore dell'ambra, ma il rosso si limitò a dire: -All'andata la porti tu, io la porto al ritorno.

-Nh.- concordò Rukawa, e insieme si diressero verso la spiaggia. Camminarono fianco a fianco in un silenzio così denso che persino Rukawa si sentiva a disagio, tanto che chiese: -Cosa dovevi dire a Sendoh di così urgente?

-Oh, eh... io... niente di rilevante, non ti devi preoccupare!- Sakuragi rise, troppo forte stavolta, ma Rukawa lasciò correre di nuovo: aveva un buco allo stomaco e si sentiva la testa leggera, e di certo un litigio prima di pranzo non era esattamente l'ideale per mantenere l'appetito. Decise ancora una volta di rimandare ogni discussione per quando sarebbero stati in spiaggia.

-Mi passi il portafoglio? Così non dobbiamo ravanare dappertutto mentre siamo in coda al chiostro, ci sono certi genitori qui che sono davvero permalosi se il loro bimbo non ha i takoyaki entro dieci secondi fa, e non ho voglia di litigare...

-Takoyaki...- disse Rukawa, alzando gli occhi dal borsone che aveva appena appoggiato a un muretto per cercare i portafogli, e il suo stomaco gorgogliò.

-Orco boia, Kaede! Tu con lo stomaco che borbotta? È il verme solitario?

-Vista la fame che ho, è possibile.- ribatté Rukawa, passandogli il portafoglio, poi si infilò il proprio nella tasca della felpa e riprese a camminare, -Dici che una porzione di takoyaki e un okonomiyaki sono troppo pesanti prima della spiaggia?

-Stai chiedendo alla persona sbagliata,- gli fece notare Sakuragi, -Io punto a fare il bis di tutto quel che hanno, ho anche la tentazione di fare quella sfida sui cinque chili di ramen...

-Ti prego, non voglio passare l'ultima notte a tenerti la fronte mentre vomiti.

-Puoi anche non farlo, so sboccare benissimo da solo!

-Allora mangiali pure.- Rukawa fece spallucce; Sakuragi rimase basito per un attimo, poi sembrò riconnettere i neuroni e urlò: -VOLPEEE!- Rukawa scattò e cominciò a correre, inseguito da un Sakuragi che ruggiva improperi. Giunsero al chiosco correndo e ridendo, e finalmente Sakuragi sembrava sincero nella propria allegria.

-Oh, che fortuna, c'è poca coda!- esultò Sakuragi, non prima di aver rifilato un pizzicotto a Rukawa, che ribatté: -Beh, dopotutto è solo mezzogiorno, è ancora presto. Dai, sbrighiamoci!- poi gli mollò un pugno sul fianco.

Finì davvero che ordinarono porzioni da pranzo di Capodanno. Si comprarono un po' di tutto, poi si sedettero ad un tavolino nel dehor ad ascoltare le grida dei gabbiani e il cicaleccio lontano della gente in spiaggia. Poco a poco, le persone cominciarono a raggiungere il chiosco, ma Rukawa e Sakuragi li ignorarono: erano nel loro mondo, fatto di loro due e del cibo che si stavano dividendo, pescando dagli stessi contenitori e sfiorandosi le mani quando non usavano le bacchette. Per qualche istante, Rukawa si baloccò con la fantasia di replicare per-caso-apposta la famosissima scena del piatto di spaghetti di Lilli e il Vagabondo, poi scosse il capo per liberarsi dell'immagine e prese un onigiri. Sakuragi chiese: -A che pensi?

-Che rischiamo di finire come Lilli e il Vagabondo, a mangiare i ramen dallo stesso contenitore.

-Beh, magari la gente si intenerisce e ci lancia qualche monetina. Potremmo farne un business!

-Garantito...- ribatté Rukawa, ficcandosi in bocca l'ultimo boccone di onigiri. Sakuragi prese un takoyaki e spinse verso di lui l'ultimo, poi propose: -Finiamo i ramen e poi andiamo in spiaggia?

-Nh. Va bene.- Sakuragi gli appoggiò una mano sul polso e con aria seria disse: -Correremo insieme questo tremendo rischio. Sono certo che siamo più intelligenti di due cani, almeno un pochino.

-Do'aho.- Sakuragi scoppiò a ridere, poi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. Sembrava finalmente rilassato e a suo agio: -Ahhh, Kaede, non so cosa farò senza te intorno ventiquattr'ore al giorno. Posso chiamarti e farmi dare dell'idiota, ogni tanto?

-Non di notte. Se lo fai di notte ti vengo a cercare e ti ammazzo di botte.

-Allora siamo d'accordo.- Sakuragi annuì, mentre Rukawa spazzolava l'ultimo pezzetto di okonomiyaki, poi riprese in mano le bacchette.

-Spiegami,- disse Rukawa, -Hai aspettato apposta che finissi così possiamo mangiare i ramen contemporaneamente?

-Cos'è la vita, senza un po' di pepe?- ribatté Sakuragi, poi aggiunse: -Itadakimasu!- e si lanciò sui ramen, imitato da Rukawa. Caso volle che l'ultimo boccone di entrambi fosse veramente allacciato in una morsa di spaghetti, e Sakuragi rise con la bocca piena.

-Non hai intenfione di farlo per davvero, eh?- chiese Rukawa, ancora con i ramen in bocca.

-Beh, fe proprio non vuoi...- Sakuragi tagliò gli spaghetti con le bacchette; lui era pronto, e prese i propri al volo, mentre quelli di Rukawa gli finirono sul mento, imbrattandolo di salsa teriyaki.

-Baftardo!- disse Rukawa, e Sakuragi ridacchiò.

-Così impari a non volermi baciare!- ribatté Sakuragi. Rukawa arrossì e disse: -Ma... magari non in pubblico! E niente remake dei cartoni animati!

-E va bene, va bene, troverò un'altra scusa. Guastafeste...- Sakuragi prese i contenitori vuoti e li gettò in un cestino per la spazzatura, mentre Rukawa si alzava meditabondo e si domandava se davvero aveva sentito quel che aveva sentito e se davvero ciò significasse ciò che gli sembrava significare. Poi si chiese se i propri pensieri avessero un senso, in primo luogo.

Perso nei suoi ragionamenti, si accorse che erano arrivati in spiaggia solo quando sbatté gli stinchi contro il bordo di metallo di una sdraio: -Ahia!

-Oh, buongiorno! Sdraiatevi, vostra Maestà, è chiaro che avete bisogno del vostro sonno di bellezza!- ironizzò Sakuragi, stendendo il proprio telo su un'altra sdraio.

-Stronzo...- ribatté Rukawa, massaggiandosi lo stinco, -Tu, piuttosto, vedi di ricordarti...

-...la crema solare, sì, me la ricordo. Mamma mia, che rompiscatole...

-Va bene, allora non metterla, poi però quando stanotte piangerai per le scottature non venire a frignare da me!

-Ma perché stanotte deve per forza succedere qualcosa di brutto?- chiese Sakuragi, spalancando le braccia e interrompendo la spalmatura della crema.

-E chi l'ha detto?- chiese Rukawa, stendendo il telo sulla propria sdraio. Strappò la crema di mano a Sakuragi, che rispose: -Tu! Prima secondo te vomito, poi non dormo per un'ustione, manca solo un attacco di cagarella e una diagnosi di colera e poi ho fatto tombola!

-Oh, avanti, lo sai che per me il sonno è sa...

-Perché non potrebbe succedere qualcosa di bello, invece?

-Tipo che ci facciamo una lunga dormita e domani ci svegliamo riposati?

-Tipo... ah, lascia perdere, sei meno romantico di un sasso.- Sakuragi si ravviò i capelli, togliendoseli dalla faccia perché non lasciassero segni, si sdraiò e chiuse gli occhi.

-Che c'entra il romanticismo con il vomito?- chiese Rukawa, sperduto. Proprio non riusciva a concedersi di credere che Sakuragi intendesse proprio quello: un conto era non reagire schifato dopo che lui gli aveva piazzato quel bacio a stampo, un altro era proporre una notte di follie prima di tornare a Kanagawa. Dopotutto, Sakuragi non aveva mostrato interesse per un approfondimento fisico del loro rapporto dopo quell'episodio tragicomico con i pancake, e Rukawa non capiva perché sarebbe dovuto succedere proprio ora e non, per esempio, due giorni prima quando si erano chiusi in camera a guardare Insonnia d'Amore e lamentarsi della prevedibile sdolcinatezza del film. Rukawa si cullò nel ricordo di come Sakuragi aveva preso in giro Meg Ryan, prendendogli le mani e sciorinando cavolate da diabete fissando il vuoto, e fu con la sensazione del suo corpo a poca distanza dal proprio che si addormentò.

Si risvegliò urlando chissà quanto tempo dopo, con la strana e terrificante sensazione che qualcosa di molto freddo, molto pesante e molto bagnato gli fosse appena piombato addosso.

Una sghignazzata chiarì ogni dubbio: quel qualcosa era Sakuragi in persona, zuppo di acqua di mare. Rukawa ruggì: -Vaffanculo, Do'aho!

-Daiii, vieni in acqua, facciamo una ga...- Rukawa spinse via Sakuragi e disse, lapidario: -Io non perdono chi interrompe il mio sonno.

-Oh, meeerdaaa!- Sakuragi si finse terrorizzato, e Rukawa lo inseguì fino alla battigia dove, tuttavia, perse tutto il vantaggio: Sakuragi era già bagnato, mentre il gelo dell'acqua respinse Rukawa come un muro. -Ohoho,- disse Sakuragi, saltellando, -Una volpina freddolosa, eh? Ci penso io!

-No! No, deficiente, cosa vuoi fa...- Sakuragi prese in braccio Rukawa e lo lanciò al largo. Ecco, quello in effetti sarebbe stato il momento di confessare una debolezza che aveva tenuto accuratamente nascosta per tutta l'estate, ma quando Rukawa riuscì ad urlare: -Non so nuotare!- era già stato scagliato in aria con una forza spropositata. Si schiantò dolorosamente contro l'acqua fredda e annaspò in cerca d'aria. Il suo corpo, traditore, continuò ad affondare senza tregua, poi un paio di mani si chiusero sotto le sue ascelle e lo cavarono fuori. Rukawa tossì un fiotto d'acqua, lasciandosi sorreggere da Sakuragi, poi realizzò di essere in piedi: -L'acqua è bassa.

-Ehm... sì. Non sono Superman, non è che potevo lanciarti a un chilometro di distanza.- i due rimasero in piedi, faccia a faccia, con le onde che lambivano loro la vita e appena appena le costole, mentre Rukawa cercava di non morire per uno shock termico: dal plesso solare in giù era ghiacciato, mentre la faccia sembrava bollente. La mano di Sakuragi, fresca e bagnata, gli rinfrescò le guance e la fronte, poi la sua voce chiese: -Stai bene?

-Taci. Sto cercando di seppellirmi per la vergogna.- Sakuragi rise. Stavolta una risata dolce, accompagnata dalla carezza delle sue mani fresche sul viso, e Rukawa finalmente aprì gli occhi. Il viso di Sakuragi era, tanto per cambiare, molto vicino.

-Se non fossimo in mezzo alla gente, ti bacerei.- dichiarò Sakuragi, e il cuore di Rukawa perse un battito. Si domandò se non avesse frainteso per le orecchie piene d'acqua, poi decise di buttarsi; dopotutto, Sakuragi già sapeva del suo interesse, non era fuggito da esso, sapeva che Rukawa sapeva che lui sapeva... forse, ciò che mancava era solo un pizzico di coraggio.

-Ce lo teniamo da parte per quando avremo fatto tutti e due la doccia. I bambini fanno la pipì in mare.- disse, anche se quell'infinitesimale percentuale di rifiuti organici era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

-Beh, non solo i bambini.- sdrammatizzò Sakuragi, e Rukawa si accorse di colpo che l'acqua non sembrava più così fredda. Impallidì, poi arrossì di nuovo, si sottrasse alla gentile presa di Sakuragi e uscì dall'acqua dicendo: -Che schifo! Hanamichi, che! Schifo!- Sakuragi lo seguì ridendo.

-Dai, scemo, l'ho detto apposta perché eravamo in una corrente calda! La pipì l'ho fatta prima!

-In bagno, spero!- ribatté Rukawa, superando a passo di marcia l'ombrellone, diretto alle docce.

-Beh, sì, nel bagno grande...- rispose Sakuragi. Rukawa si buttò sotto ad una doccia.

-In che senso, nel bagno grande?- Sakuragi indicò il mare e Rukawa aggiunse: -E che diamine!

-Ah, sì, allora giurami che non hai mai fatto pipì in mare!

-Non ho mai fatto pipì in mare.- mentì Rukawa. Sakuragi si avvicinò e si mise sotto al getto freddo della doccia insieme a lui: -Visto che siamo in vena di bugia, giurami anche che non vorresti baciarmi adesso che ci siamo sciacquati da tutta quella pipì di bambini, grandi e piccoli.

-Non... merda.- Rukawa aveva tentato di restare al gioco, ma se poteva mentire su una piccolezza come le discutibili abitudini igieniche in spiaggia, di certo non era la stessa cosa dire ad alta voce che non avrebbe voluto baciare Sakuragi. Per di più, con il suo respiro così vicino da asciugargli la pelle sotto al naso per qualche millesimo di secondo ad ogni fiato. Prese il coraggio a quattro mani e lo allontanò, mentre il getto della doccia diminuiva e infine cessava. Con le mani sul suo petto disse: -Non riesco a dire una balla così colossale. Ma devi spiegarmi cos'è cambiato da ieri.

-Non capisco cosa intendi.- negò Sakuragi, voltandosi.

-Ieri eravamo da soli in camera da letto, in mutande, sdraiati vicini ad ascoltare musica insieme. Potevi benissimo mettermi la lingua in bocca, non ti avrei fermato e tu lo sai. Quindi, cos'è cambiato da ieri?

-Vieni con me.- disse Sakuragi. Rukawa lo seguì fino all'ombrellone, lo guardò ritirare i teli, prese al volo la felpa che lui gli lanciò e si incamminò verso l'albergo della Nazionale dietro di lui. La camminata sembrò interminabile, come era sembrata l'anno precedente, quando aveva scoperto che il centro di riabilitazione dove soggiornava Sakuragi era a poca distanza da lì, mentre correva per passarci davanti e vedere se gli riusciva di incrociarlo. Lo seguì fino alla porta della loro stanza e poi all'interno. Sakuragi non aveva più detto una sola parola.

-Ehi, senti, non...

-Prendi qui.- Sakuragi gli mise in mano il quaderno che per tutto il mese aveva gravitato nella stanza, quello che Rukawa non si era mai azzardato ad aprire.

-Cosa...?

-Leggilo. Gli ultimi cinque mesi, soprattutto, da aprile in poi. Io, intanto, farò una doccia.- Rukawa, tremebondo, aprì il quaderno.


	20. August, 31st (reprise)

-Hai letto?- chiese Sakuragi, uscendo dal bagno. Era già vestito, splendido nella semplicità dei jeans abbinati ad una normalissima t-shirt bianca; il tenue rossore che gli tingeva la guance era un perfetto coronamento per quel look da ragazzo della porta accanto.

-Fino al mese di luglio.- rispose Rukawa. Si sentiva gli arti molli e ingombranti. -Hanamichi, io...

-Sì?- Rukawa si alzò, con immane fatica, e appoggiò il diario sulla scrivania. Si portò di fronte a Sakuragi, prese un bel respiro e disse: -Hai fatto bene a non dirmi tutto. Se avessi saputo quanto ci stavi male veramente, l'avrei ammazzata di botte. E al diavolo le conseguenze.- Sakuragi fece un flebile sorriso e distolse lo sguardo. Non rispose, ma gli passò di fianco e prese dal borsone la lettera di Haruko; la porse a Rukawa, sempre senza guardarlo negli occhi, e disse: -Leggi anche questa. Agosto può aspettare. Anche perché devo scrivere un'ultima cosa.- Rukawa annuì e tornò a sedersi sul letto, mentre Sakuragi gli voltava le spalle e si accomodava alla scrivania, penna nella mano, per scrivere qualche riga sul diario.

“Caro Hanamichi,

non avrei mai voluto scriverti questa lettera, ti prego di credermi.

Non so da che parte cominciare, le cose che ti devo dire purtroppo non sono belle, e ti assicuro che se avessi trovato un modo di evitarti questa sofferenza l'avrei fatto. Ma sono debole, questa è la verità, debole e molto confusa. Riprendendo un'espressione che ho letto in un libro, credo di essere “inetta a vivere”.

Vedi, dall'estate scorsa quando ci siamo scritti tutte quelle lettere mentre eri in riabilitazione, mi sono tanto affezionata a te. Ho imparato poco a poco a conoscerti, e più ti conoscevo più mi rendevo conto di che ragazzo meraviglioso e insostituibile sei. Mi sono innamorata di te un passo alla volta, dopo che mi hai permesso di guardare oltre quella facciata da spaccone che mostri a tutti. So che sei un ragazzo sensibile, dal cuore grande, e questo probabilmente ha peggiorato la situazione: avrei dovuto lasciarti quando ho cominciato ad avvertire i primi dubbi, ma sapevo -e so tuttora- che non mi ricapiterà mai di trovare una persona come te. Chiunque sarebbe felice di averti al proprio fianco, e io stessa spesso ho trovato conforto nell'idea che magari un giorno saremmo diventati grandi insieme, ci saremmo sposati, avremmo avuto dei bambini e saremmo invecchiati fianco a fianco. Sembravi metterci tutta l'energia di questo mondo per tenerci insieme, e questo mi fa sentire ancora più meschina: guardando indietro, mi rendo conto che io invece non ho fatto proprio nulla per noi due. Mi sono comportata in maniera egoista, ho messo a tacere la mia coscienza nascondendola dietro a sciocche giustificazioni.

Ti ho tradito, Hanamichi. Non posso girarci intorno, perché questo è quel che è. E non voglio nemmeno arrampicarmi sugli specchi e rifilare anche a te le cavolate che ho ripetuto a me stessa per fingere di non avere colpe. Sarebbe come tradirti una seconda volta, e non voglio farlo.

Ti ho già fatto abbastanza male, ho fatto cose che tu assolutamente non meritavi, e adesso che riesco a ragionare a mente fredda, senza Rukawa davanti agli occhi, me ne rendo conto e mi sento uno schifo. Ma so di meritarmi di sentirmi così, quindi non avere pietà nei miei confronti.

Quando ci siamo messi insieme e tu hai deciso di diventare amico di Rukawa, sono stata fiera di te. E il pensiero che tu stavi mettendo da parte tutta quell'ostilità per far piacere a me mi ha fatta sentire sul tetto del mondo. So che per te fare quel passo avanti è stato difficilissimo, anche se scommetto che ora non te ne penti per nulla, e sapere che l'hai fatto per me... caspita, mi sembrava di essere una principessa tra le braccia di un valente samurai pronto a morire per amore suo!

Cielo. Sto rileggendo e sembra che ti sto di nuovo rinfacciando il tuo rapporto con Rukawa. Voglio sottolineare che non è così. Anzi, gli sono grata per esserti stato vicino quando io non ci sono riuscita. Ma sotto un certo punto di vista, sotto molti punti di vista, lui è stato la causa della mia debolezza. O forse sono sempre io che accampo scuse; anzi, probabilmente è così, ma sono certa che se non fosse stato per la sua gentilezza nei miei confronti non avrei mai e poi mai ceduto. So che l'hai fatto per me, Hana-chan, lo so, e ti amo per questo. So che suona ipocrita che io ti dica una cosa del genere, ho appena ammesso di averti tradito e immagino che a questo punto tu abbia già capito che questa lettera non è un tentativo di riallacciare i rapporti tra noi. Puoi fare lo sciocco, ma so che dentro la tua testa ci sono un sacco di pensieri, e anche se a volte fai confusione o ti fai dei viaggi mentali indescrivibili alla fine arrivi sempre alla conclusione giusta. È un'altra cosa che amo di te, questo tuo sforzo, forse inconsapevole, per sistemare le cose.

Come dicevo prima, quando mi hai detto che tu e Rukawa avevate deciso di seppellire l'ascia di guerra mi sono sentita al settimo cielo. Ho pensato che finalmente avrei potuto conoscerlo davvero, diventare sua amica e dimenticare la sciocca cotta che avevo avuto per lui.

Mi sbagliavo.

Non mi ero accorta di quanto questa mia aspettativa di conoscerlo meglio avesse un altro lato, molto meno innocente. So che sembra una frase messa apposta per discolparmi, ma ti prego di credermi, Hana-chan: pensavo davvero di non avere più problemi. Dall'estate scorsa mi sono resa conto di non interessargli neanche per sbaglio, ci ho messo un po' ma ero venuta a capo della cosa e mi ero arresa all'evidenza.

Credevo che quella malinconia che provavo nel pensare a lui fosse solo il retrogusto amaro dei sogni mai realizzati, ma forse la ferita era ancora aperta nonostante quel che continuavo a ripetere a me stessa: che ormai ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti, che Rukawa era una faccenda chiusa e archiviata, che potevo vivere benissimo con la consapevolezza di non interessargli.

Mentivo. Mentivo a me stessa, e mi stava anche uscendo molto bene, tanto che ci è voluto quel litigio in mezzo alla palestra per farmene rendere conto. Cielo, mi sento ancora uno schifo solo a ripensarci. Non avrei mai voluto costringere Rukawa a dire una cosa del genere davanti a tutti. Non sono stata in grado di gestire i miei sentimenti e i miei pensieri, e le conseguenze le avete pagate voi.

Credo di aver sempre in qualche modo saputo che a Rukawa non piacevano le ragazze: non ha mai dimostrato nessun tipo di interesse verso nessuna delle sue fan, ma faceva troppo male ammettere di non avere proprio la minima speranza. E così ho finto di non vedere quanto lui sembrasse affezionarsi sempre più a te.

Ho abbassato la guardia, convinta di non provare più nulla nei suoi confronti se non una sconfinata ammirazione per il suo modo di giocare, e prima che me ne rendessi conto ero arrivata a pensare a lui più di quanto pensassi a te. Forse questo ha un senso, per quanto contorto: ero certa del tuo affetto, dopotutto eri tu quello che mi stringeva tra le braccia e mi baciava e mi diceva tutte quelle frasi meravigliose. Eri e sei il sogno di ogni ragazza: bello, gentile, paziente... sei il principe azzurro delle favole, la persona che ho aspettato da sempre, e ho commesso l'errore di credere che il “vissero per sempre felici e contenti” fosse una conseguenza naturale, e non qualcosa per cui bisogna combattere ogni giorno. Mi sono cullata nelle attenzioni di Rukawa, fingendo di non capire che quando mi parlava, quando passava del tempo con me, quando si mostrava cortese nei miei confronti non era per me in quanto Haruko Akagi, ma solo per me in quanto fidanzata di Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Io non so se te ne sei già reso conto. Credo di sì, perché da fuori è impossibile non notarlo. Lui ti ama, Hana-chan, ti ama molto più di quanto potrei amarti io. E dentro di me sono convinta che anche tu lo ami. Se ancora non l'hai fatto, cerca di venirne a capo: siete fatti l'uno per l'altro.

Mi sono fermata di nuovo a rileggere, e di nuovo mi sembra di apparire tremenda: sembra che ti sto dicendo che non puoi più avere me ma ti posso fornire un sostituto. Ma credimi, non è così. Voglio solo che tu sia felice, e mio malgrado so di non poter essere io a portarti la felicità.

Ma forse sembro una persona terribile perché lo sono.

Takenori mi ha detto che sospetti di Tatsuhiko, e capisco il perché. Alla festa di Tanabata ci stava provando con me, me ne sono accorta anche se ho fatto la finta tonta, e io non ho fatto nulla per impedirglielo. Credo che una parte di me volesse vederti fare una scenata, una di quelle cose da film drammatico, così avrei potuto rassicurarmi su quello che provavi per me... non mi ero accorta che il tuo essere paziente nei miei confronti nonostante i miei sbalzi d'umore e tutto il resto era già una dimostrazione più che eloquente del tuo amore. Nessuno mi avrebbe sopportata, al posto tuo, ora lo so. Ti prego, comunque, di non pensar male di Tatsuhiko: è innamorato di me, ma non avrebbe mai osato fare nulla sapendo che stavo con te.

Purtroppo, c'è un'altra persona che non ha avuto lo stesso riguardo, e solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto sia stato meschino il suo comportamento. Sto parlando della persona con cui ti ho tradito. Probabilmente ti ricordi di lui, si chiama Koichiro Nango e gioca per lo Tsukubu.

Mi viene una rabbia a pensare alla facilità con cui mi ha convinta a gettare al vento la mia anima e la mia dignità, e quanto a lungo gli ho creduto e l'ho assecondato. Ora, guardandomi alle spalle, mi vergogno immensamente di tutto ciò che ho fatto, tanto che sto scrivendo un sacco di frasi non necessarie per non arrivare al punto.

Basta così.

Devo farmi coraggio e affrontare i miei errori.

Sono andata a letto con lui. Cielo, sono una persona orribile, sono andata a letto con lui. Vorrei tanto chiederti perdono, ma non lo farò: non lo merito. E non voglio averlo. Se potessi tornare indietro nel tempo, mi prenderei a schiaffi e cercherei di spiegarmi che questa cosa, che all'epoca ho visto solo come un atto di ribellione, è in realtà l'errore più grande della mia intera vita.

Sono stata debole, debole e stupida, e quando siamo tornati dal ritiro di inizio giugno non facevo altro che ricordare la sensazione di stare tra le braccia di Rukawa, il suo petto contro la mia spalla, le sue braccia che mi tenevano sollevata... ho pensato che forse, se io e te avessimo fatto l'amore, me lo sarei finalmente tolto dalla testa. Ma tu avevi da fare a casa, quindi ho preso la bici e ho pensato “pazienza, passerà, non è nulla di significativo”. Poi ho incontrato Koichiro mentre tornavo a casa, ci siamo messi a chiacchierare e lui era così convincente, sembrava ancora più principe azzurro di te... ha detto che lui non mi avrebbe mai lasciata tornare a casa da sola, che avrebbe lasciato tutto e tutti per amore mio, e io ci sono cascata in pieno.

Con questo non voglio discolparmi, assolutamente. Avrei potuto fare uno sforzo di intelligenza e capire che stava solo tentando di circuirmi perché voleva approfittare di me, ma avevo già cominciato a sentirmi messa da parte rispetto a Rukawa e gli ho dato retta.

Ho pensato che se davvero tu mi avessi amata avresti detto a tua madre di cavarsela da sola e saresti venuto da me, avresti lasciato perdere Rukawa, avresti insistito per fare petting con me quando facevo la ritrosa... ne ho parlato con Ayako, qualche giorno fa, e mi sono resa conto di quanto sono stata stupida ed egoista. Vorrei tanto averlo fatto prima di baciare Koichiro pensando che ti meritavi quella ripicca per non avermi riaccompagnata a casa.

Sembra tutto così ovvio, dopo che Ayako me l'ha fatto capire, che mi chiedo davvero cosa mi passasse per la testa. È stato come guardare una cartina geografica sottosopra, e poi quando qualcuno arriva e la gira nel senso giusto ti rendi conto che c'erano un sacco di scritte al contrario, e che non ci voleva poi tutto questo sforzo per capire che la stavi guardando a rovescio.

Sto facendo una gran fatica a scriverti questa lettera, e vorrei averti qui e parlarti di persona, tanto che avevo pensato di aspettare il tuo ritorno, ma so benissimo che non sarei mai in grado di dire queste cose ad alta voce. Non con tutta la vergogna che mi porto dietro.

Sono stata meschina, meschina ed egocentrica, e non so come ho fatto a non rendermene conto prima. Gli ho persino permesso di seguirmi ad Hiroshima, e sono andata a letto con lui mentre tu eri in ospedale con Rukawa. Mi sono giustificata ripetendomi che te lo meritavi perché ancora una volta stavi mettendo lui davanti a me. Era quello che Koichiro aveva detto a me quando l'ho incontrato dopo che ho fatto quella scenata di fronte a tutta la palestra, e quel che mi ha detto quando ci siamo incontrati a Hiroshima e mi ha chiesto dov'eri. Gli ho raccontato cos'era successo, entrambe le volte,e mi domando ancora una volta come ho potuto non leggere il disprezzo nelle sue parole, e come ho fatto a non capire che di nuovo mi stava parlando con cattiveria per convincermi ad andare a letto con lui. Fatto sta che ho ceduto, quella volta dopo il litigio in palestra, e di nuovo a Hiroshima. Se può farti stare meglio, non è successo altre volte.

Ci tengo a sottolinearlo, perché ho visto un'ombra nei tuoi occhi quando abbiamo fatto l'amore per la prima volta: anch'io sono rimasta stupita per non aver sanguinato. Ho persino chiesto all'infermiera della scuola, che mi ha detto che non sempre succede, ma non potevo venire a dirtelo. Avevo già baciato Koichiro, e anche se all'epoca pensavo (sbagliandomi, tanto per cambiare) che fosse già una questione archiviata mi sarebbe sembrata come una specie di ammissione di colpa. Un mettere le mani avanti per evitare di suscitare dubbi, quel genere di cosa insomma che fanno le persone che hanno qualcosa da nascondere.

Sì, sapevo che quel che avevo fatto era sbagliato. Me ne rendevo conto, in quel momento, ed è per quello che avevo deciso di “farmi perdonare” donandoti la mia verginità. Era come se così facendo io ripetessi a me stessa che sì, ti avevo fatto un torto, ma era stato solo l'errore di una notte, che ti amavo con tutto il cuore e che volevo essere tua in tutto e per tutto.

E lo volevo, Hana-chan, lo volevo davvero. Ma più passava il tempo e più mi sentivo inadeguata al tuo fianco, ti odiavo per cose per cui avrei dovuto amarti, mi irritavano gesti che avrei invece dovuto apprezzare... credo fosse perché vedere quanto sei speciale non faceva altro che sottolineare come io, invece, non avrei potuto reggere il confronto.

Ti vedevo insistere per vederti con Rukawa, e pensavo solo al fatto che per andare da lui stavi rinunciando ad una mia proposta esplicita. Invece avrei dovuto capire che lo facevi per migliorare nel basket, che non avresti mai disdetto un impegno all'ultimo per non creare problemi, e che la mia proposta era meschina e dettata solo da qualcosa che non riuscivo a riconoscere allora, ma che oggi mi appare chiaro come il sole: avevo paura di perderti, una paura folle.

Quindi, per evitare che tu un giorno capissi che non sono la persona giusta per te mi sono convinta che tu non fossi la persona giusta per me, che meritavo di meglio... stupido, vero?

Sono stata una stupida, Hanamichi. Ho detto a Takenori che non mi ricordavo che avresti dovuto chiamare, quella sera, e che ero uscita con un amico. Niente di che, gli ho detto, non capisco perché devi pensare male per forza. Gli ho detto che non aveva motivo di dubitare di me, e che avrebbe dovuto farsi un esame di coscienza e chiedersi perché pensava che la sua sorellina fosse una troia e... e lì mi sono resa conto di quel che stavo dicendo.

Per questo non sono riuscita a parlare con te. Perché mentre mettevo giudizi in bocca a mio fratello non stavo facendo altro che esporre quel che avrei pensato io stessa se una mia amica si fosse comportata come mi stavo comportando io.

Se ti avessi parlato subito, ti avrei chiesto perdono, ti avrei chiesto una seconda possibilità, e ti conosco abbastanza bene da credere fermamente che me l'avresti concesso.

Ma non lo merito.

Quindi, Hanamichi, non ti chiedo perdono. Non ti chiedo una seconda possibilità. Ti scrivo solo per raccontarti cos'è successo e per esprimerti il mio profondo rammarico. Mi dispiace per essermi comportata così e so che non c'è nulla che io possa fare per redimermi. E non voglio neanche pensare a questa lettera come ad una confessione. Confessare le mie colpe alleggerirebbe il peso sulla mia coscienza, ma io non merito nemmeno questo.

Forse arriverà un giorno in cui mi guarderò alle spalle e deciderò che questi sono stati solo errori dovuti alla mia ingenuità e alla mia inesperienza, a quello che le riviste definiscono “il tormentoso viaggio dell'adolescenza”, e quel giorno forse verrò da te a implorare il tuo perdono.

Fino ad allora, posso solo dirti che mi vergogno di me stessa per averti ferito così, e che spero che tu non tragga conclusioni affrettate sull'amore a causa mia. C'è già chi può amarti come meriti, anche se non sono io, e ti auguro ogni bene.

Non sapevo come concludere questa lettera. Saluti, baci...? Mi sembrava tutto troppo impersonale, indegno. Soprattutto, vorrei averti baciato come si deve prima della tua partenza. Ma se c'è una cosa che ho imparato è che non si torna indietro.

Però mi rimane qui un piccolo residuo di quel passato che ho rovinato, e di quel futuro luminoso che ho distrutto con le mie stesse mani.

Un addio, o forse un arrivederci, vedilo come vuoi. Ma ti prego di non farti condizionare. Non tornare da me, non farlo, Hanamichi.

Sai già chi devi raggiungere, quindi adesso metti giù questi stupidi fogli e va' da lui!

Ti amo,

Haruko.”

Rukawa rimase immobile, con i fogli macchiati di lacrime stretti tra le mani.

Leggendo del tormento di Haruko, si era sentito meschino a sua volta. Troppo concentrato su se stesso per accorgersi che lei stava male, che la sua non era cattiveria ma sofferenza. E neanche Sakuragi era riuscito a guardare oltre alla propria confusione e al proprio dolore, nonostante quel suo altruismo che Haruko aveva spesso menzionato nella lettera, una caratteristica su cui Rukawa decisamente non poteva che concordare.

Alzò gli occhi da quelle poche pagine e si accorse che Sakuragi non era più nella stanza. Si era alzato chissà quando, mentre Rukawa leggeva le parole di Haruko e mentre il sole calava. E gli aveva fatto anche la cortesia di accendere la luce, quel meraviglioso, stupido ragazzo.

Rukawa scese a cercarlo in sala da pranzo, ma non lo trovò. Fece un tentativo in palestra e in piscina, invano. Infine ricordò di averlo visto spesso sotto ad un pino marittimo, al limitare di una scogliera che dava sul mare, e si diresse lì, incurante del fatto che il coprifuoco fosse già passato da un bel pezzo; non lo vide, e si fermò a guardare il mare, chiedendosi dove diavolo si fosse ficcato.

-Ehi. Sei arrivato. Ce ne hai messo di tempo.- disse Sakuragi.

-Ti ho cercato dappertutto.- rispose Rukawa.

-Ma se ti ho lasciato un biglietto che...- Sakuragi abbassò il viso verso il quaderno che teneva in grembo; Rukawa lo intravide aprirlo nel baluginare distante dei riflettori del centro sportivo. -Ah, no. Che imbecille, ti ho scritto un biglietto e poi me lo sono portato via.

-L'importante è che ti ho trovato.

-Stavo... rileggendo quel che ho scritto ad agosto.- Rukawa non rispose, ma si sedette al suo fianco. Sakuragi sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Rukawa per un istante, poi abbassò gli occhi e disse: -Credo che io e te dobbiamo parlare.


	21. September, 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September, I'll remember  
> a love once new has now grown old.

L'orologio da polso di Sakuragi pigolò due volte, in rapida successione.

-Mezzanotte.- disse il rosso, accompagnando la constatazione con un minuscolo sbuffo di risata, -E così, è arrivato settembre, eh? Quest'estate è proprio volata.

-Hanamichi...- tentò Rukawa.

-Sì, lo so. Ho appena detto che dobbiamo parlare e poi mi metto a dire cose da vecchio. Lo sapevi che qui un tempo era tutta campagna?

-Lo sospettavo.- ribatté Rukawa, -Dev'essere perché non ci sono più le mezze stagioni.- le esitazioni di Sakuragi, se da un lato lo indispettivano perché non facevano altro che prolungare la sua attesa, dall'altro lo intenerivano. Una parte di lui, quel lato scorbutico e asociale che a poco a poco Sakuragi stesso aveva limato, l'avrebbe preso per le spalle, l'avrebbe scosso e avrebbe urlato: “Parla! È ora di tirare fuori le palle!”. Ma una sua vena nascosta di tenerezza sembrava invece volersi godere fino in fondo quel momento di sospensione prima del grande balzo, in ogni sfaccettatura, con ogni sfumatura di rossore che le lontane luci del campo sportivo mettevano in risalto sulle guance di Sakuragi, che ora sorrideva guardando il terreno tra i propri piedi e annuiva, come se Rukawa avesse appena proferito un'insindacabile verità.

D'improvviso, Sakuragi diede in una risata tremante: -Sono sempre un imbranato totale, non è vero? Siamo qui, solo io e te, ormai mi è abbastanza chiaro che schifo non ti faccio... eppure non riesco a dire una parola. Sono un disastro.- Sakuragi tirò un filo d'erba con due dita, lentamente, sradicandolo da terra invece di strapparlo, poi lo lisciò, allargando la curva dello stelo che si arricciava su se stessa e ripulendola dal terriccio umido e fragrante. Rukawa lo vide mordersi un labbro mentre con l'unghia del pollice premuta contro l'indice strappava un lungo filamento dal fianco dello stelo; si arricciò su se stesso e cadde lieve a terra quando Sakuragi lo lasciò andare. Capì che con l'ultima frase il rosso stava cercando di inviargli qualcosa, una supplica che mai e poi mai sarebbe riuscito ad esprimere a voce alta: troppo orgoglioso, troppo impostato su canoni psicologici da maschiaccio duro e puro, già era un miracolo che si fosse scoperto disposto ad ammettere almeno con se stesso di essere attratto da un altro uomo. Quindi, Rukawa prese un bel respiro e si accinse a dargli quella rassicurazione che per l'altro sarebbe stato improponibile chiedere: -Ok, allora comincio io.- disse. Sakuragi alzò gli occhi, mentre il filo d'erba scivolava dalle sue dita, e si voltò verso di lui.

-Magari ormai ti sembra ovvio, insomma... mi hai sentito che lo dicevo tra le righe ad Ayako, e qualche indizio te l'ho anche... sì, ecco... Hanamichi-kun, io ti amo.- la voce di Rukawa quasi si perse sull'ultima parte della frase. Di colpo, si era reso conto di ciò che stava facendo, e anche se nella sua memoria era stampato a fuoco quel “Papà, credo di amarlo” scritto nella calligrafia ampia e sgraziata di Sakuragi, adesso che era finalmente in campo si sentiva pieno di dubbi. Un “credo” non è un “so”, e forse Sakuragi aveva cambiato idea, convivendo forzatamente con lui per un mese, forse invece era troppo presto, dopotutto Haruko l'aveva appena lasciato per lettera ammettendo di averlo tradito... di certo sarebbe stato comprensibile se Sakuragi avesse avuto paura di buttarsi già in un'altra storia, visto com'era andata la precedente; per di più, il rosso aveva idealizzato Haruko, e lo stesso processo veniva applicato a Rukawa in virtù della sua fama e del suo sconfinato fanclub. Rukawa, inoltre, non aveva mai fatto nulla per mettere in chiaro di non essere perfetto: temeva, come ogni adolescente innamorato che si rispetti, che il minimo accenno ad un qualsiasi difetto avrebbe fatto scappare Sakuragi a gambe levate. Razionalmente si rendeva conto che non sarebbe valsa la pena di morire dietro ad uno che rimaneva schifato all'idea che tu soffra di reflusso gastrico quando metti troppo aglio nella zuppa, ma era inutile cercare di convincersi: la voce del panico era sempre presente e urlava troppo forte per lasciarsi sovrastare da un pacato processo logico, per quanto inappuntabile.

-Wow... tu ci sei riuscito subito, bastardo!- disse Sakuragi, in un disperato quanto inopportuno tentativo di sciogliere la tensione. Ma Rukawa vide i suoi occhi, lucidi e scintillanti di felicità, e vide il tremore nel dito che lui gli stava puntando addosso, e il suo respiro concitato che sollevava ritmicamente la sua maglietta dei Kiss, e impose a se stesso di non cascarci. Reggendo il gioco, fece spallucce e distolse gli occhi, poi disse: -Nah, è come col basket. È solo che mi esercito da più tempo, tutto qui. Continua a provare e vedrai che ci riesci.- cadde un silenzio fragoroso. Rukawa si sentiva il sangue pulsare nelle orecchie, e temette di aver esagerato con la finta nonchalance. Infatti, Sakuragi chiese: -Se davvero mi... mi ami... com'è che sei così calmo?

-Non sono calmo, cazzo.- rispose Rukawa, -Sarà un anno che non sono calmo. Ma non voglio forzarti. Non posso cavarti una dichiarazione a cazzotti, quando te la sentirai e se te la sentirai sai dove cercarmi per venirmelo a dire.

-Davvero mi potresti aspettare?

-No. Ma se tu ne hai bisogno, allora sì. Ha senso?- Rukawa si azzardò a guardare verso Sakuragi, che era tornato a sedersi composto e guardava il mare.

-Non lo so. So che lo capisco. Io non riesco a dirlo ma voglio farlo perché so che tu ne hai bisogno. È un po' la stessa cosa, credo. Posso prenderti per mano?- Rukawa si guardò le braccia, appoggiate mollemente sulle ginocchia piegate. Girò la mano sinistra a palmo in su e Sakuragi vi intrecciò le dita, poi lo tirò a sé. Rukawa abbandonò il proprio corpo all'invito di movimento, senza aggiungere nulla di propria iniziativa, e si ritrovò sdraiato su un fianco, con la testa appoggiata nell'incavo della spalla di Sakuragi, che si era disteso a sua volta. Si girò per liberare il braccio intrappolato tra sé e il terreno e tirò con sé anche la mano di Sakuragi, poi piegò il gomito: voleva guardare le loro dita intrecciate in una stretta finalmente volontaria e consapevole. Sakuragi gli accarezzò il dorso della mano con il pollice, poi disse: -Allora è questo...

-Cosa?

-Quando è cominciata con Haruko e ci tenevamo per mano sentivo un colpo al cuore quando toccavo le sue dita, poi poco dopo il battito tornava normale. Adesso no, adesso mi sa che potrei esplodere. E non è solo il cuore, è... è tutto quanto. Giuro che potrei correre fino a Kanagawa e arrivare prima del treno, non lo faccio solo perché dovrei lasciarti andare la mano. Cazzo, sto delirando.- Sakuragi ridacchiò. Rukawa tacque, incerto su cosa dire.

-Il fatto è, Kaede... ho detto più volte quella frase, ma... ma mai per davvero. La dicevo perché è così che si fa, perché sono un buffone che non potrebbe mai accontentarsi di dire “mi piaci”, perché non sia mai che faccio una cosa come le persone normali, no, io devo sempre andare all'estremo...

-Fallo adesso.- lo interruppe Rukawa.

-E se prendo di nuovo una cantonata? Non voglio dirti una cosa a precipizio per poi...

-Ti dirò una cosa che non sa nessuno.- disse Rukawa. Nella volta celeste, un asteroide prese fuoco a contatto con l'atmosfera. Il moro lo interpretò malgrado lo scetticismo come un segnale positivo, quindi proseguì: -Non credo nell'amore non corrisposto. O è per sempre oppure svanisce. Ci può volere tempo, anche tanto, ma...

-Ma uno come fa a sapere qual è il caso?

-Credo che sia come il basket. Devi provare e riprovare il movimento, fin quando i tuoi muscoli non se lo ricordano al posto tuo. E sì, anch'io probabilmente sto delirando.- Sakuragi ridacchiò piano. In preda all'imbarazzo di non essersi saputo esprimere, Rukawa aggiunse: -Ti giuro che nella mia testa ce l'aveva, un senso.- Sakuragi scoppiò definitivamente a ridere, arrotolandosi su se stesso come un armadillo, e Rukawa gli mollò una gomitata nello stomaco.

-AHIA!

-Bastardo, io per la prima volta nella vita provo a mettere in piedi un discorso e tu mi prendi in giro!

-Lo scriveranno sui foglietti dei cioccolatini!- ululò Sakuragi, -“L'amore è come il tiro della plebe”!

-Ma vaff... nh!- Rukawa si interruppe, preso alla sprovvista da un abbraccio di Sakuragi, che gli intrappolò le braccia contro i fianchi e se lo trasse sul petto. Rukawa lo guardò male, poi Sakuragi disse: -Vedi, è questo. Con te sono a mio agio, non mi sento in dovere di metterti su un piedistallo e venerarti tutto il santo giorno...

-E vivaddio, già lo fa mezza scuola...

-Voglio dire, che mi piace come sono quando sono con te. E se continuo a girarci intorno è perché ho il panico da palcoscenico.

-Do'aho, siamo solo io e te, di che palcoscenico parli?

-Quando mi allenavo sul tiro della plebe con Haruko ero bello tranquillo. Me la giocavo alla stragrande. Poi arriviamo all'amichevole contro il Ryonan, e rompo le palle per entrare, e finalmente Anzai mi manda in campo e io mi blocco.

-Insomma, devo davvero prenderti a calci nel culo?- chiese Rukawa, scherzando solo a metà e un po' stordito per la scarsità di ossigeno e l'assurdità della sola idea di dovergli cavare una dichiarazione d'amore a pedate nel didietro.

Sakuragi diede un colpo di reni e invertì la posizione. Rukawa giacque nell'erba fresca e fragrante, in attesa di una risposta. Sakuragi appoggiò i gomiti ai lati della sua testa e chiese: -Pensi mai a quando eri bambino?

-Che vuoi dire?

-Sì, insomma... andavi un po' all'asilo, poi al pomeriggio se era brutto tempo guardavi i cartoni animati alla tv, se era bel tempo invece la nonna o il nonno ti portavano al parco e giocavi con gli amici. La sera una bella cenetta preparata con amore, e un po' di tele sul divano con la mamma e il papà. Tutto filava liscio, e tu nemmeno te ne rendevi conto perché eri troppo impegnato a vivere la parte migliore della tua vita, senza neanche sapere che era la parte migliore...

-Stai delirando di nuovo?

-Voglio dire.- Sakuragi lanciò un'occhiataccia a Rukawa, -Che sarebbe stato bello accorgermi di quanto ero felice allora. Con il papà e la nonna ancora vivi, la mamma non così stanca, nessun problema al mondo se non cercare di vincere a morra cinese per decidere chi sarebbe stato il capo dei pirati quel giorno al parco. Ecco...- Rukawa, istintivamente, alzò le mani e le pose sui fianchi di Sakuragi. La consistenza solida dei suoi muscoli lo colpì all'improvviso, e seppe cosa stava per dire il rosso. Vide il suo sorriso distendersi in una curva che mai era stata così fluida e lo udì dire: -Mi sembra, quando sono con te, di avere avuto una seconda occasione. Sono felice e sono grande abbastanza per rendermene conto. Ti amo, Kaede.

Gli occhi di Rukawa si offuscarono, il suo cuore fece un balzo così doloroso che lo avvertì premere contro lo sterno. Le sue mani tremarono, sui fianchi di Sakuragi, mentre il suo viso si avvicinava lentamente. Il suo respiro si mescolò a quello del rosso, accelerando in un crescendo di aspettativa, poi Sakuragi si arrestò a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra e sussurrò: -Il nostro primo bacio...

-Io ti ho già baciato.- ribatté Rukawa a sproposito, un tentativo di vanteria che cadde nel vuoto.

-Ah, tu quello lo chiami bacio?

-No, lo chiamo ciabatta. Certo che lo chiamo bacio, per...

-...no, no, niente.- lo interruppe Sakuragi, poi girò il viso e si mise a guardare nel nulla.

-Ehi!- protestò Rukawa.

-Va bene. Vediamo chi ha ragione.- sentenziò Sakuragi, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Rukawa. Si puntellò sul gomito sinistro, mentre spostava l'altra mano. Gli pose un indice sul mento e tirò appena, dischiudendogli le labbra, poi finalmente si chinò su di lui.

Le labbra semiaperte di Sakuragi si posarono su quelle di Rukawa, che ebbe il fugace pensiero che l'altro aveva fatto esperienza con Haruko. Lo mise in fuga, non voleva che nulla si frapponesse tra lui e le promesse di felicità di cui quella bocca morbida sembrava ricolma.

Le labbra abili di Sakuragi si mossero su quelle di Rukawa, guidandole in movimenti ipnotici e languidi che sapevano di carne e di saliva, di vita e di morte. Poi, la sua lingua si sporse, o meglio si gonfiò, sfiorando prima i denti e poi la lingua di Rukawa, che timidamente la contrasse in cerca di un contatto maggiore. Sakuragi si mosse sulla soglia della sua bocca a ondate, come il placido e incessante movimento della risacca notturna, irrefrenabile e ineluttabile quanto la marea e altrettanto potente, e Rukawa si abbandonò completamente a lui, lasciandosi lambire dalla sua carne umida. Le sue mani si spostarono dai fianchi di Sakuragi, gli percorsero il petto e gli cinsero il collo, poi Sakuragi invertì di nuovo le posizioni. Il bacio non si interruppe neanche per un istante, inanellandosi invece nella connessione dei loro respiri concitati e caldi, soffi di aria pieni di loro che si mescolavano l'uno all'altro come se intendessero unire anche ciò che era all'interno dei loro corpi, e non solo un'estremità.

Le braccia di Sakuragi si strinsero intorno al corpo di Rukawa, una sulla schiena a percorrerla con una carezza lieve e quasi impalpabile, l'altra intrecciata ai suoi capelli, a premergli la testa contro la propria per impedirgli di interrompere il contatto. Non che Rukawa l'avrebbe fatto, anzi: fosse stato per lui, avrebbero potuto continuare a baciarsi fino alla fine del mondo, ma quella stretta possessiva serviva a dargli il peso del sentimento di Sakuragi.

Finalmente, il rosso sporse la lingua, e con la punta esplorò la parte più esterna della bocca di Rukawa, che gemette e sporse la propria. Duellarono lì, proprio come si erano battuti in passato per la minima provocazione, ognuno con la voglia di prevalere sull'altro e ognuno con la voglia di non finire mai, di proseguire fino alla notte dei tempi.

La mano di Sakuragi percorse la schiena di Rukawa verso il basso, poi premette il suo bacino contro il proprio con tanta forza che Rukawa sbatté un ginocchio contro il suolo; nello stesso istante, la coscia di Sakuragi premette contro i suoi testicoli, tanto da strappargli una lieve fitta di un dolore sordo che era per lo più eccitazione: la sola consistenza del suo quadricipite era sufficiente a strappargli ogni parvenza di autocontrollo.

Rukawa chiuse piano i denti sul labbro inferiore di Sakuragi, aggirando la sua lingua, e l'altro gemette. Ribatté sporgendo la punta della lingua per leccargli la parte interna del labbro superiore, e Rukawa fu costretto a cedere. Schiuse la bocca ed emise un gemito che fu prontamente soffocato dalla lingua di Sakuragi, che stavolta lo penetrò arrogante, gonfia e aggressiva, salvo poi abbandonarlo di colpo con uno schiocco quasi ridicolo. Rukawa ci mise un istante a realizzare di essere stato spinto via; quando capì il senso di quelle mani sulle spalle, abbassò lo sguardo. Sakuragi giaceva sulla schiena, rosso in viso e ansimante, le labbra tumide e lucide di saliva e i capelli scompigliati. Con voce flebile si scusò: -Se non mi fermavo adesso non mi fermavo più.- Rukawa lesse il desiderio nei suoi occhi e ne ebbe conferma quando, muovendosi per stare più comodo, percepì il membro di Sakuragi farsi ancora più duro e premere contro una delle sue creste iliache. -Scusa, ti dispiace?- ribatté, poi spostò il bacino di qualche centimetro a lato. Si tolse le mani di Sakuragi dalle spalle e si abbassò di nuovo a baciarlo, tenendolo per i polsi per mantenere la pressione sul basso ventre. Lo baciò languidamente, solo accarezzandolo con la propria lingua, e Sakuragi rispose con altrettanta passione. Poi, Rukawa spinse il bacino in avanti, creando un'intensa frizione a cui Sakuragi reagì con un'improvvisa contrazione del pene e uno sbuffo soffocato. I suoi polsi si contrassero nella stretta di Rukawa, e con una rapida mossa le loro dita si intrecciarono; Rukawa si arrestò, di colpo timoroso di essersi spinto troppo avanti. Chiese: -Sto andando troppo in fretta?- Sakuragi scosse la testa, gli occhi serrati.

-Kaede, se posso essere un po'...

-Puoi.

-Ti scoperei qui e ora.- il cuore di Rukawa ripeté il numero di poco prima, e con l'impressione che il suo pulsare si sarebbe sentito nella voce il moro replicò: -Non abbiamo lubrificante. Ti dovrai accontentare.- detto ciò, diede un altro colpo con il bacino, più lento e prolungato, fin quando non sentì i testicoli di Sakuragi posarsi sui propri e premervi contro. Cercò di trattenere un orgasmo prematuro abbassandosi di nuovo a baciarlo, poi le mani di Sakuragi lasciarono le sue e gli ghermirono le natiche, approfondendo la frizione tanto da farla sembrare quasi dolorosa.

-Toglili. Togli quei cazzo di pantaloni.- soffiò Rukawa sulle labbra di Sakuragi, che rispose: -Oh sì-. Con uno strappo brusco, provvide per prima cosa ad abbassare i calzoni di Rukawa. Il suo membro messo a nudo impattò contro quello di Sakuragi, e la sua pelle sensibile avvertì chiaramente il tocco duro e umido del suo glande, evidentemente sfuggito alla costrizione dei vestiti.

Fu abbastanza, per Rukawa, che eiaculò senza potersi trattenere. Sakuragi ebbe il tempo di gemere: -Oh, com'è caldo!- prima di venire a sua volta, tirando a sé il viso di Rukawa per baciarlo di nuovo.

Giacquero l'uno sopra all'altro, con i vestiti ridotti in condizioni vergognose, a respirare a grandi boccate un'aria che sembrava essersi rarefatta e che solo ora pareva riacquistare una vaga parvenza di ossigeno. Le mani di Sakuragi, premurose, sollevarono il bordo dei pantaloni di Rukawa e gli coprirono le natiche; per buona misura aggiunse una lieve carezza che si arrestò nell'incavo lombare della spina dorsale, una curva che si raddrizzava poco a poco mentre il rilassamento coglieva il corpo di Rukawa spingendolo a stendersi sul petto di Sakuragi.

-Ehi, Kaede... non ti starai addormentando?

-Nh.

-Dai, sveglia. Dobbiamo tornare in camera.- lo esortò Sakuragi.

-Nh... no...- Rukawa si accoccolò e nascose la testa sotto al braccio di Sakuragi, che insistette: -E se ti dico che questo possiamo farlo anche a letto, in pigiama?

-Nh...

-Il mio pigiama è striminzito.- puntualizzò Sakuragi, e Rukawa lo riportò alla mente: il famoso “pigiamino” per cui Sakuragi era stato tanto in ansia un mese e mezzo prima era un completo, canottiera e calzoncini, che il rosso continuava a tenere come un tesoro nonostante fosse molto infantile e gli andasse ormai piccolo, per il semplice motivo che era stato l'ultimo regalo di compleanno che gli aveva fatto suo padre. Per nessun altra ragione al mondo avrebbe indossato un pigiama con le volpi, aveva dichiarato facendo i grattini sul naso a uno dei piccoli animaletti disegnati sui calzoncini, mentre Rukawa fissava ipnotizzato il musetto di quella, più grande, che gli ornava la canotta, e che si tendeva sui suoi muscoli ad ogni respiro.

Era un pigiama infantile, forse, ma era anche dannatamente porno.

-Andiamo.- sentenziò, alzandosi.

-È quello che... oh, al diavolo.- Sakuragi si trasse in piedi, scuotendo la testa esasperato, poi prese per mano Rukawa. Si stavano avviando, quando Rukawa disse: -Aspetta.

-Cosa?- chiese Sakuragi, voltandosi per seguire il suo brusco movimento. Rukawa si chinò, raccolse il quaderno di Sakuragi e glielo porse: -Dimenticavi questo.

-Kaede, ti amo.- dichiarò Sakuragi con voce tremante.

-Ti amo anch'io, Hanamichi.- bisbigliò Rukawa, poi prese la mano che l'altro gli tendeva.

Dopo una cinquantina di metri, Sakuragi chiese: -E allora. Il tuo bacio dell'otto agosto come lo chiami?- Rukawa tacque, restio a cedere quella piccola punta di orgoglio. Meditò di ribattere che comunque lui aveva avuto il coraggio di farlo per primo, di puntualizzare che non aveva neanche avuto bisogno di delirare per mezz'ora prima di provarci e di sottolineare che se non gli aveva messo la lingua in bocca era semplicemente perché gli sembrava scortese farlo senza sapere di avere il suo totale consenso, poi Sakuragi gli mollò un pizzicotto sul fianco, uno solo. Ma potente. Rukawa capì che non avrebbe smesso prima di aver ottenuto la vittoria e cedette: -Ciabatta. Lo chiamo ciabatta.


	22. September, 1st (reprise)

2 agosto 1997

Papà, ho fatto un casino.

Vorrei dare la colpa ad Haruko, giusto per avere qualcuno con cui prendermela che non sono io, ma non ci riesco. E adesso sono qui in ritiro, in stanza con Kaede che non mi rivolge la parola da ieri. Sendoh ha provato a scambiare qualche chiacchiera un paio di volte, ma non ce la faccio. Prima di tutto, non voglio farmi vedere da Kaede a parlare con lui, e poi non ho voglia di rivolgere la parola ad anima viva.

E va bene, non si capisce un accidente.

Ieri mattina siamo partiti da Kanagawa alle sei del mattino, Ryochin ha portato tutta la squadra in stazione a salutarci e c'erano anche il Gori e Haruko... ma quando l'ho salutata con un bacio lei non ha minimamente risposto, zero, era come baciare un pupazzo. Appena saliti sul treno, Kaede si è subito addormentato e non ho potuto parlargliene, ma Sendoh si è accorto che non sembravo molto felice e insisti insisti mi ha cavato fuori cos'era successo. Ha cercato di consolarmi, di dirmi che magari mi ero sbagliato, e poi ha avuto l'idea di merda di lasciarsi baciare mentre se ne stava immobile così potevo capire se c'era qualche differenza. Kami, solo a scriverlo mi sembra un'idea davvero da deficienti, come ho potuto essere così stupido da pensare che poteva andar bene?!

Comunque, fatto sta che ha chiamato Mitsui-san e gli ha chiesto se per lui andava bene, ci ho parlato un attimo anch'io e lui è stato molto gentile, ha provato a riderci sopra ma si capiva che è un po' preoccupato per me... in ogni caso, siamo arrivati al palazzetto della Nazionale, Kaede si è fermato a parlare con l'allenatore e Sendoh è entrato nella nostra stanza per provare a fare quella cosa. Non me la sono sentita, mi pareva scorretto e comunque avevo realizzato che non c'era da fare nessuna cavolo di prova, ma proprio un istante prima che mi scostassi è entrato Kaede e ci ha visti.

Non mi rivolge la parola da allora, si alterna tra fingere che non esisto e evitarmi come la peste.

Mi fa male il cuore, papà, tanto.

Solo vedere come gira la faccia dall'altra parte quando cerco di salutarlo mi ammazza dentro, è come se invece di ignorarmi mi mettesse ogni volta una mano nel petto e mi strizzasse i polmoni.

Se va avanti così non so come arriverò a fine mese... o SE ci arriverò.

7 agosto 1997

Forse ce l'ho fatta. FORSE.

Non ce la facevo più, sono entrato in bagno mentre faceva la doccia e ho cominciato a prenderlo a botte. Lui mi ha sputato in faccia e me le ha date di santa ragione, non ho mai preso dei pugni così pesanti neanche da Tetsuo quando era venuto in palestra per menarci, ma poi forse si è calmato.

Adesso si sta rivestendo, spero che

8 agosto 1997

Non sono mai stato così stanco.

Ieri poi è successo un casino dopo l'altro, cerco di andare con ordine... magari mi aiuterà a mettere in fila i pensieri: è una cosa che mi servirebbe davvero, vista la situazione in cui mi ritrovo.

Stavolta, almeno, posso davvero dare la colpa ad Haruko, anche se maledetto me mi sembra comunque scorretto. Un giorno, magari, la pianterò di sentirmi così nei suoi confronti.

Vedo di andare almeno in ordine cronologico. Ieri mi sono interrotto perché Kaede stava uscendo dal bagno e non volevo che leggesse... quello che scrivo qui mi sembra sempre un po' patetico e non voglio che lui pensi che sono una pappamolla. Comunque ci siamo più o meno chiariti, lui si è arrabbiato perché non l'ho chiesto a lui e io mi sono arrabbiato perché non avrei sopportato di baciarlo e sentire che non rispondeva... e perché non so se mi sarei fermato lì o che cosa. Sendoh è un amico, non l'avrei mai detto solo sei mesi fa ma lo è, e anche se obiettivamente lo vedo che è un bel ragazzo non mi ha mai detto nulla a livello di... non saprei, ormoni? Diciamo ormoni. Insomma, forse avrei potuto baciare un Sendoh immobile e poi ognuno per la sua strada, ma con Kaede... i casi sono due, o mi sarei sentito morire perché non reagiva (anche sapendo che era una cosa concordata) o l'avrei preso e l'avrei sbattuto sul letto. E non mi va di farlo, non finché tra me e Haruko le cose non sono proprio finite finite. Mi è scappato detto che non ho chiesto a lui perché sono emotivamente coinvolto -e un bel grazie a Mitchan che al telefono mi ha suggerito questa frase, ho fatto la figura della persona colta perché per una settimana mi sono rigirato in testa questa espressione che mi piaceva un sacco- comunque lui -Kaede, non Mitchan- è andato in botta e io ho avuto la bella pensata di dire che scendevo a chiamare Haruko per dargli il tempo di ricomporsi.

Non so neanche se mi ha sentito in effetti, comunque il mio piano si è rivelato disastroso, tanto per cambiare. Ero d'accordo con Haruko che ci saremmo sentiti ieri sera, ma lei a casa non c'era. Il Gori è stato gentilissimo e mi ha dato il numero di Matsui, dicendomi che Haruko era da lei e che sicuramente si era dimenticata ma che sarebbe stata felice di sentirmi. Morale che ho chiamato Matsui, ma Haruko non era da lei. Anche lei è stata molto gentile, ha detto che probabilmente il Gori l'ha confusa con Fuji (succede più spesso di quel che pensi, e dire che nemmeno si somigliano!) perché lei non vede nessuno da quasi due settimane visto che ha trovato un lavoro e deve sempre svegliarsi presto. Comunque ho chiamato Fuji, ma lei mi ha detto che non sente Haruko da qualche giorno, e lì sono andato nel panico.

Me la vedevo da qualche parte con Aota, o morta in un fosso, e lì per lì ti giuro che non sapevo quale fosse l'immagine che mi angosciava di più. Lo so, questo fa di me una gran brutta persona, ma se non lo scrivo qui me lo porterò dietro per il resto della vita. Non pensare troppo male di me.

Sono tornato in camera, non sapevo che altro fare, e ho trovato Mitsui oltre che Kaede. Lì per lì non mi sono neanche posto il problema di cosa ci facesse nella nostra stanza, lo ammetto, poi mi ha spiegato che lui e Sendoh stavano facendo le cose zozze e lui è dovuto scappare dal balcone per non farsi beccare dal compagno di stanza di Sendoh. Se non fossi così a pezzi mi divertirei un sacco a immaginare il povero vecchio Mitchan che passeggia sul cornicione del secondo piano!

In ogni caso sono scoppiato a piangere, non ho potuto trattenermi, stavo malissimo, e Kaede mi ha abbracciato. È pazzesco come solo stare tra le sue braccia mi faccia stare meglio, è quasi una magia... con Haruko non mi sento così, non è mai successo. Sono sempre un po' sulle spine e ho paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, ma con Kaede mi sembra di essere del tutto me stesso e mi sento come... completo, in qualche modo. Il che è buffo, perché non pensavo che mi mancasse un pezzo! (sì, sto cercando di sdrammatizzare, come mi è uscita?)

Comunque mi ha calmato e poi ha deciso di scendere di nuovo al telefono, richiamare il Gori e farsi dare il numero di Aota. Non so cosa volesse ottenere, se erano insieme potevano anche essere usciti, ma lì c'è stata una sorpresa: Aota era con il Gori. Sul momento ho pensato che allora il Gorilla stava coprendo Haruko, ma lei non c'era e loro non sapevano niente. Anzi, Aota mi ha chiesto scusa perché a quanto pare a Tanabata ha un po' fatto il broccolo per davvero, non era una mia impressione, ma era solo che ha voluto fingere di stare con Haruko... niente di concreto, insomma, e mi ha giurato sul suo onore che non c'è mai stato altro. Era troppo stupito e troppo confuso per mentire, gli ho creduto. Comunque il Gori si è subito agitato, ovviamente, dopotutto poteva essere successa qualsiasi cosa, quindi ha messo giù e ha promesso che sarebbe andato a cercare Haruko.

Abbiamo aspettato fin oltre mezzanotte che richiamasse, e lui ha telefonato appena è rientrata Haruko, che però non ha voluto parlarmi. Non gli ha detto dov'è stata, e adesso non so quando lo scoprirò visto che il coach ci ha vietato le telefonate.

Già, ecco un altro problema che mi ha tenuto sveglio tutta la notte: appena abbiamo messo giù il telefono è arrivato quello stronzo di Morishige, non so se si era appostato o che cosa, comunque ha fatto una battutaccia sul fatto che ho le corna e io non ci ho visto più. Ero stanco e triste e gli sono saltato alla gola, due altri tizi di cui non ricordo il nome gli hanno dato man forte e se non fosse stato per Kaede, Sendoh e Mitchan probabilmente le avrei prese alla grande. Solo che nel mentre è arrivato il coach, ci ha beccati a fare a botte e ha minacciato ripercussioni.

Stamattina ci ha interrogati tutti uno per uno, ed ero terrorizzato. Gli ho detto che è tutta colpa mia, di non coinvolgere nessun altro, soprattutto Kaede... ho pianto come un bambino, e forse è questo che ci ha salvati tutti. Il coach deve essersi intenerito, perché ha detto solo che ci avrebbe tenuti d'occhio, ha preteso che facessimo la pace e ci ha vietato il telefono. Ha detto che possiamo chiamare solo a casa e prima dobbiamo chiedergli il permesso.

Devo ammettere che la cosa mi sta bene.

Papà, oggi è successa anche un'altra cosa, una cosa abbastanza grossa. Dopo che abbiamo parlato con il coach, Kaede ha portato in camera dei pancake con la Nutella e lo sciroppo d'acero, un gioco tira l'altro... insomma che mi ha baciato. Ho sentito il cuore farmi un salto nel petto di quelli grossi, e veramente non saprei come fare a parlare con Haruko sapendo che l'unica cosa che voglio fare è rimettermi a baciare Kaede, e mi sembra anche brutto chiamarla e dirle “Ciao, non me ne frega niente di cos'hai fatto e con chi, ti lascio per Kaede Rukawa”. Insomma, almeno vorrei dirglielo faccia a faccia. O magari le scriverò una lettera, ma come vedi non è che sono poi così bravo a scrivere, mi incasino e mi perdo tra i pensieri, finirebbe per non capire un accidente o io non riuscirei a spiegarmi in maniera decente.

Vorrei solo che la situazione si sbloccasse, perché ora come ora ho una sola certezza: voglio ricominciare a baciare Kaede.

31 agosto

È successo.

Haruko mi ha lasciato.

Mi ha scritto una lettera, me l'ha data il coach alla fine dell'allenamento di oggi. A quanto pare non mi sbagliavo, lei mi tradiva davvero, ma non con Aota. Con un certo Koichiro Nango, ti giuro che ho dovuto chiedere a Sendoh se per caso sapeva chi era prima di ricordarmi.

Praticamente questo tizio gioca nello Tsukubu come centro, e l'anno scorso avevamo litigato proprio per Haruko. Lui ci ha provato con lei, io ero geloso e ho giurato di batterlo per dimostrare che ero degno di Haruko. O una cosa del genere, non mi ricordo. Ogni tanto penso di sparare un po' troppe stronzate. Comunque li avevamo asfaltati, e questo Nango è completamente uscito dai miei radar mentali. Mi sono ricordato chi era solo quando Sendoh ha parlato dei colpi di sole sulla frangia, lì mi è tornato in mente che avevo pensato che uno con dei capelli così schifi non poteva stare con Haruko.

Comunque, ti sto scrivendo mentre Kaede legge la lettera di Haruko. È un po' lento a leggere, e io devo farmi forza per non girarmi a guardarlo. È che voglio finire di scrivere qui il prima possibile, gli lascerò qui il diario e gli dirò di raggiungermi alla scogliera. So che sembra stupido, ma ho una cosa da dirgli e non so se riesco a farlo qui, in una stanza del cavolo uguale a un milione di altre stanze. Da un lato ho bisogno di trovare il coraggio, dall'altro vorrei avere dietro alle spalle un panorama un po' più bello della porta del bagno.

Oggi siamo stati in spiaggia, e ci ho provato un po' con lui. Mi sono sentito morire a vedere che lui non sembrava starci, pensavo che avesse cambiato idea, e invece no: il mio amore voleva solo sapere perché oggi e non ieri, non sapeva ancora della lettera di Haruko.

La verità è questa: finché non ho letto dalle parole scritte con la sua mano che era finita, mi sono sentito in qualche modo obbligato a comportarmi come se fossimo ancora insieme, anche se ormai avevo capito che le possibilità di continuare erano nulle. Non tanto per lei, ma per me. Non avrei potuto volerle bene sinceramente.

La sua lettera mi dipinge in maniera molto migliore rispetto a quel che sono realmente, e credo che quando saremo tornati a Kanagawa la cercherò per dirglielo. Ha detto che Nango l'ha imbrogliata, che lei ci è cascata come una pera, ma pensa anche che io sia meraviglioso e non lo sono. E non è giusto che lei continui a pensarlo.

Sono sospettoso, geloso, spesso sciocco, tiro conclusioni assurde, penso sempre che la gente mi voglia fare del male... Haruko invece è solo stata ingenua, come è sempre stata, dopotutto. Mi dispiace che sia andata così, tra noi, riguardando indietro vorrei non aver mai cominciato...

O forse no, forse mi serviva vivere questa storia con lei per imparare a distinguere una cottarella dal vero amore. Forse serviva ad entrambi. Dalla sua lettera si capisce che è cresciuta, che ha capito di aver sbagliato... ha scritto esplicitamente che non chiede il mio perdono perché sa di non meritarlo, ma io non la odio. Credevo che stesse andando in giro a fare i suoi porci comodi, e invece anche lei è stata raggirata... credo sia sincera, e quando le parlerò di persona ne avrò la conferma.

Avrai notato che ho parlato di vero amore. Lo so, papà, che sono solo un ragazzino, ma quello che provo per Kaede è qualcosa di gigantesco, e al tempo stesso è come se fosse un normale processo naturale. Non riesco a spiegarmi, non sono mai stato bravo con le parole, ma spero che lui capisca cosa voglio dire leggendo queste righe perché non so se avrei il coraggio di dirgli che lo amo così, in faccia. Se verrà alla scogliera, saprò che accetta i miei sentimenti e potrò parlare.

È una scelta da codardo? Probabilmente. Ma nonostante tutti i rifiuti che ho collezionato, stavolta la faccenda è su un piano del tutto diverso: imparerei di sicuro a non pretendere nulla da lui, ma rovinare il nostro rapporto e creare una frattura tra noi mi ucciderebbe.

Lo amo più della mia stessa vita.

Ora vado alla scogliera, spero di vederlo arrivare presto.

Ti voglio bene fino alla luna e ritorno

Hana

1 settembre

Papà,

tuo figlio è più scemo di quanto credi.

Ho scritto tutta quella roba sentimentale per poi portarmela dietro, quindi Kaede è dovuto andare in giro a cercarmi e non ha letto un accidente, e io sono andato nel panico.

Ma Kaede è ancora più di quanto pensassi, e piano piano mi ha messo a mio agio e sono riuscito a dirgli che lo amo.

Non so se stiamo insieme o che cosa, io non gli ho chiesto niente e lui non ha chiesto niente a me. Vorrei prima sistemare le cose definitivamente con Haruko, prima di mettermi ufficialmente con lui.

Credo che capirà, Kaede mi capisce sempre anche quando sto dicendo cose assurde e irrazionali. Mi ricordo quando mi dicevi che la mamma è l'altra metà della mela, e credo proprio che Kaede sia la mia altra metà. Se io sono furioso, lui è calmo e mi placa. Se io ho paura, lui mi prende a calci nel sedere e mi fa ritrovare il coraggio. Se io sono irrazionale, lui mi prende per mano, ci sediamo insieme e mi fa tornare lucido.

Adesso ho capito, papà. Un partner non deve spingerti ad essere diverso da quel che sei, un partner ha solo l'ingrato compito di riportarti sulla terra quando cominci ad esagerare con i voli mentali. Haruko non ci riuscirebbe neanche in un miliardo di anni, mentre Kaede sa sempre cosa fare e quando. Credo che con lui potrò davvero diventare una persona migliore, e non perché voglio farmi bello ai suoi occhi, ma perché abbiamo la possibilità di diventare grandi insieme.

Gliel'ho detto ieri, che è come se la vita mi stesse offrendo la possibilità di essere felice e di sapere di essere felice.

Lascerò il diario nello zaino di Kaede, siamo sul treno e lui guarda caso sta dormendo come un sasso. Lo adoro anche quando mi russa nell'orecchio e mi sbava sulla felpa, è amore questo?

Io credo di sì.

Ti voglio bene, fino alla luna e ritorno.

Hana

Rukawa abbassò il quaderno.

Se l'era ritrovato nello zaino quando aveva disfatto le valigie, e aveva interrotto il riordino per fermarsi a leggere; aveva giustamente pensato che Sakuragi avesse lasciato il quaderno apposta nel suo bagaglio proprio perché lui lo leggesse.

Chiuse la copertina con riverenza e si accorse di avere le mani che tremavano. Per tutto quel tempo lui aveva pensato di essere l'unico a beneficiare del rapporto con Sakuragi, ma dall'ultima pagina aveva scoperto che la cosa era reciproca.

Qualcosa dentro di lui aveva sempre ripetuto che Sakuragi era la sua anima gemella, ma la razionalità e il pessimismo avevano ripetutamente smontato la teoria: anche ora che si erano baciati, che era chiaro che ci fosse dell'interesse reciproco, una voce non smetteva di ripetere che Rukawa era solo un parassita, che aveva ottenuto quel che voleva ma che Sakuragi non era una cosa o un obiettivo vago, bensì una persona, e che non era giusto appropriarsene solo perché dalla sua vicinanza poteva trarre dei benefici.

Ora che leggeva dalle parole di Sakuragi che il benessere era reciproco, Rukawa sapeva per certo di poter coltivare una speranza, per di più ben fondata.

-Ehi, fratellino!- chiamò Kaori dalla soglia, -Tra poco è pronta la cena.

-Arrivo.

-Va tutto bene?- chiese Kaori. Aveva l'occhio ben allenato, la ragazza, e di certo aveva notato gli occhi lucidi e il tremore che non abbandonava le mani del fratello.

-Faccio in tempo a fare una telefonata veloce prima di cena?- chiese Rukawa.

-Oh... certo. Ma fa' in fretta.- rispose Kaori. Rukawa si alzò, la oltrepassò e si diresse nel corridoio d'ingresso. Non dovette nemmeno aprire la rubrica: ormai conosceva a memoria il numero di telefono di Sakuragi. Ascoltò gli squilli della linea libera, poi una voce femminile rispose: -Casa Sakuragi, chi parla?

-Buonasera, signora Sakuragi, sono Kaede Rukawa. Chiedo scusa se disturbo all'ora di cena, posso parlare con Hanamichi? Ci vorrà poco.

-Certo, caro, te lo passo.- il rumore della cornetta che viene appoggiata, qualche secondo di interminabile attesa, infine la voce di Sakuragi: -Ehi, Kaede, tutto bene?

-Volevo solo dirti che ti amo.- sbottò Rukawa. Sakuragi per un po' non rispose, e Rukawa temette di aver osato troppo. Stava per aprire bocca per dire che non era nulla, che si era sbagliato, che per un attimo era stato posseduto da uno spirito demoniaco, quando Sakuragi disse: -Ti amo anch'io, Kaede. Ci vediamo domani a scuola? Dopo pranzo non ci sono lezioni, possiamo vederci alle due in palestra se ti va.

-Certo. A domani, Hanamichi.

-A domani... buonanotte, Kaede.- con un ticchettio sommesso, la linea fu interrotta. Rukawa si voltò per dirigersi in sala da pranzo, con un vago sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra, e si ritrovò di fronte a Kaori. Aprì la bocca, ma non riuscì ad emettere un solo suono. E non un suono emise sua sorella. Si limitò a fare un altro passo avanti; lo abbracciò, e Rukawa non si divincolò.


	23. September, 2nd

Rukawa si diresse a scuola pedalando lentamente. Era combattuto: da un lato non vedeva l'ora di incontrare di nuovo Sakuragi, per quanto si fossero salutati solo il giorno prima, dall'altro non sapeva come comportarsi. Non aveva idea di come Sakuragi avrebbe voluto muoversi, se avesse voluto che restasse un segreto tra pochi o se gli sarebbe andato incontro a braccia aperte. Oltretutto, nel caso Sakuragi avesse deciso di muoversi alla luce del sole, credeva che lui si sarebbe sentito a disagio; questo sarebbe potuto essere un problema.

La sera precedente aveva fatto un lungo e tormentoso discorso con i fratelli e i genitori, durante il quale era faticosamente “uscito dall'armadio”, e per quanto la sua famiglia si fosse mostrata di supporto Rukawa non si sentiva pronto a fare altrettanto di fronte a tutta la scuola.

Tornò con la mente all'imbarazzato tentativo di sdrammatizzare di suo padre, che dopo essersi versato un bicchiere abbondante di saké aveva detto: “Beh. È già un miracolo che tu ti sia innamorato, cominciavo a credere che tu fossi un robot. Non starò a sindacare sugli attributi del tuo partner”. Sorrise tra sé e sé. Tutta la paura che aveva patito per anni, da quando finalmente era riuscito a capire di non essere interessato alle ragazze, era stata del tutto infondata. Di base, la parte peggiore era stata quando sua madre l'aveva preso da parte e gli aveva fatto un imbranato discorso sulla necessità di utilizzare comunque protezioni per scongiurare il rischio di malattie veneree: Rukawa era certo che ci fosse mancato davvero poco perché la terra si aprisse sotto ai suoi piedi per inghiottirlo quando lei gli aveva chiesto se aveva bisogno che gli comprasse del lubrificante. La sola idea che sua madre potesse avere esperienza in quel campo lo agghiacciava.

Finalmente, Rukawa arrivò in vista dei cancelli della scuola. Appoggiato al muro c'era Sakuragi, circondato come al solito dai suoi amici, bello come un dio con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un'espressione seria in viso. Stava dicendo qualcosa che Rukawa non era ancora in grado di udire e Mito annuiva con aria pensosa. Poi, uno degli altri diede di gomito a Sakuragi, che alzò lo sguardo e vide Rukawa. La trasformazione del suo viso fu esaltante: si illuminò completamente, gli spuntò un sorriso sincero e aperto e gli occhi sembrarono rilucere.

Gli andò incontro, a passo lento e sicuro, e si fermò a mezzo metro dalla bicicletta mentre Rukawa frenava: -Ciao, Kaede.

-Ciao.- Rukawa lo guardò sorridere, senza avvertire il bisogno di aggiungere altro.

-Non ti bacio, so che non ti piace dare spettacolo, ma sappi che lo metto in conto, eh?- disse ancora Sakuragi, e Rukawa sentì le spalle che si rilassavano. Represse l'impulso a gettarsi tra le sue braccia: dopotutto, Sakuragi aveva ragione, a lui non piaceva dare spettacolo.

La campanella suonò, richiamando tutti all'ordine; mentre riponeva la bici nell'apposito spazio, Rukawa di colpo si rese conto che di lì a poco si sarebbe ritrovato in classe con Haruko. Si rabbuiò.

-Ehi, tutto bene?- chiese Mito.

-Nh. Mi sono ricordato dei compagni di classe.- rispose vago Rukawa. Non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Da un lato moriva dalla voglia di spaccarle la faccia, dall'altro ancora ricordava il contenuto della sua lettera e un po' si sentiva impietosito. Dopotutto, come aveva scritto Sakuragi, anche lei poteva essere considerata una vittima della situazione.

-Ti devo chiedere un grosso favore...- bisbigliò Sakuragi.

-Dimmi.

-Puoi... puoi dire ad Haruko che vorrei parlarle? Voglio sistemare la faccenda.- Rukawa esitò. Dopo un rapido censimento delle possibilità a sua disposizione, si rese conto che Sakuragi gli stava involontariamente offrendo una via di fuga: avrebbe parlato con Haruko con il solito tono impassibile e poi ognuno per la propria strada. Annuì.

-Grazie, Kaede, davvero. E...

-Nh?

-Vieni anche tu? All'una in terrazza?

-Va bene.- nessuna esitazione, stavolta. Rukawa voleva esserci, sapeva che Sakuragi avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui e non poteva tirarsi indietro. Sakuragi lo ricompensò con un ampio sorriso e Rukawa chiese d'istinto: -Sabato pomeriggio vieni da me?

-Sicuro!- rispose Sakuragi.

-Hana, dobbiamo andare in classe!- lo chiamò Mito. Sakuragi diede un veloce, lieve pizzicotto al braccio di Rukawa, gli strizzò l'occhio e si diresse verso la propria classe.

Quando Rukawa entrò in aula, trovò Haruko seduta da sola in un banco nell'ultima fila. Aveva già aperto il libro di matematica per la prima lezione del giorno ed era intenta a scrivere la data in cima alla pagina bianca di un quaderno; Rukawa provò una subitanea, indesiderata sensazione di compassione. Le si avvicinò, ignorando le occhiate stranite e sospettose dei compagni di classe, e richiamò la sua attenzione: -Ehi.- Haruko sobbalzò.

-Hanamichi vorrebbe parlarti.- proseguì Rukawa, -All'una, in terrazza.- Haruko si morse il labbro inferiore ma annuì. Non sembrava voler proferire parola, quindi Rukawa le voltò le spalle per andare a scegliersi un banco, poi udì un sussurro: -Sono stata meschina.- Rukawa si girò di nuovo. Haruko aveva tolto le mani dal banco e ora le teneva sulle ginocchia, strette a pugno. Lacrime silenziose le rigavano le guance.

-Ti sei fatta imbrogliare da una persona disonesta.- le disse, -Ma non è affar mio.- Rukawa si tolse dalla tasca un pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta, ne sfilò uno e glielo lasciò sul banco, poi si allontanò sentendosi stanco come se avesse corso una maratona. Da quel che aveva letto sul diario di Sakuragi, lui non le faceva una grossa colpa, e meditandoci prima di dormire aveva concluso che nemmeno lui poteva fargliene. Ma lasciarle un fazzoletto era davvero il massimo della pietà che poteva offrirle: dopotutto, al di là delle colpe, lei aveva fatto soffrire Sakuragi.

Si sedette in un banco all'altro lato della classe, a metà fila: da lì non avrebbe potuto vederla neanche con la coda dell'occhio.

All'una, Rukawa spinse la porta della terrazza. Sakuragi era già lì, aspettava appoggiato alla ringhiera: -Ehi. In anticipo?

-Sì, la prof di geografia non c'era. Ho preferito venire qui direttamente.- Sakuragi si guardò in giro poi disse: -Non c'è nessuno. Posso salutarti come si deve?- Rukawa non se lo fece ripetere. Si portò di fronte a lui e Sakuragi si chinò per baciarlo a fior di labbra. La sensazione era di prendere finalmente una boccata d'aria dopo una lunghissima apnea. Rukawa sorrise contro le sue labbra, poi si allontanò: -Haruko dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro.- disse, e Sakuragi annuì. Sembrava sulle spine, e Rukawa dovette reprimere l'istinto di prenderlo tra le braccia e cullarlo: di certo farsi trovare in atteggiamenti simili non avrebbe migliorato la situazione quando finalmente Haruko fosse arrivata, e un conforto momentaneo non avrebbe potuto controbilanciare il chiaro bisogno di Sakuragi di fare una figura impeccabile.

La porta cigolò, e i due ragazzi si voltarono. Haruko ebbe una palese esitazione, poi si decise e si avvicinò a Sakuragi senza dire una parola; teneva lo sguardo basso, fisso sui suoi piedi, e sembrava non trovare nulla da dire.

-Haruko.- la chiamò Sakuragi; lei fece una smorfia, come se si aspettasse di essere percossa, e alzò il viso. -Volevo solo... oh, cavoli, e dire che me l'ero anche preparata!

-Sei sempre il solito...- bofonchiò Rukawa d'istinto.

-Sì, sempre lo stesso, unico e inimitabile!- sbraitò Sakuragi. Il tono era arrabbiato, ma in viso il suo sguardo sembrava più rilassato.

-Quello che ti volevo dire, Haruko, è di non sentirti troppo in colpa. Evidentemente non eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra, tutto qui.

-Mi dispiace così tanto, Hanamichi-kun!- sbottò Haruko, poi scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, con le mani sul viso e le spalle che sussultavano sulla spinta dei suoi singhiozzi. Sakuragi avanzò di un passo e la prese tra le braccia; Rukawa rimase immobile a soffocare la gelosia.

-È tutto a posto, Haruko. Hai ammesso quel che hai fatto, hai capito che era sbagliato... mi dispiace solo che al mondo esistano persone capaci di raggirare una ragazza innocente come te.

-Oh, Hanamichi, mi diceva tante cose dolci, e io gli credevo, mi ha... mi ha...

-Ti ha imbrogliata. E tu non potevi immaginarlo, perché il Gori ti ha sempre protetta, nessuno avrebbe mai osato prenderti in giro così. Ma sono sicuro che da adesso in avanti ti fermerai sempre a pensare. Non sei stupida, sei solo tanto, tanto buona.

-Se fossi così buona non ti avrei tradito, Hanamichi!- singhiozzò Haruko. Sakuragi roteò gli occhi, poi sciolse l'abbraccio. La prese per le spalle e cercò il suo sguardo: -Ascolta. Tutti facciamo degli sbagli, piccoli o grandi. Ma a sbagliare si è sempre in due. Tu hai sbagliato dando retta a quel tizio, io ho sbagliato a non parlarti chiaramente quando ho cominciato a pensare male. Ne avremmo discusso, magari ci saremmo anche presi a parole, ma magari tutto si sarebbe risolto in una bolla di sapone. E invece no, abbiamo continuato a sbagliare ognuno per conto proprio e abbiamo sfasciato tutto.- Haruko non ribatté, ancora scossa da singhiozzi silenziosi che la facevano sobbalzare, e Sakuragi proseguì: -Non credere che io sia così fantastico. Ho pensato male di te anche in situazioni in cui eri innocente, ho parlato alle tue spalle...

-Per chiarirti delle faccende.- intervenne Rukawa, senza potersi trattenere, -Non metterla giù come se ti fossi messo a sparlare di lei, perché non l'hai mai fatto.- Rukawa sentì su di sé gli occhi di Haruko, ma non distolse lo sguardo da Sakuragi finché il rosso non annuì.

-Vero. Quello che voglio dirti, e poi spero che potremo continuare a parlare di basket come facevamo prima, è che anche se non hai chiesto il mio perdono ce l'hai comunque.

-Hanamichi!- protestò Haruko, quasi fosse indignata. Sakuragi lasciò le sue spalle e mosse la mano a mezz'aria come se stesse scacciando una mosca.

-Non sto dicendo che possiamo fare finta che non sia mai successo niente. Dico solo che non voglio vederti in queste condizioni, a fustigarti in eterno per un errore di cui non hai neanche tutta la colpa. Quando vorrai, potrai ricominciare a salutarmi nei corridoi, a chiedermi come va con il basket, a chiedermi come va... come va con Rukawa.- Haruko voltò la testa con un movimento rigido, quasi da automa. Rukawa cercò di non muovere un muscolo del viso. Un lato folle emerso da quando aveva cominciato a frequentare Sakuragi l'avrebbe spinto a fare un gesto di trionfo, e già si vedeva a mostrarle il dito medio e farle la linguaccia, ma quello avrebbe significato vanificare tutto il discorso di Sakuragi.

Già, il suo discorso. Rukawa ritrovò la serietà pensando a quanto doveva essergli costato fare pace con l'immagine che si era creato di Haruko e con la vera lei, a quanto doveva pesargli avere un cuore così grande. Il suo sguardo tormentato era sufficiente per capire cosa si muoveva in realtà nella sua mente: Rukawa capì che avrebbe voluto fare lo stronzo, ignorarla apposta, ferirla, lenire con l'aggressività una ferita profonda che non si era ancora rimarginata, ma capì anche che Sakuragi sapeva di non poter agire così. Attaccare in quella maniera una persona che era già pentita l'avrebbe solo fatto sentire male. Poteva fare lo stronzo, ma non lo era per davvero: non avrebbe mai infierito su qualcuno che si sentiva già in colpa, quindi aveva preferito liquidare la faccenda senza chiedere nulla in cambio.

Il silenzio si dilatò. Evidentemente, Sakuragi non sapeva come proseguire, o forse aveva deciso in maniera consapevole di terminare sull'ultima allusione a quel che c'era tra lui e Rukawa; il quale, dal canto suo, non aveva la minima intenzione di intervenire per sedare l'evidente imbarazzo di Haruko. Forse Sakuragi aveva la stoffa per diventare il nuovo Gandhi, anche se un po' meno non violento, ma lui di certo no; anzi, quel che vedeva era solo l'essere che aveva fatto del male al ragazzo che amava. Col fazzolettino offerto quella stessa mattina aveva esaurito ogni tipo di buon sentimento nei suoi confronti.

-Non ti dirò di trattarlo bene.- disse infine Haruko, con voce ancora rotta di pianto, -So che lo farai.

-Nh.- la graziò Rukawa.

-Io... ora dovrei andare.- disse poi Haruko. Era chiaro che non vedeva l'ora di fuggire da quell'imbarazzante triangolo che si era formato, e né Sakuragi né Rukawa sembravano aver voglia di provare a farle cambiare idea.

-Mi spiace che sia finita così.- disse Sakuragi, con un mezzo sorriso amaro.

-Sì, anche a me.- ribatté Haruko, poi fece un esitante passo avanti, si mise in punta di piedi e diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia a Sakuragi. Lo guardò negli occhi, gli accarezzò un orecchio e disse: -Sei molto migliore di quanto credi. Buon tutto, Hanamichi kun.

-Buon tutto.- rispose Sakuragi come un automa, poi la guardò andar via. La porta della terrazza si richiuse con un lieve rumore secco dietro di lei, e finalmente Sakuragi si lasciò andare.

La sua schiena si rilassò, le sue gambe si piegarono e lui si appoggiò alla ringhiera con un lungo sospiro; Rukawa rimase a guardarlo in silenzio. Infine, Sakuragi disse: -Beh. È andata meglio di quanto speravo. Pensavo che non sarebbe neanche venuta.

-È stato bello quello che le hai detto. Ma lo merita?- chiese Rukawa. Sakuragi fece spallucce e sbuffò. Alzò il capo e fissò gli occhi in quelli di Rukawa, che si sentì fremere pur senza capirne il motivo. Sakuragi disse: -Non lo so. Ma non credo abbia importanza. Volevo solo chiudere senza lasciare niente in sospeso, e darle contro non avrebbe avuto senso. Tanto, quel che è fatto è fatto, e almeno adesso posso smettere di sentirmi legato a lei.- Rukawa annuì.

Messa così, la faccenda suonava meglio: non era più un'azione altruistica di quelle che rasentano la stupidità cronica, anzi. Sakuragi sembrava aver imparato a modulare la propria rabbia repressa, stava crescendo giorno per giorno e Rukawa era fiero di lui.

-Senti...- disse Sakuragi, lentamente, -Io e te avevamo appuntamento alle due, no?

-Pensavo che a questo punto era spostato all'una.

-Nah, quello era supporto morale. Alle due abbiamo un appuntamento, quindi vorrei vederti in palestra alle ore quattordici e zero zero, ora locale.

-E va bene... do'aho.

-Maledetta volpe, aspetta e vedrai!- Sakuragi si avvicinò, schioccò un bacio sulle labbra di Rukawa e poi si allontanò fischiettando la canzoncina del Tensai. Rukawa scosse il capo, un po' esasperato e un po' intenerito da quel cretino di cui si era andato a innamorare.

Alle due in punto, Rukawa spinse le porte della palestra.

Gli allenamenti sarebbero cominciati di lì a mezz'ora, quindi avevano poco tempo per qualunque cosa si fosse messo in testa Sakuragi.

Durante la pausa pranzo, Rukawa si era baloccato in mille scenari, dal più sdolcinato al più piccante; l'escalation dal fluff al vietato ai minori era stata così esponenziale che a un certo punto aveva trangugiato l'ultimo nigiri ed era corso in bagno per concedersi una meritatissima, fugace sega. L'idea di Sakuragi che si concedeva sul campo da basket era davvero troppo per evitarselo, anche se razionalmente si rendeva conto che con gli allenamenti che cominciavano poco dopo sarebbe stato quantomeno poco pratico.

Oltretutto, meditò mentre si guardava in giro in cerca di Sakuragi, forse stava correndo troppo: lui era innamorato da parecchio, certo, mentre l'altro non solo se ne era reso conto da poco, ma si era anche appena lasciato dopo una storia difficile.

-Qui, Kaede.- chiamò Sakuragi dalla panchina. Stringeva tra le mani un pallone da basket ed era già in calzoncini e felpa. Rukawa si diresse verso di lui e si sedette al suo fianco, lo sguardo fisso sulla palla che Sakuragi si stava facendo roteare tra le dita. Smarrito, non proferì parola, ma si limitò ad aspettare che Sakuragi aprisse bocca.

-Questo è il punto in cui ero la prima volta che Ayako mi ha detto di guardare come giochi e prendere esempio. Era la prima partitella tra noi davanti ad Anzai, ti ricordi?

-Certo. È quando mi sono ritrovato di fronte ad Akagi per la prima volta. Non vedevo l'ora.

-È stata la prima volta che ti ho visto per davvero. Bello, bravo, elegante... non capivo come diavolo facessi a muoverti così bene e a sapere sempre cosa fare. Ti ho odiato allora, e ti ho odiato per un bel po'.- Rukawa guardò Sakuragi, ma l'altro fissava il campo vuoto come se riuscisse a vedere un replay della partitella che si era svolta ormai un anno e mezzo prima.

-Mi sembravi un essere sovrannaturale. Non capivo come facessi ad essere sempre così dannatamente perfetto, così dannatamente bello, così dannatamente... tu.

-Hanamichi, cosa...

-Poi ti ho conosciuto.- proseguì Sakuragi, ignorandolo, -Prima un po' a caso, come mio solito, a cazzotti e calci in culo, e ti ho odiato ancora di più. Credevo fosse perché ti vedevo come uno stronzo arrogante, ci credevo davvero.- finalmente, Sakuragi si voltò verso Rukawa. I suoi occhi bruciavano: -Ma mi sbagliavo.

-In che sen...

-Mi sono ricordato quando eravamo in ritiro l'estate scorsa. Io non facevo altro che stuzzicarti e tu continuavi ad ignorarmi. Sappi che per me è dura ammettere una cosa del genere, ma voglio essere completamente sincero con te.- Rukawa annuì.

-Ti odiavo perché non riuscivo ad entrare in contatto con te. Mi respingevi.

-Ti respingevo perché avevo paura che mi avresti ammazzato.- ammise Rukawa.

-Oh, andiamo, non ti ho mai menato sul se...

-Non per quello. Avevo paura che se mi fossi entrato dentro non ne saresti più uscito. Ma alla fine è successo comunque.

-Adesso lo so. E non ho intenzione di schiodare da lì, sappilo!- ribatté Sakuragi.

-Mettiti comodo.- rispose Rukawa, facendo spallucce. Sotto alla sua maschera impassibile, però, il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata. Cominciava finalmente a intuire dove volesse arrivare Sakuragi, e non vedeva l'ora di rispondere di sì.

-Giusto per tranquillizzarti che non me ne andrò... Kaede, ti vuoi mettere con me?- Rukawa meditò alla velocità della luce se rispondere con un po' di ironia o in tutta serietà, poi la sua emotività ruppe gli argini. Si gettò tra le braccia di Sakuragi, ignorando la palla che gli cadeva dalle mani e rotolava via e gli coprì la faccia di baci, mormorando continuamente: -Sì... sì... sì...- Sakuragi rise e inseguì le labbra di Rukawa con le proprie. Le catturò in un bacio senza lingua, possessivo e potente come lui stesso era e finalmente Rukawa capì come mai poco prima, in terrazza, si era sentito fremere: Sakuragi era a suo agio con lui, tutto se stesso e del tutto pronto a condividersi con lui. Rukawa gli aveva letto in viso tutta la determinazione del suo amore e ne era rimasto abbagliato.

Quando dovettero staccarsi l'uno dall'altro per riprendere fiato, Sakuragi propose: -One on one, volpaccia?- Rukawa ghignò.

-Chi vince sta sopra.- decretò, poi si alzò ignorando il rossore e i balbettii imbarazzati di Sakuragi, recuperò la palla e cominciò a palleggiare.


	24. September, 6th

Rukawa attendeva con ansia che Sakuragi arrivasse.

Era sabato, e come da accordi si sarebbero visti; si erano accordati per trovarsi a casa di Rukawa, perché i suoi genitori lavoravano fino a tardi e i suoi fratelli avevano in programma di uscire, ed entrambi sapevano benissimo cosa sarebbe successo.

Rukawa guardò la confezione di lubrificante che aveva appoggiato sul comodino insieme a due profilattici e sospirò.

La sfida one-on-one di qualche giorno prima, avendo visto la vittoria di Rukawa, aveva decretato i ruoli della loro prima volta, ma Rukawa era tormentato dai dubbi.

Innanzitutto, lui non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare: sarebbe stato più intelligente lasciare le redini a Sakuragi, che quantomeno aveva già un minimo di esperienza. Inoltre, quando aveva segnato su schiacciata l'ultimo punto, Sakuragi aveva urlato e menato le mani e sbraitato di volpi scorrette, ma Rukawa aveva visto ben altro: aveva visto la paura nei suoi occhi.

Riteneva che, in virtù dei sentimenti che provava per lui, avrebbe cercato di essere il più delicato possibile, ma detestava l'idea che Sakuragi lo temesse. E da un lato capiva perfettamente il motivo del suo terrore: era cresciuto con l'idea che lui, in quanto maschio, era l'individuo adibito a occuparsi della penetrazione; aveva fatto enormi passi avanti nel giro di pochi mesi, ma chiedergli di fare anche quello sarebbe stato davvero troppo.

Rukawa aveva provato a rimangiarsi la proposta, a dire che stava solo scherzando, ma Sakuragi si era rifiutato, sostenendo che fosse una questione di orgoglio e che ormai non si sarebbe tirato indietro. E ora, Rukawa aveva paura di vederlo fuggire per una stupida scommessa.

Forse, si disse, sarebbe giunto un momento in cui non avrebbe avuto timore di vederlo scappare a causa di una piccolezza, ma il loro rapporto era ancora in boccio. Per cui, Rukawa attendeva, in piedi di fronte alla finestra della propria stanza, sperando di vederlo girare l'angolo e alzare gli occhi e fare un cenno di saluto.

Ma Sakuragi non si vedeva.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta: -Dedechan, posso entrare?- chiese Kaori.

-Nh.- ribatté Rukawa, e la porta si aprì.

-Io e Harumi stiamo uscendo. Credo torneremo per le sette. Quando arriva Hanamichi?

-Doveva essere già qui.- rispose Rukawa, guardando la sveglia. Le due e mezza, ora concordata per l'incontro, erano passate già da più di dieci minuti.

-Avrà avuto un contrattempo, arriverà.

-No, non arriverà.- decretò Rukawa e si spostò dalla finestra. La tenda ondeggiò dietro di lui con un pigro fruscio, e Rukawa sbatté le palpebre nell'improvvisa penombra in cui si era venuto a trovare.

-Perché non dovrebbe arrivare, Dedechan? Non dire cavolate!- disse Kaori.

-Perché ho vinto una stupida scommessa. Ti levi dai coglioni, adesso?- Kaori aprì bocca come per parlare, poi rinunciò. Fece un timido cenno di saluto con la mano poi uscì. Rukawa udì la porta d'ingresso chiudersi alle sue spalle e si sedette sul bordo del letto, sconsolato.

Tutti quei discorsi sul panico da palcoscenico, tutto inutile. Rukawa aveva voluto provare a fare uno scherzo e aveva gettato al vento tutto quanto. Si lasciò cadere di schiena sul letto, si coprì la faccia con un cuscino e vi urlò dentro tutta la propria frustrazione.

-Ohi, fratellino!- udì dopo un tempo indefinito e si tolse il cuscino dalla faccia, pronto a mandare a quel paese Ken e il cavallo su cui era arrivato; dietro al fratello maggiore, però, c'era una ben nota figura con i capelli rossi. Rukawa si trattenne e disse incoerentemente: -Non ho sentito il campanello.

-Perché non l'ha suonato. L'ho visto fermo fuori dalla porta come un randagio e l'ho fatto entrare.- dichiarò Ken; alle sue spalle, Sakuragi arrossì.

-Bene,- proseguì Ken, -Adesso mi levo dai coglioni, altrimenti rischio di arrivare in ritardo e al bar c'è una cameriera che ci tengo a incontrare prima che cominci il turno... ha certi fianchi che... uuuh!- Ken disegnò delle onde verticali con le mani, per dare un'idea delle forme della ragazza, poi senza aggiungere un'altra parola si eclissò.

Rukawa guardò Sakuragi, che dal canto suo evitò accuratamente di incrociare i suoi occhi. Il suo sguardo, invece, vagò lungo la stanza, e di colpo Rukawa si rese conto che lasciare in bella vista lubrificante e preservativi non era assolutamente un'idea da premio Nobel. Sakuragi li vide, i suoi occhi si sgranarono e il suo respiro si fece rapido e superficiale.

-Non...- cominciò Rukawa, ma non seppe proseguire.

-Kaede, io non so se sono pronto.- sbottò Sakuragi, arrossendo, poi Rukawa notò un particolare molto, molto inquietante: Sakuragi aveva gli occhi lucidi e sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Scattò in piedi, lo raggiunse sulla soglia mentre il rosso già indietreggiava e lo prese per le braccia. Lo ghermì con forza, per impedirgli di scappare, e dichiarò: -Non abbiamo fretta.

-Sì che ce l'abbiamo, Kaede. Tu non vedi l'ora, è chiaro!- ribatté Sakuragi, indicando il comodino con un gesto della mano. Rukawa si sentì morire dentro.

-Senti... ehm...- esitò. Sapeva benissimo cosa avrebbe voluto dire, ma non sapeva se era in grado di dirlo: -Senti, entra. Guardiamo un film, quello che vuoi. Se succede, quando succede, sarà perché tutti e due lo vogliamo. Non importa, posso aspettare.

-No, Kaede, tu...

-Mi sono fatto le seghe fino a oggi, non muoio se aspetto ancora un po'. Davvero.- Sakuragi esitò ancora, con gli occhi che continuavano a saettare verso il comodino, poi si liberò della stretta di Rukawa e fece un mezzo passo verso destra come per andarsene.

-No, ti prego, non lasciarmi.- si lasciò sfuggire Rukawa. Si maledì ripetutamente, mentre lacrime traditrici cominciavano a pungergli l'angolo degli occhi, poi incontrò lo sguardo di Sakuragi, stupito e ferito. -Kaede!- soffiò il rosso, -Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?- Rukawa aprì la bocca, ma non riuscì a cavarne un solo suono.

Poi, le braccia di Sakuragi giunsero a cingerlo, e il suo profumo gli colpì le narici, e le sue labbra trovarono quelle di Rukawa, che si abbandonò al bacio come un uomo che affoga si affiderebbe ad un salvagente lanciato da una nave di passaggio.

Si lasciò sospingere sul letto, dove Sakuragi proseguì a baciarlo come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita; cercò di combattere la prepotente erezione che, noncurante della situazione meno che felice, si era fatta strada all'interno dei suoi pantaloni. Scostò il bacino per fare in modo che Sakuragi non se ne accorgesse e non lo prendesse come un segno che Rukawa si sarebbe preso quel che voleva, ma subito la mano del rosso corse ad accarezzarlo.

Rukawa ansimò nella bocca di Sakuragi, mentre quella mano ribelle si stendeva a toccargli i testicoli. Li strinse appena, premendoli contro l'asta ormai dura, e Rukawa non poté trattenere un gemito. Sollevò una gamba e con essa cinse il fianco di Sakuragi, che gli premette addosso la propria erezione; Rukawa dovette trattenere la commozione.

-Hanamichi.- soffiò, quando riuscì a riconnettere insieme un pensiero con il successivo.

-Kaede, col cavolo che ti lascio, ok?

-Ho vinto per caso. Siamo alla pari, ormai, pensavo che per ordine del possesso di palla mi avresti battuto, è per questo che ho fatto la scommessa, perché ti voglio, voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me.

-WOAH.- esclamò Sakuragi, scostandosi e sedendosi sui talloni. Rukawa rimase sdraiato di schiena sul letto, con le gambe divaricate, a chiedersi come diavolo fosse finito lì. Sakuragi prese il respiro un paio di volte, poi si azzardò a chiedere: -Dici... dici sul serio?

-Nh.- ribatté Rukawa, sfinito da quello che per lui era un discorso infinito.

-Cioè, non lo dici perché pensi che così magari ci sto?

-Nh. Anche non oggi. Ma io...- Rukawa si interruppe. Era caduto in una prevedibile volgarità spinto dal desiderio, ma dirlo a mente un attimino più fredda era tutt'altra questione.

-Cioè.- Sakuragi sospirò, si piazzò le mani aperte sulle ginocchia e ammise: -Io non sono per niente attirato dall'idea di... sai... prenderlo nel culo. Cioè... tu...- Rukawa lo vide arrossire così tanto che per un istante temette che gli sarebbe partito un aneurisma.

-Tu hai mai provato? Dico, con le dita o con...

-Una zucchina?- propose Rukawa, ricordando un'imbarazzante conversazione. Di colpo, si sentì le guance molto, molto calde. Sakuragi si guardò le ginocchia e annuì.

-Ho preferito lasciare gli ortaggi in frigo... ma con le dita... sì.- confessò Rukawa. In realtà era stata una cosa parecchio scomoda, ma non l'aveva trovata sgradevole. Gli era rimasto solo un vago senso di incompleto perché dalla posizione che era stato costretto ad assumere era riuscito a procurarsi piacere, ma sentiva di non aver raggiunto del tutto quella parte che secondo le informazioni non richieste fornite da Sendoh poteva portarti in paradiso.

-E...- fece ancora Sakuragi, -Vorresti provare con le mie dita?- Rukawa ebbe la visione di Sakuragi che si chinava su di lui, le dita lucide di lubrificante, immaginò la sensazione del suo ano che si lasciava dischiudere e cercò di indovinare cosa avrebbe potuto provare se Sakuragi avesse raggiunto quel famigerato punto. Il suo membro ebbe un visibilissimo fremito nei suoi pantaloni. Sakuragi emise una risatina imbarazzata e pigolò: -Lo prendo come un sì?- Rukawa annuì.

-Ok, però devi... devi dirmi come procedere, cioè...- Sakuragi si bloccò e gesticolò a caso, mentre le sue guance si tingevano di un rosso intenso.

-Vuoi... farlo adesso?- chiese Rukawa. Di colpo, l'aria di inizio settembre sembrava decisamente bollente. Si leccò le labbra in attesa di una risposta.

-Beh, ecco... se poi non ci piace possiamo sempre fermarci, no?- chiese Sakuragi. Rukawa, in tutta risposta, si portò le mani alla cintura dei pantaloni e cominciò ad armeggiare con il bottone. Sakuragi emise un soffio di risata e disse: -Lascia, faccio io.- le sue mani slacciarono il bottone in pochi istanti, e Rukawa alzò i fianchi per agevolare la discesa dei pantaloni. Per la sua sorpresa, Sakuragi gli abbassò anche i boxer. Rukawa arrossì sotto lo sguardo di Sakuragi, che disse: -Sei bellissimo, Kaede. Posso... posso baciarti lì?

-Oh... cazzo, sì.- sospirò Rukawa, e vide Sakuragi che si abbassava lentamente. Il primo brivido giunse quando le labbra di Sakuragi si posarono, ancora chiuse, a metà della sua virilità. Il secondo arrivò quando la mano di Sakuragi gli sfiorò i testicoli, sollevandoli. Poi, le labbra di Sakuragi si dischiusero appena sul suo glande e Rukawa non poté trattenere un colpo di fianchi. Penetrò la bocca di Sakuragi prima ancora di fermarsi a riflettere, e si immobilizzò solo quando udì il suo verso di sorpresa; rimase immobile, in attesa di una reazione. Temeva che l'altro se la sarebbe presa: in fondo, forse non era una violenza ma di certo Rukawa non aveva chiesto un consenso scritto e controfirmato. Ma Sakuragi gli pose una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena, in una lieve carezza che si trasformò in presa salda quando con l'altra mano lo spinse verso il basso; accompagnò la discesa del suo bacino seguendolo, le labbra sempre a circondargli il glande, e non si fermò neanche quando le natiche di Rukawa furono di nuovo posate sul materasso. Si lasciò affondare il suo pene in bocca, con movimenti languidi seppure incerti; dopo qualche affondo, si scostò e disse a voce bassa: -Vuoi passarmi quel lubrificante?- Rukawa non rispose, troppo eccitato per parlare. Gli schiaffò in mano il flacone e si ributtò sdraiato. Udì il tappo che veniva aperto, e un vago rumore come di pernacchia mentre Sakuragi si spremeva un po' di fluido sulle dita.

Poi, la bocca di Sakuragi tornò a scaldargli il pene, e le sue dita fredde e viscide gli dischiusero le natiche. Rukawa cercò di trattenersi: aveva avuto l'improvvisa immagine di se stesso che si impalava contro le sue dita, ma non voleva dare l'idea di essere proprio così impaziente.

Poi, un dito di Sakuragi premette contro la sua apertura e Rukawa soffiò: -Fermati con la bocca, se no vengo subito.- Sakuragi obbedì e lo guardò negli occhi, poi distolse lo sguardo.

-Cielo, è... imbarazzante.- mormorò, mentre con la punta del dito gli stuzzicava l'ano.

-Se preferisci, puoi... ehm... non so, sdraiarti?- propose Rukawa. Sakuragi arrossì violentemente e disse: -Io ho pensato che... ah, niente, lascia perdere.

-No, dimmelo.- disse Rukawa, spingendosi appena verso il basso. Il dito di Sakuragi entrò in lui per una falange e lui ansimò. Serrò le palpebre e spiattellò velocemente: -Se ti giri potresti farmi quello che stavo facendo io prima mentre io uso le dita.- Rukawa arrossì. L'idea di voltarsi, dargli le spalle e mostrargli le natiche mentre glielo prendeva in bocca era terribilmente imbarazzante... ma anche eccitante ben oltre i livelli di guardia.

Si alzò su braccia tremanti e girò su se stesso gattonando, ma non riuscì a mettersi a cavalcioni del viso di Sakuragi; si posizionò di fianco a lui, poi si inginocchiò. Avvertì la delicata carezza di Sakuragi sulle natiche nude mentre lui si occupava di slacciargli i pantaloni; svelò il suo membro svettante e di colpo la sua salivazione aumentò. Si fiondò in avanti e lo prese in bocca, assaporando il sapore caldo e asciutto della pelle del suo membro contro la lingua e il palato; udì Sakuragi gemere, poi avvertì le sue mani che gli divaricavano le natiche. Trasalì al tocco appena accennato delle sue dita contro l'ano, che ebbe un'involontaria contrazione.

-Vado?- biascicò Sakuragi. Rukawa annuì, senza staccarsi dalla sua virilità, e Sakuragi lo penetrò con un dito, molto lentamente.

Era inebriante, assolutamente inebriante. Rukawa gemette e aprì la bocca, spingendosi senza volerlo più in basso lungo l'asta di Sakuragi, che emise un mugolio di piacere a sua volta.

Sakuragi mosse il dito, dentro e fuori, poi ne insinuò un secondo e cambiò ritmo, cominciando anche a piegare le dita, come se fosse in cerca di qualcosa.

Rukawa si sentì di colpo imbarazzato: certo, aveva controllato che fosse tutto in ordine, ma quella era sempre una zona poco pulita. Per quello aveva preparato due profilattici, ma li avevano ignorati del tutto. Ebbe la tentazione di ritrarsi, quando le dita di Sakuragi trovarono la sua prostata. Rukawa urlò; il suo grido fu sonoro, per quanto soffocato dal membro di Sakuragi che fremeva contro la sua lingua, e la voce del rosso bisbigliò: -Ah, lo sapevo che doveva esserci qualcosa del genere.- implacabile, infierì su quel preciso punto. Rukawa quasi non si accorse del terzo dito, anche se più tardi avrebbe avvertito con nitidezza le piccole lacerazioni che gli stava procurando; succhiò con più veemenza, cercando di mantenere la mente occupata. Se si fosse abbandonato completamente alla situazione, aveva il vago sospetto che sarebbe del tutto impazzito.

Poi, avvertì l'orgasmo che gli montava nei lombi; cercò di avvisare Sakuragi, ma proprio in quell'istante il rosso disse: -Kaede, spostati, vengo!- e la sua bocca si ritrovò inondata di sperma. Rukawa continuò a succhiare imperterrito, ipnotizzato dal sapore agre del seme di Sakuragi, che continuava a uscire in piccoli fiotti regolari; inghiottì a più riprese, assaporando al contempo le fitte tra le natiche: Sakuragi, indebolito e sconvolto dalla forza del proprio orgasmo, aveva abbandonato il tentativo di tenere il braccio in posizione e l'aveva lasciato ricadere, tirando senza volerlo la pelle dell'apertura di Rukawa. Il moro, dal canto suo, era sulle soglie dell'orgasmo. In qualche modo Sakuragi parve capirlo, e gli prese un ginocchio per portarselo a cavalcioni del viso. Rukawa gemette: la sua apertura adesso era tirata di lato, e quello era un po' doloroso. Poi, le dita di Sakuragi tornarono a stuzzicargli la prostata, e con il solo ausilio del suo fiato sul glande Rukawa eiaculò sul bel viso del rosso, sentendosi imbarazzato oltre ogni limite.

Dieci minuti dopo, finalmente Sakuragi tornò in camera.

Dopo aver fatto assistere Rukawa allo spettacolo di lui che si raccoglieva ditate di sperma dal viso e se le infilava in bocca per assaporarle, un movimento sbagliato gliene aveva fatto finire un po' in un occhio e il rosso era scattato in piedi, lamentandosi del bruciore.

Non appena Sakuragi era uscito dalla stanza, Rukawa si era accorto di avere un'altra erezione. Lo spettacolo improvvisato da Sakuragi era stato perverso: perverso e decisamente ben oltre ogni suo più sfrenato sogno. Si masturbò, mentre dal bagno veniva il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva nel lavandino, e con le dita della mano sinistra si penetrò da solo, tirando e stuzzicando la pelle già sollecitata. Fu così che Sakuragi lo trovò, per sua somma vergogna: -Cazzo, dobbiamo stare attenti, negli occhi brucia un ca... sino...- Rukawa si immobilizzò, mentre Sakuragi si inginocchiava di fronte a lui, ma l'erezione sembrava non volerne sapere di levare le tende.

-Continua, ti prego.- disse Sakuragi, e Rukawa notò che anche il suo membro era di nuovo eretto. Recava ancora qualche traccia di sperma della precedente eiaculazione, e Rukawa rimase a fissarlo mentre Sakuragi lo impugnava e cominciava a masturbarsi a sua volta.

Rukawa meditò, molto alla lontana, che evidentemente aveva qualche forma di feticismo per le situazioni imbarazzanti: ma, dal momento che Sakuragi sembrava trovarle altrettanto eccitanti, era tutto meno che un problema.

Sakuragi si chinò in avanti, la mano destra sempre stretta intorno al proprio pene, e leccò i testicoli di Rukawa, che gemette. Poi, la sua lingua curiosa gli sfiorò l'apertura, e Rukawa supplicò: -Mettilo dentro, che aspetti?!- Sakuragi si fiondò in avanti.

Rukawa ebbe il tempo di pensare che probabilmente sarebbe morto di dolore, poi il glande di Sakuragi premette contro il suo ano e lo costrinse a cedere.

Rukawa sentì la propria pelle che si richiudeva intorno al prepuzio di Sakuragi, poi lo udì dire: -Oh, no.- e infine caldo, un caldo viscido dentro di sé.

Comprese che Sakuragi era appena venuto, ed eiaculò a sua volta tra i loro ventri accostati, affondando i denti nella spalla di Sakuragi.

-Cazzo... scusami.- pigolò Sakuragi, e Rukawa si trasse la sua testa sul petto. Avvertì quella piccola porzione del suo membro che l'aveva penetrato farsi più piccola, morbida e scivolare fuori.

-Ci riproveremo.- lo consolò, passando le dita tra i suoi folti capelli.

-Forse è meglio così. Ti avrei fatto un male cane. Ma è stato bellissimo.- aggiunse Sakuragi. Rukawa non rispose: se avesse dovuto parlare, ancora sulle ultime spire dell'orgasmo, gli avrebbe detto che non gli importava di provare dolore, ma sapeva che non era vero. Già solo quel minimo di penetrazione gli aveva fatto un po' male: erano quasi a secco, agevolati solo da quel tanto di lubrificante che Sakuragi aveva sparso con le dita, e di certo non avevano badato più di tanto ad agire con gentilezza. Forse, con più calma sarebbero riusciti a fare l'amore senza che nessuno dei due chiedesse di essere abbattuto come atto di pietà.

-Ti è piaciuto davvero.- constatò Sakuragi.

-Nh... certo.- rispose Rukawa, e il corpo del rosso si rilassò contro il suo.

-Bene. Adesso... adesso sono sicuro che non lo fai solo per me.- disse Sakuragi a bassa voce, e Rukawa si sentì invadere dalla commozione. Finalmente capiva quale fosse la questione che bloccava Sakuragi, ed era così da lui che si stupì di non averlo capito prima.

Sakuragi aveva rifiutato di invertire i ruoli stabiliti dalla partita perché credeva che per Rukawa fosse un sacrificio: ma ora che aveva la certezza che non fosse così avrebbe accettato.

-Do'aho.- disse Rukawa, accarezzandogli la fronte.

-Volpaccia.- ribatté Sakuragi, poi si accucciò meglio contro il suo petto e si assopì.


	25. September, 21st

Rukawa trasse un profondo respiro di aria autunnale.

Era il ventuno settembre, equinozio d'inverno, un giorno limpido, fresco e fragrante come una mela matura, e lui avrebbe visto Sakuragi di lì a una ventina di minuti.

Corresse un poco la posizione: quella stessa notte lui e Sakuragi avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta, e stare seduto non era propriamente comodo. Anche se dovette complimentarsi con se stesso per non aver preso la bicicletta e per essersi seduto sulla sabbia invece che sullo scoglio semi nascosto che di solito era la sua tana preferita.

Solo sei mesi prima era così ricolmo di disperazione da non rendersene nemmeno conto: credeva solo di essere una persona amara, uno di quelli che vengono definiti “vecchi dentro”, già pronto ad inveire contro i ragazzini che corrono per strada e le code al konbini.

Invece, aveva scoperto, dentro di lui esisteva ancora un giovane ragazzo di belle speranze pronto a sbocciare. Ragionando sulla propria vita a mente fredda, si era reso conto che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto ridimensionare le proprie aspettative: aveva scoperto per caso, ritirando la posta, che i suoi fratelli avevano mandato i filmati delle sue performance sul campo da basket a molte università americane. La lettera dalla University of South Carolina era un gentile ma netto rifiuto e Rukawa, dopo aver messo alle strette Kaori e Ken, aveva scoperto che le altre erano dello stesso tono; forse, trovarsi per le mani il rifiuto proprio dell'alma mater di Michael Jordan aveva peggiorato la situazione, fatto sta che Rukawa aveva passato una settimana ad alzarsi dal letto solo perché Sakuragi si era preso la briga di andare a strappargli le coperte di dosso tutte le mattine. Ma grazie a questo, e agli insulti del rosso verso quegli incompetenti mangia-hamburger ammazza-indiani che non avrebbero saputo riconoscere del talento neanche se gli avesse danzato nudo davanti agli occhi con il berretto dei Bulls sull'uccello, dopo un po' Rukawa aveva trovato le palle di uscire di casa di sua spontanea volontà.

Sentendosi pesante più del doppio del solito, era andato a casa di Sendoh e gli aveva chiesto consigli su come migliorare. Un'ora dopo si sentiva molto meglio, e il fatto di essere raggiunto lì da Sakuragi aveva sicuramente giovato ulteriormente al suo stato emotivo.

Le parole di Sakuragi gli risuonarono nelle orecchie, sovrastando il rumore della risacca: -E dai, Kitsune, non è che puoi entrare nell'NBA solo e soltanto dalle università americane. Fai carriera qui, anzi facciamo carriera qui, e prima o poi saranno i Bulls a presentarsi a casa nostra in ginocchio sui ceci per supplicarci di entrare in squadra.- Rukawa non sapeva se la frase fosse stata formulata così apposta, ma era stato l'ultimo punto di sutura che chiude una ferita slabbrata.

“Casa nostra”, aveva detto Sakuragi. Come se per lui fosse automatico immaginare un futuro condiviso e, soffermandocisi, Rukawa non aveva potuto che fare altrettanto. E aveva capito che partire di lì a un anno o due l'avrebbe fatto costantemente sentire diviso, perché Sakuragi non l'avrebbe potuto seguire: anche con le borse di studio per meriti sportivi, che a quanto pareva erano abbastanza difficili da ottenere, le università americane sono molto costose, e la famiglia di Sakuragi non avrebbe potuto permetterselo. Senza contare che il rosso era a un livello di inglese così basso che doveva sedersi a pensare prima di tradurre “the cat is on the table”, per cui era impensabile immaginarsi che sarebbe stato in grado di seguire le lezioni.

Per cui, in fin dei conti, era un compromesso ancora accettabile. E Sakuragi aveva ragione: militare in qualche squadra universitaria in Giappone e nella Nazionale sarebbe comunque equivalso a mettere il piede nella porta per farsi notare dalle alte sfere. Oltretutto, l'accesso alla Nazionale era già garantito: per la sofferenza di Miyagi, che avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a loro nel suo ultimo campionato invernale del liceo, sia Rukawa sia Sakuragi erano già stati convocati per le amichevoli di dicembre, preludio all'ingresso ufficiale in campo nell'estate successiva, per i Mondiali Juniores.

Rukawa respirò l'odore di salsedine e si chiese, allora, come mai non si sentisse del tutto a casa.

Non aveva mai odiato il Giappone: ne apprezzava i ritmi ben stabiliti della vita, la cultura, la stima per l'impegno posto in essere, e dentro di sé sapeva che avrebbe odiato l'America. Enormi porzioni di cibo disgustoso e grondante grasso, caos incontrollato, redneck dalla pallottola facile, sporcizia... eppure, qualcosa mancava.

Rukawa si chiese, alla lontana, se non fosse diventato una di quelle persone inutili che trovano un senso alla vita solo quando sono in compagnia del partner, ma sfatò rapidamente l'idea: aveva appuntamento con Sakuragi di lì a poco, e quando il suo pensiero si volgeva a lui non provava altro che un senso di trepidante attesa, una felicità dolceamara divisa tra il pensiero che presto sarebbero stati insieme e la realtà dei fatti, cioè che non lo erano ancora per cui era presto per cantar vittoria.

Osservò un gabbiano che litigava per estrarre qualcosa che si era incastrato tra gli scogli e pensò a tutto ciò che lo circondava: la vita procedeva, altalenando tra giorni noiosi, in cui non succedeva nulla se non il lento trascinarsi delle ore, e giornate così piene di avvenimenti che alla sera Rukawa si ritrovava a letto con gli occhi spalancati a ripercorrere i fatti, pensando che non si sarebbe mai e poi mai addormentato, salvo poi crollare stremato e risvegliarsi solo al trillo della sveglia, puntata come sempre alle sei e quarantacinque del mattino.

Ripensò alla settimana prima, quando lui e Sakuragi si erano attardati in spogliatoio: nel pomeriggio c'era stato un grosso temporale, e il cielo plumbeo e cupo aveva spinto i compagni di squadra a correre a casa il prima possibile. La conseguente tentazione di restare a farsi qualche coccola clandestina era stata troppo forte per resistere, e d'altronde né Rukawa né Sakuragi avevano intenzione di opporsi. Quando finalmente erano riemersi dallo spogliatoio, avevano trovato Ayako seduta sulla panchina a bordo campo, sola e con la testa china. Alle domande preoccupate di Sakuragi aveva spiegato che lei e Akagi si erano lasciati. Incompatibilità, aveva detto, e Sakuragi non aveva insistito. Poi, Ayako aveva rivolto ad entrambi un piccolo sorriso: -Comunque, io non ho sentito niente. Congratulazioni, disastri.- come se non bastasse, poi, tornando a casa avevano incontrato Miyagi che parlava fitto fitto con una ragazza mai vista prima, e addio ad ogni ipotesi che Ayako finalmente si decidesse a mettersi con lui. Le chiacchiere di Sakuragi sull'argomento erano state così infinite e intricate da stordire Rukawa, che persino ore dopo, una volta a letto e pronto a dormire, aveva continuato a sentire la sua voce.

E c'erano state poi altre giornate lunghe e noiose, rese ulteriormente pedanti da qualche lugubre pioggia presagio d'autunno, che quell'anno parevano aver posto fine all'estate con un po' di anticipo. Giorni in cui non era successo assolutamente niente, così tanto niente che un paio di volte lui e Sakuragi non avevano trovato nulla da raccontarsi ed erano rimasti solo seduti insieme, a lasciarsi avvolgere da quel particolare tipo di silenzio che esiste solo nelle scuole: un silenzio risuonante di lontane voci, vaghi rumori, un brusio di fondo troppo debole per infrangere la loro campana e troppo forte per essere del tutto ignorato.

Ma, ammise Rukawa, anche annoiarsi aveva un sapore diverso, quando gli riusciva di farlo con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Sakuragi.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, poi sollevò la manica della giacca a vento e controllò l'ora: tra poco, proprio lui sarebbe arrivato. Avevano appuntamento con i ragazzi della Gundan mezz'ora dopo per andare al cinema a vedere Il Quinto Elemento: Mito lo voleva vedere per Milla Jovovich, Rukawa per Bruce Willis e Sakuragi si era venduto per la promessa di un catino di pop-corn.

-Ehilà, sono in ritardo?- chiese Sakuragi, arrivando dalla strada. Si era tolto scarpe e calze e aveva arrotolato i pantaloni per non sporcarli con la sabbia; un residuo della sua abbronzatura di lentiggini faceva ancora capolino su quella porzione di polpaccio esposta, creando un gradevole contrasto con il beige dei pantaloni.

-No, sono io in anticipo.- rispose Rukawa, -Ciao.

-Ciao.- Sakuragi sorrise e si sedette al fianco del fidanzato sulla sabbia.

-I tuoi pantaloni erano puliti, un attimo fa.- gli fece notare Rukawa.

-Tanto poi mi siedo sulla poltrona del cinema.- ribatté Sakuragi, facendo spallucce, -Non è che le disinfettano esattamente tutti i giorni.

-Una volta ho trovato un fossile di stegosauro, in un cinema.

-Tutte a te le fortune, io al massimo ho trovato che qualcuno non aveva tirato l'acqua.

-Bleah.

-Improvvisamente non mi scappava più.

-E ti credo.- cadde il silenzio. Rukawa non riuscì a farsi venire in mente altro da aggiungere, e Sakuragi sembrava imbarazzato.

-Vorrei tanto baciarti.- disse infine il rosso.

-Anch'io.- ribatté Rukawa, combattuto.

-Ci mettiamo in ultima fila?- propose Sakuragi.

-Andata.- Rukawa distolse lo sguardo da lui e si mise a fissare il mare senza vederlo realmente. Gli pareva che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, e sapeva che probabilmente ciò era ascrivibile al fatto che nessuno dei due sapesse davvero come comportarsi ora che il loro rapporto era passato di livello.

-Ehm... Kaede?- chiamò a bassa voce Sakuragi.

-Sì?

-Tu... stai bene? Voglio dire, non... ti fa male da nessuna parte, o...

-Niente di che. Ne valeva la pena. E ne varrà sempre la pena.- lo tranquillizzò Rukawa. Percepì il corpo di Sakuragi rilassarsi dal flebile contatto delle loro braccia che si sfioravano appena.

-Che ne dici se cominciamo ad andare verso il cinema?- propose Sakuragi, -È ancora presto ma nel caso possiamo fermarci a bere qualcosa in un bar.

-Va bene.- disse Rukawa, poi si alzò. Fece una smorfia, quando a causa di un movimento sbagliato avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, e Sakuragi lo sorresse. -Ohi, sei sicuro che stai bene?- chiese.

-Sto bene. Ok, mi fa male un po' il culo, ma non è niente di che.- rispose Rukawa a denti stretti, sentendosi un po' umiliato.

-Fin lì c'ero arrivato, che tu mi creda o no. Solo, sembri un po'... non saprei.- Rukawa lo fissò stralunato. Credeva che il suo turbamento fosse invisibile, e invece ecco che come sempre Sakuragi sapeva guardargli dentro, superare la sua maschera imperturbabile e capire che nascondeva qualcosa. E si rese conto anche del fatto che, lungi dall'essere inquietante, questa sua capacità era invece confortante: se fosse stato sempre così, Rukawa non avrebbe mai dovuto piegarsi a dire che stava male, cosa che gli pesava immensamente. Poteva esprimere il proprio turbamento, ma attirare l'attenzione per far presente al prossimo che non era del tutto sereno era ben altra cosa: aveva il sospetto che non si sarebbe mai liberato della sensazione di essere un peso per gli altri, e anche se i fatti gli avevano spesso dimostrato il contrario non poteva forzare se stesso a tanto. Si mise a camminare verso la strada, seguito da Sakuragi, poi si fermò di fronte ai gradini per permettere al rosso di rimettersi calze e scarpe.

-Non so, ogni tanto mi torna in mente la lettera.- non ci fu bisogno di specificare quale, non con Sakuragi. Eppure, a Rukawa sembrava che non fosse tutto lì. Certo, c'entrava la lettera, ma non era tutto lì e Rukawa ne era consapevole, per quanto si trattasse di una consapevolezza vaga e molto fumosa. Sperava con quello di chiudere il discorso, dal momento che ulteriori domande l'avrebbero solo fatto irritare, ma Sakuragi lo stupì di nuovo.

-Già, capisco. È quel... senso di aspettativa crollata, no?- Rukawa sgranò gli occhi; Sakuragi finì di allacciarsi la scarpa e gli rivolse uno sguardo malinconico.

-Ti fai un sacco di film in testa su come andrà la tua vita, tutti piani perfetti, tu sei l'eroe... e poi c'è sempre qualcosa che ti fa saltare le carte.

-Sì, ma...- disse Rukawa d'istinto, -Io sto bene! Sto con te, e hai ragione, per entrare nell'NBA basta mettermi in luce in Giappone, eppure...

-È perché da tutte le parti ti dicono che devi per forza essere il migliore in tutto. E tu ti impegni al massimo, ma ogni tanto non basta, e allora ti chiedi se davvero vali abbastanza. Sai, io sono una schiappa nei tiri in sospensione.

-Non sei una schiappa!- protestò Rukawa, -Stai ancora imparando, e lo sai che migliori!

-Beccato! Lo pensi davvero?- chiese Sakuragi, girandogli le spalle e mettendosi a camminare.

-Certo che lo penso davvero!- ribatté Rukawa, seguendolo.

-Quindi pensi che io valgo abbastanza?

-Hana kun. Tu vali ben più che abbastanza.- Sakuragi si bloccò così di scatto che per poco Rukawa non gli andò a sbattere addosso.

-Fammi un favore, Kaede. Tratta anche te stesso come tratti me.- Rukawa sbatté le palpebre. Come poteva Sakuragi Hanamichi, l'idiota, il buffone, uscirsene con una frase e ribaltargli il mondo?

-Può non andare tutto come l'abbiamo programmato, Kaede.- disse ancora Sakuragi, -Guarda me. Sei mesi fa avrei dato per scontato che quel film sarei andato a vederlo con Haruko, che saremmo cresciuti insieme, ci saremmo sposati e avremmo fatto tanti bei bambini.

-Te li avrei augurati tutti uguali al Gorilla.- bofonchiò Rukawa, per nessun motivo se non il turbamento che Sakuragi gli aveva creato facendogli notare che usava due pesi e due misure con se stesso e con gli altri.

-Sì, comunque. Bleah, che orrore, un baby Gori. Comunque. Anche se non tutto è come volevi...

-Ho capito.- tagliò corto Rukawa. Lo guardò negli occhi, e Sakuragi sembrò rendersi conto che aveva capito davvero il concetto: che anche se nessuno avrebbe fatto un film sulla vita di Kaede Rukawa perché le giovani generazioni ne traessero ispirazione, la cosa importante era andare a letto la sera sapendo di aver dato il meglio di se stessi.

E dopotutto, se accontentarsi significava stare con Sakuragi, giocare nella Nazionale Juniores e avere accanto amici e famiglia, non era proprio il caso di lamentarsi. Rukawa prese per mano Sakuragi, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa, e come se niente fosse riuscì per la prima volta nella vita a tacitare quella voce nella sua mente che intesseva crudeli trame, subdole idee marce che gli rodevano l'animo nelle ore piccole della notte, quando la luna è tramontata e la sola compagnia sono i rimasugli di sogni rancidi che parlano di disfatte e fallimenti.

Si rese conto che dietro alla facciata da pagliaccio Sakuragi era molto più adulto di lui, ma forse era un bene: si augurò che questo suo altalenare tra le bambinate e la saggezza l'avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della vita. Aveva la vaga sensazione che non tutto sarebbe stato facile come andare a canestro attraversando di corsa un campetto pieno di avversari che esistevano solo nella sua mente, ma covava anche il magnifico sospetto che Sakuragi avrebbe potuto abbattere i veri nemici a spallate con la sola forza del suo buon cuore e della sua innata allegria.

-Sai una cosa?- disse Rukawa, e Sakuragi alzò gli occhi dalle loro mani intrecciate, -Se esiste un paradiso e non è così, allora non voglio andarci.

-Ohi, Volpe, quanta dolcezza!- disse Sakuragi, e Rukawa gli tirò un pugno nello stomaco.

-AHIA! Adesso ti riconosco...- gemette Sakuragi, e si incamminò di nuovo verso il cinema.

Rukawa prese posto in ultima fila e Sakuragi si sedette di fianco a lui; per prima cosa, ficcò la mano nel contenitore dei popcorn e ne prese una manciata enorme.

-Do'aho, guarda che devono durare almeno fino ai titoli di testa.

-Uffa.- ribatté Sakuragi con la bocca piena. Masticò a lungo, mentre Rukawa scuoteva la testa, poi disse: -Sai, oggi il Tappo usciva con Ayako.

-Nh. Davvero?

-Sì, me l'ha detto ieri.

-E quella tipa dell'altro giorno?- chiese Rukawa, allontanando i popcorn. Forse, se l'avesse lasciato parlare, sarebbe riuscito a conservare almeno qualche fiocco per le prime scene.

-Una di seconda, mi ha detto il nome ma non mi ricordo. Ha detto che è simpatica e che le vuole bene, e che è indeciso.- spiegò Sakuragi.

-Mi sembra poco corretto uscire con Ayako mentre sta con lei.

-Non stanno insieme, sono usciti per la prima volta quel giorno lì. Sai, all'inizio ho pensato che Ayako era un po' approfittatrice a uscire col Tappo... voglio dire, ti molli con uno e subito vai da quello che sei sicura che ti adora...

-Nh.- Rukawa fece spallucce. Potevano esserci un sacco di motivi che l'avevano spinta ad agire in quel modo, oltretutto anche Sakuragi aveva fatto la stessa cosa.

-Poi mi sono ricordato che anch'io ho fatto la stessa cosa.- disse infatti Sakuragi, e Rukawa alzò le antenne: ormai riconosceva i segni, e sapeva che probabilmente stava per arrivare una delle sue sviolinate allo zucchero che fingeva di detestare ma che in segreto adorava.

-Stare insieme ad una persona che ti ama è... non so, a me sembra che quando sono con te tutto ha di nuovo senso. Non mi incastro più nelle mie idee strane, riesco a ragionare... forse per Ayako è lo stesso. Spero solo che non tratti male il Tappo. È un nano deforme, ma gli voglio bene.

-Non lo farà.- decretò Rukawa, ricordando il discorso che aveva fatto con Ayako quell'estate, quando erano al campionato nazionale, -Gli vuole bene. Se poi sarà amore, lo vedremo col tempo.- Sakuragi sorrise, poi disse: -Bruce Willis, eh? Ti piacciono i pelati?

-Devo dire che quando ti sei rasato l'anno scorso un paio di seghe me le sono fatte.

-Solo un paio?- insistette Sakuragi, ma Rukawa lo ignorò. Le luci si spensero gradualmente, e lui si mise un dito davanti alle labbra per incitarlo al silenzio.

Nel buio totale, prima che i titoli di testa cominciassero ad apparire sullo schermo, le labbra di Sakuragi trovarono quelle di Rukawa e vi si posarono; come sempre, era un colpo al cuore, anche dopo quasi un mese.

Di colpo, Rukawa seppe che sarebbero cresciuti insieme, e si sentì intimorito dall'ineluttabilità dello scorrere del tempo; ma ci sarebbero stati ancora molti altri giorni da vivere fianco a fianco, e in quel momento solo una cosa aveva importanza.

Erano loro due, era domenica pomeriggio, erano al cinema a baciarsi e mangiare pop-corn, avevano il basket e un sacco di pettegolezzi, e quello non era altro che l'inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Eccomi con una fic già pubblicata su EFP... mi hanno chiesto di pubblicarla anche qui (ciao cicci783) e siccome oggi ho un gazilione di cose da fare e neanche un pizzico di voglia mi sono detta "perché no?"  
> /Mitsui dalla regia sfodera un elenco mooolto lungo/  
> Comunque, la fic è basata sulla canzone omonima di Simon and Garfunkel... spero vi piaccia!  
> Kudos e commenti sono apprezzatissimi!  
> Alla prossima XOXO


End file.
